Digimon Sync
by KunoichiFox
Summary: This Begins the adventures of a new team of Digidestined. This is my first fanfic please read & Review I like to hear what you think, or if I am improving as a writer. Rating may go up
1. Beginnings part 1

You truly don't know your destiny, the one that seeks you out when you least expect it, and changes everything you know. It's an elegant truth in existence, or it's just fate.

The wind blew across the barren waste, the dead and haunted forest, where the darkness seemed to envelope all. The boy ran for his life. On his shoulder was a thing that looked like a green dragon; it was freaked out as he was because something was chasing them. They kept running till they ended up on a cliff. The boy turned, deciding to face the one that had been chasing them.

"Hand it over boy," a gravelly, growling voice came out of the shadows. The force of that voice shook a nearby tree. It suddenly stepped out of the shadow, its dark fur shinning as it reflected the moon. It over dwarfed the boy that stood in front of it by a few feet, and looked menacingly down at him. It looked like some sort of man wolf.

"ShadowWereGarurumon, I'd rather die," The boy spat, glaring at the wolf man. But he was obviously scared, his hand shaking, and the creature on his shoulder was also shaking, as he looked at the claws of monster that was coming towards them.

"That can be arranged," said ShadowWereGarurumon, "you have taken something that doesn't belong to you, and death is the sentence for that crime. So I could just kill you now, or kill that Babydmon and you would die too. It's up to you boy"

"I choose death," said the boy bravely as he pulled two things out of his pocket. He held them up high. One was what looked like an MP3 player and the other thing he had looked like a computer chip. He then wiped the sweat from his brow, and out of his spiky hair.

He placed the chip into the other device as he called out, "Digi synchronization, Hope chip activation!"

Now both he and creature that ShadowWereGarurumon called Babydmon were encased in huge spheres of light. When the spheres vanished Babydmon was something else. It had become a blue dragon thing, and it and the boy were dressed in the same attire. They then charged at ShadowWereGarurumon.

Digimon Sync Episode 1 "Beginnings part 1"

Edited by a friend

"Digitopia, the most peaceful kingdom is a place of legends and heroes. We are protected from evil by the great shield. It protects us all from the shadows that have tried for years to destroy us," speaking was a massive man. Playing with his curly mustache, he stood at least 7 feet tall, and muscles rippled through the robes he wore. His skin was like a bronze color. He suddenly stopped talking when he heard someone snoring in the room. He let out a sigh and walked over to one of desks where a little child with green goggles was sitting. A puddle of drool had started to form beside his face, despite him looking like he was reading his book. The teacher slowly picked the book up and the kid immediately slumped against the desk, as he was actually using the book as support. He mumbled something unintelligible and started to snore again. Irritated, the man slammed the book hard onto the desk, cracking the top of it.

"I am awake, mommy!" The boy jumped up in a panic as he launched himself backwards into his chair, knocking it over. Embarrassed, he stood, picked up his chair, and sat back in it. He then fixed his goggles as the rest of the class laughed, or sighed.

"Sleeping again during the history of Digitopia… Just because you are royalty doesn't mean you can slack off in my class, Takajin. And where is that digimon partner of yours gone off to? I don't see Sunmon anywhere. I hope he isn't up to his usual mischief making," the teacher told him.

"I don't know Mr. Sagisa," responded Takajin.

"_I hope he doesn't get me in trouble again! Everyone knows already I have no control over him what –so-ever. He is as wild as fire, which is his element," _Takajin nervously thought.

A cat-looking digimon suddenly enters the room carrying what appeared to be a red ball with spikes, and a small flame emitting from its head. The cat dropped off the ball in front of Mr. Sagisa. "Caught this one Vandalizing the sacred garden," it hissed loudly, spreading its claws in a threatening manner.

"Good job, _Liollmon," _said Mr. Sagisa lovingly, petting the cat digimon with his massive hands, pretty much enveloping the thing's head. He then turned to Takajin sighing in a tired manner, "Can you control your digimon at all? You need to discipline the little nuisance before it gets both of you killed! I wish you were more like your older sister Hikaru and her digimon partner Moonmon. I now have to have another meeting with your parents, _and_ you're getting detention."

"Again," groaned Takajin, letting out a deep sigh.

At that moment the bell rang. Everyone left except Takajin, who was forced stay behind, and Mr. Sagisa. Takajin has been receiving detention every day since the beginning of the month; Sunmon for some reason has been more out of control lately.

-Digitopia palace-

A girl sneezed, causing the bangs of her light blue hair to flutter forward into her face and her purple goggles. She had the most magnificent purple eyes and her complexion was that of snow. She gave a little smile, "I guess someone was talking about me again or I am catching a cold!"

She closed the book she had been reading. Her digimon partner was sitting at her side. It looked like a rain drop with eyes. The digimon smiled blissfully at the girl when it noticed its human partner was watching her.

"What is it Hikaru," Moonmon spoke in a soothing tone, appraising its human partner carefully.

"Nothing, I kind of just sneezed. This usually means my little Takajin is in trouble once again, and they mentioned my name to him like usual," Hikaru said. She looked very upset, despite the fact she was trying very hard not to look that way. "I wish they would stop picking on him because of Sunmon, it's not Takajin's fault," she muttered sadly.

"Sunmon is a trouble maker and will always be one," said Moonmon, her face drooping with a sigh. But she then smiled when her human partner said, "Hopefully he will mature when he Digivolves!"

"Sure, when Hogmon learns how to fly," joked Moonmon in response.

In the distance, not too far away, a pig looking creature falls outside of the window to Hikaru's room. Following it was the sound of a boy calling out, "Hogmon, you know you can't fly!" Then there was another sound of something crashing, something that sounded like glass breaking, and lastly a scream of pain.

"Oh crap! I need to pick up some things at the flea market," said Hikaru picking up her purse and Moonmon, despite her loud protests that she could walk without Hikaru's help.

The school bell rang and Takajin ran out the front with the other students. Before he could be on his way home, a thick-set boy wearing a green bandana stopped him. The boy had a bird digimon on his shoulder.

"Taka… Come on you said you would show me?" he asked in a whiny voice. The boy had a deep sunburn, like he had been out in the sun all day but could never get seriously burned at all.

"Oh Right, the field stone; I did promise to show that to you, Rao," said Takajin, remembering. He looked around quickly, hoping no one heard him, and gestured to boy to follow him.

On the way to the field stone they passed sacred garden, and saw a huge burn marks on the lawn of the temple of the garden.

"Sunmon was here" Takajin sighed shaking his head, as he read the burn marks out loud. He then glared at Sunmon, who looked very proud of his actions and didn't seem to be paying attention to the angry expression the boy was giving him.

"Taka, is this why you got in trouble? You have an interesting partner," Rao chuckled, stroking his digimon partner's back he continued, "I'm glad Biyomon isn't like your partner. I hope yours Digivolves soon, so he can behave."

They passed the sacred garden and it's glorious, vestige, purple flowers. They came across what appeared to be a hedge maze. Rao and Takajin entered it, taking a few right turns, and a few lefts, until they reached a sudden dead end. The wall bore the crest of the royal family, which appeared to be a bear wearing golden crown. Takajin walked up to it, placing his hand directly on top the crown. A passageway opened up in front of him. After walking through it, they had now reached what looked like a graveyard, but every single gravestone was blank. They both entered and Takajin looked around till he found the one with a strange looking bear on it. He pressed down on it and an enormous glowing wall came out of the ground. It bore the same symbol as the gravestone. "This is the field stone, and as you know, it powers the shield around the city," he explained, turning to face Rao.

"Wow, that's so cool Taka! And the royal family protects this thing? How does it put a shield around Digitopia?" Rao asked, taking a picture of it with his digivice. But before he could hear the answers, he looked at his watch. He started to run for the exit. "Sorry! I got to go! I have some chores to do!" he yelled out as he left, leaving Takajin alone.

Takajin felt it again, the same feeling he got every time he was near this stone. He felt he was supposed to touch it. There was a strong sense of it belonging to him. Whenever he was near it there was a weird feeling in his heart. Slowly he started to reach out towards the stone, but something startled him. He thought someone was standing right behind him, but when he turned around the person was gone. He turned his attention to Sunmon, who was so bored that he had begun spitting fire at one of the blank gravestones.

"Why do I put up with you? You're always getting me in trouble!" He growled at Sunmon.

"Takajin… What are you doing?" asked a calm, yet firm, voice that came from behind Takajin. Suddenly strong hands were placed firmly on his shoulders.

Takajin turned to face the origin of the voice, and the person who had snuck up on him. It was a bearded man with a kind gentle face, who was wearing a lavender cloak, and a silver crown. "Dad!" Takajin shouted happily, embracing the man. "You scared me," he said, but now appeared nervous, knowing from the way his dad was looking at him that he was probably in big trouble.

"Why did you bring your friend here, when I have repeatedly told you that no one but the royal family should know about the field stone? It's the only thing that protects us all from danger. Right now your friend is being spoken to about this and will be sworn to silence. Hopefully he knows to keep quiet about such matters," the king reprimanded his son.

"I am sorry dad. But I accidentally mentioned it to my friend, and then he proceeded to bug the heck out of me till I broke down and promised to show him! It will never happen again," explained Takajin, guiltily looking down at the ground, trying not to glance at his dad's face. He didn't want to see the faces of disappointment anymore.

His dad sighed, his attitude mirrored by the digimon that stood beside him, who hadn't been noticed by Takajin until now. "Come, sit with me. I'd like to explain things better and tell you more," he said sitting down.

Takajin followed promptly, and sat down beside his dad. He had an expression of impending boredom already planted across his face, ready to hear another history lesson, even though he wasn't at school.

"Do you think it is wise to tell him this, Zephirim" the digimon spoke up, interrupting Takajin's dad before he could speak.

"It's about time my son learns about his heritage, Grizzlymon. This is something he needs to know. It may save his life someday," said Zephirim smiling, causing his face to crease and his eyes to close. "As you already know, the field stone protects the city. It in fact contains a very special artifact, a link to the heritage of our family that was once wielded to make a miracle happen over a thousand years ago. What it exactly did was lost and forgotten till recently. We found ruins and hieroglyphs, that when translated, read: together we are strong, and love will fuse us together. Basically, it's suggesting that maybe this stone could lead to a new human link with a digimon that no one could have ever imagined before. That's why the field stone should not be shown to anyone outside of the royal family," he finished explaining to his son.

Takajin stood up and he bowed to his father. "I understand now, and I won't let it happen again," he said in earnest, just wanting to get out of there without another lecture or history lesson. He turned to leave.

"Good, I don't want to have to punish you if it happens again. I'll let you off with a warning this time. But next time you will spend a whole week cleaning each one of these gravestones…and give Grizzlymon a bath," warned Zephirim, adding the last part as a joke.

In the market Hikaru walked from stall to stall looking for fresh produce, admiring the wares of some. A hook nosed woman in rags showed her a lovely necklace, but Hikaru decided not to get it now. She was in a hurry and needed to get everything to be able to bake a cake for school for the fundraiser. After twenty minutes she had everything and was heading out of the market, when suddenly someone grabbed her. They started pulling her towards them. In a matter of moments she was facing them. A young girl spoke to her, her voice very urgent. "Take this!" she said palming something into Hikaru's hand, and then ran off, before she could react.

"That was really strange," said Hikaru slowly, and then looked down at the thing that had been given to her. It looked like some sort of music device, and tied to it was something that looked like a chip. The chip resembled one of those you stick in a computer, similar to the thing she used as a dairy. Shrugging, she pocketed them, and then headed home.

She was half way home, when randomly a boy stumbled out of nowhere, and passed out right in front of her. He was covered head to toe with mud, and so was his dragon digimon, which was sprawled on the ground beside him. Sadly, it was in a more serious condition then its master.

Hikaru ran up to boy, and first checked his pulse then on how bad his condition was. She helped him to his feet, letting him lean against her like a wounded soldier. She would help him to her home, where she would call a doctor. She picked up the boy's digimon and carried it on her other shoulder.

A woman in a green shirt and yellow pants was talking to a girl in a purple shirt and black mini skirt. They were standing in front of the house when Hikaru arrived. The other girl caught sight of them as they got close enough. She hurried over to help Hikaru with getting the boy inside. "Mom!" Hikaru called out, and the woman, who had been talking to the other girl, came rushing in with a medical kit.

"Where did this boy come from?" asked Hikaru's mom. Her digimon partner, that appeared to be Mikemon, came quickly from the other room. They were both calm despite the tension that appeared on both of their facial expressions. The mother had the same pale complexion as her daughter, Hikaru.

"He stumbled out of nowhere mom. I was walking home when it happened. I decided to bring him here, and then call for a doctor. He seemed like he's in very bad shape. I don't know what did this to him or where he even came from. He doesn't look like he's from anywhere around here," said Hikaru, trying to stay calm, "and thanks for the help Juniko." She quickly turned to the other girl and smiled nervously.

"It's no problem! I was here looking for Takajin. He was supposed to help me with a school project. I think he forgot, like he usually does," said Juniko. She then gazed down at the boy, "He is kind of cute. Too bad I'm not a little older. Being eleven years old is kind of a bummer, when most of the cute guys are older than you… Sorry I am rambling on, and keeping your attention away from him," she chuckled sheepishly, began to back away slowly and left.

Hikaru eased the boy onto the couch and placed a pillow under his head, while her mom positioned a warmed compress on to his head. This boy had obviously been through the ringer, and so had his digimon. Her mom placed it on the stair across from them, and was now gently tending to it.

-To be continued-

Who is this boy, and where did he come from? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	2. Beginnings part 2

(Writers Note: I have always meant Thania to talk like this, and remember reread my character notes)

Takajin place his hand on the annulment stone, it was the very stone his digichip had been attached to. Seeing it again reminded him off all the trouble he had caused by taking the digichip from it, he now wished he had left and was tempted to put it back and turning the barrier that protected Digitopia back on. It was never his intention to become a hero, but putting it back wouldn't solve everything, since everyone know where Digitopia was, and eventually would be able to break the barrier regardless. A similar barrier had protected Tabula Rasa, and Mikuni had managed to break it, and the field that had been killing its people.

Standing behind Takajin was Mikuni, Thania, and Wilhelm, they were in conversation about something, and it was inaudible to Takajin, a minute later Rao entered the room and joined the conversation with the others. "What are you guys talking about?" Takajin asked as he walked towards them.

"We are talking about this whole tournament, and the possible peace treaty between my kingdom and yours and if that is only a ruse to get the Kurokami brigade a foothold in Digitopia" Mikuni answered as she considered the possibilities.

"Are we doing of the investigating, sleuthing and finding of the clues" Thania interrupting Mikuni thoughts, by speaking almost directly in her ear, which made her flinch visibly. A look of annoyance crossed Mikuni's expression for a second and not long enough for anyone to notice.

"I can't be seen in public during the day because no one knows that I am here, I will have to investigate during the night as the Blackavar, and you two see what you can find out on your own if my father is up to something" Mikuni said without even replying to Thania.

"He seemed rather sincere, when we were in his camp, I believe her really wants peace, and he was hoping that you were with me" Takajin said hoping he hadn't been played a fool then.

"Yes he seems of the sincerity, I believe him also" Thania said while placing her right hand on Mikuni, and was oblivious to the expression that was aimed in her direction because of it.

"He might be sincere, the Kurokami Brigade could be using him to trick us without him knowing. We need to find out what they are up to before it happens, we also need to come up with a backup plan if things go wrong" Mikuni said turning her attention to the annulment stone, she placed her hand on it like Takajin had moments ago. "We cannot let them get their hands on it as the fate of the world depends on it!"

"I failed as a leader before, but I won't fail again by being fooled again. Sorami ditched us at the tower I put that blame on myself" Takajin said not noticing Mikuni was making her way towards him.

"I am the leader as I am the champion of justice, you can't your way out of a paper bag" Mikuni said turning Takajin around to face her.

"I thought I was the leader since I wear goggles, that's what the legends say?" Takajin said looking rather confused "the great Soichiro Kamiya wore goggles and he was the leader of the legendary digidestined?"

"Your whole family partake in the goggles, does that mean they are all of the leadership?" Thania asked, but was only thinking out loud.

"The chip of Courage is the symbol of Leadership, which is what Soichiro had according to legends" Mikuni said pulling out her chip without realizing in and almost shoving it in Takajin's face. "I could probably kick your pasty prince butt all over Digitopia" she got into a fighting stance with Vasantmon appearing behind her.

Takajin got into a fighting stance himself, he wasn't going to put up with this, he had only been reunited with Mikuni for barely a day, and she was already being antagonistic towards him and Thania. "Whatever bring it on" he was going to charge at her, when Thania stepped in between them.

"We are not in the time to take up of the arms against each other, The Brigade of Kurokami need to be stopped at all of costs" Thania said gesturing at both of them and then making the halt gesture.

"I am just telling him the truth, He just can't handle. Are you going to be his protect taking the place of Juniko, I wish she was here she would be a better than Takajin a prince sheltered his entire life, and he has the nerve to refer to himself as leader" Mikuni said brushing one of her bangs out her face.

Takajin turned his back on Mikuni, and walked away from. She was right he thought to himself, he wasn't fit to lead anyone.

"Yes run away that would be a better help than you actually trying to do something" Mikuni said as she watched Takajin.

"You really didn't have to being of the harshness" Thania said before running after Takajin to catch up with him hoping she could repair the damage done by Mikuni.

Digimon Sync Episode 38 "Kingdom Heart Pt. 2: The Winds of Change"

The Tournament area was being cleaned and polished, and given some heavy maintenance, this even was important to both kingdoms, and could mark a peaceful union between the two without a single drop of blood even being spilled, Captain Maeda oversaw the refit of the hoists that both champions would be using to carry them to the ring area in the center of the area, who each kingdom's champion was, hasn't been decided and wouldn't be until the night of the match. The hoist was a platform that was pulled up by a rope and pulley, there was no machinery involved since the ring was older than anyone still alive in Digitopia.

The head Maintenance worker, a pale woman named Kea Nor, She stood beside Maeda reading a status report on a notepad, Engineers have never been known to be social, or live lives outside of maintaining, so her pale skin was of the norm for a person like her. "Are you paying attention, as this is important?"

"Yes I hear you" Maeda said turning to face Kea Nor, he didn't like these genius types, and their stuck up nature to them. So they study ancient technology, and were specialists in it.

"There are two elevators, one on opposite sides of the combat area, for both champions to take up to it. I think it was meant to prevent combatants from killing each other before they got there. Which would show that there were darker times for Digitopia in the past" Kea said nonchalantly like bringing harmless facts. Which was normal for someone of her profession because they lived sheltered lives. "We have polished and greased the pulley, so anyone can walk up and hoist the combatants up to the arena." She walked by Maeda gesturing for him to follow, and she walked up what looked like a hinge, she reached her left hand to it, and pulled a lever from it and began to twist it. The ground creaked and a platform arose from the ground, and made its way to the battle arena above.

Maeda watched in amazement, as it made its way upwards, even as a royal guardsmen, he was always impressed by some ancient technology, and soon it would be ready for the tournament.

"We need to test it, do you mind getting on it" Kea said lowering the elevator back down, and Maeda walked onto it, and she began to crank it to it was raising to the battle area again, soon as it reach the top it came to a complete halt, Yamato Maeda could see every single seat in the arena all the way to the royal box where both royal families would attend this event.

-Elsewhere in Digitopia-

"Mikuni was right I am a failure" Takajin said to himself, he held his goggles, cradling it between both his hands and squeezing it "I shouldn't even be a digidestined!"

"She is of the trained warrior, but you have potential still you just have to give yourself the chance" Thania voice said as she stood behind Takajin "if you were meant to be of the leadership you will somehow prove it?" she jumped over and landed directly in front of him, she had flipped in midair and was now facing him. "I believe it in you, and I have since I first met you"

"Thanks but what if I don't believe in myself, I haven't even digivolved my partner to mega yet, I have a feeling everyone else has" Takajin said downcast, as he soul searched for the confidence he was sourly lacking.

"I haven't reached of the mega either, even if I manage that before you, the last one to digivolve to mega is usually of the most powerful, that's how it worked I heard with the legendary digidestined" Thania said placing her left hand on

"You didn't know better I shouldn't have so harsh on you, just chalk it up to me and my big mouth" Mikuni said appearing from around a corner, after she made sure no one else was there to see her. "You say your leader again and I'll mop the floor with you. Now let's get back to protecting the Annulment stone"

Takajin was going to call her on that not exactly being an apology of any kind, when an enormous figure appeared from the shadows, it was Shiru "I am going to kill you all digidestined, you have made a mockery of me for the last time, but first where is the Blackavar so I can kill him first I know you know who he is, he rescued in the kingdom of Suzubuya. Tell me now?" he shouted spittle spraying from his mouth from the pure hatred he had for the Blackavar.

"Like we would tell you, you big ape" Mikuni said getting into a battle stance.

"Yeah you of the big ape, we will speak of nothing of this Black colored avar" Thania shouted and then stuck out her tongue at Shiru "Have of the raspberry you of the ape kind!"

Before they could do anything, Shiru collapsed face first to the pave, and belched loudly, his breath smelled of heavy liquor, he had been drunk, and now had just passed out from being so. Thania walked over to sleeping drunk Shiru and started poking him with her left foot.

Should we tie of the gag him" Thania asked as she still poked him "He is so of the peacefulness?"

"Nah I think he is no longer a threat to us, we should leave him here. I think looking at him he was thrown out of the Kurokami Brigade" Mikuni answered looking down at Shiru's massive drunken frame.

"I'll show you a disgrace to the Kurokami brigade" Shiru mumbled before throwing up on the ground.

Thania looked down with sympathy in her expression "You guys head back to the stone, I'll take him somewhere to do of the sleep it off" she said trying to pick up Shiru, as Takajin and Mikuni hesitated before they helped her. They deposited him in an abandoned house, made a bed for him and left him there.

-Suzubuya Encampment-

The King of Suzubuya was once again passing in his tent, so much which you would think he would cause the erosion of the ground he was walking on. This was hard thing. It was his first peace negotiations with actual intentions of peaceful resolution, which was nerve racking, and tomorrow he was going to meet with the king of Digitopia. He wished he had more time to prepare for this, but it needed to be done. He picked up the gift he was going to present King Zephirim, and examined it making sure it looked as good as he hoped and it gave a good first impression.

Vervian a captain in Suzubuya royal guard, and a trusted adviser to the kid, walked into the king Suzubuya's tent, he was visibly agitated "I know you are tired of war, but that is what we do, this is going against everything Suzubuya stands for, we are warrior and conquers not peacekeepers and diplomats. You might have gotten Kizuguchi to sign off on this but I still highly protest" he said looking confusedly at his king.

"Your protest is noted, but I have decided that Digitopia is worth making an ally out of, and besides how long was our war with Dark Haven my memory fails me, now it's a graveyard mostly, and I don't want Digitopia to be turned into one too, we need to change the way we do things and war has stopped being the answer" King Suzubuya stood as he spoke, giving a resolute expression towards Vervian.

Captain Vervian bowed, and tried to look like he was perturbed about this outcome "I am sorry I bothered you, I'll go along with this even if I don't agree with it" he said before leaving.

King Suzubuya walked to the entrance of his tent, and walked out, he stopped to just look in the direction of Digitopia, he just had a feeling that his daughter was somewhere within its walls, did she know he was out there and why wouldn't she come out to see him.

-Digitopia-

After depositing Shiru, they made their way back to the stone, taking the same back alleys they took to the abandoned house, but Mikuni made sure that they weren't being followed by anyone by having Vasantmon do a roof top vigil, The stone was still and Wilhelm was pacing in front of it. He stopped pacing when they arrived.

"Shiru was very near this place, when you bumped into him, which is not a very welcomed notion?" Wilhelm said hoping to be reassured, as he was a merchant and never had been in a situation that involved the fate of the world at stake.

"He was really drunk or something I don't think he knew he was that close to what he had been looking for" Takajin said assuring Wilhelm that Shiru was nothing to worry about. "Did you send a message to the guardians, that they could send someone to retrieve the stone?"

"I have and they are sending someone and they will be here by the end of the day tomorrow, I think will be safe in their hands, more than it is staying here as a digidestined you can't remain here forever. You are needed out there, to stop the machinations of the Kurokami Brigade, Wilhelm said, before and continuing his line of thought. "Their modus operandi will cause the end of everything, they will resurrect Lilithmon and she will destroy everything once she gets her hands on all these stones"

"What are these stones anyway, you say they will bring forth the end of the world?" Takajin asked, he knew these stones were important but why were they, why would Lilithmon need them.

"The Annulment stones are a failsafe created by the three great one to any of them from destroying what the other great ones created, they need to line them up in front of a special door, and then walk through it themselves, it has been said that Lilithmon is one of them, she is in fact was remnant of Chaotus" Wilhelm answered, there was a little venom in his tone when he said Chaotus.

Thania looked like she was going to say something but stopped, from her expression had been going to protest.

"She was a remnant of Chaotus, didn't the great ones create the planet to begin why would she want to destroy it then and why does she still want to destroy it?" Takajin asked looking confused.

"Yes Chaotus might have been a part of creating the world, but then decided even after being told not to try to create life, because of the chaotic nature of Chaotus the life that was created started to destroy the planet, Lilithia, and Lumina defeated the chaotic life form, and then imprisoned Chaotus. This is Chaotus trying to take revenge on the siblings the imprisonment" Wilhelm said with an intense expression on his face.

"So we how do we defeat if they bring her back, since you are saying Lilithmon is the remnant of a great old one, one of the higher beings" Mikuni asked looking in the direction of the infinite citadel, in her mind she was picturing the tower, which was miles away and seeing herself fighting Lilithmon on top of it.

"Hopefully it will never come to that, since she is very powerful but with the right training each of you could make your own legend by defeating her once and for all, the ones nearest to being ready are Sorami, Tajiri and Mikuni. Since they have been trained from an early age to be fighters, but that doesn't mean the rest of you don't have the heart needed to be a digidestined, you have plenty of that" Wilhelm said giving a smile of confidence in all of them. "I was once a soldier myself and know that Love, courage, and even curiosity can win a battle, you have to love be able to fight to save the ones you care about the most, Courage is to know when to fight, and curiosity lets you learn how to defeat an enemy"

Mikuni pointed in Wilhelm's direction and traced her finger and now was pointing at Takajin "Thanks for the speech I have decided I will train Takajin, so he can be a great fighter like myself, he will learn how to fight even if it kills him" She walked up and shoved Takajin back, with him falling on his behind. "I'll make a man out of you!"

Takajin was going to protest but decided he was better not doing so "Yes Sensei Mikuni" he said forcing himself to do so, this was going to take a lot of patience to deal with. But he know that he needed the training so he could prove he was worthy of fighting Lilithmon. He followed Mikuni as she left, he wanted this training over with. It would be a short training session though because night fall was starting by the looks of the sun setting in the distance.

-Opening Ceremonies, Digitopia Coliseum-

The Coliseum was wonder to behold, it was one of the oldest building in Digitopia, only structure older was the royal palace, and all the maintenance made it look good as new, from its polished marble buttresses carved with of the royal families, at the very top of them were the symbols of the digidestined. The arena platform that was in the middle of it all was adorned with jade posts, and mark with symbols that have lost their meaning with time, the thing looked so alien but yet it was so majestic.

Fireworks launched into the sky and exploded splashing the sky with various colors, people cheered as they went off. When it was over drums sounded, followed by horns and various other instruments, a marching band entered the arena, dressed in the royal blues emblazoned with the crest of the royal family. In the middle of the band was the King Zephirim, and Queen Mizumi, and Prince Takajin, they were waving to the audience, all smiles except for Takajin who just waved, the weight on his shoulders prevent from doing so. Once they were through, and Subaru's had taken their sits in the royal box.

A man adorned with silver, and a pole with the flag bearing the symbol of Suzubuya royal family ran in the Coliseum, he waved the flag with extreme discipline, like it was his life he carried in his hands, and it probably was. He stopped planting the flag into the ground, and he pressed a something on it so a stand sprouted from it bottom so it could stand on its own. The sun crested behind in the early morning sky. More men entered they were carrying torches, they tossed them into the air and began to juggle them, they spread into a formation which made the juggling flames spell out Suzubuya. King Suzubuya with his son Prince Akira, unlike the Digitopia royal family they had stern expressions it looked like they were attending a funeral instead of a celebration of impending unification. King Suzubuya waved to the audience like he just realized that they were there and he forgot his manners. They took their seats in the royal box, with Takajin and Akira sitting beside each other, and the kings taking a seats in the center with Queen Mizumi on the left side of Zephirim. The Royal guard of both kingdoms joined them, Led by Kizuguchi Ida for Suzubuya, and Yamato Maeda for Digitopia.

Finally entering the royal box was Thania, she walked in and sat on the floor, and looked in between, a guard gestured towards a empty chair, and she shook her head no "I prefer of the view like this" she said staying where she was. She ignored the expression on everyone else face, it was very unusual for anyone to sit on the floor in the royal box.

"That's a very odd girl, actually more unique" King Suzubuya said taking a measure of Thania, he was kind of intrigued by her.

Mikuni dressed in the Blackavar outfit, watched from the rafters above. She didn't know if anything was going down, but she was ready for anything, she hoped her father was sincere with his intention of union. She never wanted the past that took her mother from her to ever repeat itself. She looked down at her father it was nice to see him again it had been awhile since she had left the kingdom of Suzubuya she would stop him if she had to Digitopia would not fall like DarkHaven. Veeboy was in the audience scouting them seeing if anyone that looked suspicious was within the crowd, he would help her weed out anyone that didn't belong. But she still had to admire the showmanship of both kingdoms, hers and Digitopia, it brought back memories of the festivals she use to compete in as child, even though that mark darker times in her life being beat down by the brother that was below her in the royal box. "The Tournament has begun, and let's see what will come of it" she said to herself before fading into the shadows like she had never been there to begin with.

-To be Continued-

Will the tournament go without a hitch, and will the union between two kingdoms happen, to answer this questions and more please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters.


	3. Beginnings part 3

The chamber was quiet as Huang, and King Zephirim looked at each other, Huang glaring a hole in the king, and then got so close that he was breathing in the king's face.

"I don't think you should be doing that" Zephirim waving off archer that had their bow pointed at the back of Huang's head, threatening to put an arrow into it. "You did not come all this way to die, did you?"

"You do not know what I want" said Huang through gritted teeth, and then back off from the king "Sorry I overreacted again" he gave a sarcastic bow. "I always wish to die"

"No one should wished to die, no matter what has happened to them, there is always something to live for, you just have to find it, just hope you find something soon"

Huang had his hand on his Digi chip, and didn't realize it until the king had mentioned hope, did he know what chip he had, "Yes I am a chip bearer, and it has made my life miserable" she finally said after many moments of silence between him and the king.

"May it guide you to your destiny, but you are welcome to seek sanctuary in Digitopia as you figure out what you are going to do next" said Zephirim "I will make sure a guest room is ready for you in the palace.

Digimon Sync episode 3 "Beginnings Part 3"

Edited by a Friend

Takajin rubbed at his throat still red from the encounter with Spiky haired kid named Huang, what did he do to deserve, that guy acted like he personally killed his family, and now his friend Juniko won't let him out of her sight, it was like she became his personal bodyguard, I hope things don't get any worse.

"Takajin Subaru pay attention in class or don't bother coming" shouted Mr. Sagisa noticing that Takajin was drifting off in thought again. "Can you stop meandering about that's not how you go through life?"

"Sorry Mr Sagisa" said Takajin, his throat hurting with each word, it was like someone was stabbing in the neck with a red hot poker, this wasn't very pleasant, and it just made him think of Huang every time he had to talk.

-The Palace-

Hikaru lay in bed looking at the thing that person had palmed her, she wonder if this thing was the same as what that Huang had mentioned, she had not shown this to her parents yet, she felt like it was important and everything but she didn't know how to bring it up, she pulled out the device that had been with it, running her fingers across its fine surface. She put them in her pocket, she had noticed the door had opened a crack, and someone was looking in. "Who goes there it's not polite looking into a princess's room.

Huang entered, and looked Hikaru "your father told you about what we talked about, I am what you he referred to as a chip bearer, I don't have a clear idea of what that exactly, and I don't care, as long as it gives me more power to get justice for my Family" he then left without letting Hikaru reply to what he just said.

-Outside the barrier-

"He is in Digitopia, this is a problem" said the man with the scar, he now wore an eye patch across his left eye "That witch delayed us long enough, and you knocked him into that place"

The porcelain masked man didn't reply, he just stood inches from the barrier placing his hand on it, and letting it's energy course through his palm, he then pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to the man with the scar.

"Migoku, How dare you question me, I am the leader of this brigade, don't make me slice you from ear to ear again, like before this time taking your precious partners bio data and feast on it" said the man with the scar reading the letter out loud. "Ankou, I am sorry but that witch, contaminated my supply of bio data, and destroyed my left eye, I want her to pay" he seethed with rage seemingly coming out of all the pores in his face.

Ankou pulled out another piece of paper, wrote something quickly and handed it to Migoku, who gave a big grin after reading it.

"This is already taken care of; you are now heading to the kingdom of Suzubuya, because Sorami has been spotted there" Migoku read out loud, the smile getting more twisted "Why didn't you say that before, isn't that where that brat princess lives, I heard she is a tough one?"

Ankou wrote something down once again, and handed another piece of paper to Migoku, this made him frown, then he read out loud "I am not going with you I have other matters to take care of, Sorami is your problem not mine, you aren't going alone, some reinforcements will meet up with you on the way" Migoku looked up at Ankou smiling insanely,. Ankou turned his flowing cloak trailed behind him as he left Migoku, and then he was gone.

"In the name of Lilithmon, may your beauty grace this world with its dark love" said Migoku placing his hands together, and going to one knee, he was in some kind praying pose. "Your darkness is endearing to my spirit" he got up and punched tree "Now you are going Sorami for taking my eye, he placed his hand on the eye patch, and lifted it up revealing a blood red eye "I will get my vengeance for tainting my supply"

-Digitopia-

Juniko chased after Takajin, as he was heading home, and she took him by the arm, and danced around him humming to herself happily.

"Can you let go of me please" said Takajin sighing in frustration, at the weirdness he thought Juniko was displaying around him.

She let go of him, and let out a sigh of her own "You aren't any fun at all," she said sheepishly, her Digimon partner jumping onto her shoulder, and rubbing against her right ear purring, she stroked the top of Nikemon's head, "I still will help you deal with that mean Huang if he gets in your face again all emo and such, he needs to deal with his own issues instead of passing them onto someone that wasn't at fault"

"I know you have said this over a dozen times, but I can only imagine what he has been through, those people scare me now, they seem so vicious with what they did in all in the name of a long dead digimon, Lilithmon must have been something to behold to warrant such faith, and such terror"

"I would never want to meet Lilithmon, the thought of such a creature scares me, and from the history books, Lilithmon was responsible for hundreds, even thousands of deaths" said Juniko shuttering at the thought.

A voice that emanated everywhere at once, he couldn't hear even Juniko, who was still right beside him talking, the world seemed cease to exist, a symbol appeared right before him in what appeared to be a white void of a world to him now, it was the same symbol as the one on the field stone, and it called to him like it did, It wanted him to take something was wrong and it knew it, he crumpled to one knee pleading for it to leave him alone, and closed his eyes. The next moment he opened his eyes again, he was looking up and was cradled in Juniko's arms, she had as he had apparently fallen. .

"What is going on" asked Juniko giving a concerned look at Takajin "Taka, you fainted are you OK?" She slowly got up bringing him to his feet too, and still letting him lean on her.

"I don't know, something really weird just happened, I saw the symbol that's on the field stone, it was calling out to me something is wrong" said Takajin, and he took a deep breath to steady himself, as the vision had unsettled him very much, someone was going to try to steal something to do with the field stone, he just knew It deep within him. "I have to check on it now" he ran off followed by Juniko.

When they reached the field stone no one was there, and the stone was still glowing, and it called to him like it did before, this time stronger pulling him to it, the symbol on the stone was pulsating in rhythm with his heart beat as it thudded in his chest, the goggles were a jar from running all the way there, and Juniko stood panting behind, she hadn't protest since he had dragged her so she could keep up with him, Takajin looked around, to see if anyone was here, and there was still no one but them there. "I don't get it, its telling that's in danger but there is nothing here?"

"This is the field stone, the one that protects this city and its talking to you, I always felt you were special" said Juniko looking with awe at the field stone.

It just downed on Takajin that he had broken the rules again by bringing Juniko here, he is going to be in so much trouble, more so then when he brought Rao here "I shouldn't have brought you here, only the royal family is allowed in here" he said, as he spoke he realized he was walking toward the field stone, he couldn't resist it pull, it was like a tight vice around his legs dragging him toward it, as he got close it reached out toward, and the glow from the stone shot out and hit his hand forming some kind of chip. The stone lost its glow and there was a bright flash all around as shield around the city failed, and a huge alarm sounded from a distance.

"Now hand that over child" said a voice from behind, a man dressed in a cloak stepped out from the entrance tp the field stone area, a very huge man in a cloak walked toward "I followed you here Takajin Subaru"

"Mr Sagisa?" said Takajin turning around, to face the man in cloak; he closed his hand around the chip, clinching it till he felt it in his palm.

The cloaked man pulled back his hood, revealing the face of their teacher, looking more menacing then he did in class "that is not my name; I killed that man years ago, and how I got here I have always been in this I was born here, my family line worshipped Lilithmon, may her beauty dominate my dreams, and nightmares as I enjoy both if she is there, my name is Shiru, and I am going to kill you, if you don't hand that over"

"No" said Takajin as he backed away from an advancing, his massive shadow looming over him.

"I see your partner isn't with you. He is probably off burning things as usual, now hand it over" said Shiru reaching out his hand to Takajin.

Something hissed and pounced, slashing 's arm as it flew passed, it was Juniko's Mikemon, Takajin saw it as it landed on the other side of Shiru, and it got ready to pounce again, but this time it was knocked away, and pinned to the ground by _Liollmon. _

Shiru now pulled out something that looked like a large metallic needle, he was now holding it to Mikemon, every time he touched it to it, Juniko would scream with pain something about it made her feel it to "hand it over I'll take this one's data and kill your friend, I have gone really long without this I have nearly forgot how it feels, to ingest the Bio data of a digimon, please don't make this any easier as I want it so badly"

"Please don't I'll give it to you, please don't kill my friend" said Takajin nearly breaking into a shout.

"Good boy I thought you would see it my way, hold that kitty down till I get the chip, if he does anything funny kill it" said Shiru with a smile creasing his massive wrinkled face, as he walked toward Takajin his hand open like a massive tree branch, he was waiting for the kid to hand his chip to him.

"Halt, and get away from my son" a voice shouted from a distance, Zephirim was standing at the entrance, finally catching his breath to say something.

But it was too late and Shiru had the chip in his hand, and was laughing manically, as he held it like it was some sort of trophy, he looked at it again tiny in the palm of his huge hand. "One step closer to bringing back the dark goddess, Lilithmon will rise and teach people how to love her again, Ankou will be pleased" he said with pleasure.

(A few minutes earlier)

None of them noticed Huang and Babydmon, he had followed Zephirim, and noticed what was going on, he was waiting for his moment to strike, and hate filled each moment of that wait, he waited to pound that man into dust, he had t wait till that man dropped his guard, and that moment came when Takajin handed him the chip, it made him even more furious that Takajin would just hand it over, but that feeling subsided when he remembered he would have done the same if it was any of his family, but they had died before he had gotten his chip.

(Present)

Shiru was grasping the chip once again when something hit him, it burned his face, a huge scream escaped his lips, it was like someone threw a pot of spicy soup in his face, the chip fell out of his hand, and dropped to the ground.

"Kurokami Brigade loser, I have come to make you pay" shouted Huang jumping out from his hiding spot; he was holding a irritated Babydmon, who appeared like it had been disturbed from a very nice sleep.

Still trying to get his sight back was Shiru, now down on his knees wiping at his face, like that would stop it from burning, his digimon partner was confused and had let go of Mikemon, who had scampered away back to its master.

Huang pulled out his chip, and placed into the digivice "Digi synchronization, hope chip activation" both him and his partner were engulfed in balls of light, when it was over, Babydmon was now Dracomon, and Huang, they were both wear a green jacket with wings embroidered on the back of it.

"You little brat, I'll make you suffer for that" said Shiru before noticing the device that Huang was holding "oh you are a chip bearing digidestined as well, I am going to enjoy ripping the chip from her cold dead hands" he was getting to his feet.

Takajin had picked up his chip while Shiru wasn't looking, and walked away, he now hid behind a hedge with Juniko who had quickly joined him there, they were both in shock at what they had just been though, we must do something to help him, but he couldn't make himself move, he just listened to what was going on.

Huang and Dracomon jumped in Unison as Liollmon pounced in their direction, when it missed "come back here so I can kill you" it hissed at them, coming around for another attack.

"it's only inevitable that we cut you and your partner to shreds and take what we want from your lifeless body before your blood even gets cold" said Shiru charging madly at Huang, who moved out of the way this time him in the back of the head driving into the dirt, but was back to his feet instantly, being really fast for a man as big as he was "That's it, show him your true power"

As he said this Liollmon digivolved into Liamon, it let out a tremendous roar, and charged at Huang and Dracomon with renewed viciousness, and hatred.

"I have been storing Energy by training, and now you see my true partner, who will rip you to shreds like I have said, "Shiru shouted with increased venom "Lilithmon will be so happy with me when she returns to this world"

"Digi synchronization, kindness chip activation" someone shouted from a distance, Hikaru was standing there, her goggles reflecting the evening sunlight, before they like Huang and Draco earlier were enveloped in globes of light, and out came Lunamon, and Hikaru, they were also wearing the same thing, which were gloves with crescent moons on them.

Takajin watched helplessly as his sister jumped into the fray to defend him, he wished he knew what exactly needed to make this chip work like they did, he was like he was blanketed in fear, which was suffocating him with every moment he was in it, and it prevented him from going anywhere, also wondering where his partner was, and did it even care about him at all.

Lunamon had jumped into the fray, joining her partner Hikaru in a defensive position, she learned about her chip weeks after that person had handed it to her in the market with a note that told her how to use it, she only knew some forms of self defence, but she wasn't that adapt at actually combat, making this situation not very good for, she still had to remain calm and collected, she felt her nerves edge toward freak proportions, she need to protect her brother kept her from going manic. All that was needed was to hold this guy off till the royal guard showed up, their father was here but his partner wasn't, who was probably bringing reinforcements.

"I didn't ask for your help Princess" said Huang agitated at the sudden appearance of Hikaru, who in his opinion was butting into his business, he glared in her direction, he didn't care what her intentions were this was his battle, "Go away" he now shout at her.

It didn't help her nerves that Huang was now shouting her to leave; even though her impression that he was too stubborn to notice in fact he actually needed help, even though she couldn't do much to do that.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion between them and Shiru, and standing there was a strange girl, she was wearing a cloak, her white hair flapped in the breeze of the explosion, as she pulled back her hood. It was Sorami; Huang thought as He saw the girl's face, her expression was as cold as he remembered, and her Thunderbirdmon was with her, also as menacing as he remembered.

"It's a Kamiya" said Zephirim in complete awe of what just happened, and who just appeared, he dropped to his knees at the sight of a Thunderbirdmon, the legendary digimon.

At this sudden change of situation, the smile faded completely off Shiru's face, and replaced with one of total fear "a Kamiya" he muttered nearly breathlessly "I am so dead, please Lilithmon come save me…." he was cut off as he seemed to spontaneously explode, It Thunderbirdmon who had blasted him.

"You, you and you come with me now, we are leaving right now" said Sorami pointing at Takajin who was peeking out from behind the hedge, and Hikaru, Huang who were right across from her

Zephirim was walking up to her now "I am honoured to finally meet a Kamiya, one of the guardian clans of this world, he gave a bow of respect, which Sorami didn't return, she practically ignored him.

"I don't want to leave this is my home" said Takajin running over to his father, and stood behind him.

"I don't want to go either, I am going nowhere but home" said Hikaru calmly but still on edge from the ordeal she just had to go through.

Huang was now right beside Sorami "I am going with her, she is my way to get what I want" he said picking up a now sleeping Babydmon.

"I am sorry but she is right, it's not safe for you here, they know you are here you must leave" Zephirim went to one knee, and hugged Takajin "I have to banish you and your sister from Digitopia, it's the only way" he let go of him "if you don't get out now, I'll have the royal guard throw you out, you have an hour, I still love you my son"

Takajin looked downcast as he was lead home, and watched as his sister and him packed, and then handed supplies, Sorami was waiting with Huang in front of the castle; this was the beginning of a new adventure, which would put them all to the test.

-To Be Continued-

There on new Adventure now, will they have the courage to face the upcoming challenges? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	4. The Unstoppable Mikuni Suzubuya

They were at the main gates of Digitopia when someone suddenly shouted from behind them. Takajin turned, only to be tackled to the ground by a large purple and black blurr.

"Ahhhhh, my spine!! I think you broken it this time Juniko," Takajin screamed out, wincing with pain on the ground, Juniko resting right on top of him.

She got off of him, and crossed her arms. She looked at them all sternly, giving a wary glance at Huang and Sorami. "Taka, I am going with you. I don't trust them," she said, after returning her attention to Takajin.

"She's not coming. No way. She'll only slow us down," Huang ordered, turning to face Sorami, who wasn't saying a word. Sorami didn't even bother stopping or slowing down, and was continuing in the same direction towards the gate.

"For once I agree, but only because I don't want you to fall into harm's way. You can't protect yourself, and I don't want you involved in another bad situation. Like when Shiru was going to kill you. You mean too much to me, so please remain behind for my sake," Takajin calmly explained, trying very hard to not make eye contact with Juniko. He looked down at her feet instead.

Juniko gritted as she held back tears. She yanked a rope angrily, which was tied to something struggling to get away. "You nearly left this behind," she muttered. As the end of the rope got closer, they could all see it was Sunmon hog tied. "I caught it trying to burn more of the sacred garden and some of its caretakers," she told them, giving the rope a really forceful tug.

Takajin took the rope from Juniko sighing, "He must've sneaked off. I was sure I had him secured in his carring cage." He looked at the vacant cage he had been carrying all this time, slightly stunned.

"Please come back in one piece. You're my best friend, and you also mean too much to me. It would be like hollowing me out if anything happened to you," Juniko said softly before tackling Takajin with another hug. She then let go of him, and ran off, trying very hard not to cry.

Takajin stared as Juniko got farther and farther away. He felt like crud right now, but things were better off for Juniko if she stayed here. He knew he couldn't protect his friend. Turning, he and his sister began to run to catch up with the others.

Digimon Sync Ep 4 "The Unstoppable Mikuni Suzubuya"

(Edited by a friend)

It has been days since they had left Digitopia, and for some of them home sickness was setting in. Most were also annoyed at the fact of being told absolutely nothing about where they were going, since Sorami had not spoken a word since she had shown up. Even her Impmon hadn't talked to any of them. It just cheerfully laughed, and muttered things none of them could make out, and laughed again. But its master's expression never changed one bit. The last words they heard from her was when she demanded they come with her at the beginning of this forced Adventure.

Takajin stared at Impmon and wondered if that little pink bowed Goblin was making fun of them. He didn't have the nerve to ask, since something about Sorami made him nervous.

A couple more hours later a castle started looming in the distance. It's pure and frightening mass made it look closer even though it was still far away. It gleamed in the mid afternoon sun. Why they were heading there was a mystery to everyone except Sorami, who just lead them in that direction. A few more hours later they decided to settle down and set up camp as the sun was setting. Everyone had their own tent except for Takajin and Hikaru. Takajin was uncomfortable sleeping by himself in this unknown environment and had asked his sister to share a tent with him. She was quick to agree to this since she was nervous too. This was somewhat like camping when they were little children, but they weren't camping out in the royal forest this time. Since the two siblings would be together this ordeal was easier to take in.

"Do you think everyone back home will be ok?" asked Takajin, lying down in his sleeping bag. After closing it, he dropped his head lightly onto his pillow.

"I think they're better off than us," Hikaru responded, trying not to sound depressed. She was the one most upset out of the two. Her voice showed her angst even though she tried to hide it. Her smile lately even seemed like a farce put on just for Takajin's sake. "But we will be fine too," she added, catching her previous statement.

"Hopefully we'll be able to go home soon and this will be something we will look upon fondly as an adventure of our lifetime. Something to go in to the history books," exclaimed Takajin, attempting to sound excited to make his sister feel better. It seemed to work since Hikaru turned to look at him with renewed spirit in her eyes. It lasted a few seconds, but it was still something.

In his tent Huang was contemplating everything so far, and wondered why he had to deal with the Royal siblings. The only person he ever wanted to depend on was himself, and no one else. Sorami was just a means to an end for himself and to the people that did this to him. It didn't matter to him. Subconsciously, he gently stroked the scruff of Babydmon's neck as he thought.

-Kingdom Suzubuya outskirts-

A bunch of shadowy figures in dark clothes hid in an alleyway. Their faces concealed under hoods. There was about five or six of them. They were quickly making their way towards the castle gates, the huge fortress that loomed ahead of them.

"Migoku, made this sound like it would be really hard," said one of the cloaked men, "We sneaked in without even having to deal with the outer guards. This will be a cinch once we kidnap this princess and get out without anyone ever knowing," he suddenly stopped talking when something moved into the corner of his vision. When he turned around, it was gone.

"What was that," questioned another cloaked figure, turning around at the same time as the one that had been previously speaking.

"It was probably nothing" said the other, and headed into another alleyway, while the others followed him. The moonlight shined, revealing each of their faces. All of them wore a mask that matched Ankou's except that they had the crest of Kurokami Brigade instead. When they had walked far enough, one of them instantly vanished leaving their Digimon behind. Seconds later it died.

"What the heck," cried out one of the masked figures, who had been behind the one that had just vanished. He was now scared out of his mind. A member of the team was just killed, right before his eyes!! He looked rapidly from side to side. The others, who hadn't notice what had happened, continued down the alley. Before he could utter one word he vanished without a trace too, and his digimon died.

Far back into the shadows there was an outline of a large eared digimon, and a smaller figure beside it. They were there for only a second, and then they were gone. The cloaked figures exited another alley, and then entered a tunnel that would have led them to the main street leading to the castle. As soon as they entered and were out of sight, their screams echoed from the inside. A fallen mask slid out into street.

Standing back in the outskirt was Migoku. He was running his hand against his eye patch. He knew what had happened and could tell it wasn't because of Sorami. "We need to find another way to deal with this because, and this isn't working," he said with annoyance. There was a cloaked girl and a huge guy beside him, their hoods pulled back.

The girl was small compared to the enormous man. Her shoulder length hair was a dark green and tied up in two black bows. The man eclipsed her, as she leaned against him. Her weasel digimon was visible on her shoulder. "I met up with this guy on the way here. He said he's one of us and I decided to bring him with me. His name is Shiru, and he said the other chip bearers are on their way here," she elucidated before laughing, and then her expression changed to one of complete confusion, "Didn't Shiru die a couple decades ago? I don't remember any recent members that go by that name."

"That was my Ancestor. He made a refuge in the city of Digitopia. Away from the guardians that were searching for him. He met up with fellow followers of Lilithmon, the shield went up, and then he was trapped in with them," explained Shiru, going to his knees but still towering a foot over the others, "I still pledge myself to the glory of Lilithmon. I dream every night of her gracing us with her horrifying beauty."

"To Lilithmon, her glorifying love forever," Scythe and Migoku exclaimed at the same time, placing their hand on their chests, and going to one knee too.

"Ok you are in," said Migoku standing up again, and turning to face the castle, "We have a princess to kidnap and an unstoppable force to take care of. How are we going to deal with both? See if you can gather some information on this mysterious figure, so we can learn to deal with it."

-Camping ground-

The night ended and the sun peaked up on to the horizon; its golden radiance lighting up the sky as it made its way to the center of this world's galaxy.

Sorami stepped out of her tent. She was followed by Impmon, who was putting on its pink scarf. Both of them yawned. Afterwards, she walked up to each tent and collapsed them on which ever camper was still sleeping inside. She had as much patience as her master, which wasn't much at all, and was not willing to wait for the kids to wake up. The first one out was Hikaru, and then Huang, while Takajin still snored away covered in the tent, his outline clearly visible in the fabric.

"Brother, wake up!" Hikaru shouted at her snoring sibling, and lightly jabbed at his outline with her foot.

Takajin came out struggling with the tent flap. When he finally got free, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What the heck happened? That tent seemingly collapsed for some reason," he yawned.

Huang looked at Takajin like he was a complete dunce, while Hikaru laughed at her little brother's thickness. Sorami looked off into the forest like she was thinking about something and keeping it from the rest of them as usual. Meanwhile Sunmon had successfully set fire to one of the tents, and Impmon had quickly put it out. Grunting, Impmon glared at Takajin.

A wagon pulled up beside the camp site, and an old man jumped down. He walked towards Sorami and began to talk to her, "If these three kids are our passengers, I hope they know not to draw attention to themselves. We're risking a lot bringing them in," and began suspiciously eyeing Takajin, Hikaru and Huang.

"You're to go with them. They have guest passes for you, as their cousins from another land or something. You'll be safe as long as you don't draw attention to yourself," Sorami explained to the group, as she pretended not to hear the old man, "I have something more important to take care of and I need to hide you here." She then turned and walked away without saying another word, leaving them with the old man.

"Anything for a guardian of peace," said the Old man and began to introduce himself, "My name is Wilhelm, and this is my wife Brinda. Pay attention to what we say, 'cause it might save your life."

They all got into the Wilhelm's wagon. Huang stood, leaning against the wood, while Takajin and Hikaru sat down in a pile of hay. They watched as Sorami vanished on to the back of her Thunderbirdon before the wagon began to move. They trusted her somewhat by now, but it was annoying that they were suddenly dropped off with random people without warning.

"The Kingdom of Suzubuya is a peaceful kingdom, but a very paranoid and dangerous one. It was built on the back of war and bloodshed. Even its royal family was built on battle, with each of the children of the king fighting endless battles to stay on top of the line of secession to the throne. Dominance is a way of life," Wilhelm said, making conversion while looking down at the Wagon's reigns, "Mikuni is presently unchallenged, her powers are nearly unstoppable."

They rode for some distance without saying a word to each other, only watching the trees pass by. Wilhelm looked straight ahead, his grizzled features showing all the hard and harsh experiences he had been through in the past.

Takajin was the one to break the silence finally. "How do you know Sorami?" he asked, not looking directly at their driver, but instead fiddled with his shirt nervously.

"Her father saved my life, and I owe her entire family because of it ever since. I'll do anything within my power for the Kamiya. I'd even die to save them," his conviction showed in his hazel brown eyes, and it reflected clearly in the sternness of his expression. They could trust him to follow through with his word.

After a few hours they had reached a little creek close to a large pond. There they set up camp for the night, each getting their own tents. Momentarily, after settling in, his body told him that he urgently needed to take a leak, so Takajin yawned as he walked down the creek to get some privacy. In a few minutes he found a heavily covered area, but before he could even start, a shouting noise startled him. He turned to see a figure standing across the lake. The boy was attired in black with a weird hat, a red mask, and his dark cape flowing in the breeze. Takajin blinked and the figure was instantly gone. Soon the shouting returned, and he saw men in silver armor. He quickly hid in a nearby hedge. There were several Soldiers and they seemed to be looking for someone. It was probably that boy he had saw a couple seconds ago, he was sure of that. He waited till the soldiers were out of site before taking a whiz and then heading back to camp.

In the morning they got on the wagon, and continued their trip to the kingdom of Suzubuya. This time Takajin sat up front with Wilhelm. He wanted to ask him some questions to see if he could get to the bottom of what happened the night before.

"I saw something weird last night. I saw what looked like a figure in black with a cape and a red mask. He was being chased by a bunch of soldiers" said Takajin looking at Wilhelm with curiosity.

"That would be the Blackavar. He is a wanted criminal for treason against the crown. He attacks and vandalizes the guard towers of the Kingdom, and steals from the royal storeroom. But he is also the protector of this kingdom. Many people owe their lives to him. Though, there are a lot of people who want him dead. I am not one of them. I actually think the kingdom needs him," as Wilhelm finished talking they became in viewing distance of the main entrance to the city of Suzubuya. "Now take your goggles off! We don't want them to see you with them on. So put them in the chest in the back and tell your sister to do the same," Wilhelm ordered.

-Inside the castle-

It was a lavishly decorated room, full of several kinds of flowers, and an open fireplace. The embers ate away at the burning logs that were in there. It gave off a yellowish red glow that illuminated the room. In the center of the room was a beautiful oak chair engraved with the family coat of arms. A man, holding a vase of bright red roses, walked straight towards a girl that was sitting in that very chair. She had long blonde hair, and a silver crown haloed her head. She wore a dark green and orange gown, with yellow slippers. Her golden, yellow eyes shined in the light of the room. The girl gently picked one rose and put it in her hair. "Burn the rest. This one is perfect," she said gesturing to the fireplace across from them. Without any hesitation, the man did what he was told, and threw the flowers into the fire.

"You _are_ looking forward to showing off your skills to the crowd at your festival soon?" the obedient man asked rhetorically.

"I _always_ look forward to maiming a few peasants. It's a really fun sport," Mikuni may have been looking directly at the servant but was in all actually vividly picturing herself beating him up.

"Mikuni, his majesty, your father, is waiting for you. He has some sort of news that he wants you to announce at your tournament. Oh, and your older brother will be attending this year," said the man gracefully bowing to the girl.

"**Whatever could that news be," said Mikuni with a ****bathetic tone in her voice. She turned and left the room. This was her special day, and she was going to enjoy her thirteenth birthday. This was going to be a festival in her honour; a huge celebration all about her, for her, and only her. **

**Her father, the king, was waiting for her in the hallway. He beamed with emotionless pride as she walked up to him. His cracked face showed his advanced age. "There's someone you have to meet. I'm sure this will help the kingdom to become more powerful than ever," he talked smoothly and gestured her towards another room. **

**-City of Suzubuya-**

**Wilhelm was closely followed by Hikaru, Huang and Takajin. They walked through the streets, making their way to the area for the opening ceremonies. People seemed to be watching them from a distance, until they noticed Wilhelm. They then turned away, and went back to their preparing for the festival, while some of them getting ready to set up shop. With how paranoid these people are the group was lucky to even get through the front gate. **

"**This is the Mikuni Festival. The festival is named after the current ****Heir****, and happens on that specific person's birthday. In the previous years it was Akira's birthday, but for the past three years it has been Mikuni's day since she beat her brother in a dual. Those siblings are the root of the problems around here. The worst is Mikuni. She is beyond selfish, and likes to beat up peasants in her festivals. I blame their father. He's crueller than the two put together, that King Suzubuya," whispered Wilhelm, looking quickly from side to side for any soldiers that might be listening in on him. **

**They reached the arena. It was large but not as big the castle that dwarfed it. They entered the main gate and were gestured into a line by a mean looking soldier. He eyed every one of them suspiciously except for Wilhelm. They eventually took their seats. **

**First a band came out and did the national anthem, which sounded more like them praising the royal family, and glorify them over the kingdom itself. It lasted for a good 10 minutes in length, which made Huang fume with annoyance. He felt like punching all of these royals in the face. The fact that he had to stand up to this anthem so they could fit in with the crowd and not draw attention, infuriated him. **

**Next came forth the royal family. The king was dressed in robes of silver and wore a crown of gold. The look on his face was callous and bored. His flowing main of silver hair was tied up in a bow, and his beard still had blonde streaks in it. His two children were a spitting image. Mikuni and Akira both shared blonde hair. Akira was dressed in silver tunic and black trousers, while Mikuni was in an orange and dark green dress with a red rose in her hair. **

**The king stepped aside for Mikuni to take the stand, and handed her a microphone. She took it with a bow of respect. "Hello everyone, and welcome to my festival. Before we start the festivities I have an announcement to make that will impact the future of this kingdom. We have been dealing with them trying to take over our home, but not anymore. My brother Akira has come today bearing a treaty from The Kurokami Brigade. They were our last threat but now are our friends. Here they are, ready to be introduced," Mikuni announced graciously. **

**Migoku stepped out of the royal box. He was followed by Scythe, and Shiru, who Akira greeted as they came towards the Royal Family. There was a huge grin on Migoku's face as he eyed the crowd. Almost like he knew the Digidestined were there.**

**-To be Continued- **

**This is not good. What kind of situation have they gotten themselves into, and will they get out of this unharmed? ****To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!**


	5. The Suzubuya Dynasty

Huang nearly exploded out of his seat, as soon as Migoku stepped out onto the field, the fury as plan to see written on his face.

"Calm down you are drawing attention to yourself" said Wilhelm placing his hand on Huang's shoulder,

"He was one of the two that killed my family, Migoku" Huang growled shoving away Wilhelm's hand "Don't touch me old man, I never asked for your advice"

"if it helps I'll get you something to eat" said Wilhelm getting up, as he walked passed Takajin he whispered "Keep an eye on him, and don't let him do something stupid"

Takajin wasn't paying attention, the person who he thought was his teacher, and ended up being someone who had tried to kill him, those memories came back as soon as Shiru had taken the field wearing the Kurokami brigade robes. There was a Liamon, and Digimon that looked like a weasel in the royal box. "Mr Sagisa" he muttered to himself, he didn't know the other two the scared man, and the green haired girl.

Migoku, Scythe, and Shiru stood in the centre of the ring, Mikuni handed Migoku the microphone, the smile he had on his face vanished as he spoke "I am glad that this is all over, we were losing hope of getting in here, now you have opened your arms wide and rolled out the red carpet, in behind Shiru was speaking to the king about something which was inaudible to anyone but them, and then someone with a bag over their head who was thrown onto the field of the arena.

Digimon Sync episode 5 "The Suzubuya Dynasty"

Unnoticeably to them, Mikuni had left the field, and came back wearing a helmet with a silver Fencing face shield with her name on it, her blonde hair was sticking out the back, her attire was silver Chainmail with the family crest on it.

"We have found a traitor in our mists, and we are going to deal with him now" said Mikuni interrupting Migoku, and she pulled the mask of the man that had been thrown onto the field, and it was Wilhelm, they had grabbed him when he was getting food for Digidestined. "You brought outsiders into the city, tell me where they are and we will go easy on you, we found their stuff in your wagon, they are people of interest with our new allies" she hit him, but it seemed something else had hit him too since it knocked him farther than expected, and his nose was also broken, when she picked him up. "Tell me where they are" she handed him a dagger "Now fight me for your life"

The look on King Suzubuya's face told her that this was what he expected from his daughter that she was going to fight the traitor till he confessed.

Mikuni got into a fighting stance, and waited for Wilhelm to try something when he got up, which didn't happen, he just stood there, and dropped the blade she had given him.

Mikuni charged forward knocking Wilhelm onto his butt hard, and teeth flew from his mouth, and she handed him the blade again, and backed away.

He got up again slower this time, and dropped the blade; he just stands there, until he is knocked down again by Mikuni, and she hands him the blade one more time.

"That is enough!" said Takajin sliding down to the field from the bleachers "It is me you are looking for" He had left Sunmon in the carrying case back at his seat, he didn't really think this through.

"So that's your Trope" Mikuni pulling the goggles from her pocket "They did say part of the group, the ones with blue hair wore goggles" and she threw them at Takajin's feet, she then charged him when he looked down at them, and knocked him on his butt"

"Arrest them" said King Suzubuya pointing at the crowd, the area Takajin had come from.

Takajin looked up and Huang, and Hikaru had sword pointed at them by several soldiers, and he knew instantly he had majorly messed up.

"The Kurokami Brigade doesn't want them harmed till they get what they want, so take them to the dungeon" King Suzubuya uncaringly but this was important to the treaty, and he didn't want to get on their new allies bad graces.

"You interrupted my battle, and that one over there will not fight me, so it won't be any fun" said Mikuni Sulking in her tone.

"After they get what they want, you can do whatever they want with them I promise you my beloved daughter" said the king, he then left with the soldiers who had Takajin, Hikaru, and Huang, who were all in shackles, and watch as each was shoved into a dingy dungeon in the lower level of the castle.

Still in shackles, Takajin got to his feet, and sat down on the pile of hay in the corner, he still hurting from the pounding that Mikuni girl had given him, his ribs were bruised, he fell asleep wondering if Wilhelm was alive and how much the old man had to be in right now.

They were in some mess right now Hikaru thought to herself looking down at her shackled hands, and then at her brother, who fell asleep across from her in a smelly pile of hey, she could smell from where she sat it made her want to vomit, she looked over at Huang who just sat there looking at his own hands, and she wondered what he was thinking right now, All hope seemed lost for them, and she closed her eyes and a tear streaked down her face.

-

-Somewhere in the City of Suzubuya-

"One man from the sky, as black as night, with a heart that will save us, he flies in to rescue the weak, he is the Blackavar, and he stands for justice, so long live The Blackavar" bard Shouted, and then started to play an ocarina, "Like a Whirlwind of Justice, he will ridden this city of it plight, The Blackavar will reclaim the heart of Suzubuya" he begin again shouting in a melodic tone as he sand again, as some people pretended not to hear him, and some smiled in his direction. The city had mixed feelings about The Blackavar, some thought he was stirring up trouble for everyone else, and some thought of him as a hero like the bard that was singing, as the bard passed wanted power, he ripped them down, and went into a dark alley.

A person walked up behind the bard "Want to buy a lucky Rabbits foot" The persons into the bard's ear.

"How lucky can it be if it isn't still attach to the rabbit" said the bard not turning to meet the face of the person standing behind him "lucky is the rabbit that got away"

"But lucky is the rabbit that can grow back their foot" replied the person, pulling back their hood to revealing his red mask "Do you know where they are keeping the outsiders" The Blackavar asked.

"They are being kept in the south dungeon, better hurry and get to them, since their time is running out" said the Bard "Beg your pardon, even though I support your movement of justice, but I need something to support my family too"

The Blackavar produced a bag of gold, and dropped it on the ground, and ran off into the shadows he had appeared out of.

-Suzubuya Castle-

"Everything is going to plan, and we already got the bonus prize, and now we needed the princess, how do we get her father to hand her over to us" said Scythe looking at the castle, and then to Migoku, she took a seat waiting for an answer.

"Just wait I have something planned, and its putting itself in place" said Migoku Cracking the knuckles of his right hand "Hopefully word of this will reach Sorami and she will come to save them"

"You are still hung up over that eye of yours I think that eye patch makes you look dangerous, I should cut out one of my own eyes" said Scythe looking her lips, as she thought of bodily mutilation of herself, her weasel Digimon nodding the idea.

"She not only took my eye, that witch made me look bad in the eyes of Ankou, that's why he doesn't want me on missions with him anyone, I was his right hand man now I am just a henchmen like everyone else" Migoku spoke through gritted teeth, as he cracked the knuckle in his left hand "I'll make her pay for making me a fool"

"You are way too uptight, stay calm and she will come to you, this is probably way Ankou teamed me with you, you are way too tense" said Scythe letting out a long sigh, "There are now 4 of the Destiny chips in your procession as soon as you get them off those children, they have been separated from their partner Digimon"

"I know, but things are going too well" said Migoku, "We need the crests to revive our dark goddess, this world needs Lilithmon, and it has grown corrupted and weak"

-South Dungeon-

"Why the hell did this have to be us" Hikaru shout clutching the bars of the cell, they were, she was in absolute freak out mode, her knuckles beat red from grasping so hard, her hair messed up from all the franticness.

Takajin looked at his worried, he had never seem her this way before, but has her getting close to this a couple times at digitopia when things get beyond what she can handle.

"This is your fault, we could have kept quiet, and we could have dealt with getting Wilhelm back in a better situation to do so" Huang grabbed Takajin but the collar with both his shackled hands.

"Please leave my brother" said Hikaru now with her face pressed into the bars, like she was trying to squeeze through them, "We shouldn't have come here at all, we should have stayed home, we are nothing special"

"These chips have to mean something, if not why were they given to us if we weren't any special, they give each of us something" Takajin said pulling his chip out of the inner pocket of his shirt.

"We are going to die, that is what it means, our death can come at any moment" Hikaru now hugging her legs, nothing they say would convince any different.

From outside the cell came the sound of commotion, and the alarm sounded, something was going that put the guards in an uproar, then suddenly from the ceiling the window shattered, and in came the Blackaver his black cape fluttering in the breeze, as he landed, it made it so you couldn't see his hands or feet like he was some sort of phantom, on the blackavar's cape was a white rabbit paw print, he took down the guards with ease as they came towards him "Let's go now" said unlocking their shackles, then he then ran out of sight.

Huang was the first to the cell door, followed by Takajin, who had leaning on him as he had helped her up, and she refused to walk on her own, digging her nails into her brother's shoulder. They left the tower, at the exit they looked around for any sight of the Blackavar, and there wasn't any.

Suddenly bursting into view was Wilhelm's Wagon, and behind it was many guards, he rode toward shouting for them to jump in, and they did so as he passed them, Wilhelm was in the back where he was unconscious in the hay, he was still alive telling from the fact he was still breathing. They rode for miles till they had lost the guards, then The Blackavar did a u-turn, and went for a few miles before Stopping at what appeared as a secluded cabin, and left the wagon. "You will be safe here" he said pointing at the cabin.

A woman exited the cabin, she wore a white gown, it was covered in pockets, her hair was that of amber long and went down her back, she had thick rimmed glasses "You brought more innocent bystanders" she said looking at each of them appraising but with sympathy.

"Halli, There is an old man in the wagon; he needs treatment as a victim of the royal family" said the Blackavar, as he gestured to the wagon.

A look of anger flashes on Halli's face, and she ran toward the wagon, and looked inside "This Old man was beaten in the festival wasn't he?" She said knowing the answer, and didn't need an answer, and the Blackavar didn't give her one, as she whistled for her Digimon partner, what appeared to be Silver furred fox Digimon called Renamon, and they both carried Wilhelm into the cabin, Halli gave The Blackavar somewhat of a harsh look as she passed heading toward the cabin, and then the Blackavar was gone again

-Throne room-

The king and his heirs where sitting enjoying the court Musician, as he played his Ocarina, he was midway through the song, when a guard burst into the room, and bowed in a panic "The prisoners have escaped, we chased them all the way to the boarder before we lost them"

"Curse you Blackavar, someday I'll see you dead on the edge of my blade" said the King through gritted teeth "Summon the Owsla" shouted the king

Mikuni woke with a bored yawn, and looked over to her father "What did I miss" she said uncaringly.

"Why don't we ask the Kurokami brigade to help us, those prisoners were important to them more than they were to us, we should summon them too" said Akira snapping his fingers in delight, and stood up.

"No" said Mikuni with her expression lighting up like a candle of fury "We do not let outsiders to handle our problems, we will bring them back with our own people showing The Kurokami brigade we are not weak, unlike some people here"

"I agree with my daughter, we do not need the Kurokami Brigade to handle our issues, at least not yet we don't, they might be useless in the future" said The King patting Mikuni, and giving a proud fatherly smile, before turning his attention back the guard, who promptly left, "This Blackavar, whoever he may be has been getting more of a nuisance, and needs to be exterminated soon"

-Somewhere in Suzubuya Castle-

Migoku looked out a window, he was clutching his right hand which was clinched into a fist with his left hand "They had then and then they lost them, I thought this was a competent kingdom, I might have been wrong" he said in nearly a shouting tone of voice, his frustration almost coming to a boiling point.

"Do we now find them ourselves?" asked Scythe calmly just looking at her finger nails "we can't rely on them I can see that, now we take things into our own hands"

"Not yet, let's see how far this goes before we step in, first we solve who this Blackavar is, that seems to be the cause of all the problems here, and who had rescued the prisoners, they seem to know how this kingdom does things a little too well for my liking" Migoku said to Scythe looking from side to side like the wall had eyes and ears that he was trying to spot, some people say the rabbit foot on the Blackavar means something, and we shall find that out"

"Yes that is good idea, cut off the head of the problem and the rest comes to halt and I have always like rabbit soup" said Scythe licking her lips, the look in her eyes is of sinister desire.

-Halli's Cabin-

Takajin looked at pale moon hanging in the horizon, and seemed father a way then when he had been home, he now looked at the change of clothes he was now wearing, it was a darker blue than what he was wearing before, a T-shirt and shorts had replaced his royal traveling clothes, it made him miss home ever more so, all he had left was the goggles he still wore, and the ones that had gotten them in trouble, and he would never get rid of them no matter what, "Trope?" he said out loud, what did she mean by that he thought to himself.

"Welcome to my humble Asylum for those seeking not to be found" said Halli pulling up a seat "This has been my home for the last couple months, I was charged with treason, I am too tired to talked about this not or the reason you are now here instead of being where you come from, that can be taken care of in the morning"

she looked up to see that the kind that had helped his sister inside had fallen asleep while she had been talking, she got up and pulled a blanket out of cabinet, and placed it on the sleeping child, "Sleep well unfortunate wayward children, may spirits of fancy take flight with all your troubles" she walked out of the room.

-Digitopia-

With a flash purple, two people slashed at each other with wooden, they both wore identical uniforms one of them was a girl, and the other was a man twice her size, who knocked her on her back.

"Stay focused, Juniko!" said the man, as he helped the girl up "your stance is off"

"Sorry, father" said Juniko getting into a defence, then charged at her father only to be knocked over again, as he side stepped her advance.

"Is there something on your mind my child" asked Juniko's father once again helping his daughter up.

"I am worried about my friend, Takajin; I miss him a lot it just doesn't seem right without him here. I wish I went with him, but he told me to stay here where it is safe," said Juniko sighing and taking another charge at her father, but landing face first into the ground, this time into a mud puddle, made by the rain the night before.

"I think this is enough training for today" said Juniko's father, as he sat down, and gestured to Juniko, and she came over, and sat across from him "Why didn't you go with him, when have you listened to anyone" he took off his helmet, by his appearance he was in his mid 30's, his eyes were of dark blue, he smiled at his daughter.

"Maybe because he is the prince, and I am the daughter of Head of the king's personal body guards, I have to listen to everything the Royal Family tells me to do?" said Juniko looking tired from the training session, and behind her was Mikemon attacking a tree with its claws to sharpen them.

"and that's the reason you should have went with him, When you were born I always knew that you were meant for something special, and I watched you grow up to be a very pure hearted warrior worthy of following in my footsteps, don't do what he tells you to do, do whatever you feel is right" said Juniko's dad getting up and walking "I am back on duty now, just remember what I said"

"Yes Father" Juniko replied, as her father left, she now stared at the sky, as she now was in deep thought about what was just said to her. She got up instantly to her feet "Takajin I am going to find you, no matter what it takes"

-To be Continued-

Have the Digidestined been taken out of harm's way, and Will Juniko be able to catch up with them? **To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!**


	6. The Mask of the Blackavar

A person was shoved into a barely, the person looked up to see the barred up hole in the ceiling; two men entered and dragged the person toward a chair and placed her on his forcefully.

"Halli you have been charged with High treason, your sentence is to be locked in the tower to wait for the day of your execution by burning or decapitation, at the kings pleasure" said a voice out of the shadows.

"All I did was turn down the kings advances on me, I don't know why I have to be sentenced to death for that please I don't deserve this" said Halli now crying, her tears streaming down.

"You slapped his royal Highness" The voice replied back irritated, and sarcastic.

"He kissed me without asking" Halli shouted back, "That pig deserved it"

"He is the king and doesn't have to ask to do anything, I don't know why he would kill someone of low social status as you is beyond me" said the voice, as it was getting close to shouting in tone now, take the Harlot away, may the gods have mercy on her soul"

Digimon Sync Episode 6 "The Mask of the Blackavar"

The sun was raising in the horizon, it heralded a brand new day with it golden radiance, a bird-like Digimon cried out in its loud way of saying good morning, before it was snatched off the post it was on by an invisible force.

"Renamon, what did I say about trying eat Muchomon" shouted Halli out of her bedroom window, and Machomon appeared exactly where he had been before.

Huang was still outside, and using his Digimon partner as a pillow, who was also snoring away peacefully, it was unknown to anyone but him why he didn't want to step foot in a cabin.

Inside the cabin, Takajin woke up with a yawn, he rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and glanced over at his sister, who was still sleeping in the chair, He had left her in the night before, looking at the close he was wearing now, they were kind of tight, and now what he was use to.

Suddenly Hikaru woke up screaming, and fell out of the chair, and seemed to be struggling with an invisible assailant, Sleep didn't seem to have helped her with events of the previous day, she regained her composure when she realized where she was, she smiled sweetly at her brother, he had calming effect on her, she sat up on the floor, she stretched and yawned as if the other stuff didn't happen.

"Breakfast" Halli called from the kitchen, and both Hikaru and Takajin got up slowly and headed to the direction of her voice, they entered to find her staking pancakes on the table.

"Being out here for months I had to learn how to cook for myself, and grow everything as well, I am doctor not a chief but times a different"

"How did you end up here" said Hikaru finally speaking, she seemed to have seemingly calmed down to talk, she still looked somewhat stressed.

"The king came on to me and I slapped him right in the kisser, I sentence to death for a making a mistake I should have taken up the offer I could have become queen but he had startled me and I didn't have time to think things through, and came to the conclusion King Tiberius Suzubuya is a pig that kind goes through Women like it's an evening meal" Said Halli replying to Hikaru's question, "Enough about me how about you guys?"

"We were arrested for being outsiders I guess, and Wilhelm smuggled, we were found out when they searched his wagon, I hope he is Ok that Mikuni gave him some beating" Takajin answered recalling the other night.

"Why would you even want to enter this kingdom, it is a complete nightmare of a place, are you that brainless or really brave?" Halli nearly jumping as she speaking with a lot of venom in her tone as spoke to them.

"A person named Sorami had us travel with Wilhelm To Suzubuya saying it was safe here as long as we don't draw any attention to ourselves, I guess we were misinformed" Hikaru answered as she tried to make her knees stop from reminding herself about the whole experience.

"Safe from what, were people chasing you or something" said Halli with a raised eyebrow, as reacted to what they just said to her.

"It's the Kurokami Brigade, they want us" said Takajin pulling out his Digi-chip and showing it to Halli "They want this"

"I heard of the Old stories of Digidestined, as they used devices to go beyond the bond with their Digimon and defeated the one true evil Lilithmon" said Halli with awe in her expression, something felt off about it, like she had seem something like this before "Even with the defeat of Lilithmon, The Kurokami brigade still remains, and is getting stronger, and now making a treaty, when I thought Tiberius didn't believe in old traditions, This kingdom use to be full of Lilithmon Worshippers, at least until the grand purge 50 years ago, he must be desperate for power" she gestured for them to follow her.

-Suzubuya castle-

The doors to the royal chamber opened, in came a man wearing armor bearing the Suzubuya crest, it was blackened from age and blood, it had little sign of the silver it once was, he seemed to be also missing his left arm, and scars covered his back.

"General Kizuguchi Ida, I am pleased to see you again, we need of your help, we had some prisoners escape, they are important to the treaty that was just signed, we need you to retrieve them, and kill the Blackavar, who let them get away" said King Tiberius looking at the immense man that entered the room.

"Very well your highness I';; assemble my mercenaries. And take care of this problem as ordered" said General Kizuguchi Ida, his expression was that of a stone statue, impossible to read for any emotion, except for the murderous glint in his eyes, "Uncle Ida" called out someone from the door, Kizuguchi turned to see it was Princess Mikuni, and his expression lightened a bit "My beloved Niece, how are you today?"

"kind of bored, I wish my festival wasn't over, and have to wait for next one in about weeks time, Crime and punishment is fun" said Mikuni sounding like she was falling asleep.

"I thought I taught you better, that justice should not be blinded by what you think is fun?" said Kizuguchi giving Mikuni an annoyed look "See all this blood on my armor that is justice, I don't slay anyone that doesn't deserve it.

"I know, I know, life without justice and honor is no life at all" said Mikuni still looking bored, and letting out a yawn this time.

"I'll need to speak with you later my niece, and maybe some more sparring lessons too, you are my most promising student" said Kizuguchi turning to the king "But now I have some outsiders to capture, and a Mask Vigilante to kill" then turned around and left the room.

Backing away from the door was an eavesdropping Shiru, he backed away in time to now be face to face with Kizuguchi, a shiver went down his spine as he looked the general right in the eyes, he slowly backed away to let the other man pass, he felt that he was being measured for his own casket, by this one armed man he just encountered.

After Kizuguchi left, Scythe was suddenly beside, her hair was that crimson, but she emotionless on her face unlike her casual look she usually has "This is annoying it should be us, I want to play" she spoke in a dead pan tone.

Migoku walked around, and took a measure of Scythe, and hair color "Man she is angry, but we have to be patient"

"Something better happen soon" said Scythe, her hair now turning black, and she turned walked away "I feel like window shopping" her lips twisting into an evil grin.

"That girl gives me the creeps" said Shiru finally speaking up, as he watched Scythe leave.

-Ancient Ruins-

Takajin sneezed, and felt like someone had just been talking about him, he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

It was the ruins of an old temple, it was surrounded by statue, and each with their face carved off in haste like someone was trying to ward off some kind of curse.

Halli with Takajin and Hikaru, walked toward the ruins of the temple "This was a shrine to Lilithmon, Tiberius's father after the fall put in the motion of Dissolution, and all practitioners of this religion executed"

Takajin spotted a familiar symbol; it was that of a rabbits paw print "This is same symbol that is on the Blackavar's cape, is he a worshipper of Lilithmon?" he said picking up the rock that had it on it.

"No that is the emblem of Darkhaven; the Kingdom of Suzubuya was once two kingdoms, Suzubuya and Darkhaven, they were never at odds with each other until the resolution, Darkhaven's king thought people should believe in whatever religion they wanted to, and King of Suzubuya thinking his power was absolute tried forcing his resolution on Darkhaven.

"So they wiped out anything that threatened their belief, and anything that allowed it, that is so horrible, did they leave any survivors?' Takajin asked Halli, now understanding why the people of Suzubuya were so scared of the royal family.

"Yes, they spared the Princess Megumi and her brother Kizuguchi, Megumi was betrothed to the Tiberius, this was the reason her brother was spared. Reason I know is Megumi told me" Halli replied with a fresh tear streaking down her left cheek, and she sank to her knees from the painful memory, "She was the best of friends"

What happened to her" asked Hikaru as she sat beside Halli to calm her new friend, she then turned to Moonmon, and realized she hadn't been speaking with her partner since this whole thing had started, hearing the term the best of friends made her consider her Digimon's feelings again.

"Megumi died in a botched Assassination attempt on, she jumped in the way and was killed instantly, and the rest of the Suzubuya family acted like it was nothing, and buried a member of their family" Halli with venom in her tone, as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

A glint of metal came from tree across, and something shot, it was knocked away trajectory toward Halli by Renamon who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Run" shouted Halli, she grabbed hold of Takajin, and Hikaru's arms, and dragged them as she ran, as men in Silver armor started to pile out of the woods.

"Run? I rather face them" said Huang stepping out from a boulder he had been standing behind "Anyone who stands with my Enemy should burn with them" He pulled out his Digi chip, and placed it into his digivice.

-Royal Cemetery-

For a graveyard supposedly for the Royal, it lay uncared for and vandalized heavily, some tombstones were cover in a lot of Graffiti, it showed how much those Royal family members were hated, and there was no security what so ever.

A little rabbit Digimon was laying on tombstone and on it in was the name Megumi, and written in bold in Graffiti was Traitor, and Suzubuya Sympathizer. In front it sat a Rabbit-like Digimon; it was staring intensely at the grave stone

"Everything is fine, and justice will be served" said Rabbit-like Digimon; it was nuzzling the gravestone now.

The Blackavar came out of the shadow cape fluttering in the breeze "Word on the street is they found our rescued outsiders, we need to hurry Lopmon" He said, then ran out the cemetery entrance, and was followed by Lopmon after it said bye to the grave.

"Not so fast" said a voice at the entrance, and Figure stepped into the path of the Blackavar "We finally meet; you must be the infamous Blackavar, in truth I know who you really are"

The air was thick with tension, as the two had a stare down, which went on for several minutes before The Blackavar broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do turn me in, or fight me" asked The Blackavar pulling something put of his cape and putting of them into the others, and what they were was hidden under the shadow of his cape, and him and Lopmon were enveloped in balls of light, Lopmon had seemingly vanished after the ball he was dissipated leaving him alone.

"Hi I am General Kizuguchi, and I do challenge you, and if I win you unmask so I can see if I was right" said the large man in blackened silver armor, and a metallic Rabbit Digimon appeared beside him, and promptly vanished like the Blackavar's Lopmon.

Above their started clashes of bangs like battle that you couldn't see either side, and only knew where they were whenever there was a bang of them meeting up weapon to weapon, leaving the Blackavar and Kizuguchi on the ground posing and ready to attack each other, Then after a few minutes they charged at each other.

-Temple Ruins-

Huang inserted his digi-chip into his digivice "Digi synchronization, hope chip activation"

Babydmon and Huang were enveloped in a ball of light, and came out wearing jacket with Babydmon digivolving into Dracomon

Watching this Takajin tried putting his digi chip into his digivice, and it just spit it, and he tried again each time it was the same result it wouldn't let him put it in, and panic flooded over him now, it was too late for him to run as they were now surrounded.

"The Power I see is impossible for someone so" said one of the soldiers, he hesitated for a second and then charged at Huang followed by his own Digimon.

Renamon tackled another soldier, who was trying to take Huang from behind, and then blast another with diamond shape shards, and dodge some incoming arrows.

Hikaru panic after the first arrow was fired had hid behind a tree, and was now cradling Moonmon in her lap, she was freaked out by the violence that was taking place, and was muttering to herself like did in the cell at Suzubuya.

He Forgot he had caged his Digimon for the trip, so Sunmon would not get him in trouble, maybe that was why it wasn't working, Takajin ran back to the cabin, and grabbed the cage, let himself catch his breath before running back to the fight, he opened the cage, and instead of attacking the soldiers, he shot flames at Takajin making him have to dodge them.

Huang chuckled at the Display that Takajin and Sunmon were giving "That's so pathetic, can't even control your Digimon" he said smirking.

The soldier kept coming, but most of them had just In Training level Digimon, and they were easily handled, it was the ones with Rookie level that were a problem, since there was only Dracomon and Renamon, and over a dozen of them.

"I ran from the enemy once, and look what happened I lost everything I cared about, so I stopped caring about things till I get revenge" said Huang shouting at anyone that was listening.

-Royal Cemetery-

"Do you do this for vengeance for her death" said Kizuguchi with Disgust in his tone.

"Vengeance, That would mean an attachment to an event causing some ones death causing me mental distress, and yet I have none, I think Fondly of her but she is nothing to me after death, I just want justice in its absolute form, life without it is meaningless" said The Blackavar smirking at Kizuguchi.

"That's much better shall we continue, I thought you had Descended in madness" said Kizuguchi posed to attack.

"Whatever old man" said the Blackavar, as he got into a defensive stance, masked fluttered as he stared in the eyes of Kizuguchi.

The bangs from above became deafening from the Digimon cashing above them, and now The Blackavar were once again trading punching, and dodging others attacks, it was like poetry in motion with Neither landing a punch on the other, they both leapt into the air, The Blackavar had went higher in his jump, he kicked Kizuguchi square in the face sending, which caused him to go crashing down into a Tombstone, it shattered under the weight of the large man.

The Blackavar landed across from his opponent "Is that all you have old man" The Blackavar said grinning like a Cheshire cat, "You have done no crime, I don't need to be fighting you" The Expression going sour on his face.

"Isn't destroying this headstone enough of a crime to punish me for?" said Kizuguchi slowly getting, and wiping rock fragments off.

"They are just rocks with names writing on them, they have no sentimental meaning to anyone especially me" said The Blackavar sighing with annoyance. "But you are obstructing justice" "What Justice, you are protecting outsiders, who came into this kingdom illegally, and prevented them from being punished, and you have killed outsiders that have done the same, what makes these one so special" Kizuguchi shouted, his face turning red.

"Because my father brought in outsiders, and only let these kids into the kingdom so he can hand them over to scum, Kurokami brigade represents everything that is wrong in this world" The Blackavar Coldly replied to Kizuguchi question.

In that brief instance that the Blackavar was distracted, Kizuguchi struck out with his left hand seemingly trying to take the others head off, Instead rips the mask off the Blackavar's face "I knew it, it was you after all, Princess Mikuni" said Kizuguchi panting, he was out of breath "Only you could match me that well, you and brother were my best students"

The Blackavar took off the hat as well; her long blonde hair fluttered to her shoulders, revealing a flame colored tuque, which the hat was covering "You have always been a wise old man" she watched large rabbit in red and silver armor, and flame color Toque with a weird symbol on it, it was like the on the toque Mikuni was wearing, The Digimon landed beside Mikuni, and got ready to defend her "and Meet my Digimon champion form, Vasantmon!"

-To be Continued-

Mikuni was the Blackavar all this time? And will the Digidestined get out of this in, and will they all survive, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	7. Indomitable as the Wind

"I knew you were special the moment that Megumi gave birth to you" said Kizuguchi, he picked up the Blackavar mask and hat, "Now go out there and make me proud to be your uncle.

"I don't need anyone to be proud of me, I take care of justice and that's all I need to do" Mikuni putting on the mask and hat on once again, and ran out the entrance to the cemetery.

Minutes later outside the Royal greenhouse, it was beauty to look upon, all the flowers in the greenhouse were all in bloom and it was only part of the castle visible to the street, and suddenly it exploded into flames, The Blackavar on the roof of a nearby building watching the chaos below. "This is so no one can use any of my perfect blossoms while I am gone" she said to herself, she was wearing a flower in her hat now. Security alarm Sounded in the sounded in the distance as the Blackavar watched, as people panicking as they tried to put out the fire.

To win is the life of Suzubuya, to Dominate is the only way to live that is the way I was raised, a life of absolute justice.

Digimon Sync chapter 7 "Indomitable as the Wind"

7 months ago

A girl with blonde hair, she wore chain mail, and track, she was charging into battle against an older boy also with blonde hair, their resemblance let you know they were brother and sister.

"Just give up Mikuni this will only get embarrassing for you" said the older boy, as he dodged letting the girl land sprawling on the ground.

"Shut up Akira" shouted Mikuni getting off the ground, her knees bruised from the fall, she had skinned both of them, she charged once again.

The crowd cheered in the arena, as Akira saluted them as once again he side-stepped Mikuni making her eat dirt once again.

She was up, and was about to charge, when a strange symbol appeared, it was calling to her, and was the last thing she remembered before her lights were knocked out by her brother.

-Darkhaven Temple ruins-

He had decided to flee, Takajin taken off after he had caged his Digimon partner, since it had attacked him, it felt guilty about it, he had left his sister with Halli and Huang instead of stay by their side in fighting "I should turn back now" he panted quietly under his breath, he stared down at his digivice and wondered why they aren't working, he got up and charged, his father once told him to follow his heart and that what he was going to do. He walked up to where his sister was still clinging in fear to her to her Moonmon and it was also shaking in fear, he ran up and hugged her "please calm down I won't let them hurt" he whispered into her ear, and she stopped shaking. Moonmon and it was also shaking in fear, he ran up and hugged her "please calm down I won't let them hurt you" he whispered into her ear, and she stopped shaking.

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" shouted Sunmon from inside the cage "Burn! Burn! Burn!" it knocked the cage over with it was bouncing up and down, in its cage, and setting things on fire.

"Why you are always like that since as far as I can remember are you reflecting my inner self, if this is what want than why can't you digivolve, and help me fight, you are my Digimon partner and I am your Digidestined" Takajin stood looking at Sunmon, he was more confused than ever now.

Sunmon paused for a second "Burn! Burn! Burn!" Sunmon said glaring at Takajin, its fighting spirit shined in its intensity.

You burn everything but what you should and getting me in trouble, if I die you die too; you need to help me fight, so you can burn brightly"

"Ok whatever now let me, and I burn those who attack you, since I don't want to die" Sunmon said with a big grin on its face, as it finally spoke its first coherent sentence, at least from Takajin's knowledge it was.

Takajin stared confusedly for a few seconds, and then stood up, and letting go of the hug he had on his sister, he nodded and opened the cage letting Sunmon out again, and his digivice and digi Chip glowed, he slid the chip into the device, " Digi synchronization, Love chip activation" him and Sunmon were enveloped in spheres of light.

-Suzubuya Castle-

The firemen were frantically putting out the blazing greenhouse, it was something to behold the yellowed and red flames licking and burning trees and ferns almost like and abstract painting, watching from a safe distance was Shiru, Migoku and Scythe,

"So this was the work of the Blackavar, it was kind of weird that he would suddenly resort to arson" said Akira walking behind them, he stared at the flaming greenhouse nonchalantly like it was no concern to him at all, even though it was part of his castle that was in flames.

"This might be sign that the Blackavar is finally taking revenge for past wrongs on their kingdom, I looked up the symbol on the cape and it belongs to massacred kingdom of Darkhaven" said Shiru pulling out a text-book he had looked at earlier.

"This is why we have a school teacher around to give us a history lesson we don't care about" said Migoku turning to face Shiru, his expression of annoyance "but it could be important, I'll file it under remember this crap later, I want Sorami not these pathetic children, and a masked vigilante, I know I said these kids are important but I want my revenge for losing my eye"

She brought the kids to the old man to bring them here, I think she is messing with you" said Scythe looking at her nails, her hair now a shimmering blue "I am bored, can we just torch this kingdom and head home, I don't care what the orders are"

"We are here to recruit this kingdom into the fold, once things are in place we can go" said Migoku, he agreed with Scythe, but saw the importance of Suzubuya as a way of getting what he wanted "let's have them get these kids for us, and We just got orders to just watch and report back anyway, when I thought this could be fun"

-DarkHaven ruins, Continued

-In place of Sunmon was a bear like creature with a flame on its forehead, it was Coronamon. Takajin, and his Digimon were now both wearing goggles, they were different as they bared the same weird symbol "They will feel the burn" Coronamon said grinning from ear to ear like some sort of demented clown, it than charged into battle, he winded its entire body in flames as it tackled a soldier.

Takajin stood there blinking, as his Digimon partner attack, he never knew his partner could even talk, as far as remember before today Sunmon seemed to only say burn all the time, it got to the point that he had to lock it up in the fireplace at night just to keep from burning the house down, he glanced over at his sister who was cowering behind a rock, and this snapped him out of deep thought, and reminded him of what he was fighting, for her and the rest of Digitopia, he would fight until he knew no one would ever touch them or anyone he knew. But he didn't know how to do this, he wasn't strong enough, and he most likely never will ever be, unlike Huang and his digimon Dracomon, who seemingly fight like a team, and he never fought in his life.

Hikaru watched helpless clutching tightly to Moonmon, she was so useless. Why did she even followed that Sorami, who had put them in this situation to begin with, she wasn't meant for this and neither was her brother, even though he had shown more strength, than she had, but she still saw doubt in his eyes, and it didn't give her that much confidence, since we are Royalty not warriors, she wish her partner would digivolve to protect her, she concentrated on it hard and nothing happened.

Huang was frustrated at those Royal kids, they were next to useless, and they were Digidestined like he was, he wished he was with Sorami instead of them, she was battle experienced unlike she, she was better for what he wanted, and knew she wanted the same thing as himself, he and his partner continued to bring down the beat down on incoming solders, despite him being completely outnumbered in all.

"This is not fun, I rather be sleeping, my dreams are of mountains of Cheese, and me fighting Ninjas, they are way cooler than these guys" said Dracomon, his horns glowed and he fired a beam of light into a crowd of Solders.

Even with them knocking down the Solders, they weren't doing enough damage to keep them down, they just kept coming, and with no end in sight everything seemed lost.

(7 months ago, Continued)

Mikuni hugged her legs; she sat sulking a bit from losing again to her brother, she wanted to be the strong one, to earn the throne, she would be a stronger leader than her brother, she still couldn't shake what had interfere in their match, it gave her the feeling that wasn't her destiny, but what else could she live for than Dominance. The golden flowers in the fields in front of her flayed around in the morning breeze, it made her want to be as indomitable as the wind, as she watched this, as this thought passed through her head, that symbol flashed in front of her face, it was screaming for her to find it.

It was a large cave in the eastern part of the kingdom; it was used for disposing of people her father wanted gone, secret executions happened here, than thrown into a pit further inside the cave interior, its walls were stained black from all the blood spilled inside, it was very intimidating to look at, it was like a mouth that could reach out and eat you.

Looking at the Entrance, she wasn't scared of cave, only repulsed by it, all the bad things her father had done inside their, it made her sick looking at it, and hated the fact her destiny lay inside it whatever that was. She entered cave after staring at it for a few more minutes, there were no sounds coming from anywhere, all that was her was her own pulse and the wind coming from outside of the cave, her pulse raced with excitement from anticipation of what she was going to find.

when she reached the end of the cave, which was only dried out old well that dead bodies were thrown into using it as a pit, there was nothing "Where are you" Mikuni shouted into the cave with no reply, she sat down wondering what she had to do now, she was about to shout again, when a bright light came from the well itself, and item floated out of it and shoot into her hand, and felt like it became two items, she opened her hand to see a device and what appeared to be a computer chip, she ran from the cave not wanting to be in there anymore. Mikuni reached home before opening before opening hand again, to look at what she had, she knew from history lessons what these things were, she was a Digidestined, which the original holder of this saved the world from Lilithmon, she called her Digimon partner Lopmon over, hesitated placing the chip into the device.

(Location Unknown)

It had been days since the trail had gone cold, and she kept heading in the direction on wheel tracks, only problem there were several of them to choose from, she assumed they would stay away from Suzubuya, since the stories she heard were horrible from people she had asked for directions, Juniko was exhausted and her clothes were in tatters, wished she brought more clothes with for this journey.

It was evening when she stopped, she from the sun starting to dip into the horizon, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, she would continue her trek in the morning, she pulled out the sleeping bag and pillow she brought, she brought this stuff but forgot to bring other things she needed like more than 7 days worth of food, which was quickly running, she had rationed it so it latest longer. she hoped to found them by now, Night just reminded her of the camping trips that she use to go on with the royal family, the stars above made her homesick, a tear streaked down her right cheek, she raised her hand till she looked as if she was holding the moon."You miss Takajin don't you?, I don't miss Sunmon, he lit my tail on fire, I hate him" said Mikemon ending her sentence with a growling noise, and turned away from Juniko, she did miss that annoying ball of flame, he was still a good laugh, when it spoke, it only chose to speak with her and only her, when no one else was around.

Juniko only nodded in response, it hurt her to hear his name, even though it had not been that long since she had seen him last, she wanted to be with her best friend so badly, the feeling had never have felt before.

Several hours later the sun peaked across the horizon signalling the start of a new day, Juniko packed her stuff, and continued her journey, she had promised that every second day Mikemon would sit on her shoulder, and that's where she sat now liking her left paw.

They traveled for several miles, before the sun was setting again, she was going a few more feet before stopping for the night, but it was like walking into a wall, which knocked Mikemon off her shoulder, and sprawling to unconscious, and a couple masked figures walked out of nowhere, one just strolled past Juniko, and looked at Mikemon for a second before coming around with an elbow to the back of her head knocking her out, and the rest picked, and dragged her, and Mikemon off.

(Dark Haven Ruins, continued)

Huang breathed heavily, he had finally taken down one solder, Halli had been right these guys were Elite, they took a lot of punishment and kept coming, even he had doubt that they could get out of this alive, he needed to get out alive, he needed to get his revenge on those who killed his family, he will do it with or with these royal pains

. Halli didn't have chips like these children, and had zero training in combat, but her partner Renamon made up for that with powerful attacks, she was also a deep thinker, but even she didn't see the way out of this situation, things looked bleak, she watched as the kids Digimon were panting deeply exhaustion was about to set in for them,

Takajin caught sight of something that had jumped from tree to tree for a moment, what could that have been, hope it's not more solders, they were through that was the case, he watched Coronamon dropped to his knees briefly than get up in time to dodge attack.

Suddenly coming seemingly out of the ether was the Blackavar taking out two solders with knee, and round house another in the face, she lands in between them and the mass of solders and the Digidestined "So you let's have some fun" she than lands a left in the face of the nearest attacker. Even when the front line had fallen to Blackavar the solders didn't hesitate continuing hoping the rest of them would overwhelm the Blackavar, one of the them managed to get behind her, but was launched by an unknown, and smacked headed first into a tree making a sick cracking noise.

Takajin stared in disbelief, as The Blackavar kept dispatching the guards till there was now a reasonable number of them, they were the smart ones that stood back, while the rest had advanced, the ones that came before them lay dead on the ground having been killed by one person, this was totally insane from his point of view, and the Blackavar seemed to be the same age as himself.

One of the remaining 12 Solders pulled out what a large broadsword, it sparked with electricity, and set fire to the ground as he charged toward the Blackavar, who jumped over his head bringing knee down upon staggering him, he screamed and started swinging his Blade, now another Solder with a spiked ball on a chain joined the fray, he spun the thing above his head, even with this there was no panic on the Blackavar's face, "This is boring, Vasantmon end this" she said, and the ball changed direction, and sped up, and the solder took off into the sky screaming before landing several meters away dead.

From the look on Huang's face, he was deeply impressed, this was a warrior and he was fast as the wind itself, and took out each solder effortlessly, The Blackavar seemed his age, he seemed more older, when he had rescued them, but what was that force protecting, guessing it was some sort of impressive Digimon to be doing all this, making him and Dracomon look silly in comparison.

After taking out 5 more solders, the rest decided to take their chances with running in self-preservation, they vanished screaming into the tree, the cracking branches could be still echoing in the distance, one solder was trying to stand up, and The Blackavar kicked him hard in the face, knocking them out cold.

"Thanks so much" said Hikaru getting up, after realizing that everything was over, she went to shake the Blackavar's hand, and watched as he just stared at it.

"You call yourself Digidestined, just sitting there and being useless, you see I kicked their asses for you" said the Blackavar, taking a measure of Hikaru, like she was pathetic.

"I don't have combat, I am not meant for the battlefield since I am a Princess" said Hikaru wiping herself off, she knew she was weak, and didn't want to hide it.

That is not a good excuse" said the Blackavar back hand slapping Hikaru across the face, "Because I am a Princess too" she than pulled off her mask, and hat, her long blonde hair fluttered to her shoulder.

"All this time The Blackavar was Princess Mikuni, the same person who beat up Wilhelm, and has rescued them twice, This was insane was going on here, he caught sight of the Toque that Mikuni was wearing, it bared the symbol of the chip of Courage, and she was Digidestined like the rest of them.

We need to get out of here now, before they get reinforcements" shouted Halli, and gestured for them to follow.

Moments later they reached the cabin, and they all got into Wilhelm's wagon, with Halli, and Hikaru helping the old man get in. Seconds later they raced off as fast as they could, they will deal with the Mikuni revelation later, and they needed to get as far away from this kingdom as possible.

-To be Continued-

That was a relief, they got away, but now will they deal with their new companion, and what has happened to Juniko, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	8. Monster

They traveled for several miles, even now the eclectic group of Digidestined, and Wilhelm, who took over driving to let Halli sleep, Hikaru, Takajin and Huang kept their distance from Mikuni, and her Digimon partner Lopmon, and their Digimon did the same, it was really hard to do that in such a small wagon. Even Wilhelm kept looking back to keep an eye on her, she did beat him senseless, they would have to deal with her later, when they got safely away from Suzubuya, and it was thanks to Mikuni, who had got them through each security check point.

How did you find your chip, and digivice, I was handed mine by a stranger" asked Hikaru trying to stay out of slapping distance, because that is how Mikuni reacted to saying something, she didn't agree with , she had slapped when she had used being a princess for weakness in battle, Mikuni was impressive in battle, that made Hikaru feel meek compared to Mikuni, it wasn't actually her being a princess that made her not combat worthy, it was the fact she was terrified of dying.

This will be a long journey, if they didn't learn to get along, and it take a lot if, looking at this lot of Digidestined, Takajin looked at his companions, new and old, while rubbing his cheek, from the last slap he got from Mikuni, the latest addition to the Digidestined, and he didn't like her already, more so than Huang, who really doesn't want to talk to him at all, he let out a sigh "was the original Legendary Digidestined like this too" and looked out at the road ahead, wondering what was in store for them.

Digimon Sync Episode 8 "Monster"

30 minutes ago, they had reached the next village; it was far enough that they weren't any danger from Suzubuya, and hopefully leaving Kurokami brigade in the dust, this village seemed very back water, and rustic, everything from the row after row of quant cabins, the thing was powered by a wind mill.

This place reminds Huang so much like home, he almost fooled himself that his family would be still alive and waiting for him at his home, this though faded, when a bunch of people wielding pitch forks advanced on their wagon as it came to a halt, they seemed terrified, something was wrong here, Wilhelm slowly lowered himself from his wagon, and he was waving a white flag "We mean you no harm!" He called out to them.

One of the people stepped out of the crowd, a fair-haired old woman, with a wary smile on her face "We mean you no harm either, we just want you to leave it is not safe here, a monster is taking people, we don't want to have to worry about any of you, especially the children, it likes them the most" she said the smile leaving her face"

"We are no children, we are the Digidestined" said Mikuni, who had slipped out of the wagon, and her unnoticed presence until that moment had startled Wilhelm, as he was breathing heavily, if she kept this up she end up killing him.

The old woman's face lit up with curiosity "You are quite young for being Digidestined, and what is your name young woman is?" said the old woman, as she pat Mikuni's head.

"I am Princess Mikuni Suzubuya, and I have come here to save you all" said Mikuni giving a regal bow "As justice has come to stay, where is this monster for me to slay it, let's do this Digidestined" she had turned to the wagon.

"Who made her leader?" said Huang confusedly annoyed, she had impressed him, but he was not going to let her boss him around.

"Does she even know what the monster is before committing to this villages cause, it could be something way to powerful for them, with their luck it could wipe them out in one hit" Hikaru whispered quietly to herself "Wild Digimon always terrified her, since they have no one to control, she was assuming this was a wild one, and not an actual monster, it just made more sense, and no one has solved the reason behind Digimon born without a person being tethered to it"

"Sorry where are my manners" said the old woman extending her hand to Mikuni, "ou gave your name, I didn't give mine, My name is Yorda, I am glad some someone is here to help us, but first I think you need some food, you look malnourished, and don't worry the monster doesn't come out until, Welcome to Village of Crispin, follow me" She turned, gesturing for them to follow her.

What has she gotten them into, was this even their fight, a monster, this word brought up bad memories of her childhood, this made her feel cold but no matter how she tried, she couldn't warm herself.

They entered the Yorda's house, it seemed like it was in disrepair, as they followed her she seemed to be talking to herself, and playing with one of the bangs of her hair, she suddenly turned to face them, as the door shut "I think you should leave, this monster is too much for children like you" she said after exhaling, "this isn't your problem I don't want your deaths on my conscience as well" as she finished speaking the ground began to shake, and she looked warily at the mountain, than back at them.

Mikuni was the first to reply "No not until we destroy this monster, as that is the duty of a Digidestined" she said cracking the knuckles of her left hand with her right, "you don't have to worry about us"

Yorda sighs heavily, "you can stay at my place if you want, you can be my guests as long as you want, let's get you something to eat now, you look starved" she turned and gestured for them to follow.

Takajin just realized, ever since coming into this village, each of their Digimon have been acting terrified, and it seemingly has gotten worse the further they came into to the point they are shivering , but maybe the idea of a monster had made things worse, it did have the same effect on his sister, he eyed the room as he saw down in the dining room with the others, and Yorda, he just noticed Huang was suddenly missing, he hadn't followed them into the house.

-Village of Crispin-

Huang refused to stay in the same house, as the other Digidestined, and told what to do by that psycho princess that just joined their merry band of misfits, even though she impresses him, he never liked Royalty, all Sheltered and protected in their kingdoms as people like him suffered, "monster wasn't any of my business, so what was keeping him here" he said to himself knowing the answer to that question already, it was because it was like he was home again, he can see himself now running through the streets with his brothers, he set aside that thought so he could get to the bottom of this villages monster problems, He entered the local store.

He store owner, rickety old man with dark red hair, and long beard, he wore green coveralls, and a blue shirt, he smiled warily at Huang, "What can I do for you little boy" he said gesturing to the display case filled several types of breads, meats, and cheeses.

Huang was hungry, so he ordered a ham sandwich, with spiced gouda cheese, he waited till was made before asking his question, after it was handed to him "I like to ask some questions about this monsters your village is dealing with" he asked trying to sound sincerely shocked, and terrified about it.

The store took a measure of Huang, and sighed deeply "We have no idea what it looks like, it just started happening after that stranger showed up, she tried warning us about incoming danger, and we should leave this village, but a great deal of us reacted badly, and didn't want to listen, so we stoned her till she left, than this monster started taking people a couple of weeks later, this is all I know"

"Do you know where this mysterious stranger went after you drove her off" Huang asked impatiently, he felt somewhat tired, he hadn't slept much and it had caught up to him.

"I wish I knew so I could smack the punk for not making things, of what kind of danger she meant" the shop owner said in a growling tone of voice "maybe we would have left if we knew it was a monster, or maybe tell us where we could find and kill it before it started taking us away"

"If you think of anything else, come and tell me about" Huang turned and left the store, and door slammed behind him and the sound of a lock being latched, it was getting and he needed to set up his bed for the night.

Babydmon who had been on Huang's shoulder the time, began to shiver, he had been like that since they entered this quaint little village that reminded him so much like home, something is making him scared, he didn't know what it was but something terrified him here.

Huang stopped beside a large elm tree, he placed down his sleeping bag and pillow, and took Babydmon and placed him on the grass beside it, and gave him his own pillow, and blanket, they both let out a yawn at the same time, before he could lay down too, saw something at the corner of his eye, he turned to see it briefly, he chased after this mystery person, through alley ways, and side street till he caught up with them "You" he said, before something suddenly hit him in the neck, it felt like a needle, and Huang went down like a ton of bricks, and fell into unconsciousness, something dragged him, and Babydmon off.

-Yorda's house-

Hikaru sat staring out an open window, while her brother Takajin was sleeping in a bed across from, he was snoring loudly, she wanted to go home, every moment of this journey had been a terrifying experience, and no one has told her why the Digidestined were this important now, she let out a loud sigh.

"Keep it down in there, I am trying to sleep" Mikuni shouted from the other guest room, sounding very half awake, and annoyed.

Hikaru sighs but very quietly this time, and continued to watched leaves fluttering across on the plants outside, sudden she saw something from the corner of her eye, various group of wild digimon started passing by the window, they seemed to be in a hurry, Moonmon jumped Hikaru's lap, and watched them too.

"They are trying to get away from the monster, but I don't know what could be this terrifying that it makes them want to leave, it must be horrible just to be born without a human companion, it's just something I don't understand" said Moonmon nuzzling Hikaru.

"We will never understand that" said Hikaru letting out a yawn "I think we should head off to bed, she picked up Moonmon, and walked over placing her digimon in the bed, she headed off to change into her in to pyjamas, after a few minutes came back, the sound in the room was like a snoring contest with her digimon seemingly trying to be louder than her brother, she smiled at the thought.

she walked over and got into bed too, she stared up at the ceiling, what she had seen out that window minutes ago was really unnerving, hopefully they get anything in the morning that could answer the question that were racing through her mind now, the ones that were keeping her awake, and would she want to see what was causing, or even who.

- Morning of Day 1, Village of Crispin -

Wilhelm burst into the house, knocking on all the doors of each guest, till each Digidestined that were in Yorda's house stumbled out of their rooms half awake, and annoyed.

"Huang is missing, I was getting water, when I noticed his bed-roll, and digivice, he would never leave any of those behind" Wilhelm spoke all in a panic, as he paced back and Forth.

"What" said Takajin as tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but before he spoke again the revelation of what Wilhelm said had dawned on, that the monster had taken Huang in the middle of the night, "he monster has taken Huang, we have to find it before it harms our friend"

"if it hasn't killed him already, and I'll give this monster the justice it deserves for doing, it's really annoying having to deal with this first thing in the morning" said Mikuni turning around and heading back to her room to get dressed.

- Village Streets -

Moments later they were in the street shouting Huang, checking if he was anywhere in the village first before going into the next course of action, there was no sign of him, Mikuni was waiting for Takajin and Hikaru as they went back to rest, and come with a new plan for finding Huang as it became clear that he was nowhere in the village.

"I would give up, your friend is gone, no one that disappeared, has ever been found again, we even checked the old abandoned Yamazaki mansion" said Yorda looking like it brought up bad memories just mentioning the place.

"Yamazaki mansion?" asked Takajin "where is it" he was anxious to search the place himself so he could find Huang, even if he was a bit of a jerk, he didn't care, he was finding his friend no matter how long it took, "Why didn't you bring this up earlier"

"Why didn't you" said Mikuni grabbing Yorda by the collar of her shirt, giving her a pretty stern look, then letting go, "Brain dead hicks are like this all the time they slip on details that you should have known from the beginning"

"That's not it I was a maid once upon for that mansion, and try to forget tragedy that happened there, that sweet little Aru, I don't recommend going there its cursed" said Yorda interrupting Mikuni, and giving the girl a nasty look.

"We have to; it's our duty as Digidestined, and we are not leaving him behind to be food for some sort of monster, how would I ever look at myself again" said Takajin raising his right hand and clinching it into a fist, "Let's go now"

Yorda hesitated for a few moments before giving the Digidestined the directions to the mansion, and struggled with every word, the memories of the past still hurt matter how long ago this had happened, something's are just that painful to keep .

Hikaru decided to stay behind, "I'll wait to see if Huang shows, she was too scared to go with them, she didn't want to be anywhere near that monster, she went over and sat on the porch.

Takajin nodded in agreement, he would head up with Wilhelm, and Mikuni, leaving Halli and Hikaru back here at the Village as his sister just said incase Huang actually returns, hopefully she is right about, and he had just started doing his own investigating and forgot his stuff, which is sadly not likely the case.

- Old Road -

After packing some supplies, they headed off to the Yamazaki mansion to find their missing companion, and hopefully he was still unharmed when they reached him, reaching the outskirts of the village they could already the huge mansion, its enormous shadow casts all the way to where they were standing now, it was beautiful yet somewhat intimidating to look at.

"My castle is bigger, but still impressive" said Mikuni, now wearing Crest emblazoned toque, she had already placed her into digivice "Once we get there we do not split up, and you follow exactly what I say"

"Why was she in charge again" Takajin sighed to himself, trying to think of reason he was actually taking orders from someone who had been his jailer 24 hours ago, and realized that wasn't exactly important now, someone's life was being threatened now and they needed to rescue him.

They entered the forest path leading to the mansion, it was absolute silent, the only sound was the wind, and the rustling of leaves, not a single wild digimon noise, Suddenly Wilhelm something and ran toward it like it was someone he knew.

"What are you doing" Mikuni shouted toward the Running Wilhelm "Come back idiot, Did I give you brain when I beat the crap out of you"

It was too late Wilhelm was out of sight and all they could hear was his yelling, and then that stopped, and replaced with the sounds of someone being dragged through broken branches, both Mikuni and Takajin ran toward the sound, but found no sign of him at all.

"Another one bites the dust, he was useless anyway, he tends to make things worse because he is old" said Mikuni calmly and emotionless, she turned and headed back to the path "Come, we have a mansion to search" she ignored the glares that Takajin was now giving her.

It was getting dark again, by the time they reached the mansion, making it look even more creepy to look at, its huge presence looming out of the darkness, like it was the monster and it would snatch them at any moment, Takajin felt his that his legs were shaking, he didn't think he was that scared, it was the thoughts of saving Huang, and now Wilhelm that kept him from running, what lay ahead may test his resolve.

- To be Continued -

Who or what is this monster, and will Digidestined survive to find out, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	9. Castle on the Hill

Takajin slowly opened the mansion door, only to be barged passed by Mikuni nearly knocking him over, he regained his balance and followed, everything was covered in dust, and cob webs, he was about to sneeze when Mikuni covered his mouth.

"Are you that stupid, what if it hears you, we lose the element of surprise, and what would be the point of coming here, to hand this monster it's justice?" Said Mikuni pulling her hand away, she turned to continue farther into the house.

"It's going to take forever to search this place, we should split up to cover more ground" said Takajin looking from side to side as they entered the main foyer of the mansion, for once Sunmon looked terrified as they passed through. Before he could through with that idea, Mikuni grabbed, and shook her head no, and gave him a stern look, so he decided to continue to just follow instead, they finally reached the first room, which was probably the servant's quarters, Mikuni opened the door, and entered slowly.

"This is where the servants sleep, I been here with my mother once or twice, these are so not perfect, I wish I never seen these places, it shows how unjust being lower class is, and how I never want to be that way" said Mikuni in a disgusted whisper, after searching this Servants quarters for another few minutes, they left.

Hey went from room to room. Through the kitchen and the dining room, thoroughly checking each room in turn, till they reached the master suite, the bed was still beautiful even covered layers of dust, and cob webs, its silk sheets still untarnished by ware, it pearl frames still sparkled in the moonlight, which through the open window out to the balcony, above the bed hung a huge portrait Yamazaki family, what stuck out was the daughter, both her parents had black hair, while she had platinum Silver, and her parents had digimon, and she didn't.

"She is a cursed one, a person with no digimon, how can anything like that be possible, it makes me feel sick looking at her, and I feel sorry for her being half a person and all" said Takajin staring at the daughter, he walked over to the balcony and looked out, into the barren land stretching for miles all blackened like a severe fire had happened.

Digimon Sync episode 9 "Castle on the Hill"

Hikaru waited for any sign of Huang, she let out a yawn, someone came up from behind and draped a blanket on her, Yorda sat beside, she handed her a hot cup of Coco "thanks" said Hikaru taking the cup and sipping from it.

"I hope your friends are ok, that mansion is dangerous, I wish I didn't mention it" said Yorda looking down.

"Tell more about this house" asked Hikaru turning to look at Yorda, curious to hear more about it.

"That mansion was once beautiful, like something out of a fairy-tale, looking at the orchard during the fall when the cherry blossoms falling were the breathtaking thing to ever behold. The Governess would sit balcony, she looked like a Angewomon as you watched her from the garden" said Yorda beginning to tear up, "I miss the good old days before the birth of that child, that poor cursed one"

"Cursed one, their child was born without a digimon partner?" asked Hikaru looking shocked at the revelation, she though those were only in myth.

"Yes Aru was a cursed one; she was born without a digimon, which made people anxious after that revelation came about, causing all sorts of problems for that family, even lynch mobs would go up there and burn their orchards" said Yorda trying not to grind her teeth with anger "The governess burned in one of those lynching, even though she had servants, she still tended her rose garden… They were the monsters back then" when she spoke this there was another tremor shaking the house, it only last a few second unlike the first time. After it was it was over Yorda continued her story "The master of the house months after came down with an illness, and died leaving poor Aru alone, as all the servants including myself left after he died"

"What about the Daughter, what happened to her, she had to have died for that mansion to be abandoned, that poor child put out of her misery, I can't imagine going without a digimon partner, I wouldn't want to live with Moonmon, she is everything to me, like a little sister" said Hikaru with a tear streaming down her right cheek. "But I would try to be this girl's friend it's not her fault she was like that, that fate choose her not to have a digimon"

There was a long silence, where neither of them spoke, until Yorda broke it "That's sweet to say now, Aru would have liked to have heard that, she never had any friends" she said getting up "since no one would go near her other than her parents"

-The mansion-

After hours of searching, they reached Aru's room, as they entered the first thing they noticed was bed was covered in Stuff toys of various types of digimon, the room was the least covered in dust, but was still very dusty.

Takajin walked over to the bed, and picked up one of the stuff toys, he blew off the dust "It's a Koromon, these Evolve into Agumon, I heard they are easy to train, and the payoff is a dramon destroyer" he said admiring the stuff toy.

"We are not here to play with toys, we are searching for our idiot friend, and a monster to kill to save him "said Mikuni grabbing the Koromon toy from Takajin, and throwing it against a wall.

"I thought as a Princess, you would play with these types of things too" asked Takajin pointing at the bed, just wondering about that.

"I have never played with such childish things" said Mikuni, her face lightly reddened in embarrassment "now let's find and take care of this thing" she turned and left the room.

After several hours of searching, and both of them, was beginning to feel hungry, and after cleaning the dining room. They started eating their dinner that they had brought. Mikuni sat at the far end of the gold-plated table, and Takajin sat in the middle of it.

Takajin was beginning to lose hope in recovering Huang, they have searched most of this mansion, and sign of them at all, no Wilhelm or Huang, this place was truly empty of life other than themselves.

There were loud foot prints all of a sudden, they came from all around them , it was echoing from the hallway they had just came from, Takajin was the first to get up, and run toward the noise, followed by Mikuni "Slow down you moron, she shouted after him.

Noise went outside into the backyard, which was a giant hedge maze, Takajin ran in before Mikuni could catch up with him, she ran into the maze as well, but there was no sign of him now "Some heroes we are?" She didn't chance going any farther, she was doing the logical thing, and looking for a map to this maze, she found one a few minutes later in the house blueprints, she began her search of the maze "what a stupid little boy now I have to look for him instead, as a champion of justice I can't leave anyone behind, even the chronically stupid"

. -Yorda's house-

Hikaru waited on the front porch for companions and her brother to return, it had been only a few hours since Takajin had left with Mikuni, and she still didn't trust Mikuni, which put her on edge about her brother being alone with, and having a monster out there scared her beyond anything they had encountered so far, even if she hadn't seen it yet. It brought back bad memories of her childhood; she had ended up outside the digitopia barrier, and was attacked by wild digimon, being away from digitopia made her feel exposed to all her worst fears "I want to go home" she muttered to herself.

Yorda walked out the front door of her house, and handed Hikaru some hot tea, and biscuit, "I know you wish to help, and have this villages good intentions in mind, you are still children, I can't help but I fear that you are in danger here, even if you are Digidestined" she said playing with her hair once again, it was a habit of hers whenever she was thinking.

"We can't leave without Huang, it wouldn't be right" said Hikaru accepting the tea and biscuit.

"I wasn't suggesting that I saying you should have left instead of saying here in the first place, it's not your problem, it's this village that has to deal with this monster, not strangers from a far off land claiming to be heroes, most of you look very pampered, and have no clue what you are getting yourselves into" Yorda trying not to sound insulting.

"I don't feel like a hero, every time things hit the fan, I panic I am not used to this, I just want to go home, and pretend I am not this Digidestined I am supposed to be, leave the saving the world for someone else, I can go back to being a princess, being with my mom and dad like I am not this important to the world" said Hikaru looking down at the ground, feeling like she is being crushed by the world.

"Sorry to chime in on your conversation, but I couldn't help but hearing you saying I, like you are the only one suffering, did you ever ask Huang, Mikuni, or your own brother, how being a Digidestined feels like, Huang lost his entire family, who were killed by the people who were searching for the very digi chip that he is using now. How do you think that makes him feel like" said Halli interrupting the conversation, she had been camping on the outskirts, as she never liked being around too many people.

"They seem to be handling it better than I am, I freeze up, while they charge into battle, I fall into my fears, they attack them head on, I cannot be like them, I am too scared to be like them, I fear everything they fear nothing" said Hikaru nearly shouting now, and shaking like a leaf.

Everyone fears something, even I fear being completely alone, but I have to deal with it every day, but I might in a village but there are many types of alone, things haven't been right since the life was taken out that mansion," said Yorda looking up on the mansion on the hill, "It's just like I never left" she look around for a second, and then headed back into her house.

-Location unknown?-

Huang opened his eyes, everything around him seemed, he couldn't move. The whole place smelled of moss, and of BO of people who haven't bathed in weeks, the room felt like it was moving even though it wasn't, he was caught in sticky string net, with more of them surrounding, he shook his head to wake himself up, from the sound of the snoring Babydmon was right beside him, once his vision clears, he saw that he wasn't the only one there, the other nets had people in them, and their digimon companions, but the one directly across from him that got his attention it was Yorda, and she looked like she had been there for a while from her appearance, it sank in that if she is here than who was in that house with his companions.

The cavern shook violently, with little rocks falling from its ceiling, none of them bigger than a pebble, some of them falling into the nets, Huang the biggest one, and tried to cut one of the nets strings with it, which is going to take forever to do with how small the pebble was, he wished her digimon partner would just wake up, he would be able to bite his way free, and do the same for him.

He felt the rock was doing more damage to his hand then the string he was trying to string, he was trying to slice with it to get his hand free, he stopped, when it really started to hurt. He felt that his left hand was now bruised, but nothing that wouldn't hurt for long, after what seemed like hours passed by, he finally got his hand free, he looked at it, and touched the bruise, he winced in pain, he had no time to let it stop hurting, feeling the urgency of escaping to warn his companions, after quite the struggle he pulled himself free.

The cave was dark, except had a weird glow to it, which made rather eerie, good thing about it was that it wasn't pitch black because of that, but the cave seemed to branch out in several directions, which was a problem, Huang pulled Babydmon free, and tried to figure out what he would do next and which way he would go. He suddenly heard music from one of the paths, and decided to head down that one. As Huang got closer to the singing, he could make out the lyrics, it was a girl, she seemed very sad in her song.

The first thing, he saw coming out of the Cavern, was two graves, one had a proper stone tombstone, the other was just a sign with a name on it, and then he spotted Yorda, but the voice didn't sound like her voice as she sang

"Promise that we we'll stay for the sunset, and when the moon shines through the darkness. " Sang the thing that had taken the appearance of Yorda, "We can find a path that leads us home, and on the way you'll… maybe… Sing me a song" she continued to sing, and ignored the approach of Huang "promise you will always be there, hold my hand if ever I'm real scared." She now was hugging the tombstone, her appearance warping, and becoming, except her hair was still white as snow "Help me stand up tall if I fall down, make me laugh away my bluest day." She was now crying "How could you promise you always would be there why'd you have to go away somewhere." She now looked up at the sky, wiping away the tears "Every morning into night Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky, Am I all alone standing in your light I wish that I could… maybe… sing you a song… tonight… You promised me we'd stay for the sunset…" she now stopped singing, and turned her back to Huang.

Huang recognized the girl, she was the one from the painting, but she hasn't seemed to have aged much "Aru?" he called out to the girl.

"Don't call me that" the girl hissed, her appearance morphing again, taking on the characteristics of a spider "I was once Arukeni Yamazaki, but now you can Call me Arukenimon, and you are a Digidestined, and I am a monster, I gave you ample warning to leave Crispin Village"

-Village mountain pathway-

A girl sat on the ground, she dressed in the same manner as the villagers, she drew shapes in the ground that looked spider webs, from the look of her she was in her mid-teens, her long hair was tied up in a pony-tail, the setting sun made her shadow long, it was like it was slowly snaking its way into the village "Sin are unforgivable, their judgement is coming" she said looking down upon the village.

-To be Continued-

Yorda was the monster in disguise? And now who is this mystery girl, what does she have planned, is it the monster she wants vengeance on? to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	10. Arukenimon's Shattered Heart

-8 years ago-

The sky was full of dark Clouds, with a storm threatening with clashes of lightning in the distance, like it wanted vengeance for some unforeseen crime humanity had done against it.

Arukeni stood in the ruins of the mother's garden; she stared blankly into the distance, it had been years since there had been life in it, and the sound of her mother singing in the breeze, the heart was gone from her home, she wanted very much to kill everyone that had done this to her, but she had enough of death, she was going to cover her hands with blood, this wouldn't help her being completely alone, even her servants had abandoned her.

The rain begun to pour, like the sky was even crying for pain, and suffering, which Made her start to cry anew, but then something caught her attention, some child was playing in the rain, Aru walked warily toward this child, when Aru got close enough the child stopped before splashing a puddle that had been created from her splashing the previous one.

"You live in that mansion up, I thought it was abandoned years ago" said the child looking from Aru to the mansion on the hill, and then continued jumping into puddles.

"I am Arukeni, and yes I live in the mansion, usually no one even comes even near it what so ever, the villagers think its cursed or something" said Arukeni suddenly just noticing the little digimon that looked like a cloud, it was swinging in a nearby tree, it caught sight and reacted same way wild digimon did, and ran away.

"Come back here Moku" the child called after, she sounded really annoyed, she was confused by her digimon companion's actions "Sorry about Moku, he is usually a real people's person, oh I'm being rude as well you introduced yourself but I didn't my name is Tsubara, and I want to be your friend forever"

Years went by with Tsubara showing up each day, with them playing happily together, Aru was happy to finally have a friend and then suddenly one day she stopped coming, and seemed to vanish, it was like she never existed, and Arukeni was alone once again.

Arukeni stood at the edge of the road for days waiting for her missing friend, her frail aching for food stood there till she felt like fainting; she turned and walked face downcast, as she made her way to her empty, the hole in her heart ripping open as she did so.

-Present day-

"Spirit needle" shouted Arukenimon, and she watched Huang collapse like a ton of bricks, she went and picked, she hissed and went to pick him up. "I don't how you woke up, but I'll make sure you don't escape again, "I need to get your friends too, I don't want my cover blown yet"

She tied up Huang, his digimon companion more tightly this time; she hoped that he wouldn't break it this time, and they will all be here soon, all in her web, she wonder why it keep the other out, and this boy recovered so quickly, it must be because he is a Digidestined or something, She had to be wary about this now.

Digimon Sync episode 10 "Arukenimon's Shattered Heart"

-Yorda's house-

Hikaru sat looking out into the distance in silence, this was the second day of being without her brother, since the beginning of this adventure, he had not been away from her side for this long, she fear that she wouldn't see him again "I am looking for my brother now" said Hikaru getting up, she felt her legs shake with every step, but she was determined to find her brother and the travel companions, the fear of death was worse when they weren't around.

She didn't notice Yorda watching her from house window, a creepy smile on her face, knowing that another was coming to her, she could get her now, but not without anyone noticing an abduction in broad daylight, it was kind pushing it.

-Mansion's maze-

Mikuni sits, and lets out a sigh of annoyance; she has been walking through this entire maze without finding any sign of Takajin, only a few minutes after she sat down. Takajin runs passed, she shouted after him, just as he disappeared around a corner, Mikuni gets up, and runs after, she didn't know where he came from, she had search every inch of the maze as far as the map was concerned, she continued the chase till she reached a dead-end, she double checked the map, this path wasn't on it.

Going over the map several times, Mikuni came to the conclusion that even with this map, she was now lost in this mansion's hedge maze, which was confusing, the hedge growing over time was understandable, but it wouldn't make clear paths like this, which means someone had been making additions after this map had been done, she called for digimon partner Vasantmon, who promptly appeared in front of her. "Do you see Takajin, he came out of nowhere, now he has gotten me lost too, and somehow this map is out of date" She said looking at the map once again"

"All I see is rows and rows of empty maze, I can't see if he is even in this maze at all, I can't even see the mansion, we are completely lost your highness, I am sorry I failed you" said Vasantmon sighing with annoyance in the same manner as his master.

"I don't blame you, I blame that idiot Takajin, if he just waited and listened, we wouldn't be lost at all" said Mikuni looking up from the map "Keep looking there has to be a way back, she leaned up against the hedge, only to fall through into some kind of trap door. "Ouch" Mikuni groaned wiping dirt off herself, she looked around. She was now in some kind of catacomb.

-Road to the mansion-

The road looked like it hadn't been repaired in several years, and nature was reclaiming via grass and weeds growing out of the cracks in it, it was the main artery for supplies to get to the mansion on the hill, from the road the mansion looked like a rotting corpse. The one place Hikaru didn't want to go is the place she had to be, looking at it ran chills down her spine, it wasn't a good feeling, and made her feel sick, her legs also felt heavier the closer she got. Images of her own past and fears haunt her every step, her fears were putting her digimon on edge, and she knew it, she picked up Moonmon, and continued. The ground shook again but it had lessened the closer she gotten to the castle because the last time it nearly knocked her down. Hikaru continued after the ground stopped shaking, she was nearly there, she hoped beyond all hope that her brother, and companions were ok, even Huang, who had suddenly vanished the night before. Minutes later the mansion was right in front of her in all its terrifying mass like an enormous monster that could devour her in one bite. The weight of her fear was crushing her, as she stared up at the mansion; Hikaru took a deep breath, suddenly a voice called her name a short distance behind her. She turned to see it was Yorda.

"I thought I told you this wasn't a good idea" said Yorda breathing, trying to catch her breath "but if you insist on coming I'll be your guide, since your friends have probably got lost. I don't want another person on my conscience"

The presence of Yorda eased Hikaru's nerves, making the fear lesson in her, it was like a weight was taken off her shoulders, made her wonder, but Moonmon was now acting, the fear just seemed to have gone 10 fold for her digimon partner, and was now shivering behind Hikaru's leg.

They entered through the front door of the mansion; Yorda leading the way, and Hikaru closely behind, Yorda smirked slightly, before using one of her threads to slam the door behind them "you guys should have listened to me and left, now I have you somewhere safe, by the way I am the monster you seek" she transformed into Arukenimon right in front of Hikaru.

"Yorda you were the monster all this time?" asked Hikaru completely terrified now.

"I was never Yorda, I am the monster that use to be Arukeni, you are in my home, where you will stay till the danger is over, the Villager I brought here are safe too" said Arukenimon turning back into her human form, and started playing with her hair "I don't want to stun, I feel you are a kindred spirit I can call a friend, please don't make me?"

"What danger are you talking about and what are you" Hikaru asked calming herself, she was still Frightened of the situation she was in, but she was getting the idea that the monster that she knows now as Arukenimon might mean her no harm at least that what she just said, she had mixed feelings about this.

"Didn't you feel the ground Quakes, since you came here, how they have begun to intensify, that is the mountain, and it's going to bury the village in molten lava. I tried to warn them, they didn't listen to me, they chased me away, now I take them village one at a time knocking them out as a do this and tying them up in my webs, the lava won't come near my home" said Arukenimon turning her back "I cannot forgive them for what they did to me, but I can't just sit here and let them all die" she paused for a second after finishing her sentence "You asked I don't really know, when I was born somehow instead of just having a digimon I combined with mine inside my mother womb" she then collapsed to her knee.

HIkaru walked up to Arukenimon, placing her on her shoulder, she went to her knees too, so she could look her in the face, she then embraced her in a tight hug "just trust me, like you said I am your friend, and I'll do what it takes to help you"

-Crispin Village-

It was quiet in the village of Crispin, as the sun set in the distance, and the moon now became to become visible and still a silhouette in the teal skyline. A strange girl in a black Kimono, with green eyes and Brown hair stood in the center of village, her head tilted to her right shoulder, she was grinning like Cheshire cat. Suddenly the house behind her burst into flames, and a store's sign landed at her feed, the ground split apart, and the crack spread into street till it was under another building, and that building exploded, the girl now walked over to the building and looked inside, her expression become that of confusion "No one was in there, why aren't there any bodies" she sulked a bit. "How are we going to serve justice if we keep hitting empty buildings?"

A hulking digimon stepped out of the wreckage of the second building; it was covered in chains with a metal face. It walked over to the girl "Yes this is inconvenient, our fun being cut short by an interloper before the real fireworks begun; there must be some people we can kill, mistress Tsubara"

"First SkullMeramon we first find out where the rest are hiding no one escapes justice for the pain they have caused to Arukeni, they all must burn for" said Tsubara

-Mansion-

Arukenimon shoves Hikaru away "How can anyone care for something like me, everyone that I thought did now are gone, either dying or just going away and never coming back" she turned to face Hikaru .

"We might leave but doesn't mean we will never come back, I give you my word that will never be alone forever, you are my friend, and nothing will ever change that"

Arukenimon's glassy as she began to cry again. "Let's go get your companions" she turned to face Hikaru's digimon partner Moonmon, who shared with her Digidestined's smile.

Before they could head toward the catacombs, Arukenimon's attention was diverted as she spotted a plume of smoke coming from the village of Crispen, and panic spread through her "this was sooner than I thought, I haven't gotten everyone out yet. Get your friends freed I'll look into this" she ran off towards the village, and following her was Hikaru.

-Catacombs-

Takajin opened his eyes, and tried to move, but he was tied up in some kind of sticky net, he tried to free himself, and failed. How did he get here, he had entered the Catacombs again, only to be wake up here. He couldn't free the people bound here and went looking for something to cut them down because he didn't want Sunmon to try to burn them, they would have ended up being cooked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw motion, and then he suddenly was falling to the ground, he struggled to his feet, he saw feet, tracing them up came face to face with Mikuni, who promptly slaps knocking him back down.

"Are you awake yet" she said getting ready to slap Him again, "heroes do not get captured by the enemy"

"I am awake, I am awake" said Takajin rubbing his cheek, and then looked around "we need to free these people before the monster comes back. "Huang is around the corner, he was fine the last time I checked I hope he is still ok now.

They began to free the villagers tied up in the Catacomb, they were fine, but none of them would wake up when slapped, they were in some sort of deep sleep, and nothing could wake them.

Mikuni had Vasantmon free Huang as Harshly as was done with Takajin, and Mikuni even slapped him too even though it was obvious that he was already, which made him wonder why she kept doing that. It downed on him that it was like a master punishing a pupil for failing a lesson. He signed now wondering when Mikuni become their teacher.

Huang didn't handle well to being slapped, and yelled in annoyance, and glared at a Mikuni, who just shrugged it off like someone dealing with a child.

-Village of Crispin-

When Arukeni arrived the city was almost entirely destroyed, and several houses were up in flames, but the hasn't erupted, and was threatening to do so at any moment, if it wasn't the Volcano that did this, then what was going on here. "Aru" said a cheerful voice behind; she turned around to face a girl who looked very familiar too. "Tsubara, what are you doing"

"I am taking Vengeance upon the people who killed your family, and made you into some kind of monster, when they are the ones that are the monsters, they will burn in your name, and she then took something out of her pocket and swallowed it. Her eyes glowed, and mumbled that sound like "We are the light, and we are the purifying Flame" she closed her eyes "it's weird almost all the village is gone, where did they go" she now screamed with SkullMeramon appearing behind Arukeni, putting into a bear hug.

Ducking Arukeni got out of the bear hug, and then jumped away from the enormous SkullMeramon, she shifted into her digimon form, but instantly shifted back to her human form "I don't want this, no one should kill in my name" she said.

"Why do you protect them, to them you are a monster, the mountain is going to blow and take them all away Right now I am having fun till it happens. But you have hid them from judgement, and from me that will hand it out which makes me sad" said Tsubara taking a finger and pointing toward her right then tracing it down her cheek like she was pointing out a tear drop.

At that sign from Tsubara, SkullMeramon charges at Arukeni, driving his fist into the ground as she dodged him

"Tell me where they are now" shouted Tsubara throwing a fit like an infant not getting the candy they wanted, making her look rather silly, and somewhat scary.

"Spirit needle" Arukeni shouts back, with needles flying from her hair, and flew at Tsubara, they were intercepted by SkullMeramon who took the hit instead of his master, he shrugged them off as they were nothing.

Tsubara bottom lip twitched and she was now grinding her teeth in annoyance "even if you save these people they will never accept you like I have. Why not let me do this and we can travel with this new group I found, they will accept you as well, just come to your sense and accept reality"

-Mansion-

Vasantmon returned with another set of unconscious villagers, setting them down and heading back into the catacombs for more, Mikuni sat across from them trying to think how to wake them up.

Takajin paced back and forth, till he saw that one of the villagers brought out was Yorda, "Oh Crap" he said turned around heading to the village.

"Where are you going, we have Villagers to rescue" said Mikuni catching sight of Takajin leaving, "Oh fine just leave, sometimes I swear I am the only hero in this group.

Takajin spotted his sister at the end of the road, she was watching two other girls arguing, he couldn't make out a word they were saying, one of the girls had a digimon that seemed too advanced in level for someone who age, and the other the one with white hair didn't have one or at least it wasn't there presently, his sister was shaking the conflicted she was witnessing was scaring her.

-To be Continued-

Will The Digidestined stop Tsubara from destroying the village, and will Arukeni have to kill her friend, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	11. The Girl Who Played with Fire

Once upon a time, there was a girl born platinum silver hair, but unlike any other person that had a digimon appear when they were born, she didn't get one, her parents fearing persecution if anyone found out tried taming Wild digimon and giving them to their daughter. They would run away with fear since something about her was causing them to be scared of her. She went through several attempts to bond her to a digimon partner with no success at all, her name was Arukeni, and eventually word of mouth about spread to the nearest village, the persecution the family feared started, the villagers accidentally Arukeni's mother trying to scare them by setting the mansion's garden on fire. After the mother was buried, the father swore vengeance, and was stoned to death for his troubles. The daughter would remain alone in the castle for a couple of years, she then meet a girl named Tsubara, who was the same age as she was, and they became very close, Tsubara seemingly vanished without a trace, not know the horrible truth about what her friend will become, Aru forcing herself out of a depression went on with her life.

Digimon Sync episode 11 "The Girl Who Played with Fire"

-4 years ago-

Arukeni jumped from roof to roof, she made a habit of watching the village as they went, despite what they did, she wished them no ill will, since she was a freak, and who would love a freak like her. She heard the sound of bells, and went into a panic, and ran toward the sound, she was at the village temple, where came the sound of people singing, Arukeni began to sing herself. They were singing her mother's favorite song. She did this every day, these are the things that made her life worthwhile, she pulled the hood over her face, and climbed down from roof.

She hid in a pile of hay as passing by villagers walked across the ally she was in, she watched as they went by her, she crawled out when she was sure they were gone, walking to the end of the alley. She looked back and forth to see if anyone was coming "That was close" Arukeni whispered to herself, even though she never was spotted by anyone, she smiled and somersaulted in excitement, she ran from alley to alley avoiding anyone spotting her. Climbing into a tree watching people passing they were dressed in fancier garb than usual "it must be a festival" she now heard singing again, people were singing door to door, she snuck down and into the crowd of singers, and joined with her own voice, it was the Solstice. She had almost forgotten about it, this reminded her of how much she loved this village.

"That voice of yours is beautiful, and oddly familiar" said someone placing their hand on Arukeni's shoulder, which startled, she glanced sideways to see it was Yorda, a former maid of her mansion, She panicked and ran off, Yorda called after confused not knowing why a stranger was so startled about her.

When Arukeni got her family graveyard, she noticed it was snowing; she caught a Snowflake in her mouth, despite nearly being caught it was well worth it. She signed and stopped and made her way to her mother's gravestone, it was the one shaped like an Angewomon, in intricate detail, and it was a beautiful thing to behold but looking at it made her sad, she wanted her mom more than this marble icon on her grave. A stream of tears now flowed down her cheek.

-Present day-

"This is not right I don't want this" Arukenimon now shouting at Tsubara, and keeping her distance from SkullMeramon, who kept edging toward her like a deranged stalker, she had managed to evade him before.

"It's not what you want anymore it's what they deserve that does. I am sorry you don't feel like I do about this, I didn't want to kill a friend now please leave, and let me take care of these parasites" said Tsubara taking a few more pills.

It dawned on Hikaru what those were that Tsubara was taking, "Tsubara is a member of The Kurokami Brigade, she is ingesting digimon data" she said with complete disgust.

In that moment, SkullMeramon caught Arukenimon off guard, he drove his fist into her midsection, she gasped as the air was driven out of her lungs. Arukenimon dropped to her knees.

Tsubara was now glaring in Hikaru instead of Arukenimon "you are seriously stupid, and I am going to kill you for that" she said pointing in Hikaru's direction.

SkullMeramon let Arukenimon fall to her knees, he turned to face Hikaru. he charged at her with Moonmon trying to get to stop him but was swatted away like an insect, and the same went for Sunmon.

Sunmon clinched his jaw, and growled "you are going to burn for that" he said looking with hatred at SkullMeramon, he had no chance in his present form of even putting a dent in his opponents armor.

Moonmon Began to glow, and so did Hikaru's digi chip, and then they were both enveloped by white spheres, which grew bigger than a usual Digivolution, when it dissipated. They both wore scarves emblazoned with the symbol for the digi chip of Kindness, Moonmon was now Lekismon, Lekismon and Hikaru also shared the same mark on their forehead, a blue circle.

You are a Digidestined too" said Tsubara pulling out a digivice, it glowed with a Black aura, "that is weird it never acted like this before, maybe it's telling me I can digivolved to Mega" she raised it into the air, and nothing happened "oh well I can still kill everyone, I repeat get out of my way Arukeni, this is your final warning"

Lekismon charged at SkullMeramon, dodged as it took a swipe at, and came around for another attack, hitting her target dead center of the back. This slightly shook SkullMeramon knocking him a bit forward.

-Outside the catacombs-

Mikuni secured everyone that had been in the catacomb, checking each for vitals seemingly they were all alive even if most of them were pale from being out of the sun for so long, but they were well fed, and healthy, this puzzled her since they were here to fight a monster, she let out a sigh figuring this wouldn't be some sort of heroic battle.

At that moment people started to wake up, Yorda was the first to wake since she seemed like the one that had been in the Catacombs the longest, she let out a long yawn, the same went for the rest who woke after her. Yorda looked around confusedly "Where am I, and who the heck are you?" she said spotting Mikuni.

"Someone had you held Captive in that Catacomb, and pretended to be you, I am the Digidestined, your Savoir Mikuni" Mikuni said, while giving a deep bow. She then walked over and helps Yorda up.

Yorda after being helped up looked Mikuni over confusedly "I thought Digidestined were only Myths and were only in children's books" she said in a tone of unbelieving sarcasm. "and what monster are you talking about?"

"First we are real, we came to your village to fight a monster that had been taking people and we found all the people including yourself that had been taken in that Catacomb. Are you that hard of hearing I said this before" Mikuni said looking exhausted, but actually just mentally.

"Someone pretended to be me, and used my identity to try to gather the entire village here for an unknown reason in these catacombs" said Yorda stopping in mid sentence after spotting the mansion Across from the Catacomb "Why after all these years that I am back here again, and it feels like it was just yesterday that I worked in that very mansion, it's now a rotting corpse of its former grandeur"

Mentally Time was like it was rewinding for Yorda, and the mansion was repairing itself right in front, to her it looked exactly like it did years ago, before brutalized by the Elements and lack of care.

-17 years ago-

Sounds of Cries echoed through the mansion as servants in and out of the main bedroom, the mistress was giving birth. all faces were covered in sweat, and showed signs of Exhaustion, and panic as the birth was taking longer than expected, and they were all worried that it would kill the mistress during the lengthy labour, it was a strange birth since the belly seemed to glow hours into it, several hours went by before Yorda suddenly burst out of the room announcing to the staff that it was a girl. Then mansion burst into cheer, as relief spread through that the whole thing was over.

The rest of the day was that of Celebration, and the servants were given the rest of the day off, except for Yorda who stayed to tend to the mistress, and her new-born daughter, in the room with the child there was nothing but panic still since the child had been born without a digimon partner, Yorda suggested that she could catch a wild digimon and bring it back here, people would kill the child if they know about this.

So Yorda went out and captures easiest tamed digimon she could find, which was a Gummymon, which she managed to tame it in a months, she handed it over to Arukeni, and everything was fine.

But on her ninth birthday, the digimon started acting during the party never to be seen again, which caused backlash from people in the village now knowing that Arukeni was a cursed one.

-Present day-

The memory of the Mansion decayed into what it looked like it today, but the memory was still fresh in Yorda's mind, and suddenly a lot of things made sense, "There isn't a monster, it was Arukeni, how she knocked us out is unknown and for what reason I have to ask her myself" she ran toward Crispen village hoping that Arukeni was still at her house.

-Crispen Village-

"That's it, if I have to kill you all to convince Arukeni I am right then so be it, as I am Digidestined defender of justice, avenger of the wronged" said Tsubara clutching her face tightly with both palms.

SkullMeramon launched himself into Lekismon pinning her against a tree, and then jumped, and then repeated the process a few times, until Arukenimon stepped into its path stopping it from doing it again

"I don't know who you are anymore, I know you are being used, is one life worth all of these people, would it bring back my mom if you murdered all of the people in these including the ones that had nothing to do with it. The Digidestined I read about were never about bloodshed of innocent in pursuit of the guilty "Arukenimon pleaded hoping to talk some sense into her friend, getting her back to the person she remembered. "Do what you must but I will not let you hurt anyone"

Tsubara closed her eyes, the aura seemingly dissipating around, but then it increased tenfold, and SkullMeramon liquefied into a ball, which was gross to look, and when it reshaped into a digimon, it was Boltmon the Mega form SkullMeramon. "Kill them all, I am sorry friend but you wouldn't listen to me, I warned you repeated to leave, I threatened you several times that I would do this, which of you we shall kill first" said Tsubara as she cracked her knuckles. she was then cut off by Boltmon being knocked over by an unseen force. Standing across from Boltmon was Vasantmon, its armor gleaming in the sunlight. Boltmon stood up unharmed from the attack, it had only been taken off guard, The second attack from Vasantmon had no effect at all, and was quickly floored by Boltmon.

Un-phased by the failure of the Second, Mikuni charged, joining her digimon in the battle, as Yorda ran to Arukenimon "I knew it was you" said Yorda hugging her.

"I can't believe Tsubara would try to destroy this village, she caused the Volcano to be unstable, since no one was leaving because of the increased shake I tried to warn everyone but was chased away I decided to bring everyone to a safer location, now she is angry and looking for the people I saved" said Arukeni confusedly sobbing.

"I just realized there is something wrong with this picture, if she is a Digidestined then why hasn't Tsubara wearing some kind of extra garb like he partner" said Takajin making a sudden observation

"if that is a Digidestined, then Gekomon have great taste in music" said Mikuni in a sarcastic tone, as she retreated her battle with Boltmon, which was going no were, every time she attacked it, she and her partner Vasantmon nearly were killed in the process, two champion levels vs a Mega were long odds for survival of the two champions, dodging those Tomahawks made it difficult to get close enough to do anything.

"Why do you have to interfere, I am the Champion of Justice" shouted Tsubara pointing accusingly at Takajin, darkness now radiating off her in sheets. "I will hand out vengeance"

Out of nowhere a thread stops one of Boltmon's attacks; it was Arukenimon "please stop this" she said turning to face Tsubara, which left her open an attack from Boltmon, which knocked her sprawling into a tree.

"So much for friendship huh little spider, I'll deal with you later once I take care of your uppity friends, the ones that brainwashed you into believe justice is not absolute, I'll kill them all in the name of my master " said Boltmon, his voice sounding like it was echoing down a long tunnel. He knocked both Vasantmon and Lakismon down with one attack and was going in for a finishing blow Lakismon, but Arukenimon took the attack instead, she dropped on all fours clutching her side, which was now digitizing.

"What have you done" shout Hikaru looking down at Arukenimon, and now looking with hatred in her eyes at Tsubara.

"No this is your fault, make them suffer for killing my best friend, I want each of them to burn slowly, there is no quick death for any of you" Tsubara screamed, the darkness rolling off her like puffs of smoke, this caused Boltmon to go berserk, and start to melt into some sort of blob monster, he stopped listening to Tsubara and attacked everything in sight.

In the distance the Volcano exploded out of sight and started spewing lava down toward the village of Crispen burning down tree in its wake, Wild digimon scurried to get away from it, some not as lucky as others.

"Finally its coming to burn you all to ashes" said Tsubara laughing insanely; she was oblivious to her digimon partner's metamorphoses, and berserk rampage "kill these annoying kids so they can't interfere, instead of listening to her the blob monster that once was Boltmon grabbed Tsubara and ate her self-destructing into data sparkles soon after.

Hikaru looked around "Where is Arukeni" she said in a panicked tone, and then spotted her in the distance heading toward the now active volcano. She ran to catch up with her.

The ground quaked the closer you got the Volcano, it was making it harder for Arukenimon to stand up, still badly injured from Boltmon's attack on her, she was leaking data as she made her way up. She made her way to where the lava would flow down into the village. That where Hikaru and Takajin caught up to her. "I am a dam, I'll spin my web here, you go up, and drop some rocks down" Arukenimon said pointing at the cliff face.

Takajin and headed toward where she pointed, but Hikaru hesitated for a minute then followed her brother, Mikuni was already waiting for them on the cliff, how she knew to go there was a mystery to them, she might have come up with the same plan, they watched as Arukenimon created the giant web for the dam.

Takajin thought her saw someone in the corner of his eye, he turned to see who it was, and there was no one there, he must have been seeing things. Coronamon, Lekismon, and Vasantmon started attacking the rock of the cliff, sending large rocks tumbling down till the dam was finished,

Arukenimon gave the thumbs up and they all came down, Hikaru ran up and hugged "the people will have to accept you after this, you are a hero" said Hikaru catching her breath.

Arukenimon looked back at the village as she turned back into human form "That has always been my dream to finally be able to normal and be able to be in the village without having to hide who I am, but I am a monster regardless. But just look at me I am a freak of nature, what am I a person or a digimon.

"You are Arukeni, isn't that good enough, being yourself?" Hikaru said placing her hand on Arukeni's shoulder.

The lava was now visible a torrent of fire heading their direction, with a large impact it hit the dam and seemed to be holding, the damn pushed forward from the pressure it wasn't going to hold, Arukeni ran back to it turning back into her digimon form, she latched more webs to stabilize it, but it wasn't working, Arukenimon now bracing herself against putting all her strength into keeping, lava now leaking through taking pieces of Arukenimon with it evaporating it into data. "Goodbye Digidestined and thank you" said Arukenimon before finally being gone.

Hikaru collapsed to her knees screaming "Noooooooo" fresh tears flowing from her eyes, as she stared at the place where Arukenimon had been standing. The dam now held, and quaking now ceased, the mountain stopped it temper tantrum, the village had been saved, Takajin hugged his sister letting her cry on his shoulder.

-The Next day-

There was Funeral for Arukeni, for her act of heroism; the Village was renamed to Arukeni, and a statue of her was placed in the city square with a plaque commemorating the day, Arukeni's mansion was also being restored and was going to be a monument in her honour.

"She finally got her acceptance; I wish she didn't have to die" said Hikaru placing flowers, "she was never a monster, they made her into one"

"The monster was always us, we gave up looking for her even though I knew she was alive I would have protected her even if she was a cursed one, though she wasn't" said Yorda starting to cry again.

"Whoever Corrupted Tsubara was the true monster, Kurokami brigade might have done it but I am not sure about that, Whoever they were will pay for this" said Takajin clinching his right hand into a fist.

The was someone watching the funeral from a distance, a man in grey leather armor, he wore black shades, and a scarf over his face "Paragon to Beautiful Sky, Project Epsilon, The subject went insane, and was killed by her own digimon, tweaking and continuing with the project" he left fading into the shadows. "We are the Light and the Purifying Flame"

-To be Continued-

Will the Digidestined get over the death of Arukenimon, and who was this man, and the project he was working on? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	12. Seize the Night

-1 Month ago-

She snuck up on Takajin, a girl dressed in Black and light purple, she ran up and tackled him, knocking him off, and to the ground landing on top of him.

"Ah! My spine! I think you broken it this time Juniko," Takajin screamed out, wincing with pain on the ground, Juniko resting right on top of him.

She got off of Takajin, and crossed her arms. She looked at them all sternly, giving a wary glance at Huang and Sorami. "Taka, I am going with you. I don't trust them," she said, after returning her attention to Takajin.

"She's not coming. No way. She'll only slow us down," Huang ordered, turning to face Sorami, who wasn't saying a word. Sorami didn't even bother stopping or slowing down, and was continuing in the same direction towards the gate.

"For once I agree, but only because I don't want you to fall into harm's way. You can't protect yourself, and I don't want you involved in another bad situation. Like when Shiru was going to kill you. You mean too much to me, so please remain behind for my sake," Takajin calmly explained, trying very hard to not make eye contact with Juniko. He looked down at her feet instead.

Juniko gritted as she held back tears. She yanked a rope angrily, which was tied to something struggling to get away. "You nearly left this behind," she muttered. As the end of the rope got closer, they could all see it was Sunmon hog tied. "I caught it trying to burn more of the sacred garden and some of its caretakers," she told them, giving the rope a really forceful tug.

Takajin took the rope from Juniko sighing, "He must have sneaked off. I was sure I had him secured in his carrying cage." He looked at the vacant cage he had been carrying all this time, slightly stunned.

"Please come back in one piece. You're my best friend, and you also mean too much to me. It would be like hollowing me out if anything happened to you," Juniko said softly before tackling Takajin with another hug. She then let go of him, and ran off, trying very hard not to cry.

Juniko stared went farther and farther away. She felt like she would never see him again, She didn't like being left behind, it felt like she was neglectful in her duties as a friend, Daughter of a member of The Subaru family royal bodyguards, she stayed there for a few hours before see headed in to get advice from her father about this.

-7 days ago-

It had been days since the trail had gone cold, and she kept heading in the direction on wheel tracks, only problem there were several of them to choose from, she assumed they would stay away from Suzubuya, since the stories she heard were horrible from people she had asked for directions, Juniko was exhausted and her clothes were in tatters, wished she brought more clothes with for this journey.

It was evening when she stopped, she from the sun starting to dip into the horizon, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, she would continue her trek in the morning, she pulled out the sleeping bag and pillow she brought, she brought this stuff but forgot to bring other things she needed like more than 7 days' worth of food, which was quickly running out, She had rationed it so it latest longer. she hoped to found them by now.

Night just reminded her of the camping trips that she use to go on with the royal family, the stars above made her homesick, a tear streaked down her right cheek, she raised her hand till she looked as if she was holding the moon." You miss Takajin don't you?, I don't miss Sunmon, he lit my tail on fire, I hate him" said Mikemon ending her sentence with a growling noise, and turned away from Juniko, she did miss that annoying ball of flame, he was still a good laugh, when it spoke, it only chose to speak with her and only her, when no one else was around.

Juniko only nodded in response, it hurt her to hear his name, even though it had not been that long since she had seen him last, she wanted to be with her best friend so badly, the feeling had never have felt before.

Several hours later the sun peaked across the horizon signalling the start of a new day, Juniko packed her stuff, and continued her journey, she had promised that every second day Mikemon would sit on her shoulder, and that's where she sat now liking her left paw.

They traveled for several miles, before the sun was setting again, she was going a few more feet before stopping for the night, but it was like walking into a wall, which knocked Mikemon off her shoulder, and sprawling to unconscious, and a couple masked figures walked out of nowhere, one just strolled past Juniko, and looked at Mikemon for a second before coming around with an elbow to the back of her head knocking her out, and the rest picked, and dragged her, and Mikemon off.

Digimon Sync Episode 12 "Seize the Night"

-Present day-

It was pouring rain in the forest, water rolling off Foliage in streams; all was silent until people holding flashlights looking like they were searching for something or someone, they passed after a thorough look around. They missed a creature hidden between two large leaves, it let go of them, and dropped to the ground, and ran, it was a cat-like digimon looking similar to a Gatomon but brown, another digimon pulled it into a hollowed out tree trunk saying "Hide in here you will be safe"

The digimon that dragged Mikemon in the tree was an Agumon, "I am sure you are safe now, so settle down" said Agumon looking briefly out the entrance.

Mikemon lays down trying to relax, but was still breathing heavily, her heart beating a mile per second, she had been chased for several days, her fur was soaked and her paws were caked with mud, eyes were blood-shot from lack of sleep.

"Why are those people chasing you" Agumon inquiring about the people he had rescued Mikemon from, as once again peaked out of the tree to see if anyone of them had come back.

"I don't know I was traveling with my human partner and then I woke up in a cage, picked the lock and escape, before I could find my partner Juniko I was chased I need to find help she is still back there, I am hoping to find a boy named Takajin, and his partner Sunmon" said Mikemon before finally nodding off from the exhaustion that overwhelmed her.

Sounds of wild digimon filled the air, as they went along with their daily routine, foraging for food, and maintaining their homes. The rain water had given them all fresh drinking water, Agumon sat on a tree of a long dead oak tree.

Mikemon stirred, and awakened, trying to process her surroundings, Exhaustion was still written all over her face, and the way her nose twitched nervously. She exited the tree warily like someone could jump at her at any moment. "Are you a wild digimon" she asked Agumon trying to settle her own nerves with conversation.

"I am not I have a master I ran away from them" said Agumon "I did something horrible because of them, it has been years since seen them" he sighed and looked down.

"What can be so bad that would make you run away from your human partner, I would never run away from Juniko, I would fight to stay by her side no matter what?" Said Mikemon looking down depressed she wasn't with her partner now, making her feel like a failure as a digimon.

"I murdered someone; I set a garden on fire, I didn't know she was there, it was only meant to scare the people living in the mansion, no one was meant to die" Agumon replied looking horrified thinking about it "an innocent died because of me"

"You can't just run away from things, you must face the consequences or you will be forever haunted by them, I bet you human misses you deeply" said Mikemon looking down at the ground "Probably as I miss mine now"

"The look of horror on the person as she ignited right in front of me prevents me from going, every time I try I get to the border, and then I see the mansion the way it looks today, it makes me run away all over again, I don't know how to deal with it" said Agumon nearly shouting with every word he spoke. All his guilt was crushing him mentally even though the talked about it seemed like it just happened yesterday and not years ago like he said.

Mikemon let out a sigh, and sat down, she gestured for Agumon to take a seat too, and he did as he was told "Everyone makes mistakes, some worse than others, you can't live in the past, and should not let it dictate you present and future, it was an accident and you didn't mean to do it" said Mikemon pointing at Agumon "My Human made the mistake of not going with her friend, and regretted so much that she decided to go look for him, you need to find your human before your running away becomes a mistake too"

"You are right, I should face the consequence of my action, at least I will face them with my human companion I miss him so much" said Agumon jumping to his feet looking very excited like a tremendous wait was lifted partially from his shoulders. "Now thinking about it what was you human like?"

"She is so exuberant, and over protective of her friends with the patience of a saint, she has to be with friends that have digimon like Sunmon" said Mikemon laughing remembering the time when Sunmon lit Juniko's hair on fire. "What about your Human partner?"

"He is usually a gentleman with a kind heart; he always treated me like I was his child instead of a digimon I even called him papa for a while I couldn't believe he would make me do the thing I did, even though it was an accident I am going to give him the third degree when I get home" said Agumon with a stern look crossing his face toward the end of his sentence. "Now let's go" he started running without a warning, and Mikemon followed soon after. After several kilometers Agumon turned to Mikemon "please can you tell me that story.

"Ok fine" Sighed Mikemon keeping pace with Agumon "this happened a couple of Years ago, when Juniko and Takajin were around 8 years old"

-4 years Ago-

It was like any other day in the kingdom of Digitopia, the sun dawned on the horizon of a whole new day, Juniko awoke and realized she had overslept that day, and ran out, while struggling to put her long black hair into the bowed pigtail she always had them in at this, but gave up the moment she lost one of the bows in the process.

She arrived at school at the bell, she sighed in relief, she didn't scuff in the process of the panicking on the fact might be late again. She waved at Rao and Takajin as she ended the room, and took her seat at her desk just in time as the teacher just showed up, she watched Mr. Sagisa Massive frame entered class, we didn't know at the time that this man would end up being a member of Kurokami brigade named Shiru. I looked around and spotted Sunmon in his carrying cage, he was a frantic as ever.

Mr. Sagisa walked to the chalkboard and wrote down a math problem "Can anyone answer this"

Juniko raised her hand, and stood up, walked to the board, she wrote something that was completely wrong, she was chewed out for it, while heading back to her desk she wasn't paying attention, and slipped on a pencil on the floor, she fell head first into Sunmon's cage, her hair tumbling between the Cage's bars

-Present-

"That's why she always keeps her hair the length she does now, so it can't happen again" said Mikemon laughing into her right paw as she ran beside Agumon now. "I can tell you a few more stories on the way to your home" she Cheshire cat grinned. "Most of the stories will be about clumsy Juniko is, and how many times she has fallen"

"That first story was funny I would like to hear another one" said Agumon chuckling stopping and sitting "We need to take a break anyway as the sun away coming and day was becoming night again, he gathered wood and started a fire.

"This was a few months ago, and Takajin, Rao, and Juniko were playing catch, I watched from beside Sunmon's carrying cage, he was sound a sleep with it, he had tuckered himself out from all the bouncing around he usually did all day." Mikemon began another story

Juniko is clumsy with everything else other than her combat training, her father thought it would help her become a better bodyguard if she was in a classroom with people her own age, she really doesn't lack confidence, or humbleness.

Wait a minute I am kind of distracted, where was I in this story, oh yeah, it was around spring when this happened. Yeah it was a spring day and they were playing catch, I like to run from each of them and chase after the ball I want to catch it and chew on it, but they never toss me the ball, and they shooed me away if any of them drop it.

-5 months ago-

Takajin picked up the ball and tossed it to Juniko, who promptly tossed it to Rao, they could continue like this for hours. But it was getting close to dinner, playing catch was fun, they had to head back for dinner each of their parents would be pissed if they didn't make it back, also getting home before dark was also important.

"I think it's starting to get dark" said Juniko tossing the ball over to Takajin, and then gesturing over to the sun making its way into the distance slowly. "Carpe Noctem" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Carpe Diem" Takajin shrugged in response.

"Carpe Crustulum" Laughed Juniko pointing to her gut.

"Someday you are going to let me in on that joke" said Rao sighing in frustration as he took off his catching glove knowing that their fun was over.

"One more throw, I'll go long" said Juniko starting to back up really quickly.

Takajin wound up and threw the ball, and Juniko ran to catch it, right before she caught she slipped and landed face first in a pile of wild Digimon crap.

-Present day-

"It took her days to get over that" said Mikemon laughing as she fell over holding her sides.

Then they both nodded off, as their campfire snap crackled then went out hours later, as the son came up in the distance. They got up to continued their journey.

"My Human kept blaming things on Digimonless child, even I started believing it, I only wanted to chase the mansion family away so he would stop being so paranoid about them" said Agumon starting to weep anew.

"Don't start this again, let me remind you that you said it was an accident, you didn't mean to kill anyone!" said Mikemon looking sympathetic with an edge of annoyance in her tone.

"I know I can't help it I just can't, even after so many years it's like this wound that I keep opening every time I think about it, I keep thinking about it because I am going to face up to my crime when we reach Crispin village

After traveling for miles, they finally reached the border, Agumon walked up to the border sign "Arukeni Village" he said confusedly reading the sign "this is weird but I know this is the right way, he wary unease, he walked past the sign. He made his way through the road leading to the village, some of it was the way he remembered it and some building were brand new. He ran to his human partner's store, and their he was, Memories of past flooded through his mind of all the year they had been together, he lost control and ran into the store tackling his human partner in a tremendous hug.

"I know why you left, and it's now ok, even though it was bad what we did, we have been forgiven by the daughter of the one accidentally killed" said the store owner.

Mikemon search through the village, hoping they were still there and haven't moved on "Takajin, Hikaru" she shouted over and over, she was exhausting herself in the process, still no sight of them, she was now panicking, she didn't want to believe that she traveled all this way, she had believed they would be here because of the monster. Suddenly she spotted the wagon, they were all there, including some people she didn't know, and she exhaled, and screamed at the top of her lungs "Takajin!" as she jumped to the wagon.

Takajin exited the wagon, as he heard the voice calling to him; he spotted Mikemon and picked her up, Mikemon purred as she finally felt safe for once.

"I don't know who they are but I escaped to find you, and bring you back to rescue Juniko, I can take you to where they had us, please! Please can you hurry?" said Mikemon with exasperating breath "now please I don't they wanted with us"

-To be Continued-

Who has Juniko, and what do they want with her to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	13. Tabula Rosa

It was kind of mixed feeling situation, meeting someone like Arukeni, a person so tormented, finally finding acceptance but having to die to get it, it saddened Takajin looking at the village now, and knew how his sister felt knowing Arukeni more than he did. The memories of the time here will last them a lifetime. Now suddenly out of the corner of his eye. He spotted something coming toward him, he turned to see what it was, the thing said something then jumped into his lap, he realized then it was Mikemon, he processed what the little cat digimon had said to him, she said that Juniko had been captured.

Digimon Sync episode 13 "Tabula Rosa"

"What was she thinking?" Takajin announced loudly making Mikemon edge away backwards from being startled.

"About you, like that wasn't very obvious from what I have told you" Mikemon replied Glowering at Takajin in annoyance through gritted teeth.

"Now we have to go find her" said Takajin throwing up his arms and gesturing emphatically, still trying the process what was just told to him.

"We better get going or do you want to yell at me some more while a friend is in danger I don't understand humans always freaking out at something stupid and missing the point of what is going on"

"She is right" said Halli, "but I can't come with you, I am helping the villagers rebuild their village, now hurry and be off you" she waved and headed back to the village.

Takajin made his way to the wagon to tell the other the sudden news, and leave the village to search for Juniko.

"Leave I don't really care, I only came along to get my hands on those who killed my family" said Huang absent mindedly stroke his digimon partner Babydmon's head.

"If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here now, she helped me take care of you in your time of need, and how you can be so callous, and Juniko is like family to me, and my brother" Hikaru said accusingly pointing in Huang direction, who backed away like he had just been slapped.

"As leader, and champion of this party I say we go rescue, that is the digidestined way, and my rule of thumb, the innocent shall be rescued" said Mikuni smacking Huang in the back of the head.

Huang sighing in defeat "ok fine whatever let's go" he crossed his arms and turned away from everyone in annoyance.

"I know it was traumatic, but we need you Mikemon to lead us to where you were separated from Juniko, and we need to get there as soon as possible.

"Their journey to search for Juniko begins now, what they may find might test them to the very core" said Halli watching the wagon with the digidestined vanish in the distance.

-Hours later-

They were no closer to finding, from Mikemon direction they should have spotted the place or came in contact with the force field; they even had their digimon walk ahead of the wagon, except Babdymon, who just slept. This was getting they ended up having to stop for the night.

"I swear it was in this direction, I remember these trees I passed them several times while was escaping " said Mikemon jumping from the wagon, she picked a leaf from a nearby tree, and brought it back showing Takajin the various claw marks she had left on it.

Takajin sighed as they began to set up camp for the night, he wondered if Juniko was even ok at this point, he didn't want to find if she wasn't, and would harm the people who harmed her in any way, she is or was one of his best friends. This line of thought was making him homesick for Digitopia a place of fond memories that seem like a long time ago, even when it only has been a few months.

"I know what you're thinking brother, and you are wrong Juniko is fine, she has always been able to take care of herself, and I also miss home" said Hikaru placing a hand on Takajin's shoulder, and pulling her brother into a tight hug. "We will find her, and when this whole thing is over we will be home again"

"I know you are right, but with all the stuff that has been happening to us, it's hard not to be a little skeptical, you not to long ago thought we were all going to die and were freaking out, you have gathered your nerves a bit" said Takajin hugging his sister back tighter. "I feel my nerves are fraying a little"

"If she is dead then she is dead, then you don't have to lament her any more" said Mikuni passing by Takajin and Hikaru.

Hikaru just lost it, and charged at Mikuni, aiming to knock her block off, but was instantly floor in the process by Mikuni, who now had Hikaru pinned to the ground with her elbow. "Digidestined aren't supposed to attack each other"

"She has a point, but talking about a friend like they are dead already, isn't a way to talk around people who care about them, now let go of my sister please?" said Takajin through gritted teeth, as stared a hole in Mikuni.

Mikuni helped a pissed off Hikaru up, and then walked away to her tent, she just shrugged off the situation like usual.

While everyone was asleep, Mikuni snuck out of camp, and started walking in a circular pattern, stopped and started backing away slowly like she was measuring something; she nodded at her digimon partner Lopmon, who began to talk toward something, and suddenly was knocked backwards "I knew I spotted something weird, or should we take care of this ourselves" said Mikuni helping Lopmon up.

"This is important to them, they should be with us" said Lopmon stepping in front of Mikuni "and one of your rules is not to walk into the unknown without some kind of backup"

Mikuni nodded and headed back to camp, to tell them what she had found, and figure out how to get passed this barrier, she wondered about what was beyond it.

Morning came, and they were all standing in front of where Mikuni found the barrier, studying as the rocks they throw at seemingly when through yet actually do so at the same time. "We need to break through, Juniko is in there somewhere?" said Takajin anxiously at the others.

"Back away!" said Mikuni, as she and Lopmon, were enveloped in white spheres symbolizing digivolution, and Lopmon was now Vasantmon, and Mikuni was wearing the article of clothing, and black colored rabbit like eyes. Vasantmon now vanished and replaced by the sounds of bangs as he impacted the barrier, and she also punched the barrier, out of all the digidestined Mikuni with them, she has been able to work as a team with her digidestined. The barrier after an hour of pummeling, a hole shatters in it; they all rushed to get through it before it closed up.

"Welcome those who broke the barrier to Tabula Rosa" said a voice behind them that seeming came, and out from the shadows came a man dressed in purple robes "my name is Brother Roland, who you might be?" he smiled sincerely at them.

Mikuni looked the man over, "We are the Digidestined, and we are looking for someone who might be here, a Juniko Maeda." she said making into a flanking position behind Brother Roland.

"you are welcome to search for you missing friend, Follow me and I'll take you into m village, my people are kind of wary of strangers seeing you with me might smooth things over and make it easier to find who you are looking for" said Brother Roland "but the only problem your digimon will have to stay here, you will understand soon as you get there."

Hesitantly leaving their digimon behind, the digidestined followed Father Roland into his village, When they arrived they noticed something odd about the people in it, they had no digimon at all, there weren't any in sight what so ever. Were they all cursed ones, and why were there so many in one place.

"Are they all cursed ones" asked Hikaru looking around at all the people as they walked by them, it was kind of disconcerting of a sight to behold.

"No they had digimon but they gave them up, to be freed from their shackles, We are the pure ones, seeking to get rid of digimon for good, see the spire straight ahead, there is where we keep all the digimon of this village, we hope one day to cut the bonds between us and them" said Brother Roland pointing at the largest building in the village, it was an emerald colored skyscraper that almost reached into the sky. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want but your digimon can't come any closer than they are, it would put them in danger"

Despite no digimon the village, the people looked friendly, so maybe there wasn't any harm in observing the customs, since they were only visitors to their village, and they shouldn't be telling anyone how to live Hikaru thinking about Brother Roland had said as she looked around.

Brother Roland escorted them to the inn, for them to settle, before heading out for their search for their missing friend. A girl tanned complexion with bright orange hair, also dressed in a purple robe greeted them at the inn, she smiled at them as they approached, "This is sister Malison" said Brother Roland waving at the girl.

"Welcome Travellers to my inn, a place of sanctuary and peace, please wait in the lobby as I prepare your rooms" Said Sister Malison gesturing to her inn, the smile not leaving her face "you must be thirsty I'll send someone to get you drinks" she gesture a person, who went back into the inn. Takajin, Hikaru, and Mikuni followed Malison into the in, while Huang stayed outside, and set up camp, "Isn't your friend coming in too" she asked Takajin.

"He doesn't like being in the same room as any of us, it's just the way he is" said Takajin sighing in annoyance at the fact that Huang didn't learn anything from being abducted the last time he camped on his own.

Entering the inn, the lobby was elaborately decorated in marble and jade, it looked like a royal throne room, it was almost breathtaking to behold, it had sculptures of various types of digimon, some pedestals were empty showings sign they were removing them, which made sense since they didn't want anything to do with digimon for some reason.

"Malison before you go, I like to ask does your village have some kind of digimon phobia or something because I really don't get why its mind-boggling to me since digimon are a part of what we are?" Hikaru asked tapping Malison on the shoulder.

"Because they are evil, and I won't have any talk of them in my inn, either keep it to yourself or leave" said Malison, her expression now of complete hatred, like she had been personally insulted, "Sorry I forget you are travellers and are ignorant to the customs of Tabula Rosa, I'll explain as soon as you are in your rooms" she had reverted back to her pleasant demeanor.

-Tabula Rosa Forest-

Mikemon was pacing back and forth, her nerves were on edge, being away from her partner was making her a nervous; it had been days since she had last seen her, she was like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Babydmon slept soundly like there was nothing wrong, and Lopmon just climbed trees trying to spot his partner in the distance, and Sunmon struggled to get out of his carrying cage, Mikemon was now joined Moonmon who tried to comfort her.

"It's like a part of me is gone, I want it back now, they have my human partner and I know it, and I can't do anything about, she is out there my Juniko" said Mikemon "I want her back now!" she screamed into the air before starting to cry while now clinging to Moonmon. Something out of the corner of Mikemon's eye caught her attention; she sniffed the air for a second and then ran into the woods.

-Tabula Rosa Inn-

They were now in their rooms, the room contained two bunk beds, which was one bed stacked on top of another, which decided that it would be girls on one side and boys on the other side, which would mean Takajin got a bunk completely to himself since Huang refusal to come in. Wilhelm had also stayed back with the wagon.

Malison walked into the room, and shut the door quietly behind her, then pressed her ear to the door for a moment. She turned to face them "I'll tell you what is going on, and why we hate digimon" she sat down on the lower bunk of Takajin's bed "I'll start from the beginning, years ago when I was at least 5 years old, a plague broke out, and people started dying, no one could find a cure. everyone was freaking out, times flies and yet no hope in sight, until 3 years ago when they showed up a priesthood of the pure, they told us that to be cured we must give up our digimon And we did what we were told, we locked our digimon away" she said jumping in excitement "and the plague went away went we did so, We are all now the priesthood of the pure as well everyone in this village"

"They put up this barrier too?" asked Mikuni snapping her, as she just remembered something.

"Yes they put it up to prevent those with digimon from bringing back the plague, those like yourself, that's why I hope you find your friend and then leave right away. I don't want people to start dying again because of you bring back the Logene Virus" said Malison now glaring a hole in Takajin and company, before leaving the room "have a nice day" she slammed the door behind her.

-Tabula Rosa Forest-

Mikemon lost track of the figure, she sniffed around for the trail to return, she noticed movement across from her, and out of the shadows came Juniko, she ran up and jumped on and began to cry into her shoulder, Juniko stroked Mikemon.

"I am glad you are ok, when I woke up you were gone, I escaped to look for you couldn't get through the barrier, I couldn't get to you in time before they showed up, they said you took off on me I didn't believe one word of it, there is something wrong here I can't put my finger on it" said Juniko stroking away at the top of Mikemon's head, as she purred away. "I am going to investigate that temple of theirs" she let go of Mikemon, now pulling on some purple robes. "I am sorry but you have to stay here, if they see I have a digimon I won't be able to get in"

Mikemon sighed, "I understand, but you better be careful, you mean a lot to Takajin and Hikaru" she gave Juniko a stern look.

-Tabula Rosa Inn-

"These people are insane, how can digimon cause an epidemic like that all of us have lived with digimon our entire lives, in cities, In Kingdoms, we have traveled through villages filled with digimon, there is something wrong here, we need to find out what that is" said Takajin adjusting his goggles "when we are searching for Juniko, make sure to ask people about the Logene Virus without saying anything about digimon directly"

They opened the door to leave, but came back to face, more like face to gut with a very large man, he stared down at them, his face covered mostly by his cloak, he was running his fingers through his beard wordlessly looking them over, he was oddly familiar for some reason. "You have been invited to Brother Roland's daily mass at the temple, you are required to be there now" he said in a barely audible deep voice. "Now follow me"

With some hesitation they followed the large man, when they arrived at the temple; people were already entering in droves. All the people in this village seem to be all attending, instead of getting in line like everyone else, Takajin and company followed the large man in through a side entrance, The temple like the inn was highly decorated, but all the digimon sculptures have been all taken away unlike the inn, it was awe-inspiring, they wondered what was exactly worshipped here before the digimon purge.

They entered a very large room with stain glass windows, waiting for them there was Brother Roland standing in front of alter, he appeared exhausted "Hello Travellers" he said before turning to the large man "you can Leave Brother Iruhs, who grunted and left. He turned back to face them "I know you are looking for your friend still but I would like to extend an invitation to join my brotherhood, Digidestined are a thing of the past and should be left that way, embrace the future, but before you make up your minds though you can watch my mass, it will change your life"

To Be Continued

Who is this man really, and what is the truth behind the Priesthood of the Pure? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	14. True Believers

As soon as everyone was seated, the lights went out in the room, and a spotlight lit up the stage, a bunch of people came on stage and began to sing in unison, their voice rang out through the entire room. Takajin wondered if he was the only one that didn't know what they were singing, since it was in some sort of strange language.

Once the people stopped singing, Brother Roland made his way on stage, he stood in behind the altar, he expression that of sombre reflection, he looked down for a moment, and then he walked side to side like he was trying to make eye contact with everyone there. "Digimon are a poison, and must be eradicated, for the safety of all humanity, a virus brought on by them nearly wiped out this very village, soon we will bring this wisdom to the rest of the world before it is too late for them" he said making a wide-angle pointing gesture. "We need to prove to these travellers they need to abandon their digimon and become just like us before the corruption of digimon is irreversible we will wash them of this darkness"

While he was talking men in while robes blocked the entrance, with them was the large man with the beard, they all carried Batons.

Mikuni standing, she charge at the first incoming white robe, driving her fist into his midsection, she tackled by the bearded man, who now had her in a bear hug, Takajin and Hikaru were surrounded by men in white robes.

"I told you this would be life changing" said Brother Roland "Take them to the tower, and capture their digimon, find those two that aren't how can you let another one slip away like that girl, and take those devices they carry with them"

Digimon Sync episode 14 "True Believers"

Juniko watched as Takajin, Hikaru and Mikuni had been taken, there was no sign of Huang, something tapped on her shoulder, and she turned to see it was Huang.

"I sneaked out during that whole singing number of there" said Huang sounding uninterested with the whole situation. "Found you, now we get them out and leave" turned and was leaving.

"We should rescue them now" said Juniko pointing toward Takajin, and Hikaru being hauled off by white-robed men.

"If you want to be captured too, then go right ahead, I would just have to rescue you as well, like I have nothing better to do, like find the people killed my entire family" said Huang just leaving Juniko standing there, before she made up her mind to follow him.

The temple decor got scarier the further in they went, it was either priesthood was a cover for something else or they haven't gotten this far for redecorating. The next room was a cage filled with digimon of various types, all scared out of their minds for some reason.

-Tabula Rosa forest-

Mikemon looked out at the village from a tree, she had just climbed, waiting here was just making her restless, more so than before she had been reunited, being separated again after such a short period of time made things worse, she suddenly noticed that Lopmon was missing, when she looked down. She still could see Moonmon and Sunmon in his cage, she had the feeling they had to get out of here, she jumped down from the tree, grabbed Sunmon's cage "it's better safe than sorry, grab Babdymon, and let's move somewhere else" she said with great urgency. They were away just in time before the men in white robes showed up.

"Where are they" said a girl in a purple robe, stepping out of a crowd of white-robed men, "those digimon should have been here, their corruption needs to be contained. Find them now"

"That was a close one" said Mikemon leaning against a tree breathing heavily, keeping an ear out for any sort of movement. "We have to keep moving they will find us here" she picked up Sunmon's cage, it was different from before but also a case of Déjà vu running from these people again.

-Tabula Rosa Temple-

The men in white robes shoved Mikuni, Takajin, and Hikaru into a cell, it was highly decorated like the rest of the temple, but somewhat dingy at the same time, there was two other people in the cell with them, one a very old man, and the other a middle age woman, they looked like they were meditating.

"More chosen have arrived" said the old man cheerfully, he turned to face Takajin "kind of young for Chosen ones"

"What do you mean Chosen ones" Mikuni asked sniffing the air around, and looking for ways to get out of the cell.

"The Chosen ones are people picked to advance in the priesthood; they are the lucky few that will be purged of their digimon, and become a warrior for the pure, oh where are my manners my name is Kenji" said the old man.

"How can you even believe that nonsense, and I can't believe I got capture" said Mikuni said looking around, she side glanced Hikaru, and then walked passed Takajin "you better do something about your sister before she hurts herself" she sat down to figure out what to do next.

Hikaru was about to charge the door, he fear of being in this cell had overwhelmed her, but was stopped by Takajin, who grabbed her by the arm, and pulled his sister into a hug, she began to cry into his shoulder, "Sister we are going to get out of here soon, Neither Huang or Juniko are here so they are out there, and they will come to rescue us" he whispered into Hikaru's ear, hoping that it would settle her down. Juniko had rescued his sister once before, that time when she somehow ended up outside the Digitopia shield; she had pulled her back in right before the wild digimon had attack and possibly killed her.

Mikuni ignoring the sibling drama was figuring out a plan instead of waiting for hypothetical rescuers that may or may not show up, she walked and picked up the old man, putting him into a choke hold, she now pressed his face into the bars of the cell "let us out before I kill him" she said trying not to break the man's tender frame, it wouldn't be any good actually killing the hostage. The threat was good enough.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru shouted, the shock of what Mikuni was doing broke her out of her current freak she had seconds ago, "That is just horrible"

The breaded large man peered into the cell "Go ahead he is willing to die for his cause" he said before turning around, and leaving.

"That didn't work, now plan be goes into effect" said Mikuni pointing toward the cell window, Lopmon squeezed his way into the cell through, he was clutching Mikuni's digivice, and chip.

"I thought they took that away?" Takajin asked feeling the absence of his own, and was very confused about how Lopmon had Mikuni's.

"That one was a decoy I made a few when I was worried that my brother would eventually find out I was digidestined I always give the real one to my digimon partner because I trust him with my life" she said, as Lopmon placed both chip and digivice into her palm. "Digi chip of Courage activate" she placed the chip into the digivice; both Mikuni and Lopmon were enveloped in glowing spheres.

"Sorry it took so long your highness, it took me awhile to track you, you told me to wait 15 minutes then follow you" said Vasantmon taking a measure of the room, "you need stand near the door to distance yourself from flying debris"

"At least he knows who to listen to otherwise we would be stuck here" Mikuni said, and ignoring the nasty look she got for that comment.

"We are taking the old people with us; it's not safe for them here" said Takajin brushed off the annoyance and looked at the two of them crumpled on floor wheezing

"We could pump them for information as soon as we gotten safely away" Mikuni replied looking down at the old people.

Once Vasantmon had destroyed the wall and created a way out, the digidestined escaped from the priesthood's temple, and began their look for someplace to hide, and then they would find the rest of their digimon, and Juniko. It took them a few hours before finding a safe place to hold up, it was some old ruins on the outskirts of the village, it looked like it had been deserted for some time now, it was littered with bone fragments from decaying body from a long time ago, it must have been victims of that plague that villagers had mentioned.

Vasantmon put down the old man and woman that they had brought from the cell, they were still asleep, they had fallen a asleep as they were rescued, they needed to be gentle in waking them up, they decided to wait until morning, so they could be awake enough to deal with it.

-Back in the Temple-

Two white-robed people walked by, one of them was Brother Roland, the other was a woman that they didn't meet before, they were talking inaudibly to each other in some kind of weird language, I heard this dialect before somewhat but can't put my finger it thought Huang, as he watched them go by. As they were gone Juniko, and Huang came out of their hiding spot, Huang had the sudden urge to follow them to see what this priesthood was up to, he started going in the direction they had went only to be stopped by Juniko.

"I thought we were looking for our missing friends?" she said taking her hands off Huang, "I don't think they are in that direction, something about that way just feels wrong"

"Look they are your friend not mine, and I go where I want to go despite how you feel, and I am following them to see what is Truly going on around here" he replied giving Juniko a look of annoyance, and not caring at all about the others. He continued like she hadn't even tried to stop him at all, Juniko sighed and followed him, knowing it was the smarter idea not to be left alone in this place, when they caught up to Brother Roland, it was another room filled, that look like they were worse shape than the ones in the room they had left.

-Ruins-

It was morning, The two old people they had rescued/abducted were coming around, they still seemed like they were out of it even though they had sleep well enough, they were dazed and confused about where they were. After another hour they would start questioning them to find out the truth about this Priesthood of the Pure.

The ruins were almost as silent as the grave; it was eerie being there among the dead, people whose mortal coil had been cut short by the Logene virus, it was saddening to think that people hadn't even bothered since then to bury them.

Hikaru vomited at the horrors that lay before, the putrefaction hung in the air around them, the stench got worse the farther they went in the ruins, "I don't want to go any further, I can't handle being surrounded by so much death" she said looking at the others.

Takajin nodded in agreement "I think we should find a place to settle down. Someone needs to go ahead to search for a less putrid place for camp" he said looking around.

Mikuni turned to look at Vasantmon, and nodded in his direction, who then vanished "my digimon partner is looking ahead, he will come back and take us there"

-Temple-

They were following Brother Roland till the alarms sounded, and he rushed out of there like there was no tomorrow, but Juniko and Huang continued to follow the unnamed woman, there was something off about her.

"I remembered when you showed up in Digitopia, you spoke of your family, and how you swore on their deaths, I have been taught that vengeance doesn't solve a thing, and it doesn't bring back the dead?" said Juniko giving Huang a look of concern.

"You have no right to talk about my family, and what I should be doing about their deaths" Huang replied through gritted teeth.

"I know Vengeance, my mother died and I blamed my father, until I grew up realizing it wasn't his fault that my mother died protecting the king, I even tried getting to the one responsible, the one who killed her. It got me absolutely no where I was nearly killed in the process. Vengeance is a poison for the heart" Juniko said looking directly into Huang's eyes.

Huang expression lightened a little "We need to talk about this later" he said gesturing to the woman as she was moving out of sight. "One question was the one responsible ever brought to justice?"

"My dad killed them, he said it didn't make him feel better it only made him feel worse staining his hands with blood in the name of vengeance" she answered Huang looking at the ground "my father hasn't been the same since, he might seem cheerful and aloof to the casual observer but I know him better than that."

Huang just stared at Juniko, how this girl dares to tell him how to feel, he didn't speak, and neither did she raise her head to look him in the eyes, they both just stood there in silence.

Breaking the silence a voice called out to them "You can come out of hiding he is gone" said a voice that startled them, neither of them knew this voice, Huang looked away from Juniko to see who was talking, and all that was there was the unknown person that had been with Brother Roland, now she sounded completely different, and younger than she sounded before, she still had her back to them. So they couldn't see her face.

Huang and Junko stepped their hiding place, something made them feel like they could trust her, if she wanted them captured, she could have done it quite easily without drawing attention to herself like she just did.

"You shouldn't be here, this place is dangerous, and the fate of the world depends on you" she said still not turning around to look at them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Huang in a demanding tone, as he glowered at the back of the stranger that was talking to them.

"You are not ready to know me yet" she said with sympathy in her tone "Now get your friends, and get out of here before it's too late, these people aren't what they appear to be" a ball of light appeared out of the robes, and flew up into the ceiling, and the robes fell empty to the floor.

-Tabula Rosa Ruins-

They finally found a place that wasn't filled with decay, it was a temple somewhat like the one in the main city but this one was falling apart, it was like this place had been vacated before the dying started, Hikaru still looked pale from seeing all the corpses earlier, which would probably something she would never get over. Mikuni and Vasantmon were first watch, since Mikuni was the only one who still had a digivice, and Digi chip. Also being separated from their digimon didn't help things either; but it was a good that they had left them behind, who knows what would have happened if they had brought them into the city of Lunatics that think digimon caused a virus that did all this.

Looking out into the wasteland of this part of Tabula Rosa slightly unnerved Vasantmon, it reminded him of Dark Haven but ten times worse, at least all the corpse were buried unlike here, and there was no sign of plant life-like something in the air was killing that two. "Does this bother you your highness" he asked Mikuni, as he turned to look at her.

"its gross, but what is dead is dead, you should know that kind of stuff doesn't bother me at all, the only thing I care about is getting the whatever did this and bringing them it to justice" Mikuni answered looking Vasantmon in the eyes, and he nodded in response to her reply.

"There here" said Vasantmon, his ears twitched, he sniffed the air, and a small smirk creased his face, as Moonmon entered the room, Holding Babdymon snoring away, and followed Mikemon holding Sunmon's cage, placing Babdymon down, Moonmon walked over to Hikaru, and lays down beside her master. Mikemon look at Hikaru and Moonmon, she missed her human partner and wanted to be with her now.

Vasantmon look down at Mikemon, knowing at look, he had seen it on himself not too long ago, when he was looking for his master "You will be with your partner soon, I promise you" he said removing his left gauntlet, and patting Mikemon on the head "What are champions of justice for"

"I hope you are right, it's been so long since I have seen I feel like half of me is missing, and it's making my heart ache. I wish I was like Babdymon, who is sleeping through this whole ordeal" said Mikemon looking over at Babdymon, who was snoring away across from her.

"Pass me some more waffles" said Babdymon in his sleep, and then rolled over and continued to snore, and now began to drool.

Mikemon laughed, and then sighed. She was slightly jealous of Babydmon's oblivious nature "and thanks a lot you just made me hungry too" her stomach growled when she said that. "this place is nasty I don't think I'll be able to find food here" out of nowhere a packet of food dropped into her lap, she looked up to see it had been Vasantmon that had given it to her, she thanked him and started eating it. Soon she will be with her partner, and every will go back to normal.

-To be continued-

Is there a darker purpose for the Priesthood as the mystery woman warned, and who was she? to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	15. No Need For Digimon?

Breaking the silence a voice called out to them "You can come out of hiding he's gone" said a voice that startled them, neither of them knew this voice, Huang looked away from Juniko to see who was talking, and all that was there was the unknown person that had been with Brother Roland, now she sounded completely different, and younger than she sounded before, she still had her back to them. So they couldn't see her face.

Huang and Junko stepped their hiding place, something made them feel like they could trust her, if she wanted them captured, she could have done it quite easily without drawing attention to herself like she just did.

"You shouldn't be here, this place is dangerous, and the fate of the world depends on you" she said still not turning around to look at them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Huang in a demanding tone, as he glowered at the back of the stranger that was talking to them.

"You are not ready to know me yet" she said with sympathy in her tone "Now get your friends, and get out of here before it's too late, these people aren't what they appear to be" a ball of light appeared out of the robes, and flew up into the ceiling, and the robes fell empty to the floor.

Juniko walked over to the robes, and started poking it with her foot, there was nothing there anymore. This was very bizarre since there had been someone there moments ago. "What the hell was that" she said out loud to herself, and then turned to face Huang, who was just as confused as she was. "I Think we should get out of here as soon as possible like she warned us to do" she turned to get ready to leave, Huang suddenly pulled her back into cover just in time as a bunch of priests came around the corner.

Digimon Sync episode 15 "No Need For Digimon?"

In the morning, everyone was happy to see there digimon partner, Hikaru hugged Moonmon tightly. Even Takajin was happy to see Sunmon, and wasn't as irritated as usual, when he lit something on fire, namely a nearby chair, this time it was a sign of excitement to see his human partner. Despite their situation things were looking a lot better after the reunion, even when they weren't separated for that long, it was like they could almost forget the ordeals that have had dealt with since leaving Digitopia. It was hard to do that surrounded by all the decay caused by this so-called virus that the people of Tabula Rosa were afraid of returning because of digimon, and they were told this by Brother Roland.

The sun finally made its way into the sky its glowing radiance bringing the ruins out of the shadows, which made it way more disturbing to look at for Vasantmon, he found himself looking away out of pure Anger, The sight and the smell made him furious. "What do we do now your Highness" he said turning to look at Mikuni.

"We look for records of the outbreak and when they started" said Mikuni pointing at the city hall across from the temple, she jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on, and headed toward the door.

Now outside Mikuni and Vasantmon made their way across the street. They tried to avoid stepping on corpses as they did so; no matter how they felt about the dead stepping on them was disrespectful even to them. After they finally progressed to the City Hall, Mikuni opened the front door. A skull rolled out to greet her; she stepped over it making sure not to make contact with it. It was musty inside of the city hall far worse than the temple, something about that made her feel uneasy, she couldn't figure out why. Moments later she found all the records about the Logene virus, and left to head back to the temple to read them leaving Vasantmon to continue his search in case he found more.

On her way back, Mikuni noticed something in the distance, it was a massive plume of smoke, which seemed to be getting closer to them, like something was paving a swath of destruction in their direction, and judging by how fast it was moving it would be here in a matter of an hour, She called for Vasantmon, he appeared at her side.

"What is it your highness" Vasantmon said giving Mikuni a deep bow, and he too caught sight of the spreading smoke plume. "Something appears to be destroying building in these ruins, it's coming from the direction of the barrier. I am guessing we are going to head it off before it gets here" he knew his human partner well enough that would be her first course of action in this situation.

"Yes because that is the course of a champion" said Mikuni as she was picked up Vasantmon, and they vanished as she finished her sentence.

-Ruins Temple-

Hikaru looked around, and suddenly noticed that Mikuni was gone "wasn't she supposed to be watch, there was a couple more hours before she was going to be relieved" she sighed, hoping that it wasn't serious that drew her attention to it. She determined that she would take her look out shift now, She wished Mikuni would have let them know she was taking off before doing so.

"The very existence of you digidestined puts every one of us in danger" said Brother Roland walking into the room out of nowhere "Please tell me are your digimon more important than the lives of thousands of Tabula Rosa Citizen's, look at all of this caused by digimon"

Takajin stepped in between Hikaru and Brother Roland "Do you think we buy that garbage, Digimon have served my family well for generation as trust companions, how can you come up with such a stupid conclusion as digimon causing a virus that wiped out all these lives"

"And you are a scientist, and know what caused all of this?" said Brother Roland looking somewhat impressed, but in a mocking way. "I cured these people by taking away their digimon, if digimon aren't the carriers then why did that work?" he raised his left hand to emphasize his point of view. "Now I need to kill digimon without the human partner dying"

"That is sick" Takajin shouted, he now glared at Roland, like he could make him explode by doing so. "has that been what you have been doing to these people" he brought attention to the old man and woman in the room, still sleeping on the floor.

-Old Tabula Rosa Ruins-

The explosions got louder, as they got closer to whatever was causing the path of destruction, and then all of a sudden it stopped, it was silent, Mikuni peered around the next corner, there was nothing but piles of Rubble of buildings something had destroyed. "This is so weird, where was the thing that had been doing all of this?" she said to herself now looking back at Vasantmon, she turned around, and there it was an enormous pale digimon with red wings, it's face was covered in some high-tech mask, it was just standing there. Whatever type of digimon it was, she had never seen anything like it before.

"Destroy Digidestined" it growled before vanishing and appearing in front of the building at Mikuni was standing beside, it struck the building, before it was destroyed Vasantmon had grabbed Mikuni and got her away from it in time. When Vasantmon appeared again, it was there too standing in front of them, they managed to get away from it again, this thing was fast, and knew where they were going like it could tell the future.

"Destroy digidestined" it screamed like it was in extreme pain, there was another voice coming from the mask itself, but all it seemed to be saying was numbers.

Vasantmon looked to Mikuni, and she nodded, he then dived into the nearest building, and out the other side before it destroyed the building. They now ran into an alley across from it before the smoke cleared.

"Target Destroyed, seek more Targets" it said before continuing its path of destruction.

Mikuni peered out of the hiding spot in the alley, it was gone, it didn't feel right to retreat, but iit was more like a regrouping to figure how to take that thing done, it extremely fast, though it seem slow mentally and easily fooled having a very Single mindedness. All it wants to do is destruction of her and her fellow digidestined, if it gets to the other they would be dead since they didn't have their digivices, she had to make it back to the others under this things radar.

-New Tabula Rosa Temple-

They had to get out of there soon, before they were spotted, only problem was that without knowing the layout of the temple, they could be going anywhere since they couldn't go back down the way they came, and they had to do this while avoiding any contact with anyone, the temples passageways were maze like and coiled liked snakes. Huang and Juniko had to make their way through all of this and make their way outside without being caught.

Juniko stopped, and leaned against a wall, and it opened, and she fell in, getting up she noticed the room was filled with books, and strange-looking devices, Huang came in after to see if she was ok, but the door close as soon as he came in. The room looked really old because of the layers of dust, which reminded Huang of the mansion in the city formerly known as Crispin. He picked up a book and opened it, the book was written in some kind of strange language, and he could not read it, he put the book down and picked up another. He was suddenly flashed with bright light; Juniko had flicked on one of the strange devices. It projected an image of a man in a lab coat on the wall.

"The Epidemic is raging out of control, a hard lined faction blames digimon but I think otherwise, and I am very close to a cure" said the man in a lab coat "This is doctor Gennai ending todays update"

For a second the device played only static, and then the image of the man returned, he seemed a little more freaked this time, and aged considerably.

"The cure was a failure, it was like it was working then the virus adapted, we needed to find another cure for Logene before it is too late, I need to prove that this nonsense spread by Brother Roland is false even though his faction seem to be cured" said Doctor Gennai, before the device went to static again. When the image came back this time, the doctor was a ragged, and aged a lot, he now looked like he had problems breathing, and speaking complete sentences. "This… Might be… my final report" he said coughing with each pause and the last one containing blood "It's not a virus… It's…" the doctor collapsed before he could finish that sentence and the image never came back.

Beside the device Huang found the doctors journals, he mentioned a lot of thing he found suspect, and could never prove any of them to be the root of the logene virus, by the end of the doctor made little sense at all the virus seemed to have affected his brain, and made him write gibberish, maybe further might weed out of sense in all of it. Huang pocketed the journal, he gestured to Juniko that they had to get out of there now, they began to feel the wall till they found the trigger, and the wall opened up again.

-Old Tabula Rosa temple-

"What about them, so digidestined are using hostages now, these are proud members of the priesthood of the pure, how dare you take them from their sanctuary and expose them to your digimon" said Brother Roland through gritted teeth, as he glared at Takajin.

"Whatever you are doing to them is killing them" said Takajin glaring back in the direction of Brother Roland "don't you hear them, they are struggling to breath?"

"I am doing nothing to them, they are preparing for the digimon purge, its hard on the body to do so, I have done the same thing, you see I have no digimon partner" said Brother Roland gesturing to either side of himself. "My digimon partner was a Candlemon" he smirked.

"How the hell did you do that without dying, which is impossible" Hikaru asked, a look of horror crossing her face, as though she was looking at a monster.

"Severing the link between me and my digimon, I watched it die right in front of me, but it was the only way to be cured I don't miss that thing at all" said Brother Roland making a gesture like he was washing his hands symbolizing his digimon partner.

A woman suddenly came out of nowhere; it was Mallison from the inn, she came from the same place that Brother Roland had entered from "I am sorry I followed you…?" she said, but stopped in mid sentence catching sight of the old people on the floor. She ran to them "little Brother" she now shouted as she got to the old man, who she cradled in a panic.

"Little Brother?" said Hikaru looking rather confused at the revelation. "This is your little brother, he looks way older than you?"

"He is 25 years old" Mallison replied "I know he is my little Brother, the last time I talked to him was years ago, when he was looking for a cure for Logene" she was now glaring at digidestined.

"Look he was this way when we were in the same cell as he was" said Takajin feeling the hate that was being directed at him from Sister Mallison.

"That can't be, you said he was cured, and waiting for his digimon to be purged, like the many others who are locked in the temple?" Sister Mallison looked over to Brother Roland. confusion washing over her in waves.

"Exactly, are you going to believe these people over me, the savior of this village, I was the founder of new Tabula Rosa, while the people of old Tabula Rosa Continued to die, you people were cured because of me. A group of strangers tells you different without a scrap of proof, and you turn you back on purity?" said Brother Roland face palming in disgust.

"No that is not what I am saying, I am just asking what is going on?" said Sister Mallison casting her eyes to the ground in embarrassment, and back-tracking her conversation looking for what she had said wrong, she cowered under Roland's gaze.

Brother Roland sighed, and settled down, and his glare returned to Takajin. His patience was wearing thin; he was now talking like he was speaking to a petulant child "I don't time to deal with children, who don't know any better, don't make me have to beat some sense into you, these people need to be purged of your influence, and you need to give up your digimon now"

"No way are we going to do that, these digimon are part of our family, you never abandon Family especially when times are rough. It's like you are asking me to kill my brother" said Hikaru making a fist with her right hand. She would have punched Brother Roland, if it wasn't for her Takajin, who had gotten in her way.

"you can take your priesthood, and shove it" Takajin shouted, as he clocked Brother Roland in the face with left hook punch taking him completely off guard nearly knocking him off his feet. But Roland remained standing rubbing a bruise that was developing on the right cheek of his face.

-Old Tabula Rosa ruins-

Mikuni made it back to the temple, there was no sign of the digimon she had encountered before, had she gotten back here before it had, she looked around, the swath of destruction had not reached here yet, which confirmed that she had gotten here first. Unless it stopped destroying things since it detected more of its targets. She was halfway to the temple, when she spotted Brother Roland through the entrance. How did he know that we were here, and when did he arrive were the first question that came to mind for Mikuni.

Before she got any closer the ground exploded in front of her, and there it was, the digimon from before was right in front of her, she barely dodged its attack, lucky for her Vasantmon had pulled her to safety.

"Target reacquired, destroy digidestined" it ear piercingly screamed, it went to strike this time aiming for Vasantmon, who dodged it, this was not a good situation, they barely got away from it before. Its wings gleamed dark crimson like they had been painted with blood.

"I don't think the same trick will work on it this time, and even if it did the rest of our companions are defenseless in that temple. So it wouldn't be a good idea to do so" said Vasantmon pointing his paw at the temple.

"A champion is sworn to valor, their heart knows only virtue." Mikuni said, placing her hand over her chest, placing it directly over her heart.

"Their Strength defends the helpless, their might upholds the weak, their word speaks only truth, and their wrath undoes the wicked" said Vasantmon continuing the oath that Mikuni had started, he raised his fist into the air saluting something unseen.

"Let's take this S.O.B. down" said Mikuni, she had confidence in her voice, but the expression on her face was like someone staring into a precipice. Mikuni and Vasantmon charged toward the mystery digimon.

-To be Continued-

Will Mikuni survived the Mystery digimon, and will the secrets behind Tabula Rosa be unraveled? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	16. Hearts Unswayed

(Writers note: I mistyped Malison as Mallison in the previous chapter)

The temple was immense, it was hard figuring out if they were lost or not as they made their way through the long snaking corridors, which all looked the same, they might be even going around in circles for all they knew. Huang was getting frustrated as he watch Juniko trip for the fourth time, he didn't understand why a girl with the training she had would be so clumsy.

"Watch where you are going" Huang reminded her again, like a sensei scalding a pupil, he was considering leaving her here, because she was going to give them away if she kept falling. She was only one year younger than he was and yet more immature.

Juniko got up again, "while I was down there I think I spotted something, it was a light coming from under section of wall" she said sliding hand across the wall surface, and it opened up, This room was filled with objects with strange symbols, straight in front of them were the digivices, Juniko walked over and pocket them all except Huang's, she handed him his.

Digimon Sync Episode 16 "Hearts Unswaying"

Mikuni and Vasantmon stood there panting, they had not laid one scratch on Mystery digimon, it now just stood there waiting for them to attack. but in their minds it was matter of time before they wear this thing down, and put a hole in its defense.

"This guy is a tough" said Vasantmon looking over to Mikuni, who nodded in agreement, to them it was finally a worthwhile challenge, but would they survive long enough to find the chink in their enemy armor that seemingly knew everything that they were going to do before they did it.

-Old Tabula Rosa Temple ruins-

Brother Roland rubbed his cheek "I am sorry you choose that way" he said kneeing Takajin in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Takajin was quickly back to his feet even though he was gasping for air.

"What are you doing this isn't what order does, Violence only causes violence in return, it's a vicious circle that never ends, I know he hit you first but he is only a child and doesn't know better" said Mallison shocked at her leaders actions.

"Children should know their places, and that is to listen to adults, doing as they are told, these kids are not listening at all I am going to beat them down" said Brother Roland baring his arms getting ready to bash in Takajin's skull if need be. He instead receives a kick to the shin, and a head-butt to the face, breaking his nose, he grabbed face, and screamed at Takajin, as he fixed his nose.

Takajin was lucky that Juniko had given him some self-defense training, but not very much since she was worried she might actually hurt by mistake, it would have gotten her arrested for treason. He now attempted to do a leg, which did not work, Brother Roland dodged it and brought his heel done on his calf, Takajin screamed in pain. Takajin struggled to his feet, only to get punched in the back knocking him back down again. Hikaru jumped on Brother Roland's back, only to be slammed into the wall, knocking her off him.

"You are the most stubborn people I have met, your lack of sense makes me wish you were Doctor Gennai" Brother Roland shouted through his hands.

"Leave my Twin brother out of this" shouted Malison glaring at Brother Roland "we need to leave now so we can save him please"

Brother Roland ignored Malison's pleas for her brother life, and continued to beat on Takajin, each going back and forth with blow. Most of what Takajin was doing was self-defense stuff, the worst he could do was to break someone's nose and he already did that, and he was now trying to just wear out the bigger man. But things made a turn for the worse when Brother Iruhs towering frame walked into the room, his immense frame over shadowing both him and Brother Roland.

"I am glad you came Brother Iruhs, I think Brother Roland has lost it" said Malison looking at the big man to break up this fight she found seriously confusing, who also ignored her, and grabbed Hikaru by the wrist, and started dragging her off. Mikemon jumped on his leg and started to scratch away, causing the big man to let Hikaru go, and to scream in pain as the cat digimon took a chuck out of his leg, he kicked the cat digimon away.

"It's not a virus, it's…" said Doctor Gennai, before falling unconscious again, his weak frame couldn't handle waking up, and it took a lot out of him to speak.

What did my brother mean by it's not a virus?" Malison asked more confused than ever, looking from Gennai to Roland, which one should she believe her leader or her blood brother.

-Outside temple ruins-

Their battle between the Mystery digimon continued, with both sides dodging each other's attacks, and now showing any sign of the battle ever ending Mikuni connection with Vasantmon was keeping her going, they shared energy. They will take this thing down even if killed them to do so.

The mystery digimon turn like it had spotted something "Another target spotted" it said making its way toward the temple.

"it spotted them in the temple" said Mikuni jumping into Vasantmon's arms, and they vanished, and appearing at the entrance of the temple. "we are not through with our fight"

It ignored and tried to go around Mikuni, and Vasantmon, but they side stepped into its path, it growled and attacked with them barely dodging it, but remaining in its way, it had to get through before it could get to the others.

-Huang-

They had a look around the room, they had found the digivices. This room seemed in better condition, which made it more risky to be there, since there was a chance someone could come there. So far all they could find in there was junk, old devices that had probably stopped years ago, it was strange that this stuff was important to anyone. How big this room was the search would take forever, and why did they have to bother, but something about this room felt like there was something important here, and all they had to do was find and it might help them in some way, but what was it, then suddenly something began to glow, now following the glowing light they made their way to the end of the room, there they found a strange device that looked like an oversized digivice with a large screen, on the screen it showed many blue flashing blips.

Huang pulled out his digivice, and waved it over the device, and it went berserk "I think this thing is digi chip detector" he wiped the dust off it "Digitrax" reading what it said on it., he nearly dropped when it started talking, and started going through its tutorial, and features.

"Hey Huang I think there is a Digi chip in front of us" said Juniko tapping Huang on the shoulder, and pointing to one of the blue blips, like it know they spotted it started to move away from them, and then stopped just at the edge of the screen. "There must be a passageway here" she started running her hand across the wall till she found something and push it, a door opened into a long tunnel. The blip started moving again.

"I hope this isn't some sort of trap" said Huang voicing his concerns out loud, before heading into the tunnel, with Juniko following close behind.

Whatever it was that they were chasing, always seemed to be able to be far enough ahead that they haven't seen it yet, even if they were now running to catch up with it, but it sped up to match their pace. It was now getting kind of annoying

-Hikaru & Takajin-

Takajin kept getting up again, only to be knocked off his feet, Brother Roland now seemed to be ahead of him on everything he was going to do, and he countered everything he did.

"Just give up your digimon, and be saved, it will happen even if I have to force you into doing so, since you are just a child, and don't know any better" said Brother Roland taking Takajin off his feet one more time.

Getting up once again Takajin turned to see that Hikaru was now being chased by Brother Iruhs, lucky for her the larger man and his mass was to slow to keep up with her., but if he cornered her she would be in a lot of trouble. Why are these people even following Brother Roland, he is clearly out of his mind, Takajin came to the conclusion that the virus, and the fight to cure it made people accept almost anything, even if they saw fault in it. At that moment there was another figure, she was standing at an entrance with her back turned towards them, she wasn't talking out loud but her voice was in his head, time seemingly stopped, she walked over to the old man, and without revealing her face kissed the Doctor Gennai on the forehead then vanished without a trace. Time now resumed, and Gennai was now awake, he no longer struggled with words.

"It's not a virus, it's the barrier around the city, its sucking the life out of people, if it wasn't for the artifact everyone would have died all at once" said Doctor Gennai now shaking with anger "Brother Roland tried to make me ignore this.

"That barrier that protects your city, its sucking the life out everyone" Takajin asked looking over at Doctor Gennai. "But an artifact is protecting everyone from dying when it went up?"

"Soon as the barrier went, another barrier appeared; it prevented everyone dying because of the first one but not completely. The first one manages to leak through causing people to age and die over the twenty years both of them have been up" said Gennai struggling to get to his feet, he was still weakened from his rapid aging. "Brother Roland is the responsible for all the deaths, his people are the ones who set up the first barrier; it bares the symbol that he carries around with him.

"That can't true, you are this cities savior, you rescued us from death's door, and weren't responsible for killing of thousands of innocent people?" Malison looked pleadingly over to Brother Roland, hoping he would disprove everything her brother just said.

"I am sorry you had to hear all that, which means none of you can leave here alive" said Brother Roland, his expression now steely like he was a completely different person, his eyes now as black as obsidian. "Here comes back up"

Suddenly an object burst in through the wall, and landed in a heap on the floor, it was Vasantmon and Mikuni. Takajin ran over to check if she was ok, she was fine, but unconscious, now coming in through the newly made hole in the wall. It was nothing like they had ever seen before, yet somewhat familiar from stories he had been told as a child, this digimon radiated fear, even through that strange mask it was wearing.

"How rude am I didn't properly reintroduce myself I am Logene Nerrug, now that is done, you can all die" said Brother Roland, he was now wearing black robes with the symbol of Lilithmon on it, showing that he was a member of the Kurokami brigade.

"Logene huh" said Mikuni getting up with a slight limp, Vasantmon had protected her from the full impact of going through a wall "I am guessing you are the thing killing these people, and that is your buddy" She was back up with Vasantmon at her side again.

Iruhs had abandoned his chase of Hikaru, and now walked over to Logene, and stood by his side. The Large man now pulling off his beard, revealing that he was Shiru "nice to see you kids again, and nice to see that Sorami is nowhere in sight, that little pest won't stop me killing you now" he said as his partner digimon Liamon entered the fray, pouncing on Mikemon, and pinning her to the ground.

Liamon glared down at Mikemon, remembering the last time, they had seen each other "crushing you will make my day sweeter" he growled into her ear, but was suddenly bashed into the wall by the left fist of Vasantmon.

Logene rolled his eyes, looking like he was trying to do an expression of boredom, but failing to contain his enthusiasm "it's been awhile since I had any sort of battle, I am mainly in R & D" he said feeding in information into a device on his wrist, then took a few pills, his nose that had been broken by Takajin was now fully healed. "You think that actually hurt me, I was playing with you little boy" now breaking out in laughter. He walked over to Takajin, first kicking sunmon's cage away from him, even though that was kind of pointless since Takajin didn't have his digivice, he was now face to face with the boy, he pulled digital data draining device ignoring the fact that Mikuni was even there. Vasantmon tried to interfere but was driven into the wall and through it by the mystery digimon. Logene was now within inches from pressing the device into Takajin's neck.

Something suddenly hit him in the side of the head, knocking Logene to the ground. "Hands off my boyfriend!" shouted Juniko having kicked Logene in the side of the head. "Now did that actually hurt?" She tossed Hikaru her digivice, and handed Takajin his.

Huang walked into the room, as he noticed the fact there was Kurokami brigade members, he glared in their direction as he pulled out his digivice, and he and Babdymon were enveloped in spheres of light.

Having digivices didn't seem to bother Logene, but he now had a smirk on his face, the kind that makes you want to smack a person "Yes that kind of hurt, I think I'll get a bruise from that, by the way I don't think you should use those digivices of yours While I had them I tainted till they are now the opposite of the emotional spectrum that they were before, just go ahead they will now kill you" he turned and started walking away "deal with these brats I have to gather my lab data before I take my leave of this city"

"With pleasure" said Shiru looking over his helpless prey, Liamon growling like dinner has just been served. All seemed very lost, even with their digivices they could not chance using them, Liamon now pounced knocking Sunmon's cage into a wall shattering it, then started playing with the little fire digimon, the other digimon useless jumped up and down on its back, it was a very sad sight to behold, Liamon was going to finish off Sunmon when Mikemon scratch his face, letting the fire digimon get away, but Mikemon was now pinned again.

-Mikuni and Vasantmon-

Looking stoically looking up at the mystery digimon, Vasantmon stood ready for whatever it through at him next, Mikuni now joined him outside the temple, Surrounded by the dead that this things master had killed infused Mikuni and Vasantmon with a whole new sense of duty, even though dead was dead to them but they were facing the one who was a part of doing this, they were now both enveloped in a golden light, when the dissipated Vasantmon was now MachAntylamon, and then both of them wearing the same toque and having shared characteristics, Mikuni wore the same armor.

MachAntylamon was instantly in the mystery digimon's face, and driving it into the ground, and then picking it up and doing it again, he jumped away from it as it lashed.

"Destroy" it screamed, lashing out with an attack that MachAntylamon dodged with ease.

MachAntylamon and the mystery digimon clashed in the sky, and then clashed again, it was still matching his moves, every time they clashed it was like two forces of nature clashing, like the irresistible force meeting the immovable object, with no give in sight, with neither side giving an inch.

-Takajin, Hikaru, and Huang-

All hope was lost, each of the digidestined looked at their digivices, and examining them the Digi chips were symbols were upside down, that meant Logene was telling the truth, it would kill them to use the opposite spectrum that they should.

Liamon now regaining its faculties growled as it made its way toward the digidestined, its lips furled to reveal sharp point fangs capable of rendering flesh, Shiru stood there watching, he was very pleased with himself, he was going to kill the very brats that made him look bad, they were right there in his grasp, he will enjoy the data he will garner from this.

-Juniko-

She could not do anything to help her friends, this guy was huge so attacking him wouldn't help anyone but get her hurt in the process, a strange symbol appeared in front of her and something glowed in her pocket, she pulled out a digivice, and a digi chip appeared in her hand " Digi synchronization, Purity chip activation" she said before Mikemon and herself were enveloped in spheres. Mikemon was now Kunoimon; the ninja cat digimon, Juniko now wore cat gloves, and had whiskers like her digimon partner.

Kunoimon launched into an instant attack on Liamon, throwing ninja star into its face, while it was disoriented, Kunoimon kicked him into the air, then repeatedly spin kicked him in the face till Liamon was smashed into the ground, and dedigivolved into its rookie form, Shiru picked up his digimon partner and took stock in what was going and decided to take off.

-Mikuni & Vasantmon-

Mikuni looked over at MachAntylamon, and he nodded back knowing exactly what idea she had come up with, they both began to spin, making what looked like a large tornado, and a small one, which then merged into one. The Tornado ripped apart the ground as it race toward the mystery digimon, which braced itself for the large attack, Mikuni's little tornado split from MachAntylamon's, and struck, its mask cracked, while it was disoriented from the mask being cracked, MachAntylamon's paw turned into an axe, and smashed the mask completely. Under the masked the mystery digimon looked like a Devimon, it let out a horrible scream, and flew up into the air smashing a hole in the barrier causing it to shatter as it escaped. The barriers shards rained down on the city, filling the sky with a rainbow, it was so beautiful to behold. Doctor Gennai, and Malison looked up in awe, as they walked into the street, the nightmare was over, tears streaked down both their faces at the beauty they beheld, also they were reunited as family.

-To Be Continued-

Is this nightmare finally over, and what will the digidestined have to face next? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	17. There and Back Again

Everything as far as the eye could see still looked like a grey goop with faces, She didn't know how long she had been there in this disgusting landscape, After her brief rest Juniko continued to swim her way this seemingly endless ocean of goo, she hadn't seen any sign of life since she got there, the only thing that seemed life like were the faces she had been swimming through, every now and then catching sight of a face that looked familiar, but barely recognizable. "Takajin" she screamed suddenly, tears streaked down her face, despair was taking over, the longer she was there, the more it set in, she could eventually mentally collapse from the isolation of maybe being the last person on earth?.

Digimon Sync episode 17 "There and Back Again"

After spending a few week helping Gennai convince people to accept their digimon back, it was twenty years' worth of brainwashing to deprogram, and today many people were taking their final step of recovery. There was a crowd of people in front of the temple for this event, quite a few of them were still anxious. The doors opened, and there they were, Digimon of various types, and sizes poured out of the temple, some were so frail that they slower than the rest. The crowd looked like they were going to run away till one child around 8 years old walked out of the crowd, and ran toward all the digimon, called out her digimon's name. After a few minutes one finally replied, it was a Gummymon, it bounced its way into the child's arms, and she hugged it.

Juniko watched as everyone in the crowd go forward, each getting their digimon, she wiped the tear from her right eye. She always enjoyed happy endings. She still wished that they could have found Logene, he seemingly escaped without being seen, the bastard got away Scott free, and if she ever saw him again, she would make him regret what he had done to this city.

After everyone was reunited with their respective digimon, Takajin suggested they explored the temple, since maybe it held more info on the Kurokami brigade. They split into three teams, Juniko with Takajin, Hikaru with Mikuni, and Huang with Gennai. After several hours none of them found anything about the Kurokami Brigade, it was hard to tell what had what info because it was all in some strange language even Gennai couldn't read, all he could tell them that the language in the books was Lilithion, and hasn't been spoken in over a hundred years. Now entering the room with the device that had all of Gennai logs, other than the devices there were several artifacts with strange, and dusted up old mirror, none of them helped them figure out anything. Takajin was checking out the artifacts. with Gennai, who joined them after being abandoned by Huang.

"Sigh" Juniko after nearly tripping over a device on the floor, she walked over and decided to dust off the mirror to check the condition of her hair, she never usually cared about those kinds of things. As she finished dusting it the mirror lit up and an Eight etched itself on the mirrors surface, and a beam of light struck, and now the 8 was on her forehead. The world looked like a bunch of shaking mirrors, even the floor she was standing on, she was then pulled into the mirror. Now it looked like she was in some kind of giant machine, the gears all around played strange music, the gear went berserk, and now sounded like laughter, she then woke up with Takajin shaking, his voice sounded panicked, she looked at him "what?" she asked.

"I turned back to see you faint, are you ok?" Takajin replied looking at Juniko with concern.

"I think I fell asleep and had a weird dream" Juniko answered; "I feel fine" she then let out a loud yawn.

"Ok take a nap; the next room has a couch" said Gennai pointing over to his office "in the past I have taken naps there on occasion"

-1-

Juniko entered the office, she sat down on the couch, but before she could lay down, the world began to look like a bunch of shaking mirrors again, this then awoke on the back of the wagon, she looked around in confusion, had she been that tired that she slept through packing up to go, she shrugged like that was it. "Are we there yet" she asked. Huang turned to give her an annoyed expression like she had asked that already, and she got the same look from everyone else so she didn't press the subject, it was getting dark maybe they were just tired, she certainly was.

Setting up camp for the night, Wilhelm went out to collect wood for the fire, when he got back everyone had their tents setup, and dressed in their pajamas. They were all sat around the camp except for Huang, who never join the rest of them for anything; they roasted marshmallows over the open fire, with Juniko setting hers on fire when she wasn't paying attention. It began again the world becoming shaking mirrors.

-2-

She awoke, and it was morning but it wasn't their camp grounds, they were all back in the wagon, the smell of ocean breeze wafted through her hair and smell of salt permeated the air. She looked out and confirmed where she thought she was, it was the north coast. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and wonder why they were there, she felt like she had actually got any sleep. Stepping out of the wagon and stretching her arms in air, and yawning, then made her way to find the others hoping they could answer her questions, She found Takajin but he was talking this strange girl, who looked part animal, before she could interrupt them, and get a better look at her, the mirrors appeared again.

-3-

Juniko looked around, as she awakened once again, this time beside Hikaru, she seemed to be barfing over the side, then Juniko realized they were on a boat, and it was around noon-ish from the position of the sun, she now wondered what the hell was going on here, was she blacking out for some reason, she walked around now looking for Takajin, who she found talking to who appeared to be the captain of this ship, A crater faced old man with a scar over his right eye. "Are we there yet?" she asked Takajin.

"Stop asking that, we aren't there yet, you have asked five times already, I think Mikuni is even tempted to throw you overboard if you asked her again, and I wouldn't stop" he laughed with mild annoyance in his voice.

What she thought to herself, she hadn't remembered asking at all other than the one time on the wagon maybe he was just exaggerating how many times she had asked, and that was what he was talking about, she took a deep breath taking in that sea air, she had enjoyed this smell every time, she caught herself in this thought, how did know how the ocean smelled like when before now she had never been near one. Was she blacking out, but no one is talking to her about, Takajin didn't even seem worried, and the fact she seemed to be always tired like she hadn't slept at all. She shook off the deep thought she was in now excited to see stuff that she had never seen before, and only heard of in stories, she had always dreamed of seeing the ocean. She spent the day looking around the ship, and then staring out at the vast and endless blue of the ocean, it was almost hypnotic seeing wave after wave hitting the ship, as night fall started, she admired the sun as it dipped into the horizon, then it hit instantly the mirrors all around her.

-4-

She awoke once again; she wasn't on a ship anymore, but where were, she was all by herself now, the ship they had been on was over there, she turned to see a little village, She decided to go looking for Takajin and the others, as she walked into the village, she was suddenly surrounded by people, they were all laughing at her for some reason, she ran to get away from them, she ran headlong into a huge tidal wave of water. Struggling to get to the surface Juniko realized she for some reason could breathe under water, it was just really weird, she shrugged it off knowing that finding Takajin was more important now. As she came around a corner she was now in the sky looking, and the water was gone, she was now looking down at the island they were on, she still could not seeing any of her companions, even her digimon partner was nowhere to be found, she was now freaking out, she just got back with her friends a couple weeks ago, met a friend Mikuni, even though kind of full of herself thinking she is the champion of justice even with a prissy attitude, she still saw potential In becoming fiends with the princess from Suzubuya. She took a deep breath remembering the training her father had given her to relax in situations like this, as she did this, she was then standing on the moon, looking down on earth, but the mirrors came before she could react.

-5-

Now standing in another village altogether, this one everyone bared the same crest as Sorami, and there was Takajin, and the others right beside her now, she took a deep breath, she was glad that she was with everyone again, that everything was ok, Sorami popped out of nowhere seemingly, she was talking to every about something, like she had spoken to them before about it, from the surrounded she realized that they could be in the guardians keep, how they got there was beyond her, she must have blanked out again, maybe no one was noticing this, but how could they not notice that she keeps fainting, something else was going on, and she wished she knew what it was, and she had to figure out how to stop it, Sorami walked up to her and went over some plan to break into something called the Infinite Citadel, whatever that was, she had no clue, she just went along with whatever Sorami said like she knew what she was talking about, and nodded to everything.

-6-

She opened her eyes, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but still didn't feel like she had slept at all, but before she could focus, she was suddenly dragged by Takajin shouting in her ear, they were now in a dark cave, and running, everyone was in some sort of panic, Juniko didn't know what was going on, and why they were there, way ahead of them was Sorami, she was helping an unknown man walk, a sharp pain went through her arm as Takajin pulled her forward, in his panic he was hurting, she to see in the corner of her eye they were being chased by men in cloaks, correction Kurokami brigade were chasing them. All of this was way too confusing for words, at this moment nothing made sense at all, where were they, now it came to mind that the question she should be asking is when was she, that she could be jumping through time. At that moment the cave in front of them collapsed.

-7-

She was now surrounded by grey stuff, all of it looked like faces, disgusted by her surrounding she decided to swim for it, every time she paddled through a face it screamed in agony, it hurt her ears, she grabbed lint out of her pocket and put it in her ears, because it made her sad to hear them scream, they were in complete agony it made her want to cry, but she had to find everyone they had to be somewhere they couldn't have just vanished into thin air, she kept swimming thinking about everyone, and wanting to be with them so badly, her eyes felt heavy like they covered in cemen, she had to fight fatigue and continue her search.

Everything as far as the eye could see still looked like a grey goop with faces, She didn't know how long she had been there in this disgusting landscape. After her brief rest Juniko continued to swim her way this seemingly endless ocean of goo, she hadn't seen any sign of life since she got there, the only thing that seemed life like were the faces she had been swimming through, every now and then catching sight of a face that looked familiar, but barely recognizable. "Takajin" she screamed suddenly, tears streaked down her face, despair was taking over, the longer she was there, the more it set in, she could eventually mentally collapse from the isolation of maybe being the last person on earth?.

She continued for what seemed like forever, a seemingly never ending swim in a vast ocean of white, she suddenly noticed a black spot in the horizon, where stars shined, she swam toward it hoping it was a way out of this nightmare, maybe if she went through it she could wake up, and return to reality, she was so tired of this now, every muscle in her body was aching, her legs felt like someone had filled them up with lead, after what seem to be forever, she finally reach the hole, poking her head out all she could see was stars, she tried going through but it was too small, she had to make it bigger for her to fit through. She started punching and kicking, she wanted out of there, it was driving her mad, she continued to punch and kick even though her strength was beginning to fail her till finally the hole started to crack and become bigger, she was finally able to squeeze through, looking around all she could see is stars, she sat down, she needed to regain her strength to continue her search Takajin had to be somewhere.

Fresh tears flowed down her face, her father had taught her to be strong but she could no longer take whatever this was, she was on the verge of losing it completely, memories seeped into her mind and helped her regain composure, out of the corner of her she spotted someone standing in the distance, a sense of euphoria came over her giving her new found strength to stand, and started running toward the figure, as she came closer it wasn't anyone she knew, the figure had their back turned to, the figure was dressed in long flowing black and purple dress, she stopped in her track keeping her distance from figure.

"You have reached the end of the world, and a new beginning" said the figure, her voice sounding cold but pleasant. "I am Lilithmon, the end and the creation, the light and the darkness"

Juniko collapsed to her knees, and stared at Lilithmon like an animal staring at its predator, this was Lilithmon the one that the digidestined of legend had defeated, but now was standing right front of her in all her horrible glory, something though didn't seem right. She didn't speak one word to this demon she beheld like one word and she would own her spirit.

"I surely miss company" Lilithmon said sounding really cheerful, but still very cold in her words, she leaned over to listen to the ground "I think soon it will hatch, and tomorrow will come"

-8-

All of a sudden she was in a tunnel that was seemingly too small for her, all sides of it were pushing her forward, till in the distance she could see light, till at the end, she was grabbed by two enormous hands, and next thing she saw was her mother, and then her father.

"It's a girl" said a person she couldn't see, that was holding her, and he handed her to her mother.

"What should we name her, I have been always fond of Juniko" said Yamato patting the baby on the head.

"Yes that is a pretty name, I like it, you are now Juniko" mother said poking the baby's nose. She felt warm in her mother's loving embrace. She was happy seeing her mother again, little Juniko gurgled happily.

-0-

Juniko awoke standing in front of the mirror, as she was about to dust it off, suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm, it was Gennai "Don't touch that, I still haven't figured out what it does" he said before draping a sheet over the mirror. "It could have killed you?"

All of it was vague, Juniko shook her head trying to recall everything, it all just seemed like a very bad dream, and specific details seemed to be fading like one, but she needed some sleep, she walked over to the office and lays down on the couch, and closed her eyes, she would think more about it in the morning, she finally got the sleep she really needed.

-To Be Continued-

What was all of that, and were they a sign of things to come? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	18. Secrets of Survival

After spending a few days helping with the burial of dead of Old Tabula Rosa, they were on the road again, now the city was barely visible, they traveled till it started getting dark forcing them to set up camp, Wilhelm hummed away as he gathered firewood.

"I think you must have been dreaming" said Takajin shrugging at Juniko; after she told that weird thing that happened that she just has a vague memory of everything that she saw.

"But I saw Lilithmon, how can I dream something about something I have never seen before" said Juniko chopping the palm of her right hand with her left hand frantically. "She was very scary"

"But you heard stories of Lilithmon, how did you know that you dreamed about that" Takajin replied rubbing his goggles in frustration.

"She wasn't like the stories, they speak of her like she was some sort of enormous demon, that could devour children, this Lilithmon was human sized but gave off chilled aura about, she talked like a demonic child, she gave me the creeps" Juniko argued in great detail, with rapid arm gestures.

Before the argument could continue, a Hawkmon landed in the middle of the camp, it was holding a letter with a strange seal on it, which looked somewhat familiar, it was the symbol of the guardian, Sorami had this symbol on her, Wilhelm walked up to the Hawkmon and it handed him the letter, and a package, then flew away. He opened the letter, and read it out loud "You have been summoned to the Guardians Sanctum, come and get further instructions"

"Why should we go, she had us go on this road trip of constant danger, and now she wants us to come to her?" said Huang crossing his arms, he was annoyed at the sudden summons, after she had sent into Suzubuya nearly getting them killed in the process.

"We could give her a piece of our mind when we get there" said Takajin clinching his right hand into a fist.

"I know you don't like Sorami, but she has always been an honorable girl, and she has always had a reason for everything she has done, I trust her with my life" said Wilhelm looking at all the digidestined expressions, making sure to look them all in the eyes. "First we have to make our way through the wild woods, and then get on a ship, the guardian's Sanctum is an island south of the equator, we start in the morning"

Digimon Sync Episode 18 "Secrets of Survival"

After packing up in the morning, they set out on their journey to reach the Guardian's Sanctum, regardless of how any of them felt they were going.

Takajin tapped Juniko on the shoulder "I am sorry I snapped at you, I want to believe you but everything you told me is kind of hard to absorb, and all of it seem very vague" He said not like liking the look she had been giving him this morning, she is his best friend, and never liked to upset her in way.

"Kiss and make up always, this sappiness is giving me a headache" said Mikuni rolling her eyes "if whatever she told us is true at least we know about it now, and can go ahead and stop it from happening. We need to focus on the now, because the wild woods are dangerous, and I heard its protected by a goddess of mischief in the form of a fox girl"

"Fox girl?" Hikaru asked out of curiosity, she had never heard of this myth.

"The legend starts with a baby being abandoned in the woods, the spirits of the forest took pity on this child and made her part nature spirit, which caused her to take on characteristics of a fox, she grow up and in that she became a goddess who is worshipped by travellers, she murders those who do not respect the forest, and now we are heading into her forest" said Wilhelm "The legend varies from telling to telling "Some say she is a goddess that because of her mischievous ways was banished from the land of the gods"

"My mom use to tell me stories, that the fox girl would kidnap naughty children taking them into her forest to never be seen from again, I use to have nightmare about this, then realized it was a story to scare me into behaving" said Huang looking away so none of them saw the look on his face from talking about his mother.

"They are just stories right?" said Hikaru looking around like a hunted animal, her fear stemming from the childhood trauma she has yet gotten over, and will eventually have to get stronger.

"Yes they are just stories" said Wilhelm nodding in agreement, "we will reach the forests edge by nightfall,

It was hours later, when the wild woods were starting to become visible in the distance, but still hours away, the forest was old and its tree over a thousand years old, looking at it even from where they were seem very intimidating, it seemed like the trees could rip you to shreds, even the sun seemed to be afraid of it too, as they got closer it seemed to get darker, and it was still not late enough for it to doing so.

Hikaru couldn't keep her eyes off, it was like the forest represent death, it reminded of the time she ended up outside of the Digitopia barrier, a wild digimon tried to kill her, that memory haunts more as she looked at the forest, like it was stalking her, and she didn't want to take her eyes of the demonic forest.

They now finally reached the edge of the wild woods, it towered over them, but something weird was there too, it was a massive shrine carved out of solid gold, it looked like a fox face, its mouth wide open, they came to a stop right in front of it. Wilhelm was the first off; he pulled the package that The Hawkmon had given him, and headed toward the shrine. When they got closer to it, there was music playing. He then ripped opened the package; it was basket of fruit, cheeses, and bottled wines, he placed it in the open mouth of the fox shrine. A claw lowered on the right side of the shrine, and it was holding some kind of orb filled with red liquid "This is the fox fire Sphere, also known as the tear of Kitsu, to get this a tribute must be left, it is one of the only ways to travel safely" he said placing the sphere in his pocket "but we need for it to activate before we can go any further, its light will guide to a safe path through"

"My mom use to tell me tales of the Tear of Kitsu, she said it grants wishes?" Juniko asked remembering the bed time stories her mother use to tell when she was a little child.

"That is one of the myths passed around, but I have used this thing a couple times, and tried to make a wish every time I used it and nothing has happened yet" Wilhelm replied pulling the sphere out of his pocket "it is the same wish every time, for my daughter to be returned to me, but it never happens I know the dead can never return. An old man can always hope for something"

Camp was set up, and now the sun was setting in the distance, they now sat in front of the camp fire eating dinner, being near this forest was making them all anxious. They hoped that the tri through this twisted and ugly forest wasn't too long.

"Looking at that forest makes me want to ask why we aren't just going around, it looks more trouble than it's worth" said Hikaru still looking at the forest; she could keep her eyes off it.

"This forest stretches for miles the size of several cities, and going around it would take too long, we are heading through it, we have no choice" Wilhelm answered pulling out a map to show Hikaru what he was talking about.

"We are all safe as long as I am here to babysit you, as a champion should, and as de facto leader I say we go through this forest" said Mikuni pointing at the forest after she finished talking, she then pointed at Hikaru "you have been nothing but an anchor, being afraid of anything or everything remotely scary, you brother should have left you behind"

"How dare you speak to my sister like that" said Takajin going to slap Mikuni, but was instantly floor by her instead, now she had his arm twisted painfully behind his back. He yelped in pain, before she finally let go of him.

"How dare I what tell the truth, Every time we get in trouble, your sister freaks out making things a lot worse for everyone else has to snap her out of it before she gets herself killed" said Mikuni dusting herself off "now I am off to deal with something more important like my hair" she marched off back to her tent.

Hikaru ignoring her friend's calls to her, she ran off to her tent, before she started to cry, because she knew that what Mikuni had said was true, and didn't want anyone trying to convince her otherwise would be a waste of time in her current mood.

Later that night Hikaru was awakened by a rustling noise coming from her stuff, she turned to see her bag bouncing around; she got out of bed to see what was going with it, a yellow head popped out of her bag wearing her goggles. A wild Viximon had made its way into her tent, and now was playing with her things, she was usually afraid of wild digimon but this was one of the exceptions because it was so cute, it suddenly noticed she was watching it, it ran out the hole it came in but still had her goggles. Hikaru ran after it, The Viximon was faster than she had expected, while just focusing on trying to catch the Viximon, she ran into the wild wood.

In the morning, everyone was getting their tents put away, and noticed Hikaru hadn't started putting hers way, Takajin went to check on her, and found her gone, and came to the conclusion that his sister had ran away during the night, He would have slapped Mikuni but that would have gotten him floored again for his trouble, so instead he went to Juniko, and told her what happened, and she went into Hikaru's tent, and grabbed a shirt from her bag, and called Mikemon to her.

"There are two scents on this thing, Hikaru and what smells like a Viximon, those are harmless" said Mikemon as she finished sniffing the shirt, and now sniffed the air. She sniffed the ground "oh no her scent leads to the forest, she followed the Viximon into the forest"

"Lucky the sphere is glowing we can head in after, hopefully she remained on the main path or she will be in so much trouble?" said Wilhelm making everyone rush to pack up their stuff including Hikaru's, and now they were heading into the wild wood to rescue Hikaru.

-Wild Wood-

Hikaru chased the Viximon until she realized where she was, she froze in her tracks, she was in so much trouble, she was now lost in the wild wood, what made it more terrifying was how silent it was here, anything could be out there, she suddenly spotted her goggles, she could barely make them out but knew it was them. Forcing herself to have some courage, she walked slowly toward them, the Viximon wasn't there with them, she went to pick them up, they ripped off the ground, and now hovered in the air held by a disembodied hand, more like a hand/claw, it twirled them in the air now teasingly, in the blink of an there was now a girl twirling her goggles instead of just the hand.

"Well? Well? Look at the cute lost human girl" said the girl scratching behind her pointy animal-like ears, she smiled like she was looking at prey.

"My friends will be here soon" said Hikaru trying to bluff her way into more time, so her companions could find her, where ever she was.

"There aren't any friends in this wood, everyone is just out for themselves, just look at me" said the animal, as various wild digimon brought out spot lights "first you see me, now you don't" she vanished and all you could hear now was her singing "now you hear me, now you won't?" She appeared right behind Hikaru, causing her to run for it. She only got a few feet before the animal girl right beside, "its my secret of survival in a nasty world" she continued to sing as Hikaru tried to get away. Hikaru hid behind a tree, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned thinking it would be the animal girl again, and there was no one, but on her back was the disembodied hand, "you felt me then you didn't" she appeared suddenly beside Hikaru, causing her to start running again, but didn't get too far before the animal girl appeared again still with the singing "Am I real, or perhaps am I not" she had suddenly turned into a statue that shattered "these are my secrets of survive in a very nasty world" she appeared a right in front of Hikaru.

"Is it really such a nasty" asked Hikaru in a terrified mumble, she was now shaking in terror.

The animal girl smirk "oh yes, a very nasty world indeed" she said walking up to Hikaru and started singing again "nastier than you could ever dream of"

Hikaru took off again, dodging the animal girl as she appeared in everything from trees, and the very ground she was walking on, eventually making her trip.

"Eyes and Jaws, Claws and teeth" Animal now bared fangs, and had claws the size of those in nightmares "ready to attack you, make a snack out of you, better run" she lept at Hikaru, making her scream and run off.

Hikaru kept running, and running, till she could run any more, she tried hiding behind a tree again, she took deep breath trying not to hyperventilate from how terrified she was, the "forest was now silent again, but there she was again the animal girl standing right in front of menacingly looking down at her.

"You're in the Wild woods, and very child could… Tell you that you have no… business to be here!" She still was singing to Hikaru but now in loud threatening shouts. This caused her screaming in terror again, and running trying to get away from the animal girl again.

Hikaru spotted a clearing, and there they were the wagon, and her Brother, and companions, she ran to them every fiber in her being relieved, but suddenly it vanished, and it was replaced by the animal girl, she grinned playfully at her, she turned and ran away.

"Now you see it, now you don't" said the animal girl, before starting to chase Hikaru anew, this time there was a bounce in her step like she was playing with her favorite toy. "Is it real, perhaps it's not?"

Hikaru ran a few feet, and then the animal girl was in front of her, she turned to avoid her, but only getting a few feet in the another direction before she was in front of her again, Hikaru feeling like a cornered prey, no matter which direction she went in there stood her predator always in front of her. It was like she was playing with her before finally devouring her completely, it was really unnerving.

-Wagon-

Takajin was now really worried, after a few hours of travel in their search for Hikaru, she had appeared out of nowhere, and then vanished, after that Wilhelm stopped the caravan, it was like he was listening for something, he didn't seem anxious at all. He now waved the sphere around, its light illuminating the darkness of the forest, in the lighted area, they could see brief images of Hikaru running around freaked out, and an animal-like chasing her.

"Kitsumon, please stop torment one of my clients, you had your fun!" Wilhelm shouted now following the animal-like girl with the sphere.

The animal-like girl appeared, and so did Hikaru, who ran into the awaiting arms of her brother, who tightly hugged his sister tightly "you are never useless" said Takajin whispering into Hikaru's ear.

"You have never changed, still messing with travellers who wonder into your forest" said Wilhelm with nostalgia in his tone; he turned to the digidestined "This is the goddess Kitsumon in the flesh"

"It's lucky I found her, and guided her back to you, are you sure I can't just eat her?" said Kitsumon licking her right fang, "I am just kidding" she smiled cutely.

"As you can guess she is a hybrid, yes she is like Arukenimon, except she is worshipped by the locals for being what she is, she might not be a higher being but she is close to being one, if Crispin village knew what they had, Arukenimon would have been worshipped as well, but sadly she didn't know that" said Wilhelm saddened by bringing up that memory, which was still hadn't healed because not much time had passed for it to do so. "Just look at Kitsumon, everything she is wearing is either silver plated or jewel encrusted, you don't have to be scared of her, and she just likes to mess with people unless they defile her forest"

"I came to guide you through my forest; it's far too dangerous this time of year, and someone hired me" Kitsumon admiring the beautiful emerald ring on the 3 claw on her right hand, "Also very fond of this one" she joined in on Hikaru and Takajin hug "Group hug, everyone pile in"

-To be continued-

Will Kitsumon be enough to guide them through the forest safely, and what lies ahead of them in the wild woods, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	19. Don't be Afraid of the Dark

The wild wood was intimidating, it seemed to breathe, and have a life of its own, and every tree in this forest was older than they were. A man in his mid-thirties was running for his, clutched in one hand was the fox fire Sphere, and he wore a backpack overflowing with various object with a symbol of the merchant guild on it. The back was slowing down, but he rather die than drop his merchandise. He stopped to see if he had gotten away, and looked for whatever chased him, and where his digimon partner was. the forest was now silent all around him, why was this happening to him the sphere should be protecting him, he paid the tribute, but this thing was chasing him, a man on a black horse, it was too dark to clearly see their face, he exhaled glad to have escaped his pursuer, he caught sight of his digimon partner, and it was making its to him. Before his digimon got to him, the person on horse emerged out of no, the merchant screamed, and ran, but in a panic dropped the sphere, he couldn't see anything any more like the darkness had swallow him whole, the rider seemed to be illuminated, the merchant tripped because he couldn't see where he was going. The rider now advance on him, it picked up the fox fire sphere, it lit him up showing he had no head, then the rider threw the sphere, it vaporized the merchant as it smashed against him, leaving toy version of the his head in his place, its face a gap in a scream. The headless got off his horse and picked it up.

Digimon Sync Episode 19 "Don't be Afraid of the Dark"

Kitsumon had taken position beside Wilhelm, she was on constant watch, she kept him advised of the path and if it was safe for them to keep going. Wilhelm had given the Fox Fire sphere to Mikuni; she kept it always in the palm of her, like it was some sort of weapon. Takajin watched her still annoyed about what Mikuni had said to his sister, she had no right to say that, she is his family not hers. But some of it was true, his sister tended to freak out at the any sign of trouble that was to be expected from someone like her that suffered had been shelter almost all of all of her life, and she suffered a major trauma as a child.

He made his way to the back of the wagon, and sat beside Hikaru, she still hadn't spoken since being scared senseless by Kitsumon, and that childish game she played on her in the forest. He sat beside his sister and placed his arms around pulling her into a tight hug. "Everything is going to be ok now" he said trying to get her to respond, she just stared blankly at the ground. He now gritted his teeth, thanks a lot Kitsumon now I have to pick the pieces up of his sister he thought to himself, and mumbled under his breath.

There was no sunlight that could breach its way into the forest, it was complete darkness, the only light but not very much of it was the fungus on trees, it wasn't comforting at all, and it made it hard to know if it was night or day, and how long have they been in there. Kitsumon was the only thing keeping people from harm in aging wasteland of a forest. She had told them that there are far more dangerous things in then Kitsumon herself and they have been stirred up for some unknown reason, that the fox fire sphere is not strong enough to keep anyone safe anymore. This was a confusing statement since Kitsumon is a hybrid, and would be as nearly as powerful as a mega without the fear of old age, Hybrids don't age past how old they were the day that their powers manifest, Kitsumon doesn't look older than her late teens but she could be hundreds of years old. It was thanks to her though that they could see everything on the wagon making everything glow with a strange aura.

Takajin absent mindedly stroked the top of his sister's head, he felt like he was the older one of the two, even thought it was reverse. She has suffered a trauma when she had been a child, she was nearly attacked by wild digimon.

"We should just leave her at the next village, she will only get in the way" said Mikuni turning to look at Hikaru and Takajin.

Takajin gritted his teeth "We aren't leaving my sister anywhere, she is a digidestined like us" Takajin replied trying not to yell at Mikuni, he knew she was slightly right in what she said, but he wasn't going to admit to that. "Hikaru will improve"

"When, she had shown some courage in the Village of Crispin, but she has now reverted back into a sniveling coward" She sighed walking in front of Hikaru and Takajin, looking him in the face. She raised her hand to slap Hikaru. Something suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and floored her. Standing over Mikuni was Juniko.

"If you ever attempt to lay one hand on my friend, I will break that hand" Juniko said letting go of Mikuni arm.

For a minute there was a slight look of shock on Mikuni, it has been a long time since someone has ever caught her off guard like that, she got up and composed herself "I warned you that she will get us killed" she said before going back to where she had been seated before.

Juniko sticks out her tongue at Mikuni giving the raspberry, and turns toward Takajin, and instantly landing on her face in front of him, making the gesture before pointless. Takajin face palms in embarrassment.

Kitsumon appeared out of nowhere in the back, directly in the center. She looked from each of the digidestined "I forgot to warn you, do not under any circumstances break the Foxfire sphere, it will turn you into an inanimate object, if you can't stop it from breaking don't look into the light it as it breaks, close your eyes, whatever is out there will try to take it from you, and break it" she was gone, and was sitting beside Wilhelm like she had never moved from seat at the front of the wagon.

Looking into the void, made Takajin anxious, it seemed to stretch on forever in front of the wagon, like they were riding right into nothing. Only thing that kept that there was nothing was the wild digimon making their routinely noises, this also crept him out, this made him homesick for Digitopia. Out of nowhere it was like something was in front of them visible for a mere second, then it was gone, couldn't make out what it had been, it was like even it couldn't make up its mind at what it was. But Kitsumon didn't even react to it like she didn't even see, maybe it was his imagination.

A voice came out of the darkness "one of these things is not like the other, one of these things just doesn't belong" it said. Then all of a sudden something slammed in the wagon, the side that was impacted shattered; Hikaru fell out, followed by her brother. Whatever it was impacted again, Juniko was thrown from the wagon before it slammed into a tree.

Juniko instantly got to her feet, and ran toward the sound of the wagon crashing into the tree, there she found Kitsumon, Wilhelm, Huang and Mikuni standing around the wreckage of the wagon, it was smashed to shreds "where is Hikaru, Takajin, and Huang?"

"They fell out on the first impact of whatever attacked us" said Mikuni pulling out the foxfire sphere "I'll go find them, that is what a champion does"

"I am right here" said Huang stepping out of the wreckage of the wagon, he had only suffered some minor scraped, he was carrying Babdymon, who seemed to be knocked on conscious but was only sleeping like usually indicated by the fact he was talking about food in between snores.

"not a good idea, it's better you stay in pairs, going out their alone I'll go with you" Juniko stated looking around hoping that Takajin would pop out of nowhere, that he wasn't in danger, she wanted to find him now before something happened to him.

"Ok but stay out of my way" Mikuni answered, and began walking without waiting for Juniko to catch up with her "first we are going to retrace the path using the wreckage knocked off by that things that attacked it"

Lopmon followed by Mikemon caught up with Mikuni, and Juniko. Mikemon sniffed in every direction, from the look on her face, she wasn't having any luck "the forest's bog is making it impossible to pin point their scents.

-Unknown-

Takajin was the first to his feet, he helped his sister get up, she was more like a puppet the way she was now, he sighed because he had to guide her back to the others in pitch darkness, and at any time that thing that attacked the wagon could come for them. He held his sister tightly by the hand so nothing could separate them, he went two feet, when he stepped on something that shouted Ouch, it was Moonmon, he helped the little digimon, he wondered if his digimon partner was somewhere a head of them too, for this is a moment he desperately needed Sunmon.

At this moment a hand grabs hold of Hikaru, and forcefully pulls her away from Takajin, the hand pulled her into the darkness of the forest, Takajin ran in the direction his sister had been pulled in, only to come face to face with a huge digimon that looked like a bull with a metal thing on its left hand, Takajin went to run in the opposite direction but behind him was another bull-like digimon. how did this happen was he going to die in this forest, or were they more illusions like Kitsumon and Wilhelm had explained that this forest was full of them. He stopped only to test that theory, he stepped to the side, and they both walked into each other and then they were both suddenly gone, leaving Takajin alone now. Those things were only a distraction to get away with his sister, he went to follow, and that's when he stepped on something that ended up being his digivice. He looked around there was no sign of Sunmon.

-Wagon wreckage-

"I don't know who is doing this to my forest; if I did I would take care of it myself, this is my home, the digimon that live in it, and the villagers that live on its border are all my family, whatever does harm to them is my enemy" said Kitsumon growling at Wilhelm, who had asked her if she was the actual one doing this.

"I am sorry I brought it up" Wilhelm replied backing away from a very angry looking Kitsumon, who could have ripped his head off at the moment if she really wanted to. "But what about my wagon, it's where I make a living?"

"there is nothing wrong with you wagon, what you see is just an illusion" said Kitsumon as she continued to growl at Wilhelm, she walked over and kicked the wagon it was now whole again "see whatever did this made you think it was torn apart, and almost tricked me as well, which is really hard to do." She craned her head to her shoulder, her right ear twitching "your friends might be in so much trouble, since it was almost powerful enough to nearly trick me"

"in this forest what could be more powerful than you?" asked Wilhelm looking confused, he mindlessly scratched his chin without knowing it.

"As far as I know there shouldn't be anything, I control this whole area, unless something has migrated here, the world has gotten weird, and things seem to move into places they don't belong" Kitsumon answered Wilhelm's question.

"what do you mean the world has gotten weird?" asked Huang finally speaking up, as he never thought anyone else was worth, the only person he ever talked in this group before was Juniko, she seem like the only person he could relate, he spoke up now because now because Kitsumon statement made him curious.

"The world had become unstable for a while now, which is something I can't put my finger as the reason why, it's so weird of a feeling" answered Kitsumon with her left ear twitching madly, even talking about it made her feel uneasy like it was something deeply personal in nature.

-Unknown location-

Mikuni continued her search for the Subaru siblings Takajin and Hikaru, even though she didn't care for either of them personally, she was champion of justice, and it was her job to rescue them from whatever had destroyed the wagon, she was followed closely by Juniko. This girl had to stay close because Mikuni carried the foxfire sphere, and orb that let her see through the forests illusions. So far there was no sign of either of them, not even Juniko's digimon partner Mikemon or even her own Lopmon could catch their scents, it was rather irritating. This forest was thick with danger from all around them that even made Mikuni kind of anxious.

There was silence all around them suddenly; it was like someone had just turned the whole world on mute, Mikuni swayed the foxfire sphere from side to side trying to find whatever caused this to happen. There was nothing there, nothing what so ever not even trees, they knew they were in a forest but what was going, then there it was a person on a horse, the figure had no head that was on it, it began to laugh, which echoed all around them.

Mikuni held her ground, and Lopmon digivolved into Vasantmon, and charged the horseman without a head, but passed right through him, the horseman then charged at Mikuni. Vasantmon charged again at it but he passed through it again, Mikuni joined her partner in fighting, but at that point something struck Mikuni launching the foxfire orb into a tree, it smashed turning both Mikuni and Vasantmon into toy versions of their heads, this didn't happened to Juniko because she closed her eyes in time. Juniko decided to run for but because she didn't have the sphere she was running blindly in an unknown direction, and she was freaked out of her mind no matter how much training she had gotten for being a royal bodyguard nothing would have prepared her for this.

-Somewhere else in the forest-

Takajin was looking, he was surprised he was even able to see it with all the illusions in this forest, it was glowing like it had never had done before, the glow seemed to cut through the darkness, a white cloaked now stood in front of him, their back was turned to him so, so he couldn't see their face. The person was glowing, and they were cutting through the illusion too.

"Get out of this forest, your digivice will guide you out" said white cloaked, who was getting bright in glow with every word she said, making it hard to look at her.

"My sister is in here, I am not leaving without her or my companions" said Takajin being forced to look away from bright light the stranger was making.

"if you focus your digivice will take you to your sister, but once you find her you must get out of here a confrontation with what is causing this will be too much for you, the digidestined must not risk their lives so soon, you are not strong enough your bond with your partner is weak" she said before turning into a ball of light and flying into the sky, and leaving Takajin alone again. He focused on his sister and a beam of light shot from his digivice, and cut through the darkness. "I am coming for you sister.

-Mysterious Forest Cave-

Hikaru sat there, still lost within herself, she wasn't even reacting to the fact that she had been dragged into a cave deep in the center of the forest, there she sat where the thing that had dragged her there had left her, and the only thing showing she was still alive was her breathing. The cave looked like it went on forever because of unending darkness.

A silhouette stepped out of side tunnel, its breathing let you know it was there, otherwise the darkness hid it from sight, it walked toward Hikaru "I smell fear, Kitsumon didn't know that she was making you smell so yummy, I can taste the fear rolling off you in a waves" it said sniffing the air. "oh ya I got two of your friends here" it pulled out Mikuni and Vasantmon, and dropped them to Hikaru's feet, they were very visible because it was letting her see them "your companions will not leave here alive"

A fresh tear rolled down Hikaru's cheek, but she was too terrified to try to escape, it scarec her more into herself than she was before, so she just sat there like a living puppet.

It craned its neck, which was an audible cracking noise, as it walked toward Hikaru, it grunted in frustration "I really wanted to hear you scream, but maybe later I'll get that later, when I torture one of your companions right in front of you" it paused after saying to feel her reaction, then it snarled, it was because her fear did not increase from where it was already which made it angry at her now. It now stormed of cussing loudly.

-To be Continued-

Will Hikaru survive this fear eating monster, and will Mikuni be restored back to normal? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!

(Sneak preview- Digimon Sync movie: Chronicles of Dreams)

The girl opened her eyes "Tai?" she mumbled, and blinked as her vision cleared "Definitely not Tai, who are you, and where am I"

"I am Takajin Subaru, this is my digimon partner Coronamon and where you are, is the Crimson Valley from what it says on the map " said Takajin. "Who may you be?"

"I am Kari Kamiya, Am I in the digital world" asked Kari looking at the Takajin's digimon, "it doesn't seem the same as a remembered it?" trying to think of how she got here, she was heading to school than she was here, and how did the digital world change so much in over a year.

Coming Soon to a fic site near you!


	20. Shadow Play

When it left Hikaru alone, there was a sound of scratching noises coming from where she sat, like something was trying to escape, it stopped suddenly, and was replaced by a chorus of sobs, underneath her was something crying, this snapped Hikaru enough out of her funk enough that could talk "Who is done there" she asked but still distant in tone, she was still not fully herself yet.

"Human" it squeaked loudly, its voice trembling, it was terrified, and it took it a bit to calm down before it spoke again "it's horrible, it torments us for pleasure, and feeds on our fears"

"What is it, the one is doing this?' asked Hikaru still sitting, still talking regardless of not being fully mentally there, seeing from her glassy expression.

It came back before the little digimon could answer, its immense form sliding into the room, still cloaked in the illusion of the forest, making it hard to tell what its actual size was. "Another one of your companions is on their way here, I shall feast on their fear, and then kill them" it now walked up to Hikaru, and touch her on the forehead with one of its claws, it was cold and felt like bone. It backed back away and before it left "I'll make sure you watch me kill them, if you scream I'll kill them quicker, it's up to you" it now was gone leaving Hikaru alone with the little sobbing digimon again.

Digimon Sync chapter 20 "Shadow Play"

The forest was huge and seemingly unrelenting, the wild woods seemed to go on forever, tree after massive tree, and Takajin followed the light of his digivice, as it cut through illusion showing him massive footprints. He thought to himself they looked like something that he might have been shown in school, but nothing came to mind making him wish he paid attention instead of sleeping through most of his classes. He was hoping that whatever took his sister wasn't something dangerous.

His sister had to be somewhere, he was going to find her no matter what, as he finished, he suddenly into something, it nearly knocked the digivice out of his hand, he regained his balance, he looked to see what it was and realized it was Juniko scared, and breathing heavily, and she was panicking, and was talking a mile a minute. "Calm down please I can't understand you" he said to her.

Juniko took a deep breath, and stood up, since when she had run into Takajin had knocked her off her feet "a horseman came out of nowhere, it knocked the foxfire sphere out of Mikuni's hand, and she turned into a toy head. I ran away since nothing seemingly touches it" she said still in a slight rabid pace, but she was understandable now.

"Whatever it was now has Hikaru, for some reason a figure appeared to me in white cloak, and told my digivice would guide me to her" Takajin gestured the glowing light coming from his digivice, it was still streaming out into the forest cutting through the darkness.

What Takajin had said seemed to snap Juniko out of her panic attack, then she tripped and landed face down, but seconds later she was back on her feet like it had never happened, she was scanning where the light from Takajin was pointing "did this cloaked happened to glow, and turn into a ball of light and fly into the air?" she asked thinking about something.

"Yes?" said Takajin still wondering what was up with that person, and who the heck they were.

"I met her too in Tabula Rasa, she gave us a warning to get out of that city because it was dangerous, but I couldn't leave with you or Hikaru.' Said Juniko now scratching her chin, like how she always did when she was deep in thought about anything that was confusing to her.

"I wonder who or what she really is, or if she is really someone we should trust and she might be a member of the Kurokami Brigade for all we know, but she could be a guardian some we can really trust like Sorami" said Takajin forgiving Sorami for all she had put them through like there might be some good reason she had put them through these ordeals these several months including the one they were in now. It could be some sort of training that they must have needed a lot of.

Juniko screamed as the horsemen without a head rode out ahead of them, then composed herself as it turned as Takajin touch her shoulder, and whispered into her that it's only an illusion, the thing that was attacking is over there. "So that thing is a distraction, so that thing could sneak up on Mikuni and smash the foxfire sphere, what is doing this then?"

The digimon stepped out of the shadows, its dark skeletal frame towering over them, it maw agape, but it still talked "cleaver little children, prepare to die" it said while its form shift like black liquid, like it was made of the darkness itself.

"I'll take care of this get out of here Takajin" Juniko pulls out her digivice, and Mikemon digivolves into Kunoimon, She then charged at the shadow digimon, she dodged its attacks.

Kunoimon hissed at the dark digimon, she produced Kunai blades in between each of her claws, she threw them with almost deadly accuracy, they hit dead on, but did very little damage at all, and ricocheted to the ground, then vanishing.

-Forest Cave-

There was more of these digimon all over this cave, all terrified out of their minds, but no matter what she wanted to do, Hikaru was too scared to even move from where she sat, whatever it was what if it came back and saw her moving. So she just sat there fearing for her very life, if she didn't do something she would die or if she did something she could die too, she didn't want to die, this fear had been magnified since she had that incident as a child where she ended up outside the protective field of Digitopia.

(Flashback)

A little Hikaru ran through a field of wild flowers, it was a nice and sunny day, with no clouds in sky, she had sneaked out of the royal estate. She wanted to get flowers for her mother since it was her birthday, she heard there were some very pretty ones at the edge of the kingdom, she had to get the best ones for her mother no matter how hard they were to find. She wasn't there alone, Juniko was there with her, she was on the other side of the field searching too, and Juniko was about two years younger than she was but seemed more mature if she wasn't falling on her face all the time.

Things were good in Digitopia, a peaceful kingdom, untainted by the world around it. In the distance Hikaru spotted, some pretty blue flowers, she ran toward them, the flowers petal glistened in the sunlight as she got closer to them, they seemed to suddenly ripple as she got close to them. It was too late, before she realized what happened, and was standing outside the protective field, staring right into the eyes of a Vilemon. It licked its lips as it spotted Hikaru, and clicked it fangs, as it got ready to charge and rend her into food, and it was hungry for blood, and just as it was about to charge a hand grabbed hold of her pulled her back into the protective field.

(Flashback end)

She didn't know what to do, she had to do something, but what should she do, she wanted to do something though her fear prevented her from doing it, she was still traumatized from what Kitsumon had done, and was just regaining composure, this monster did not help things, she finally stood up, her legs were like lead weights, and they shook like crazy making it impossible to walk.

"Are you insane, stay where you were, it will kill you if you don't stay put" a voice whined from the darkness.

"It will punish us if you leave, I don't want to die" said another voice from across the cave, and it shook its cage madly, hoping that might startle Hikaru into sitting down.

Hikaru crumpled to her knees, and began to cry, her fears taking hold once again, she was not going anywhere, she was just too afraid, standing for a minute was the most she could do at this point, she now sat on the cold ground. While wild digimon called at her to stay where she was, and not to go anywhere. In front of her a ball of light appeared, and turned into a cloaked figure, with her hood down, but her back was turned to her, long blood red hair billowed down her back.

-Unknown-

Juniko was losing the one sided battle with whatever this thing was, Kunoimon wasn't strong enough to even put a dent in it, she watched hopelessly as her digimon partner got knocked around like a rag doll by enormous black skeleton Dinosaur digimon, Juniko gasped every time Kunoimon was stuck aside in one of her attacks, it was horrible to behold.

"Fear" it hissed happily, and then continued sniffing the air, "keep it up I am enjoying this so much, this will make your deaths all so sweeter to me" it craned its neck making a cracking nose as it did so, oh how impolite of me I didn't introduce myself, I am PhantomGreymon"

The name sent chills down Juniko's spine, and made things worse, it the reputation of Greymon type that has been around for centuries but usually as an unstoppable for justice and not one of evil but this one was. She needed to calm down, this thing was trying to make her more afraid to make itself stronger and it was working, and she didn't want to give in more to this evil thing that now has a name, she had to protect Takajin, he meant too much to her to let him die, she clinched her right hand into a fist. Kunoimon started to glow; both she and Juniko were enveloped in light that turned into spheres.

But this was interrupted as the spheres of light were engulfed in darkness, as PhantomGreymon grabbed them and began to squeeze, inside them Juniko and Kunoimon where screaming loudly as they were slowing going to be crushed to death.

Takajin gritted his teeth, and cursed the fact that he couldn't do anything about this, he started picking up rocks and throwing them at PhantomGreymon, he wished deeply that Sunmon was there, where ever he was get here soon, at that moment he noticed the cave, PhantomGreymon had been standing in front of it all this time, his sister was in there, maybe he could sneak away. But then he saw that PhantomGreymon was staring at him, and at his feet were Juniko and Mikemon, both of them were out cold.

"You Son of a Lilithmon" Takajin cursed loudly, he now hated this digimon, first PhantomGreymon kidnaps his sister, had turned Mikuni into a toy, and now he is going to kill his best friend, and he couldn't do anything about it now, it was like the world was conspiring against him for some reason, fear and anger was swelling up in him, he was feeding the thing hated the most and he couldn't stop himself from doing so. All was lost now for him and his companions. Takajin's digivice began to glow, but that filled him with dread, he had to stop it, PhantomGreymon would just stop like he did before with Juniko, when did Sunmon arrive, and why didn't he announce himself or did something to help. The digivice only glowed, it didn't engulf him in light, and his partner wasn't anywhere in sight.

The Skeletal form of PhantomGreymon was standing like it was tempting him, it maw wide open like it wanted him to hop right in; Takajin heart beat like a jack hammer thinking about. "Now behold the true power of fear" it said as it brought up its foot to crush Juniko. Then both of her and Mikemon were gone, PhantomGreymon looked around for them as if they had crawled off, but they were no where in sight.

Now standing beside Takajin was Huang, and stepping out of the forest was Dracomon, "They are safe Kitsumon got them out of here" said Huang glaring at Takajin in disappointment "you nearly got her killed your highness" he mocked in disgust. "Now I'll deal with this" he then tossed Sunmon to Takajin.

Huang charged with Dracomon at PhantomGreymon, not letting Takajin retort what he had just said to him, or warn how stupid was being, which is what he was actually doing, but Huang didn't hear him, in unison him and Dracomon attacked PhantomGreymon seemingly driving him back, but it still hissed happily for some reason, then Huang and Dracomon were enveloped in dark sphere that had emanated from PhantomGreymon himself. Inside them Huang stood alone staring at a beach, "hope is only an illusion your true power should be despair, it can make you stronger, and you can have you revenge" said a voice from all around.

The beach vanished as if sucked into a red void. It was filled violent images of Huang's parents as they were tortured by the Kurokami Brigade member scythe. "Let fear be your weapon, I'll help you learn true power" it said as PhantomGreymon appeared in front, but it wasn't exactly PhantomGreymon, it was himself with its face, it put its arms around him in a tight hug. He always wanted to get stronger this thing knew it, and wanted to give him that power he so craved.

Stop it a voiced called from the darkness, it was bright light in the distance "Vengeance is a poison for the heart" Juniko said looking directly into Huang's eyes, as she suddenly out of the darkness, she was image brought to him by his conscience quoting what the real one had said, when they were at Tabula rasa, She was the first one to ever crack emotional defenses in a long time since he lost his family.

"No don't listen to her, she should not talk that way to you, she was too weak to take vengeance herself and doesn't know the true power of despair, she will lead you to death" said PhantomGreymon growling in annoyance, its hiss seemed to shove Juniko away.

"What happens when your actions ruin someone's life and you become as bad as the people you swore revenge on, what happens then?" asks Juniko's voice, as she appears again.

"Compassion is weakness, the only path that will get you what you want is despair, and causing people to tremble at your feet, you should not care who you hurt, they are all beneath you, they are insects not even worthy of breathing the same air as you, none of them have experience your pain"

"My Pain, my despair, my hatred" said Huang, he was thinking, did he even have hope at all, why did he get this chip, when it was the opposite of what he was. The truth was he didn't know anything to with that emotion possibly

"Fear and despair go hand in hand, now join, and show them your true power" PhantomGreymon version of Huang extended his hand to Huang.

The room slips in two, the other half of the room is the beach again, and standing there is Juniko, and behind her is Takajin, Hikaru, and Mikuni, Juniko walks toward him "There is hope if you let us in" she offered her hand to Huang as well.

Huang reached out his hand, and before it was apparent, who he was reaching for, it all shattered, and he and Dracomon fell to the ground, the black spheres had been shattered, and standing behind PhantomGreymon was a strange looking digimon, and what was more strange was for once the moon was visible it reflected in the strange digimon's blades, standing beside it was Hikaru. The digimon started to dance toward PhantomGreymon.

"No one messes with my little brother or my follow digidestined" said Hikaru, with a look on her face that if looks kill, that anyone getting that look would have exploded within seconds "Show how much I fear him now, Crescemon, now I want to hear it scream"

At that moment Crescemon stopped dancing and started slashing blades into PhantomGreymon, it shrieked every time its blades passed through the dark digimon, PhantomGreymon crumpled to its knees, but disappeared, and reformed behind Crescemon.

(Cave flashback)

"I'll didn't give you that chip and digivice, to cower in darkness, I gave it to you so your kindness would out shine it, your friends need you, these digimon need you" said the figure lighting up the cave showing Hikaru all the cages "and don't you see your brother light

When she said that Hikaru noticed a little flicker aimed right at her face, and it was slowly, in that light she felt her brother's love it cut through her fears, and a fresh tear stream down her cheek, her brother was coming to save her but heading into a trap she must do something about. She now saw Moonmon in one of the cages huddled in the corner of it sobbing. Hikaru stood up and walked over to it, opened it, humming softly to her digimon partner, as she reached into the cage.

Hearing Hikaru humming all the digimon in the cave started to hum too, and settled down, and she opened all their cages, they broke out in cheers of hail digidestined, and cheerful laughter.

Her fears were suddenly all gone for once in her life she feared nothing, she stroked Moonmon, and she purred happily, Hikaru picked up her digimon partner "our friends need us, are you ready" she put Moonmon down, and they are both enveloped in spheres of light.

(Cave Flashback end)

Crescemon quickly turned, her blades turning into a bow, and she fired an arrow of ice point blank into PhantomGreymon's maw, and froze his face, it shattered but his head reformed, it growled and took swings at Crescemon, but they missed as she danced around its claws, it getting more angry with every miss, before buried one of her blades in his chest. He disappeared and appeared again its massive kept it from keeping up with its smaller opponent, as she emptied another volley of ice arrows into its back, the moon was making Crescemon stronger and faster.

While PhantomGreymon was distracted by Crescemon, Kitsumon had went into the cave and rescued those who had been cursed by the breaking of the foxfire spheres, and turned them back into people "I am sorry I dragged you guys into this but being in the presence of this digimon is like poison to me for some reason" she said after restoring Mikuni back to normal.

"What the heck?" said Mikuni as she spotted Crescemon going toe to toe with PhantomGreymon, did she wake up in a bizarre alternate reality where Hikaru was actually useful.

PhantomGreymon shattered its way out of the ice, Crescemon was encasing him with, but each time he seemed to get smaller like he was losing chunks of himself every time he was hit with ice, but it was because of the decreasing amount of fear he could feed on, since he was getting his ass kicked. All the people feared him less. "Huang help me, I'll show you true power" it said

Huang raised his hand toward PhantomGreymon like he was ready to shake hands with the demonic digimon, it was like he was in some sort of trance with no control over his own body.

Crescemon spotted something glowing inside PhantomGreymon, whatever it was had been exposed by a previous attack, she stabbed into it, something shattered and fell to the ground, and burned away into dust blowing away in the wind, "As long as there is fear, I shall be there" said PhantomGreymon breaking like a mirror, its pieces fell to the ground "I'll return" were its final words.

The moon disappeared in the sky, Crescemon de-digivolved back into Lunamon, and fell into the awaiting arms of Hikaru, who hugged her digimon partner tightly.

All the illusions around making it possible to see all the various wild coming out of hiding, and those that come from the cave, all the digimon of the wild woods were saved, things could now go back to normal for them, and travelers that have to come through this forest, even though there were still dangerous things in this forest, it was nothing Kitsumon could not handle. In the distance Juniko spotted Wilhelm and his wagon, and Kitsumon explained why it wasn't destroyed like it appeared to be before, as they hopped in the back of it to continue their journey.

After a few more hours of travel, the edge of the forest was in sight, and the smell of ocean filled the air it was invigorating after the time spent in the forest, it was a relief that they finally were out of that horrible forest. The harbor was filled with assorted sizes of boats, its people seemed very friendly, but for some reason Kitsumon was waiting for them there, she smirked playfully as they stopped beside her, she wanted to speak with Takajin, she yanked him out of the wagon by his shirt sleeve.

"I forgot to give you this" said Kitsumon pulling an amulet out of her pocket, "this is a gift to you guys for helping me clearing my forest of that thing, I hope it is useful to you" she then kissed him on the cheek, she turned to see Juniko ducking back into the wagon. They needed to charter a boat, went out leaving them alone, with a sea town of merchants, traders, and some that looked like pirates, Mikuni looked at anyone that came near the wagon as a potential threat, it was hard to blame with all that they had been through.

Takajin eyed the amulet he had been given, it had a strange symbol in some sort of strange language, it bothered him that he should know what it meant but didn't, it looked very familiar for some reason, he twirled the amulet between his fingers, he looked over at Huang, who was still staring out into nowhere as he was still recovering from mental of what happened to him in the wild woods.

Juniko was excited about traveling by boat, something she only read about in books, it had always been a dream so waiting for Wilhelm to return was pure torture, she had seemingly recovered what happened when PhantomGreymon had interrupted her and Mikemon's digivolution, she only suffered from a few broken bones, her left arm that was in a splint, and a bruise over her right eye.

Hikaru seemed like her old self again, cheerful and sweat like all the stuff that had happened to her didn't happen at all, she smile at Takajin, when she noticed he was looking at, it made him feel so relieved, hopefully her fears are the thing of the past, and won't come back again, but that was too much to hope for, when crap hits the fan she might regress.

Wilhelm returned with good news that a ship of supplied meant for the guardians is heading to the sanctum, and the boat that it supposed to take them anyway as stated in the letter, and he told them that this was his time to part ways with them, he had a business to run, and they cost him more money than it was worth, but he would miss them dearly, he hugged each one of them as they left his wagon, and they headed off to get on their boat.

The boat was large, it was filled men of various shapes and sizes, all very tidy, they all seemed to be in a hurry to get everything on board, a small man dressed in a grey, smoking a green pipe, made his way toward them. "my name is Captain Hawkin, welcome aboard my ship The Tajiri" he said gesturing them on board.

-Forest Cave Entrance-

another man in grey leather armor, he wore black shades, and a scarf over his face, he was tall with brown hair, he walked over and picked up something and dusted off what looked like shattered digichip "Renegade to Beautiful sky, Project Omicron, subject was destroyed by digidestined children, , tweaking and continuing with the project" he left fading into the shadows. "We are the Light and the Purifying Flame"

A shadow appeared in front of the cave, it formed into the face of PhantomGreymon, and then faded away, the shadow trailed across the forest in the direct the man in leather went in.

-To be Continued-

Will the digidestined reach the guardian, and who are these strange people with the code names, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	21. Kurokami Brigade

It was two towers that seemed to twist around made from polished obsidian, no one could how hight it went as it seemed to reach beyond the clouds going on forever, the land it was on was a floating island over a bottomless chasm, people knew it as the infinite citadel. It is said that as long as it is still floating that it is still proof that Lilithmon wasn't truly dead, and would rise again award her true believers.

Its dark shadow reached across the void like two twisted fingers, like it wanted to pull the nearest city into darkness, the tower was also referred to as the fingers of Lilithmon, as the chasm was thought to be her mouth gaping and hungry for the unfortunate souls to fall into it precipice.

Digimon Sync Episode 21 "Kurokami Brigade"

Inside the Kurokami Brigade high Council was called, each member of the council wore masks like Ankou the leader of the brigade, Ankou wasn't there yet, the meeting wouldn't start until him or the one to be his voice showed cup, The voice was a prestigious rank, giving whoever held it the ability to give whatever order he saw fit with the only one that could overrule them being Ankou himself.

Logene entered the chamber, with the usually cold smirk on his face. He was followed by Scythe, her hair changing color, and her expression staying blank. Then came Migoku, the Annoyance of being there was written all over his face, he rather be searching for Sorami, who had taken the use of his right eye from him months ago, he was followed closely by the towering form of Shiru. Finally entering was Akira Suzubuya the representative of the kingdom of Suzubuya, each of them taking seats in front of the high council, they all wondered why they had been summoned there.

The doors opened behind the council, and in came Ankou, his sinewy form encased in purple and black robes, unlike the others Kurokami members wearing masks like his, the one he wore had no eye and mouth holes, he took his seat at the center of the council chamber, standing behind his chair now was a girl, her pink hair made her stick out like snow in the middle of dessert , her eyes were blood red, her skin was as pale as snow, it was Karone, one of the voices of Ankou, she wore the same colored robe as Ankou, but she didn't wear a mask, instead she wore a brooch that looked exactly like it, each brooch is said to contain a fragment of Lilithmon spirit. Ankou wrote something, and handed it off to Karone, she bowed and took it, and she then kissed his mask.

Karone stood turning everyone below her "it has been brought to my attention that missions have failed, or yet to bear fruit, you are here to answer for your lack of success, starting with you Logene, step forward" she said coldly.

Logene stepped up to the podium at the center of the chamber, he bowed, the smirk leaving his face. He waited silently waiting for Karone to continue.

"it's been 20 years since you have been here, you hardly reported anything you were doing, and we had to find out after you were discovered and had to retreat, that is completely unacceptable regardless of results, which are the only reason you aren't dead." Karone said as she continued, with venom in her tone. "It forced us to end up having to send Shiru looking for you, who needed training more than he needed to look for you, this is a warning if you do this again nothing will save you."

Logene bowed again, and went to rejoined the other accused; but Karone called him back to the pedestal "we are not through with you, there are some questions for you" she said before started to read more of what Ankou had handed to her "There was an incident in the village of Arukenimon, which was formerly known as Crispin, a girl named Tsubara got a fake virtue, went insane and tried to torch the village, were you responsible for this incident and blasphemy?.

"I have no knowledge of said events, but am intrigue that someone could even do something like, even though they failed to make it stable, did it give them powers of that virtue before they she went insane?"

Karone looked disgusted with that question, like Logene had defecated right in front of the council, for a few minutes, and then she growled and dismissed him with a gesture, Logene joined the other accused, he sat beside, who gave him a dirty. Among the Kurokami brigade, Logene was the most dislike, some thought he didn't even worship Lilithmon, and was there for his own agenda, whatever it was.

Ankou wrote something down again, and handed it to Karone, she scan over it "Migoku step forward" she said gesturing to him. Migoku stepped up to the podium. "What is your progress on the holder of the virtue of friendship, she still eludes you" she said still pointing at Migoku.

"I don't know why she can slip through my grasp every time I think I had her, and I stopped assuming that she would be with the other digidestined, I thought she would come to their rescue that she has done twice already, we had them at Suzubuya but were told to observe. Then we were told to leave" said Migoku clinched his fist in the podium so they couldn't see it.

"They are at sea now, heading to the Sanctum, where the digidestined are to meet up with Sorami, how in the world she has returned there without you knowing about, She couldn't have flown there, the air currents are too strong for any flying digimon like hers, so she needed to go by boat. Migoku you said you had spies on at every port" said Karone, she was looking down at Migoku like a predator looking at prey.

"Do you think I would let her get away from me on purpose after what she did to me, I want her to suffer for it, I wish these devices we carry could suck out life more slowly so I can enjoy it more" said Migoku through gritted teeth, the veins throbbing on his neck showing his pure hatred for Sorami.

Logene raised his hand "I have something like that, I developed it during the 20 years I was in Tabula Rasa" he stood up producing something that looked like a sword hilt, it had runes on it going from green to red as it got closer to where the blade was supposed to be. He pressed the green rune, and a shimmering blade that look metallic but see-through. he gestured to the door, and two guards dragged in a person in rags "this man volunteered since he was caught defiling a Lilithmon monument" Logene plunged the blade into the man in rags back, and he started scream, he pulled the blade from the man in rags ran his hand across all the runes till the blade was now red stabbing the man in rags again, this time the man eyes rolled into the back of his, he suddenly aged till he turned to dust within seconds. "this is the D-saber, I am giving one to each of the people here, I have confidence they will use them right"

Migoku was handed the D-Saber, a wicked smile spread across his face, he was tempted to just stab it into Logene for kicks, but restrained himself from doing so, because maybe he might get to kill him later.

Logene took his seat beside Shiru, and he pulled out a bag and handed one to each of the people sitting there with the last one going to Scythe, her hair turned a shade of green, showing she was happy.

Migoku turned the d-saber off, and pocketed it, and turned back to Karone, who was furious at the sudden interruption by Logene, even though he always did that in important meetings.

"Let's continue where we left off with you letting Sorami constantly slip through your fingers, when you personally swore revenge on her it looks bad on you, and it looks bad on us all, and her tainting our supply of bio data pills, which we need to maintain power is costing a lot more than your one eye it has killed a few of our new recruits, and we can't have that continuing, find her, capture her, kill her if you have to but only as a last resort" said Karone gesturing Migoku back to his seat.

Scythe stood up, and walked to the pedestal, her face as blank of expression as ever, she was holding a folder, which she opened and placed in front of her. "I have the following field report on the digidestined" she turned the page.

"Other than the aforementioned Sorami, there are now 5 new digidestined, The Virtues of Love, Hope, Courage, kindness, and Purity, have been reactivated, the virtues of Curiosity, and Reliability are still missing, we already have the Virtue of light. When mentioned a spotlight lit up the left side of the room, and bound to a rock depicting a strange symbol was a man bound to it with metal change, this man was in his mid-thirties, his face was bound in an iron mask, and he was out cold. The light went out and Scythe continued.

The first of the five to get their was Princess Mikuni, she found it months ago in her kingdom of Suzubuya; she used it to become next in line to rule her kingdom by beating her brother to win his line of succession, she holds the virtue of courage, and she had this for months before we knew she had it.

"The Next to get their Virtue was Huang" she paused at the name for a minute "Xi fan, before we could stop him from getting the virtue, Sorami sabotaged us by tainting our supply of bio data vitamin causing Migoku to go blind in his right eye, and then gave Huang the virtue herself, he doesn't get along with the rest of the virtue holders, and often doesn't want to be near them, he is the holder of the Virtue of Hope.

Now then there is Hikaru Subaru, who was handed a virtue by an unknown source, someone apparently handed her the virtue, while she was in the market place, we are still looking for this mysterious person, to find out how they got the virtue of kindness to begin with, Hikaru herself is kind but very timid, and often in a bad situation is prone to panic attacks caused by past childhood trauma. Who knows if she is the weakest member of the digidestined when push goes to shove she might surprise us all.

Next comes Hikaru Subaru's little brother Takajin, he was summoned to it by the virtue itself, when it was in danger by Shiru, this is something that the virtues have consciousness, and can summon someone to them when need be, Takajin himself lacks confidence, he often jumps into situations to overcompensate trying to hide this from the rest of the digidestined, he is the holder of the virtue of love.

Last of the five new Digidestined is Juniko Maeda, she has very little weakness, she has been trained from a young age to become a royal bodyguard by her father, she is skilled in hand to hand combat, but is clumsy in normal every day activities that doesn't include fighting constantly falling when she is not paying attention, She often is over protective of Takajin, and often jumps in front of danger for him, she holds the Virtue of purity, she obtained it in mysteriously in Tabula Rasa, need further info on this to make a full report on how she got it.

Scythe closed the folder, and stood there waiting for further instructions, Karone gestured for her to sit down, Scythe walked back to her chair and sat down beside Migoku, who still looked pissed off at Scythe mention of Sorami, The chamber was silent for several minutes as Karone walked back to Ankou to get further orders, and he was writing more stuff down and handed another paper to Karone, she had a more stern of a look on her face, when he returned.

"You all have been put on notice, anymore failure even though they bear some fruit, but they don't succeed in our destiny, your own person goal have to be set aside for the foreseeable future, we soon have to destabilize this world for her to return, and fulfill her desired annulation, you need to kick things into full gear invade Digitopia with Suzubuya. She turned her gaze toward Akira Suzubuya, who stood up and walked to the pedestal.

"my father seems to have weakened his resolve over the years of domination, and doesn't seek war with Digitopia but hiding it by claiming that they aren't a treat, now if I kill him so it would happen that choice wouldn't be mine, I don't think my sister Mikuni as she is digidestined would declare war of Digitopia" said Akira with a calm look on his face, but betraying the hatred was his knuckles turning white on his left hand as he pressed his fist into the pedestal, his anger was because his sister had used her digidestined powers to defeat him and take his rightful place of the crown succession, he will beat her someday, and get it back.

"We need that stone, the artifact of Desolation, the one that had the Virtue of love in it, we already have the Artifact of absolution, these artifacts are key in the annulation, we need all three of them, the third one is still missing, the Artifact of Providence, they are a must all three of them, go get them now" said Karone jumping on the pedestal, and back handing Akira across the face, he was taken aback by this action, but only bowed and back away retaking his seat with the others. Karone took her seat behind Ankou with the other voices of Ankou at their table, all of them as pale as she was.

Everyone stood as Ankou left his cheer, and walked out of the room marking the end of the meeting, next was the high council members who left, Leaving Scythe, Migoku, Logene, Shiru, and Akira alone in the chamber. Logene ignoring the looks of disdain he got left the room, he had more important things to take care of, and experiment to perform, he was going to blatantly ignore orders given to him moments ago.

Migoku turned to Scythe, who nodded, and they both left together, Migoku was the one who brought her into the order, he had trained her himself, she was like the sister he had never had wanted, but had to deal with anyway. Migoku was a 5th generation member of Kurokami Brigade, all his family had grown up in this Citadel, his father was a member of the high council.

Shiru like Migoku has been a worshipper of Lilithmon since childhood, even when his family had been trapped in Digitopia for generations, he waited until everyone was gone, before walking up to a holographic map in the chamber, and turned it on, he typed in Digitopia, and it appeared on the map in stunning detail, he ran his hand across, it blurring as he did so. "so I'll be returning home soon" he said turning the map off. He turned to come face to face with Scythe, who he didn't see return into the chamber.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic, hopefully that doesn't prevent you from doing what is needed of you, as we were told that what we need is there, and we need to get it by all means possible, would you be able to take the lives of the people you know" said Scythe with her hair turning white, which only Migoku knew what that meant.

"For Lilithmon I would sacrifice them all in her name to get what would help us bring her love and wrath upon this world, and the annulation" said Shiru with a skin spreading across his massive face. Scythe nodded and picked up her D-saber, she had forgotten it, when she had left before, she now left the room again, leaving Shiru alone once again.

-To be continued-

What are these Artifacts they mentioned, and what's this annulation, they are talking about, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	22. Weird, Layer: 22

There was a loud bang noise, and Takajin woke up "I am awake, mommy!" he said yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eye, and noticed it wasn't Mr. Sagisa, it was Wilhelm, was he dreaming, why was Wilhelm in his dream instead of Shiru impersonating a school named Sagisa, he looked around class and none of his school friends, instead all of the other digidestined were there, even Sorami was there, only thing normal was that Juniko was here, she was the only classmate he spotted, but even his sister was in this class, another thing who was this strange girl with black hair, who was sitting beside Mikuni.

Mikuni stood up at her desk "I am Mikuni Suzubuya, From East Suzubuya Junior high. First off I am not interested in ordinary people, if any of you are Digidestined, Hybrids, or evil deities, please come see me, That is all!" she said, then looked around the room, before sitting down.

Was that supposed to be funny Takajin thought to himself, as her turned to look at Mikuni, she was acting weird, even for being in a dream, looking back I wished it had just been a dream.

Digimon Sync "Weird, Layer: 22"

"Before you get any bright ideas forget about it, she is beyond eccentric" said a voice to the side of Takajin interrupting his frame of thought, who ended up being Huang "if I were I would go for Lilith" the person who spoke pointed him to the girl who Takajin didn't recognize. He thought to himself how Lilithmon could have a representation in his dream, when in truth he had never meet her, with her dying centuries before he was born.

Lilith stood up and left class, and Takajin followed her, she went down a hallway and into another class, this one was empty, and she wasn't there either, he entered to find Mikuni forcing Juniko to change into a maids outfit, Takajin stepped out of the room quickly, his heart pounding in his chest, he peaked back in the room just to notice Sorami was there too, she was reading a book, and Juniko was trussed in the maid outfit already, she was so cute in it too. Then Lilith walked passed him, he turned just see her walking around a corner, he followed her once again, she looked like she was heading into another door, but stopped in front of the door, she turned to face Takajin, and ushered into the room, she let go of his hand, and crossed the room, and turned to face him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Lilith said, but not letting Takajin respond at all "it's about Miss Suzubuya, what do you think of her?" she asked and didn't let him reply to that either "people always say it's much better to regret something you did, than something you didn't do, what do you think about that?" she continued without a pause or even letting him answer that question as well, it was like she was talking to herself "Well then let's pretend if you kept things the same you would be completely broke, and you don't know how to make things any better, I wonder what you would do about that?... as a start would you think about trying to change something or anything, Nothing is going to change if you do nothing to change?... then you agree with me!… it's not right to just twiddle your thumps, it's ok to force change to happen, if it's all for the best?... "

Takajin started to wonder what the heck Lilith was talking about, she wasn't making any sense at all, if this was supposed to represent Lilithmon in his dream, why was she talking nonsense, "What do you want?" he asked finally having it up to here with her rapid fire questions"

"I am just getting bored and just feed up, watching something that's not changing at all" said Lilith like Takajin had not said a word at all, and continued with what she was talking about " That's why I am going to kill you, to see how Miss Suzubuya reacts" a weird looking thing that looked like a blade but wasn't exactly a blade appeared in her left hand, and she charged at Takajin, with him barely dodging her.

Takajin in the process of the dodge, he was panicking since landing on his butt felt so real, could he die in his dream, and this girl was going to kill him "please I don't want to die" he shouted without thinking.

"You don't want to die, and you don't want me to kill you, I don't understand the concepts of death for organic life forms" said Lilith touching the tip of the blade to her index finger. "I can't because even if you don't care about it or not I really want to kill you" she charged at Takajin again, he tried to run for something blocked his path, but before she could strike, Takajin fell through the ground, all around him was a ticking, and a countdown he could not read.

Digimon Sync "Girls, Layer: 22"

It was a concrete city, full of lights of various colors, all blinking in sync with each other, people drove in strange looking vehicle made of metal, people walked across big paths filled with them, on top of one of these large concrete structures was a girl on all fours breathing heavily, she had to be in her late teens, she was crouched over a book bag, she was in a panic like something had been chasing, it was like a wall of hands appeared behind her, the girl ran towards edge of the building, and then looked down. From this distance the lights below spelled words, "Present day, Present time" she read them out loud, she was suddenly interrupted by laughter.

The wall of hands dissolved into particles, which streamed toward the girl, they were now binding her, and then some of the particles streamed right into her ear, then they let go of her. She began to walk toward the edge of the building, stepping over the safety barrier, she held on the rail with one hand, she reached toward the sky with her other hand, which now held her glasses, she mouthed a few words, she let go of the rail, and plummeted to her death, dissolving into sparks as she hit the ground.

Digimon Sync "Psyche, Layer: 22"

A sudden slam, and he awoke in class again, it was the same group of people except Lilith wasn't there anymore, and people wore different attire, Takajin rubbed the sleep out of eyes, also Wilhelm wasn't teacher anymore, it was a strange man, with one normal and the other was almost all white, it had a pupil but it was nearly not there. The strange man was eyeing him like a predator looking at his lunch, and with complete distain, he couldn't on that what had that been before, that girl and that thing that had attacked her, it made her commit suicide, she had shattered into sparks. He tried to force those thoughts out of his mind because they did not make any sense.

The strange that was looking at him, suddenly raised his arms in the air, like someone who performed an acrobatic routine, and then random digimon burst, like some sort of demented parade, all of them playing instruments or singing, they all charged at him, the wall fell over like a movie set, he ran out of their way, he was now in the middle of a street, Takajin from the Digimon parade that wanted to stomp him flat. He was running, he spotted Lilith, who was running in his direction, she pulled him into an alley as the parade had nearly caught up to him, the parade stormed passed the alley as he watched them from safety, he wanted to wake up, so he pinched his own cheeks, he had forgotten that he could feel pain in this dream, more like a nightmare that wanted to wake up from. How did he even get here, last thing he remember was getting on a ship, and then he was here among this insanity.

Lilith gestured him to stay where he was, she went to peak around the corner, she turned back to him, and nodded wordlessly that it was ok for him to get up, Takajin went to stand up, and the world vanished again, leaving him in the weird clock world once more.

Digimon Sync "Distortion, Layer: 22"

Juniko awoke, she wasn't on a ship anymore, but where were, she was all by herself now, the ship they had been on was over there, she turned to see a little village, She decided to go looking for Takajin and the others, as she walked into the village, she was suddenly surrounded by people, they were all laughing at her for some reason, she ran to get away from them, she ran headlong into a huge tidal wave of water. Struggling to get to the surface Juniko realized she for some reason could breathe under water, it was just really weird, she shrugged it off knowing that finding Takajin was more important now. As she came around a corner she was now in the sky looking, and the water was gone, she was now looking down at the island they were on, she still could not seeing any of her companions, even her digimon partner was nowhere to be found, she was now freaking out, she just got back with her friends a couple of weeks ago, met a friend Mikuni, even though kind of full of herself thinking she is the champion of justice even with a prissy attitude, she still saw potential In becoming fiends with the princess from Suzubuya. She took a deep breath remembering the training her father had given her to relax in situations like this, as she did this, she was then standing on the moon, looking down on earth, and everything around her vanished around her.

Digimon Sync "Feudal, Layer: 22"

"Juniko!" shouted Takajin as he awoke once again, the sound of his own heart was beating in his ear, he looked around, he was in some sort of shrine and holding some kind weird jewelry, before he could realize what was going the door to the shrine bursts open and on the other side were a bunch of angry looking villagers. Takajin jumped to his feet startled and unintentionally launched himself through the roof of the shrine, he had to get away from here he thought to himself as he now stood on the roof of the shrine, he ran for it. but for some reason he still was holding the jewelry but it now had all the Digi chip symbols on it, they flashed by in no particular order at all, he was now out of the village when someone suddenly yelled his name, he turned to see Lilith dressed in a red and white kimono, she was holding a bow and had just fired an arrow at him, it hit him dead center launching him back, and somehow pinned him to a tree.

When he woke up, he was pinned to the tree with an arrow, Juniko was on him and playing with his ears that's when he realized that they weren't normal ear but animal like Kitsumon, and then he realized as well that Juniko wasn't just playing with his ears, she was trying to get his attention, behind her was a man in a baboon costume advancing on her from behind.

"Migoku* shouted Mikuni throwing a giant boomerang, which was way too big for her to be to even carry, at the man in the baboon costume, who jumped out of its path.

Huang stepped out of nowhere "Wind Tunnel" he shouted taking some beads off his hand, he had to stop when some strange looking insect digimon appeared.

Juniko grabbed the arrow that pinned Takajin to the tree, and it vaporized freeing, he charged at Migoku, getting ready to slash him with his claws without even knowing what exactly what he was doing. He destroyed him in one slash, but it disappeared leaving what looked like a wooden toy in its place.

Something that looked like a fox person hopped out of nowhere, and realized it was his sister, tiny with fox ears and bushy tail.

"Sit Boy" shouted Juniko, and an unseen force shoves Takajin into the ground, and through it, for some reason it shattered like glass, and he plummeted into the void.

Digimon Sync Episode 22 "Last Test"

Takajin landed with a thud, everything around him was a blur, all he knew was he was now inside. Soon as his vision cleared he realized he was now in a fun house, but it didn't feel fun at all it gave him the creeps, he slowly made his way down the hallway in front of him, the walls were lined with mirrors, and each one had a picture of someone he knew in it.

He had a feeling that he was being watched, he turned around to see if there was anyone behind like he had felt there had been but no one was there. Takajin turned back around and continued his way down the hallway not noticing the silhouette following him in the mirrors, a black gloved hand. Takajin now entered a very large room, a man was standing at the end of it, he turned to face Takajin, it was the man with the weird pupils, on closers examination the pale eye was the normal one, the other was completely black with no pupil at all.

"You finally arrived; I am Mr Teatime, its pronounced Teh-ah-time-eh" said the man with a voice slightly over that of a whisper, he gave Takajin a sinister grin that gave him the creeps.

"Where are my friends and companions" Takajin shouted at him making the mirrors in the room rattle for some unknown reason.

"You will see them soon right after you face one last test, you have to fight me" said MR. Teatime, as a Anubismon walked out of a mirror that just appeared in the room, in that moment Takajin swore he saw Sorami placing a sheet over a girl laying on the floor, the one he saw fall off that building in one of his dream earlier.

Anubismon went to strike Takajin, who just managed to dodge him, only to be clocked by a left hook from Teatime, knocking him into a wall, Anubismon charged once again but stopped an inch from Takajin's face, Takajin was suddenly face planted by Teatime "this is why you can't even reach champion level and why I am going to kill you"

Takajin couldn't breathe out of his noise, since Teatime had broken it, he tasted the blood that flowed from his noise, he needed to get out of there before this man killed him like he probably killed that girl that he spotted with Sorami in the mirror this man was an absolute monster

A blast of fire hit Teatime squarely in the back, forcing him off Takajin. Standing at the door Takajin was Coronamon, a flame hovered over his forehead.

"Walk all over him" said Teatime pointing at Coronamon, and Anubismon proceeded to beat the crap out of Takajin's digimon partner, Takajin expression of relief turned into one of complete horror.

"This is only a dream" Takajin repeated while closing his eyes, but only to be slammed into the wall by Teatime, knocking the wind out of his lungs, he felt his arm break, he screamed in agony, at this point he saw his sister in a mirror that just appeared behind Teatime, she was suffering, this made Takajin forget his pain as surge of adrenalin surged through him. Takajin and Coronamon was enveloped glowing sphere forcing both Teatime and Anubismon to back away. Replacing Coronamon was what looked like a flaming lion called Firamon

The grin did not leave Teatime's face, like this did not surprise him at all, he only watched as Firamon pounce Anubismon, who reversed it and now had Firamon pinned to the wall with his elbow to Firamon's windpipe. Takajin gasped for air as he felt everything that happened to his digimon partner, and things weren't looking good for him or Firamon, they were going to die here by the hands of this psychotic monster of a man.

But everything started going static and digitize, and now he stood in a room with his companions, they all stood in front of a mirror, and etched in it was the symbol of what looked like a sideways eight, and it was talking.

"Digidestined Now that you all have arrived, I am here to warn you that the storm is coming and she will return" said the mirror, now replacing the sideways eight was a girl in a cloak with long flowing red hair, her back was turned to them in the reflection in the mirrors surface. Even in the mirror she glowed and her presence calmed all of them, each of his companions expressions still looked like they had been put through the ringer, the girl in the mirror's voice resonated through the entire room, whoever she was didn't seem like a threat at all.

"Who are you and what do you want with us" asked Juniko walking toward the mirror, but wary of it because of the experience she had before with mirror that had the symbol that was there before the girl appeared in it.

The girl in the mirror seemed to ignore Juniko's question, "Mikuni your brother seeks your crown and will come after you soon" she said "Takajin Digitopia will be in danger if Akira assumes the throne of Suzubuya" she continued "Hikaru you have yet overcame all your fears, you need to do so before you can gain true strength" she paused for a few minutes, when she continued the mirror stuttered with every word "You think you know... What you are, what's to come? You haven't even begun" when she finished the mirror shattered and crashed to the floor.

The next moment Takajin was back the floor of the room with the psychotic man with the strange eye, and his digimon who was strangling the life out of digimon partner Firamon, Takajin tried to get up only to scream since he had just put weight on his broken arm, Mr. Teatime put his foot to Takajin's broken arm putting pressure on the place of the break. Takajin screamed and Teatime laughed evilly. The world vanished as Takajin passed out.

When Takajin woke again, he was on deck of the ship that was heading to the guardian sanctum, Sorami was standing over him, and she was taking some sort of device off his right temple of his forehead. He now noticed that they were at a strange port, "Welcome to the Guardian Sanctum" said Sorami, before standing up and started to walk away from him.

Takajin grabbed her by the arm. "What the hell was that" he yelled at her angrily still trying to pull himself together from what he had been put through.

"They were test to see if you can handle an unknown or unwinnable situation and you passed, now get over yourself and follow me" said Sorami giving Takajin a very cold look making Takajin back down, and Huang who seemed to be about to protest to not even begin, none of them wanted to get on her bad side.

They would deal with this later if need be. They were now at the Guardians sanctum its was now time to find out why they had been summoned, would it be a good thing or a bad thing.

-To Be Continued-

What do the guardians want with the Takajin and his companions, and will the mirror girls warnings come to pass? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	23. The Guardians

The Guardian Sanctum was kind of intimidating; flying everywhere was the Kamiya family coat of arms, it had the face of a Wargreymon on it, there were no seams to this city like it had grown out of the earth itself. Takajin wished he could have been there under better circumstances, with what they did to him on the way here he was still pissed off, and looking at all of his companion's faces they were too. Everything in front of them looked like it was made from limestone, checkered with doors made of polished bronze, which also had the coat of arms engraved in them. People were waiting in the streets for them, and one man came out of nowhere started playing a horn as they got closer to the crowd.

Digimon Sync Episode 23 "The Guardians"

Mikuni started waving and bowing to the crowd, and they all cheered in response, "The digidestined are here" she called to them. "I am the Champion of Courage, and these are my companions"

Juniko rolled her eyes in reaction to what Mikuni was saying, before falling on her back into a crowd of Children that were making their way toward them; they promptly pushed Juniko back on her feet, and surrounded Mikuni asking for her autograph. Vasantmon even posed in various heroic poses beside Mikuni causing the kids to squeal happily, and one boy to jump up and down clapping.

Huang didn't want to bother; there was nothing about him that should be happy to see, he wasn't going to pander to these people who think him more than just a joke that he was. Since the days spent in the forest he had lacked confidence, he despaired because he had nothing to hope for. He was suddenly tackled by Juniko, who started tickling him, he laughed loudly.

"Can you please enjoy this, when will we ever get another welcome like this, it's like we are the conquering heroes returning after to vanquishing some ultimate evil, but instead you are brooding like someone who just lost a best friend" said Juniko before rejoining the others hoping she had knocked out of his emotional turmoil, and it did somewhat do so.

Huang watched Juniko leave in a slightly more uplifted mood, that he couldn't help but smile inwardly, her friendship is the best thing to come out of the tragedy of his family's massacre, she who is like a velvet spirit of cheer, happiness, and clumsiness.

They reached a huge building; it was different from the others it was azure like it was like the sky was reaching down to the earth, it glowed in the sun's light, it was breathtaking, reaching the front door it felt like they were approaching the castle of the gods themselves, the doors opened admitting them entrance, they were followed Closely behind by Sorami, and two others who looked vaguely familiar but from where it was unknown. Inside the building was filled with sound of piano music, happy yet depressing, alluring yet foreboding, other than the music there was nothing else to welcome them in this building not a soul was waiting for them. Now entered what looked like a grand meeting, there people were waiting for them, and watched them like predators who have spotted dinner enter their line of sight and got ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Sorami walked passed, her demeanor has unpleasant as ever, she was exactly the way of them remembered her, cold and callous, they all hoped that she would explain why she had to put them through the wringer, those tests they had put through, Takajin himself still haunted by the man with the strange eyes and his laugh that still torments him so much that he could still hear it now.

Sorami came to stop, and was now standing in the center of the room, joined by two the two others, and one more, a woman in a lab coat stood behind Huang, she study him with curiosity as they came to a stop.

"I Welcome you all to the Guardian Sanctum, I give you my full apology for what you have been through, we needed to know if you were worthy of joining us on a mission, a rescue mission into the heart of Infinite Citadel, to my side are your trainers" she gestured to the older of the two "Drake Hawkins, he is out weapons master" Drake Hawkins smiled and winked at Hikaru, he was fairly handsome, his short raven black hair, and fiery red eyes, he looked completely battle hardened. Sorami gestured to the man on the other side, looking at him made Takajin to start hyperventilating, It was the man who brutalized him in that test but he didn't have the weird eyes this time "Trevor Paynn" He would be handsome with his long hair dark blue hair and almond eyes, if he wasn't terrifying to look at, and from the look at his friends especially Huang, who was seething at the Trevor he had the same encounter as himself. Sorami now gestured to the woman in the lab coat, she had silky strawberry blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the sky "this guardian's doctor, Donica Skies, she will take of any health needs during your sat here" said Sorami, as the woman placed her hands on Huang.

"Who was that girl, the one you put the towel, is she dead?" asked Takajin trying not to look in Trevor Paynn's direction.

"Yes she is dead, she had the same as we put on you but it malfunctioned and fried her brain, but hers was a prototype for the generation of that device The D-Synapse, a training device without physical harm, that model will go back to R&D" said Donica Skies looking rather saddened by what she was saying.

"Despite that death, The test showed us your greatest fatal flaws, most of you do know a trap when you are walking into one, get disoriented when things get confusing, and last only two of you are an effective team with your digimon partner, you treat them like they are supposed to fight for you and not with, you also treat them like pets and an ally or a friend" said Sorami picking up her digimon partner Impmon, and placing on her shoulder. "My digimon partner and I are a team, we fight as one, you guys are pathetic, and before we go anywhere we will teach you to fight like we do"

"Another question what was with that mirror, and that person in it giving us some kind of warning" asked Hikaru looking intently at Sorami. "We each were fighting Teatime, and then we were suddenly standing in front of a mirror"

"there was no girl in a mirror, I have no idea what you are talking, your whole test was recorded, Donica, Trevor, Drake and myself were all in there with you, even when you didn't see us there, we were there" said Sorami looking confused at what they were talking about.

"I played the part of Lilith, I thought it would be a great way of seeing your reaction to the name" said Donica Skies looking embarrassed and smiling sheepishly, she might look like she was in her late twenties but she was acting like a silly child.

Takajin went to ask about who they were going to rescue only to be waved off by Sorami "No more question your training is about to begin" she said as she left with Donica, having inaudible conversation of their own.

-7 hours later-

They all others collapsed into bed, their quarters were the guardian's recruit barracks, it was drab compared to everything else, but still had that elegance and heavenly feeling, The beds were stiff but welcoming since they left their respective home, they had been sleeping on the ground in sleeping bags.

"my Everything hurt, that Trevor wasn't actually a bad guy but he is really a ball buster" said Takajin groaned since head to toe he was in pain, he wished they could have used that test device again, he wasn't angry that they used it on him anymore, and would welcome it.

"Join the club" said Hikaru agonizing over her training as well, she had suffered a sprained ankle, it kept her awake with its throbbing, and she was fighting back tears, she wished she was home back in Digitopia she longed for the days where she was carefree, her side suddenly spasms started again, and screamed into her pillow.

Huang just moaned in bed, for him it seemed to hurt to even talk, they came down on worse than the others, and that doctor kept taking his blood and asking him stupid questions. She had taken an interest in him from the moment of their arrival, maybe she had picked him at random.

Sorami and Mikuni were the only two that seemed to be less injured, they had training in combat before this so it was easier for them to take to this, and were only slightly hurt, and they were just as exhausted though.

Suddenly something grabbed Takajin, and rolled him over, he winced in agony almost screaming out in the process, hands started pressing into his back "just relax" said Juniko as she massaged Takajin's back, Juniko's father had taught her all about pressure point for combat use and she was instead using it to ease the pain in his back, he wished she would have warned him that she was going to do that it scared the crap out of him.

"What do you think about this rescue mission, they haven't explained at all who they were going to rescue only that the person was important and needed rescuing soon" said Juniko pressing deeply into small of Takajin's back.

"I think this person might be really important for us to go right into enemy territory like this, it makes me uneasy about what they aren't telling keeping us in the dark the way they are" said Takajin starting to his pain lesson in his back.

Juniko crawled up into the bunk above Takajin bed; she lies on her bed "I hope we can get prepared enough this like a big leap going right to the Citadel like this" she said uncomfortable tone in her voice.

-Training day 1-

A conch horn sound rousing them from their sleep, Startling Takajin to fall out of bed and face planting on the floor, Next Trevor Paynn ran into the room yelling at them about getting up and getting out for training, he stepped on Takajin on the way through the room, he screamed and got up. All of them getting dressed in rapid pace and he continued to yell at them to hurry up. Mikuni was the first out the door.

First order of the day was to run around the training compound doing 50 laps because of injuries for most it was part running and limping, around the 10 lap Hikaru began to slow down only for Trevor to yell at her to pick up her pace. Takajin fell on his face with Huang tripping over him; he gave Takajin a dirty as he got up. It was two hours before they were finished.

Next was dueling with kendo sticks with Drake, he was brutal and after they were done most of them were covered head to toe with bruise. But drake was a lot nicer than Trevor, he let them rest a bit before they moved on what was next which was the obstacle course with their digimon partners with Trevor, having them work as a team to overcome each obstacle, he would remind them by yelling at them that communication was the key to victory.

After that it was being poked a prodded with very gadgets by Donica skies, which was very annoying more so with Huang who seemed to get the most of it from her, after that it was time to eat, although mainly vegetables, looking at spinach made Juniko want to gag and throw up.

After that was jumping jacks, push up, climbing a rope, boxing and more running of laps, by the time they were done it was time to eat again, Takajin and the other were really starting to hate it here.

-Training day 2-

The next day it started all over again, this time it was Drake Hawkins waking them up banging a metal pot with a spoon to wake them, and usher them outside, and chased them all the way to an arena, it was dank and smelled of rather nasty. There he handed them armor, and shields all emblazoned with the Guardian crest, the Kamiya family coat of arms.

Each will have an opponent, a wild digimon, and the only way you will defeat it as a team, with your digimon partner, but before you begin I'll demonstrate, when he said that a digimon that looked like goat knight was now standing beside him, it was a Dynasmon. An enormous door opened in the arena, and out came a digimon covered in flames with four arms, it was an Asuramon.

"Pardon me" said Dynasmon walking over the digidestined's digimon, he shook Vasantmon's iron clad paw, he tried to do the same thing with Coronamon, who attempted to burn in response, and then he kissed Mikemon's and Lunamon's paws "Mademoiselles, both you beauty takes my breath away" he said to them "I am honored to be the instructor to the digidestined" he bowed to all of them except Dracomon, who he seemed to have ignore when he had been shaking hands, much to the annoyance of Huang.

The Asuramon didn't look rather happy that it was being ignored, it didn't wait for Dynasmon to return, it charged at Drake, who was dodging it at the moment, he from the looks of him he was apparently happy with the workout as Dynasmon had been making his introductions before making his way back to his partners side, now they were dodging in tandem. Together with one attack they knocked Asuramon off its feet, it growled and came at them again, only to be floored again, they were playing with it, even when doing that they looked like the perfect team, somewhat Like Vasantmon and Mikuni but more polished in their actions.

This went on for another 20 minutes, before Drake nodded to Dynasmon, who now raised his hands into the air, with drake mimicking him but unlike Dynasmon who was building up energy in the palms of his hands, its wings spreading as he did so. His blast slammed into Asuramon launching him back through the doors, and the door slammed shut, behind the door a scream of agony sounded, which suddenly went silent.

"Now who is next" asked Drake looking at each of the digidestined, but before anyone can reply Sorami cleared her throat, and walked over to him.

"I decided I wanted to watch this" said Sorami now staring at Takajin and his companions, with her steel grey eyes, her platinum white hair flowing in the air of the arena, she was very intimidating, and radiant, She seemed way more mature than they were despite not being older than they were. she was supposed to be digidestined like them but she never journeyed with them at all, instead after rescuing most of them except Mikuni, she left them in the care of Wilhelm and traveled for no apparent reason getting into one bad situation after an another till she finale summoned them to the Guardian Sanctum, to mess with our heads then train us.

Hikaru walk forward, Lunamon joined her standing at her side; they walked toward the door, she was shivering but she had more confidence than she use to but wild digimon still gave her the creeps, she couldn't help it but she will try to never run from anything again. She and her partner were enveloped by spheres, as the digivolution began. The doors opened once again this time it was a SkullSatamon, it looked as angry as the Asuramon, it charged Hikaru, who lost her nerve suddenly and cowered, so much for her not running, Crescemon ignored her human partner and danced into battle firing arrows at SkullSatamon, it dodged away every attack like it was nothing.

"Must overcome my fears" Hikaru squeaked standing up, she was still shaking but she now joined Crescemon in battle, and was clocked by her own digimon by mistake, an elbow right to her face, Crescemon helped her up, this time they both charged into battle.

SkullSatamon was now laughing at them, as he still dodged each of their attacks, because they were not fighting as one, Sorami was shaking her as she watched, she wasn't very impressed. Hikaru was hit in the shoulder by one of Crescemon's ice arrows; it froze her entire left arm. This distracted Crescemon giving her opponent a chance to attack and it did accordingly, SkullSatamon's attack hit Crescemon, it caused her to crumple to one knee, SkullSatamon laughed and got ready to attack again, a fireball hit SkullSatamon coming out of nowhere, standing behind SkullSatamon was Firamon, he was dragged off by Dynasmon.

"This is their match not your stay out of it" said Drake pointing at Takajin, who was glaring at him "how is she supposed to learn if you hold her hand, I know she is your older sister and you don't like seeing her hurt its better that she learns now instead of when it's not safe"

"This hurts me too seeing such a beautiful digimon get harmed" said Dynasmon pinning Firamon to the ground.

SkullSatamon was now eyeing Takajin in annoyance; it then turned its attention back to Hikaru and Crescemon, who were now on their feet again, trying to figure out what they were supposed to do as they locked eyes with their opponent. Hikaru whispered into Crescemon's ear, and she nodded in response. Crescemon began to dance, while this was happening Hikaru sneaked up SkullSatamon so she was now behind him, she tapped on the shoulder, he swung around, she dodged around him so she was still facing his back, she tapped again, he turned around again, she was still standing behind him, Crescemon was nowhere to be seen, Hikaru tapped on his back again, but this time when he turned around Crescemon had her blade right in his face, a blast came out of nowhere it knocked SkullSatamon back through the door.

"Good job who is next" said Drake looking to each of them, as he clapped for Hikaru, even though Sorami still didn't seem that impressed, she was just cold and distant.

Mikuni stepped forward, she crackled her knuckles "I'll show you what a real champion can do" she said walking towards the door, as it began to open.

-To Be continued-

Which digimon is Mikuni going to face in the arena and who is this person they have to rescue in the mission for the guardians? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	24. The Precipice part 1

(Writers note: in my fic series Thunderbirmon is an ultimate level digimon not an Armor champion)

Takajin ran to sister, as she collapsed, he was angry that these people let this happen, Juniko was there having caught as she fell.

"She is just fine, your sister is just exhausted" said Drake calling over to them, as Mikuni opponent was coming out, it was a Panjyamon, a man lion digimon.

Donica made her way toward Hikaru, with her was two other people, they eased Hikaru unto a gurney and took her away, Takajin and Juniko were going to follow them but drake stepped in their path "Who dismissed you, I told you she is fine, you can see your sister after you match" he said placing a hand on Takajin shoulder, he knocked it away, Takajin was fuming and pissed off, Juniko placed her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

Takajin now turned his attention to Mikuni and MachAntylamon vs. Panjyamon taking place on the area floor, Even though Mikuni annoyed the heck out of him with her ego and rudeness, he didn't want anything to happen to anyone else.

Digimon Sync episode 24 "The Precipice part 1"

Watching Mikuni and MachAntylamon seemed to slightly impress Sorami but not very much she seemed very hard to impress. Panjyamon taken off guard, seemed use to this type of thing but he was barely keeping up with this team, soon he gave up and walked back into the door on his own accord instead of being blast by Dynasmon.

"Is that all you have, I barely broke a sweat?" Mikuni said returning to her companions and site down on the ground beside them; her ego would crush them all if it had a physical form.

It was Huang, and Babydmon turn next, and He hesitantly walked towards the door, and waited for his opponent. He was worried since he didn't reach ultimate yet, how could he ever take revenge on the one who took his family from him, just thinking about Scythe made his blood boil. The doors opened in front of him, the digimon that would be his opponent was about to come out, then the door shut suddenly, he turned to see what was going on. He saw Donica was the one who shut the door, she had her hand on the lever that opened and shut it, and she walked up to Sorami and whispered something. "Apparently you aren't medically cleared to be a part of this" said Sorami slightly confused. "He has suffered a major trauma and I don't think he should be allowed to take part of this and even your mission"

At this point Huang collapsed, landing with a loud thud, Babydmon was thrown from his shoulder, and Huang began to shudder violently.

"I am surprised it took him this long to collapse under it, I spotted this when I saw him coming on the boot, I did warn you that it wasn't safe for you put that device on him it just added to his mentally scarred mind" said Donica gesturing to medical staff to help Huang out of the arena. "I said the same thing about Hikaru but destabilized during the test to the point it didn't affect her much"

So it was Juniko and Mikemon's turn now, but before she could make her way to the door, Sorami walked in front of her "You have nothing to prove I would prefer watching your friend before I have to go" said Sorami gesturing for Juniko "you can visit your friends in the medical ward"

"No I am staying I am not leaving Takajin with you to nearly kill him too" said Juniko glaring a hole in Sorami's gut with her arms crossed, she was too intimated by Sorami's stoic presences that she couldn't even look in the eye.

"Why are you so interested in me doing this?" asked Takajin confused at why Sorami had stopped Juniko's training just so he could be next.

"Because she said so, do what you are told child" said Impmon chiming in her two cents, and pointing at Takajin in annoyance "She is your leader now just do it"

"Stay out of this Impmon" said Sorami waving off her digimon partner, and walked over to Takajin, so they were now face to face "I want to see that fire from within, the one that comes from wanting to protect those you care about the most" at this moment she looked much older than she appeared to be she might only be a few years older than Takajin but her eyes showed that she had seen much more than he has. But there was some kind of insincerity to what she was saying like she was trying to get this whole thing over.

Takajin decided that he wanted to get this over with too, and just headed toward the door, with Coronamon looking stoked as he flexed his arms as he followed, but a little voice in Takajin told him that unlike the others he hadn't digivolves his digimon partner to ultimate yet and recently got him to champion even his own sister who had gotten over some of her fears to do so what chance did he have. He had to banish those thoughts or he will have his ass handed to him.

The door began to open; they slid open to reveal nothing there, just a very long corridor. Takajin looked around for what he was going face in his test nut absolutely was there. Takajin turned to face Sorami who shrugged that she was just as confused as he was which was not good at all.

A digimon Silhouette appeared in the long hall but it was slowly making its way down it, for some reason it looked like it was drunk as it wobbled down the hall, it came into sight and it was an Etemon, it came out and suddenly collapsed to the ground.

Donica ran over to and checked it pulse "Medical team get down here!" she shouted, and two people dressed in medical scrubs carried Etemon off on a stretcher.

A shadow in the tunnel, it was too small to take out something like an Etemon, the thing quickly ran for cover, and the hallway began to glow purple light, the light in the arena went out, at this moment something hit Coronamon sending him flying, and then hot again to knocking him sideways this hit knocked out Coronamon. Something now struck Takajin in the chest knocking him off his, before whatever it was could strike as Takajin got up the lights came and nothing was there.

Takajin Collapsed to his knees, and coughed heavily, he had metallic taste in his mouth, he looked down to see his own blood on the ground he had coughed it up, he now collapsed fully to the ground in a lot of pain.

"His injuries might prevent him from going on the mission as well" said Donica checking Takajin for a pulse, and then checking on his condition "whatever that was did a number on him I can't clear him.

"No I am going I will not let them go anywhere alone with you I still don't trust you enough" said Takajin slowly, he wiped the blood from his face, he was now being helped up by Juniko, she was going to say something to him but stopped when she was now face to face with him. Takajin stepped away from Juniko now walking on his.

"But I can't fully allow that until I check you in the medical ward" said Donica gestured Takajin to followed, who was back to being helped by Juniko who he was now leaning on again, they followed her till they reached the medical ward. Takajin sat on a medical bed, he wasn't coughing anymore, Coronamon was carted as he did so, and he had not regain consciousness yet from the second attack.

"Take off your shirt" said Donica gesturing to Takajin "I have to check to see what hit you" a weird looking horned digimon now stood beside her, it shied away from looking at either of their direction it was holding a medical bag. "This is Gabumon my nurse and friend" it handed Donica not raising its voice passed a very barely audible here. It backed away as soon as she held the back.

"Is he your digimon partner?" asked Takajin as he pulled off his shirt revealing a very nasty looked bruise, it looks bad enough that it showed he might have a few broken ribs.

"sadly I don't have a digimon partner I was born without one and I am not a hybrid either I only wish I had or was either I have done studies hoping one day I will figure out how to connect myself to a digimon" said Donica smiling yet the tone in her voice was clearly sad. She now placed her on chest running it along the area that he was hit "you have a fractured rib" she pulled out some bandage tape signing as she did so and started wrapping it around Takajin's chest area, she ignored his winces of pain. "I still can't clear you I need to make it clear that I let you go under protest, but if your digimon partner doesn't wake up what would be the point of you going. Donica walked over and started treatment of Sunmon as Coronamon had de-Digivolved into his in-training form due to the injuries he received.

Takajin hopped down from the bed to stand at the bed of Sunmon, he squeaked as he touched him, whatever did this if he ever found out who it was they would pay for it. After making sure Sunmon was going to be ok something dawned on Takajin he looked around the room "um where is Huang and my sister?" he said looking somewhat confused.

"Your sister was released after being treated for minor bruises and cuts, and Huang is being treated at this moment; he has stabilized but hasn't woken up yet" said Donica reading off a chart "We don't know what to do for him" she blinked like something dawned on her like she just remembered something "Um do you mind if I look at that digichip of yours and digivice, I have seen a few digichips the ones belonging to Huang and Sorami. When they were first found but never seen a digivice because Sorami would never part with hers for any reason at all and I seriously tried"

Takajin looked at Donica, he was taking measure of her, and if Sorami didn't trust her enough should he trust her as she is nearly a complete stranger to him.

"Please I won't hurt it" she said pleadingly with outstretched hand "I need to see at least one"

"Why don't you look at Huang's digivice, he is out cold and yon don't have to ask him?" Takajin asked hoping that would redirect Donica.

"I would but even in his unconscious state Huang has a death grip on his digivice, I could break his fingers but I rather not do that I would get into so much trouble with Sorami making it not even worth doing" she said shrugging her shoulders in annoyance.

Takajin signed in annoyance and handed Donica his digivice but palming the digichip from it before doing so "I don't trust you enough to leave this with you" he said putting it in his pocket.

"Better get some sleep, but please take it easy I don't want you to make these injuries worse" said Donica placing her left hand on Takajin's shoulder. He nodded in response to her, and headed back to his room.

Later in his room Takajin regretted leaving his digivice behind with Donica, it made him feel defenseless what if that thing that had attacked him returned to finish him off, but Sunmon was unconscious so even if he had his digivice it would have been useless too. This line of thought kept him from getting that much sleep.

-The Next day-

Instead of being waken up harshly like days before Takajin and company were allowed to sleep in, once awake they were called to the main barracks of the Guardians, The building looked similar to the temple in Tabula Rosa but without all the statues and weird Lilithian hieroglyphs, it was still breathtaking as they passed through its main gates manned by men dressed in full steel colored but looking closely it shimmered in many colors. They spotted Sorami entering a room and followed, she took a seat at a round table, and she gestured for them to do the same.

Takajin was the first to take a seat, followed by Juniko, with the rest doing the same after, it was still intimidating being in the presence of Sorami, and feeling the coldness of her gaze as it pierced right through and made you feel inadequate, she was someone you would never want to mess with her as long as you lived.

"I brought you here to say that we will be heading out on that mission that we spoke about when you arrived, we will be leaving tonight" said Sorami placing both her hands on the table. "This mission can't wait any longer"

"Tonight?" asked Juniko startled "But Takajin hasn't healed fully yet" she stood now looking down on Sorami the expression on her face was that of fury, and concern, stating firmly that she wasn't going to let this subject go.

"Your concerns are noted but it can't be helped, our sources say they are going to move the prisoner, if we don't get him out we will never find him again. If Takajin thinks he is too injured to go then he can stay here I'll take you, Hikaru and Mikuni" said Sorami looking directly at Juniko, with her piercing platinum grey eyes, making Juniko back up slightly.

Takajin stood placing his hand on Juniko's shoulder "I am going I want to be there to protect my friends, and my sister" he said, they both sat down.

"Let's go over the plans of the mission" said Sorami looking over at Mikuni and Hikaru who hadn't talked yet, Huang wasn't there since he hadn't woken up yet.

Hikaru raised her hand shakily in the air "do you think we have had enough training got this sort of thing my brothers digimon hasn't yet reached Ultimate yet, and I know Huang hasn't either but he isn't going to be a part of this…" she said looking from Sorami to Mikuni.

"Yes we have had enough training" said Mikuni interrupting Hikaru before she could continue "As leader I think we have had plenty of training on and off this island.

"Now that everyone has spoken, let's get back to the plan of sneaking into the infinite Citadel, and rescuing their prisoner and getting out without them knowing we were even there, there are too many of them for a full on assault I promise you us the guardians have already tried that and failed" said Sorami with right fist clenched into fist and rubbing into the palm of her right hand, now squeezing that fist tightly. Sorami then went over detailed schematics of the infinite Citadel from their point of entrance a cave at the base of the citadel, and to the room the prisoner was being held in, the escape route was for them to leave out the same cave they entered through.

Juniko suddenly shivered for unknown, this whole scenario was familiar but from where, but she shrugged it off and continued to listen to Sorami's plan, and she really had every inch of this planned out right down to the very second of the mission.

Once the meeting was over they all were dismissed to get ready for the mission, and it was still hours away but it still felt too soon.

Outside the barracks, Hikaru walked up to Takajin's side still had a look of concern on her face "are you even thinking this through you have nothing to prove to anyone brother" she said placing her hand on his shoulder "you are injured I don't want to lose you"

"I understand but I said I was fine, it's not like we are going there to fight them we are sneaking in to rescue a prisoner" said Takajin as he tried not showing his doubt about the whole mission.

"Look I will protect you all as a champion of justice and leader of the digidestined that is my job, you just follow and don't do anything stupid" said Mikuni standing behind Takajin and Hikaru. They turned and were now glaring at Mikuni, but she ignored them, and walked off without another word.

About an hour later Sorami walked out of the barracks, running to catch up with her was Drake, when he caught up with he stepped in her path. "Are you sure you aren't rushing our spy network would find where ever they take him if they move like the information says they are?" said Drake looking very concerned, his brow furrowing as he turned his gaze toward Sorami. "Or you could take a few guardians instead of these kids, I don't know if they are ready for this"

"As the current leader of the guardian I choose who ever I take with me, and I choose them as we are digidestined" said Sorami as her steel gaze met with Drake's, making him almost turn away.

There was an awkward silence before Drake spoke again "I am sorry for question your decision I shouldn't have" he said walking away from her, and Sorami continued on like this didn't even happen.

The day seemed to last forever, and every second the sense of dread built in most of Takajin and his companions, till the final minute ticked by, they all met at the prescribed waiting area, they waited nervously for Sorami to arrive.

Minutes later she made her appearance, dressed in that robe emblazoned with emblem of the chip of friendship, even though her demeanor was anything but friendly, her eyes as they were now made her look rather creepy, as she takes on the eyes of a Thunderbirmon as a part of the digivolution sharing of energy. And there it was Thunderbirmon now flying over Sorami's head its enormous shadow being cast over her, it landed when she arrived, she walked on Thunderbirmon's back, and gestured for everyone to get on "This is your ride, everyone get on" she said sitting down.

Once they were all onboard, Thunderbirmon took off into the air like a streak disorienting everyone except Sorami for obvious reasons. Thunderbirmon even out as it passed through the clouds and into the stratosphere making Hikaru hurl over the side. After the initial take off flying became smooth and interblent with the sky like they were just hovering toward their intended destination, if it wasn't for the flapping of Thunderbirmon's massive metallic wings it didn't feel like they were flying on an enormous bird digimon.

"Are we there yet" asked Juniko, with everyone just ignoring her question outright, so she just kept asking over and over then stopped when the others still wouldn't respond, she then edged toward Takajin, and poked him.

"Ouch! Don't do that, it still hurts there" said Takajin wincing in pain from the poke, he slightly pushed her hand away.

A look of concern spread across Juniko's face, she let out a sigh "We should have waited for you to heal properly I will have to protect you more than I usually" said Juniko eyeing the area, where she knew the bruise from whatever had attacked Takajin, she was majorly worried about him.

"You don't need to protect me, I know you are worried but I am fine!" said Takajin starting to get frustrated of all the fuss everyone was doing about him.

"Ok I was just checking sheesh don't have to bite my head off, as Royal Guard in training, and your best friend most of all I will always protect you no matter if you need it or not" Juniko said as she placed her right hand on Takajin's shoulder.

"I am sorry I snapped at you, I shouldn't have done that, again I am sorry I understand your concerns and I will be careful" said Takajin reassuring Juniko with a small smile.

They sun was rising again by the time they reached the Infinite Citadel, its dark visage appearing in the distance, like an ominous black thorn reaching out of the earth its, it hovered over seemingly bottomless black chasm

"We are the Light and the Purifying Flame" Sorami said quietly to herself, while placing her right hand over the guardian emblem on her uniform, before bringing Thunderbirmon in for a landing, on the land mass the Citadel was perched on, right in front of them was a cave dark and foreboding "since it hovers over this chasm they don't ever think of having this entrance guarded my spies use it to gather information"

Mikuni was the first to disembark, Followed by Sorami, and the others, they all made their way to the cave entrance, it was silent and creepy, Hikaru nearly turned around and went back to Thunderbirmon, she mustered her courage and kept following. Sorami pulled out map and went over where they were going.

They continued down the cave passageway till they reached an obsidian corridor, that lead to a dead end, Sorami walked up and felt along the wall till she pressed something and the wall slid open revealing a Kurokami Brigade banner. They entered but this place didn't feel eerie something about it felt oddly comforting, the hall reverberated with harp music that was soothing but sad, they all made their way down the purple and Obsidian corridor leading to another dead end, Sorami did the same thing she did in the cave and another door slid open this time to a flight of stairs.

they walked in and headed upwards, the staircase seemed to go on forever in a spiral pattern, they had to stop a couple of times because Hikaru, Takajin and Juniko needed to rest, which Frustrated Mikuni, because of this it took them awhile to get to where they needed to, Sorami pressed another panel on a wall and yet another door opened into another corridor this one had statues of Lilithmon but these seemed to be in the process of being restored unlike the ones they have seen in the past.

Sorami now made a shushing gesture, she leaned slightly into the corridor looking both ways and then nodding to them that it was all clear, she let them all leave the passageway before she followed, while they weren't paying she entered another door as they went down further the corridor. Mikuni entered the room first that was marked on the map Followed by Takajin, Juniko, then finally Hikaru, brought up the rear not noticing Sorami absence because of their unease of being there, the room would have been dark if it wasn't for a glowing object at the farthest end of the room, it was the source of the harp music. it was pulling at them to come closer, it was entrancing, they got closer to it, it began to pulsate more revealing it was hovering over a man's chest, they got closer and saw Ankou's mask, they were now terrified but the sphere of light was soothing and wanted them to come even closer, it suddenly expanded knocking them all over, whatever had happened made them all feel dizzy. At that moment an alarm sounded, Ankou's opened, and the sphere of light entered into his chest.

The digidestined ran for it making their way to the cave, with the sounds of shouting people behind them, they ran as fast as they could fought through fatigue, they were now in the cave, Mikuni was in the lead, followed by Juniko, Hikaru, and Takajin. They saw the light at the end of the cave, and already was Sorami, she was helping to stand up, and he had the same color hair that she did, she turned to face the others, she mouthed some words to them, and then the end of the cave exploded before they could reach her. Juniko was hit in the forehead with a rock, and went down; Takajin helped her up, Juniko's face now a crimson mask, they now rushed back trying to avoid falling rocks only to come face to face with members of the Kurokami Brigade that included Scythe, Migoku, and Shiru. A wicked smile spread across Migoku's face, as the Takajin and his companions were surrounded.

-To be Continued-

Will the Digidestined get out of this situation, and who was this prisoner that was just rescued? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	25. The Precipice part 2

It was a dark chamber filled with tables made from marble, it table had intricate runes carved into them, standing at the room entrance was Juniko, she was all pale, she almost looked see-through from lighting in the room. She stood there staring in to the darkness of the room. Gatomber 25th, year of the Dramon that is the night I died, she thought to herself.

she turned to look at one of the tables, and she appeared on it, she stared down at her crumpled form still wearing her own blood as a crimson mask, the other tables were no occupied with Takajin, Mikuni, and Hikaru, all of them including had the life absorbing weapon of the Kurokami brigade sticking out of their chests, they were on their lowest but they will eventually kill them, herself would be the first to go because of injury they weren't treating, she watched herself gasping and screaming out wordless, her eyes now went blank, and her breathing slowed.

The scene faded to present day Juniko watching as her younger self, played in a field of flowers, a child version of Takajin appeared in the field, they ran together laughing and playing.

Digimon Sync Episode 25 "The Precipice part 2"

Thunderbirmon landed back at the Guardian sanctum, she helped the man off, and shouted "Someone get a medic" she helped him slowly to the Medical, they were half way there when Donica appeared with two other nurses, who helped the man on to a stretcher, and they carried him off followed closely by Sorami and Donica.

"Where are the kids?" asked Donica looking quickly back to Thunderbirmon's direction, and back to Sorami.

"I left them beyond, hopefully the explosion I set off killed them, I always intended for them to be decoys, and I don't need them anymore since the mission was a success" Sorami answer keeping pace with the stretcher.

Donica stopped and looked stunned at what Sorami had just said, and ran to catch up with the stretcher "You strung those along so you can get your father back but isn't it risk if they were captured, now instead of just having one digimon they now have four of them?"

"Not if they were killed I put enough explosive resin to take down that entire cave" said Sorami placing her hand on the man's shoulder, as he now barely mouthed words to, and she nodded and told him not to speak.

"What?" said Huang stumbling towards, he grabbed Sorami by the scruff of her shirt, and ignoring the look he was getting from her, that would have made any other man run for his light, he had heard everything and was furious. "I know I didn't like them, but they have gained some respect from me"

Sorami shoved Huang away, and ran to catch up with the stretcher, after mouthing the words we will talk about this later, instead of going after them for answers, began to turn and get ready to rescue his companions, only to be stopped by Drake.

"I am sorry but even if you did go, there is now a barrier protecting the infinite citadel, they went into full alert after the break in, now no one can get in" said Drake sighing looking off in the direction of the Citadel "Even if your friends are alive no one can rescue them at this current point in time, so just be patient, head back to the infirmary you are still in no condition to go anywhere"

Huang gritted his teeth and stormed off back to the infirmary, he felt bad not being able to do anything for his companions, he would figure out how to save them no matter what.

-Infinite Citadel-

Ankou walked into the room, that the digidestined they had just captured were being held, each one of them was strapped to a stone table, all of them had a data absorbing saber I their chest to weaken them so they couldn't get away, he walked up to Logene, who was looking over notebook, before turning to face him. Ankou took out his notepad, wrote something and handed it to Logene.

"No there digivice weren't on them" Logene replied, and looked over to Juniko "and I think one of them is on the verge of dying I can see it in her eyes" Ankou wrote something else, and handed it to Logene, who looked at it, and nodded "Yes I know that none of better not, and if one of them die you would kill me" he watched as Ankou turned and left the room.

"The digivice are with our digimon, and I am not telling you where they are" said Mikuni struggling with each of her words, it was taking a lot out of her even to do this, she would not give them the gratification of her passing, even the pain was intense and she felt like screaming as it felt like her chest was being ripped apart from the inside.

"We should have known you would do that, since you did the same at Tabula Rosa, if it was up to me you would be dead, do you what you cost by destroying my barrier, I had an infinite supply of people I could suck the life out of" said Logene walking over to Mikuni's table "I hope your friend dies so I can see the look on your face when I tell it might be worth seeing even though I would die too" a crooked rictus smile spread across his face looking over at Juniko.

"I will kill you myself, soon as I get free, it's a hero's job to rid the world of monsters like you" said Mikuni through gritted teeth, she was giving it all she had to remain conscious, which was visible even if she didn't want to be in her eyes.

[Juniko's mind]

Juniko walked through the field of flowers, the sun set in the distance, digi sprites, which were glowing balls off light started taking off from the flowers; there was her childhood version of herself and Takajin, this time her father was with them, he was telling them that Digi sprites were the spirits of those who have died in the past and haven't crossed over yet into the afterlife. Present Juniko watched them as they were enthralled by her father's tale, even though it was sad, it was always been an interesting story, was this her fate, and way her mind brought her here, so instead of being a digi sprite, she would accept her fate and cross over.

She watched the digi sprites as thy rose into the sky, it was such a beautiful sight to behold, even though grown so she wasn't exactly a child anymore, she still enjoyed watching this through the years, too bad she couldn't have children of her own and bring them here, a tear rolled down her cheek at that thought.

One of the digi sprites landed on her hand, and everything changed around, she was inside now, she was in the royal estate, it was decked out with lights, and gold streamers, it was Digi-Solstice also known as Digi-mas, her younger self in front a tree unwrapping present with Takajin and Hikaru, this brought back so much fond memories, this was the year was the one she got the Angewomon doll. Too bad she ended up wrecking it accidentally, but she was only a child back then. Child version of got up and hugged her father, then she hugged Takajin tightly too.

-Infinite Citadel-

Scythe entered the room, her hair a bright red showing she was pissed off. Following her was another robed figure carrying a medical kit; he turned and walked briskly towards Juniko, and started to treat her injuries.

"Ankou summoned us to treat their injuries since we can't let them die, their virtues are too valuable, if they died we would have to wait for the virtues to new digidestined" said Scythe crossing her arms as her hair turned a deeper shade of red.

After a few minutes the robed man who had been treating Juniko, walked around to the other digidestined and did a check up on them, and then returned to Scythe's side to give his report "other than a few bumps and bruises most of them are fine, it's the girl with the major head trauma that I have watch she could slip into a coma if not constantly treated and then never wake up" said robed man with panic in his tone.

Scythe nodded as them a spoke, not showing any indicators that she even cared of what he was saying, her hair was black now showing she wasn't feeling anything at all. "then treat her until she is out of the red I don't want Ankou pissed at us if we let her die" she said with her hair returning to a red color it was before, it was like talking now made her angry for some reason.

A look of disgust spread across Logene's face, he looked away when he noticed Mikuni was smirking at him, she was laughing at him; through the pain she was mocking him.

{Juniko's mind]

A swarm of digi sprites came out of the ground, and scenery changes, she was outside again watching her younger self and Takajin playing this time around the field stone, this was the first time they had been there, the stone glowing it was still protecting Digitopia, embedded in was the digi chip that soon would become Takajin's.

She walked toward her younger self, but the child faded as she got close to her, and so did Takajin, everything then faded to white, leaving Juniko alone, before it faded to another scene, this time it was her at the age of ten with her father, they were training with quarterstaves. Her younger self suddenly tripped and fell on her face, before she had time to start to cry, her father helped her up.

"What are we going to do to make you able royal bodyguard for the prince" he said laughing and patting the top of Juniko's head.

"I'll protect the prince and his family with all my heart" said Juniko raising her hand into a salute, before getting the rest of the way up by her own, she picked up the quarterstaff and charged at her father.

-Digitopia-

The protective barrier the field stone had given them for nearly a hundred years had been down for a couple of months now; nothing had changed during that time, except the addition of border patrols that were never needed until after the barrier came down. Yamato Maeda was doing his daily checking in with the border, but on the way to one on check post, she couldn't stop thinking about his daughter Juniko, who had chased after the prince a week after he left with Sorami. Something about today felt like he was walking on his daughter's grave for some reason. He now reached the first check post; there was a boy with strange garb between the two border patrol guards.

"What is going on here" said Yamato looking at boy, on further inspection was clutching a letter with some kind of royal seal on it, which he did not recognize.

"This child says he has a letter for the king from a royal family from a kingdom called Suzubuya, he says it's urgent and needs to be handed to them directly" said one of the guards.

The boy was scared out if his mind, like he was surrounded by predators that would rip him to shreds if he didn't watch them closely enough to know when to run, his sandy hair was encrusted with mud as was his attire as well, like he had traveled a long distance to get there. "Yes it's very important" the boy gulped mustering enough courage to speak.

"After he gets clean I'll take him to see the king myself" said Yamato Maeda placing a gentle on the boy's shoulder, both guards bowed and went back to the posts, as he guide but still wary of him, as he took him to get a cleaned and launder his cloths.

A couple of hours later, Yamato and the boy, now dressed in clean attire were standing in front of the royal throne, the doors opened and they stepped in, soon as the boy saw the king Zephirim, he went to his knees in a deep bow that his face touched the floor.

"This boy has a message for from a kingdom called Suzubuya" said Yamato Maeda gesturing for the boy to stand up. The boy did what he was told and got up, walked over to the king and handed him the letter.

-Infinite Citadel-

Ankou reentered the room, and walked around looking at the digidestined, it was like he was taking a measure of each of them, but it was hard to know what he was thinking with his mask on, without he looked like an ordinary middle aged main, but he did not seem like he was over 100 years old like people said he had to be. He lingered a bit when he was looking at Juniko but who knew what that was all about, it might have been that he was checking if she was mending properly. After a few minutes he walked over to Logene, wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to him, whatever it was long, since it took him several minutes to write it down.

Logene sighed and walked over to Takajin, he pulled out the D-saber, and then slapped him across the face, Takajin was startled awake "good I have a question for you, how did it feel when the Animus touched you?" he asked with annoyance in his tone.

Takajin not paying attention he was staring over at Juniko and the others still pinned to their respective tables "let them go or else I swear I will kill you" weakly shouted at Logene. In response to his threat, Logene slammed the d-saber into Takajin's leg, causing him to scream loudly, and then pulled it out again.

"I asked you a question, you will answer it now" said Logene in a snarling voice, he raised the D-Saber to Takajin's throat. "Don't worry this blade does not cut it siphons the life out of you"

"It felt warm, like I was in the embrace of my mother, it soothed me making me feel like everything was ok" said Takajin through gritted teeth.

He went from table to table, and woke everyone except Juniko, she was in no condition to awaken all he would have been doing was increase her chance of dying. They each gave the same answer as Takajin. Logene left the room with Ankou, him talking to Ankou, with the other pacing him notes. It took them digidestined a lot of strength to not pass out this time from having the D-Saber placed back in each of their chests.

"What the hell is an Animus?" Hikaru asked weakly, she coughed as soon as she finished her question, her lungs felt like they were being ripped apart.

"I don't have the slightest idea, but it seems familiar for some reason" Mikuni answered trying to remember something "it's a powerful digital spirit, that was what my mom told me when I was little, she said that it's a good omen to see one, they are a Transcendent spirits of joy why one is here is beyond me"

"A good omen was floating over Ankou's chest" asked Takajin trying not to acknowledge the feeling of his chest was being crushed, he wanted this thing out of him but he bound to the stone table. "We need to find out why as soon as we find a way out of here"

Time passed at what seemed like forever, and the digidestined got weaker by the moment, the D-sabers were draining the life out of them with each moment they were there, it all looked hopeless for them, whatever the Kurokami brigade wanted for them was going to happen no matter that was. The door opened again and a cloaked entered the room it was either Ankou, Scythe, or Logene, this person was smaller than them, or they kept their face hidden by hood, and the lighting in the room made it hard to see under it. Mikuni was about to say some, when the person shushed her.

"My mistress wants you out of here" said the cloaked figure, she turned revealing that she was wearing the robes of a member of the Kurokami brigade; she walked up to each of them and pulled out the D-saber, and untied their bindings, she then ran to the door, and looked out it. "Coast is clear, my mistress does not approve of the torture of children so I am helping get out of here I'll guide you to a service entrance" she then left the room, after gesturing for them to follow her.

Takajin picked up Juniko, and hesitantly followed this mysterious figure, he didn't trust this cloaked girl but he had no choice, he guessed that the other knew that too since they followed as well. It was a different direction they went, of course since the path that Sorami brought them through was caved, he gritted his teeth thinking about that, it was older than the rest of the citadel, it had Lilithian all across the walls, it snaked its way downwards for what seemed like an eternity, when they were close to the bottom Juniko opened her eyes, but her eyes were glazed over, but she was now able to stand on her own.

"A wild digimon waits for you at the cliff's edge; he will fly you to safety, your digimon partner will be waiting there too" cloaked girl said touching the wall and it slid open, she turned to Takajin, and palmed him a piece, and he opened it revealing a map "if you go there you will be safe, now go"

The digidestined exited the tunnel, and instantly saw a Flymon in the distance; the girl had told them the truth. They stumbled toward it, but at that moment an alarm sounded from the citadel making the digidestined break into a run except Juniko who just stumbled faster, she was still Side effects of her concussion, and still fading in and out of consciousness.

{Juniko's mind]

She was in the field looking at her younger self but also fading in and out of reality, she was looking into the field and at the cliff they were trying to make their way to for their escape.

Suddenly the field turned into grey ooze, and she was sinking in it, it dawned on her what this was, this was one of things she had been shown by that mirror, she began to swim against the tide of ooze, she finally made it to the top, where she can see the shell, she cracked her way through it, and got out in the open, no one was out there this time, but a mirror, she walked up to it, and looked at her reflection in it, she screamed, and fell into a hole that appeared underneath her.

-Outside Infinite Citadel-

Everyone was making a mad dash toward the flymon, a horrible scream came from behind them, they turned to see Juniko clutching her arm, which was becoming metallic, and the rest of her apparel was getting darker.

Juniko stood up look at the incoming Kurokami brigade, and then looked at the rest of the digidestined, she slammed her now claw-like hand into the ground "Nazar Nail" she shouted, and energy wave sliced its way through the ground, it missed the rest of the digidestined completely but impacted the flymon killing it instantly, the piece of ground the digidestined were standing on came apart and they all fell into darkness

To be Continued?

Juniko was Lilithmon? And who was the girl who had rescued them? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	26. The Secret World of Sorami

It was a spire similar Infinite Citadel, but polished and bright purple, it was the tower of endings, it had even a bottomless pit beneath it, but its shape was more like a weird looking N than the citadels double helix.

Stand on the very top of it was the battle for the fate of the world, between the Evil Lilithmon, her evil worshippers, versus the Digidestined.

And Lilithmon began to laugh evilly "you fools the world is mine to destroy" as the three artifacts behind her began to glow, their power throbbing with darkness.

No matter how bad things, Soichiro Kamiya will never give his power of courage up, he would finish off the demon no matter how long it would take, and he would stop Lilithmon's evil plan, in this darkest hour his virtue gave him the power he needed to overcome the darkness. The other Digidestined joined him, and their virtues combined

"Should I stop" said a man closing the book, looking at a young girl "this might be too frightening for my young daughter"

"What are you talking about, I am 6 years old, I can handle anything, but this is favorite part" said the girl in annoyance.

"I know Sorami that I haven't finished reading this to you, don't tell me you have been reading these books without my permission" sighed the man, in mocking annoyance knowing his daughter had done this.

She blushed in embarrassment "Sorry father I had to know what happened" said Sorami trying to act innocent.

"Then what happened?" Said father suddenly acting like has no clue at all what so but being very obvious that he was just messing with his daughter.

"My great… great… grandfather…" said Sorami trying to remember how many greats she had to put in front with her often putting too many and then feeling stupid "He fought the Evil Lilithmon on the tower of Infinite Endings and brought down the final defeating her once and for all saving the world from her darkness"

Her father patted Sorami on the head, and then tickled her senseless "like your ancestor you will be a great warrior someday" he said closing the book and handing it to her. "You are allowed to read it to me this once"

"You're the greatest, Father!" Said Sorami as she looked up at the broad figure of her Father, she smiled, showing her pure elation in her expression as she reopened the book, and She began to read out loud the final part in the book.

-Present day-

As Sorami stood at the door to the room her father lay unconscious in, he was out of the worst part of his recovery, but he was still too weak to leave his bed, she would get them back for what they did to him, she had to find out how they got their hands on him to begin with.

A large figure was kneeling on the floor beside the medical care bed, its armor glinted in the light of the room, running off its metallic wings, it was GuardiAngemon, her father's digimon partner, and he hadn't left his side since he had arrived days ago.

Digimon Sync Episode 26 "The Secret World of Sorami"

Huang ran through the forest village of Logonia, it was like nothing had happened, parents were still alive, he could see them in the distance, he ran to them, beside him now was his two siblings Leung, and Keung was now running at his side, they are smiling in reflection of their lively natures as they kept pace with him. They reached home; their parents greeted them as they arrived.

The sound of lightning sounded, the weather all around him shifted, now it was raining in sheets, and standing in front of him was a girl dressed in the Kurokami brigade cloaks, she was burying something, he looked down and it was four mounds of dirt, they were unmarked graves, the girl was Scythe, he recognized her from her ever color changing hair, her emotionless face was now looking at Huang like what she was doing was something she did every day of the week, the rain pour heavily as they both stared at each other, Him looking into the eyes of the one who murdered his entire family.

At that moment it was like the scene he was in distorted and was pulled from his face, and standing over him was Sorami "this wasn't meant for that, it's a training tool, and not for recalling tragic events" she said staring down at him with her icy gray eyes.

"What else am I going to do, you prevent me from going to rescue my companion Digidestined from the Kurokami brigade, you tell me they are better off dead, to the point you left them to possibly to die" said Huang glaring in the direction of Sorami, and talking through gritted teeth.

"I have news, our spies confirmed that there is now a barrier around The Infinite Citadel, and it has been up for days, making it impossible to rescue your friends" said Sorami ignoring Huang's expression, she turned her back on him. "We have orders regardless of how I feel and my better judgment, we have to rescue our fellow Digidestined, but the only way we can reenter the tower now is to capture one of them high that they can come and go as they want" she said before being interrupted by a man twice her age handing her a piece of paper before, he then left, she read the paper, her cold expression unchanging.

Huang was relieved that this stopped him having to look into her eyes because she made him feel like he was 5 years old, snot nose and behaving badly and being belittled by his mother, she gave the impression that she was way older than she really was, and he knew she was only 2 years older than he was.

"A member of the Kurokami Brigade has been spotted" said Sorami interrupting Huang's chain of thought "and you might be very familiar with this one, It's Scythe"

Huang gritted his teeth in response to hearing the name Scythe, she was the one that ruined his life, the murderer of everyone he ever cared about, and now she was the only way to get his companions back, he didn't like but it had to be done "I understand, we have to capture Scythe!" He said still gritting his teeth.

"We are heading out tomorrow morning, now get some sleep, you are coming with me" said Sorami with an edge showing that it wasn't her choice, she turned and walked away leaving Huang alone In the hallway. She entered her own personal library, it was covered wall to wall with shelve of books; they were all covered in dust. She pulled a scroll from a desk, and began to read, this place always helped her think even if she never touched any of the books anymore, looking over the scroll, she spotted the book title Legend of the Digidestined, she once long ago imagined, when she was a little girl, that she was with those Digidestined, pictured herself on a cliff with them ready for battle, but looking at these new Digidestined and now all she could see was children.

The next morning, Sorami was waiting outside, beside her was Impmon, who was getting impatient, it was 5 minutes after the time they were supposed to be gone, and Huang hadn't arrived yet "Is this kid for real?" Said Impmon sneering "your father would have kicked any recruits butt, and swearing at them like they made out with Lilithmon herself, if they are even a second late"

Huang runs up to them, "Sorry I am late, But Donica held me up in the hallway doing some sort of final check up to see if I am fit for travel" he said as he was trying to catch his breath, he leaned over breathing heavily, still not having recovered his stamina after being stuck in bed for so long, he cringed when he stood up straight to see the expression on Sorami, it still gave him chills to make eye contact with her, those gray steel eyes seemed like they were staring at his grave.

Sorami wordlessly pulled out her digivice; she inserted the chip into it, Impmon and Sorami were enveloped in the digivolution spheres, and when the spheres were gone, Sorami was on the back of Thunderbirmon, she gestured for him to get on, so they could leave now, soon as Huang was on board, Thunderbirmon took off not giving him a chance to settle, and nearly knocking him off in the process.

They were now high above the cloud; Thunderbirmon's flapping in a rhythmic pace, as they soared through the sky on her back, Huang mind was too occupied to enjoy this, as he was thinking about Scythe, and what he would do when he finally met her again, he couldn't kill her because they needed her to get into the infinite Citadel to rescue his companions, he hoped they were ok, and not dead like Sorami thinks they should, he unknowingly was now glaring at the back of Sorami's head, it was quite awhile before any of them spoke to each other.

"Where are we going" asked Huang, having never been told the night before, only that they were going to capture Scythe, and not being told where.

"It's a small fishing community called Primary village, there Scythe has been spotted on numerous occasions" said Sorami "Books say this was the starting point for all life on this world, that the dream maiden laid the first digi-egg, that contained both digimon and their human partner"

"Never heard of the dream maiden" said Huang trying to remember the stories told to him as a child by his father, "Some stories also say the Light Bringer created the Digi-chips"

"There are a lot of stories, who knows which ones are true and which ones aren't, I have read a lot of books, and each changes the details of the creation of the worlds, but for some reason Lilithmon comes out of nowhere in legends, and tries to destroy all life" Sorami replied like she was lecturing a child "I haven't touched any of the books speaking of legends since I was 12, and my memory of things is a bit rusty.

They traveled for hours talking about myths and legends, till they finally arrived at Primary village, and landed near its outskirts, and waited to be welcomed by its major. It was very impressive looking for a fishing village; its house looked like speckled eggs of many colors, and one like toy blocks, which might be the city hall. At this point Huang noticed a boy walking towards them, he was staggering face downcast, until he was right beside Thunderbirmon, he looked up at Huang, "Cheese is a breeze, as I sneeze" he said before crumpling to his knees, and began to bash his head into the ground, till trickled down his forehead, he ran off before Huang could do anything about it.

"That was weird?" Huang said staring at the strange boy as he ran off, wondering what the heck was wrong with him, was everyone like this in primary village, but before he could get an answer a heavy grumbled voice called out, he turned from the direction of the strange boy to small man in a very fancy colorful tunic, wearing a Toque that looked like a spotted egg, he was very heavy set from someone so short, he had small mustache, and patch of hair beard.

"Guardians I welcome you to Primary Village, I am Mayor Aggs Benedict the 23rd" The heavy set man said giving them a formal bow "I am glad you have come, sorry we need your help for another reason other than the one you came here for, follow me and I'll update you on the current situation"

They dismounted from the back of Thunderbirmon, and she dedigivolved into Impmon, and they followed the mayor. "There has been an unsettling amount of disappearances, but that's not the worst part of it, it's when they return that's the problem, they come back insane, whatever takes them take their sanity completely away, some are harmless like that boy you encountered, while others become violent and have to be imprisoned for the safety everyone, one went on a murder spree before they were subdued" said Benedict as he wiped a tear from under his right eye, trying to remain dignified after talking about such a sensitive subject.

"We came here for the war criminal Scythe, but we will look into your current situation" said Sorami as she took a measure of the mayor. "But as soon as we find Scythe, we will have to leave, if that happens we will send someone else here to investigate the matter further"

"I am glad to hear that" said Benedict wiping sweat from his forehead, as he wasn't use to doing a lot of walking at his age "My digimon Elecmon, will show you to your guest quarters" he pointed to the red and blue digimon with multiple tails, that smiled as it reached them, and gestured cheerfully to follow him.

Elecmon led them to a small bluish small egg shaped house, which seemed like a very fancy cottage, "if you need any help just whistle and brother will show up to help you" said Elecmon, just about turning to leave, when he stopped "I think what is going on with these people is the curse of Lilithmon, since this was the home of Kiseki, one of the legendary digidestined, her house is right around the corner there, it has a statue with the emblem of the chip of curiosity on it right in front of it"

Sorami walks off without saying a word, followed by Huang, till they reached a humble looking home also egg shaped but this one was red, in front of it was the statue of a young girl about his age, her expression one of serenity, but with a little mischievous grim, last time he saw an expression like this was on his youngest brother Keung, which made his heart ache for home. Sorami ran her hand across the symbol of Curiosity "This is one of the missing Digi-Chips; whoever has it hasn't made their presence known, or it could be it hasn't been found by its chosen yet"

At that moment someone in a black cloak ran around a corner, the cloak bared the symbol of Lilithmon, they were too small to be Scythe, but could lead them to her, Huang gave pursuit despite the objection from Sorami, who followed after her warning had obviously fallen on deaf ears, they followed the small cloaked till they eventually lost them, in a crowd of people, which they never saw the person exit, and looking through the crowd itself had no person wearing a cloak at all, they must have ditched it. Seeing if the figure showed up again, they waited for an hour. Sorami and Huang gave up and headed back to the cottage as it was starting to get dark.

Not knowing that a group of people dressed in Kurokami brigade cloaks, watched from a concealment not that far from them, but not close enough that could hear them "Why is he with them" said one of them whispering "Huang is here, but he is with her" said one of them, obviously a young boy of age of 10, from the sound of his voice, when he finished speaking the one that had been running from Sorami and Huang joined them. One of them turned rapidly giving that one a light thump to the head with their fist, there was a barely audible grunt from the one that one hit "Are you nuts, you could have gotten yourself, wearing that cloak when you are spying on them, I should hit you harder for that one" she the one that hit the others, in a girl's voice for this one, by the sound of her tone she was older but not by much.

"He is sorry, Echo!" Said the cloaked boy, which had first spoken, he sounded nervous talking to the girl had slugged the one that just arrived.

"I know he was thoughtless, we don't need any attention from the likes of her, she could have killed Silence, do you understand that Reverb" said Echo as she points at Sorami "Something feels wrong about what's happening to these people, we need to find out what it is before Scythe returns" she said turning to face everyone with her. "I'll stay and watch them, you all head back"

Reverb and Silence nodded, and sighed, while heading back with the others joined by their digimon partners before they left, as Echo watched the cottage Sorami and Huang were staying in, one of the cloaked people returned "Sonic, why did you not return to the sanctuary, I know you don't guardians, but I told you to go home" she said sounding annoyed and confused.

"This is my home town, why shouldn't I stay with you and help?" Said Sonic as he pulls his hood back revealing a boy around the age of 12, he has an olive complexion, and green hair in a ponytail.

"Ok fine, Sonic you can stay" said Echo giving a sigh, and turned around to continue her vigil on the cottage "We are going to let them do the investigating for us"

Back at the cottage, Huang was about to fall asleep, when a light poured through his room's window, he woke up, getting out of bed, walked up to the window, hovering out there was a familiar sight, the girl with long red hair. He opened the window, and exited the cottage, she moved forward as he came outside, he tried to get close to see her face, but she kept moving forward, he gave up and tried to keep pace with her she was trying to show him something important or tell him something he needed to hear. Huang continued to follow the mysterious red haired girl,

-To Be Continued-

Who is this girl, where is she taking Huang, and are the other digidestined ok? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	27. An Unexpected Guest

-5 years ago-

It was an open field, it had people dressed in gray tunics uniform shouting at other people dressed in orange, this was the guardian recruit training area, Sorami stood wearing the orange jumpsuit of the recruits, and this was supposed to be her first day. A figure shouted from behind, she turned to come face to face with her own father, and beside him was the one who had been the one to yell at her, she bowed in their direct "We are the Light and the Purifying Flame" she said respectfully.

"This is your instructor Drake Hawkins, he is not going to go easy one you just because you are my daughter, you are to be trained as hard as everyone else" said Tajiri pointing at all their other trainees that were there, all of them way older than she was, Sorami was 10 years of age, the youngest recruit in the history of the guardians.

"I understand father I won't disappoint you!" Sorami said having a hard time hiding the excitement in her voice, she had dreamed to follow in his footsteps, and then become a digidestined; hopefully both her dreams would come true.

"You are my legacy" Tajiri said walking over and placing his hand on Sorami's head "You will make me proud to be your father, you will become the greatest guardian of all time one day"

Sorami face flushed in reaction to what her father just said, she hoped she could live up to her Father's Legacy, and fulfills the mandate of the Guardians and everything they stood for "We are the Light and the Purifying Flame" she repeated giving another bow, before following Drake into the training ground.

Digimon Sync Episode 27 "The Unexpected Guest"

Huang continued to follow the red haired mystery girl; he followed despite not trusting her that much, how can he trust someone who wouldn't even look him in the eye, he gave her the benefit of the doubt because she had come to warn them on a couple occasions, and they had ignored her those times, and they ended up each time regretting it, but something about her didn't seem deceitful in nature, she suddenly came to a halt, still not turning around to face him.

"You came here to find Scythe, but you will discover things you will have not expected, something's dark and sinister in nature, and news you may welcome, but beware this place is full of danger below its very surface" said the Mystery girl.

"What do you mean" said Huang confused about the vagueness of the Mystery girl's statement, "what danger below the surface?"

"Below the surface is darkness, cruelty, and madness, something messing with something they shouldn't, and powers beyond human comprehension" said the mystery girl still being vague in what she was saying. "You will know when you will find a way to what you must seek"

Huang got extremely frustrated and tried to step in front of her, but when he thought he did, he was still looking up at the back of her head, he tried again with the same results, and he tried a few times more, getting angrier as he did so, no matter how many times he tried to get in front of her he was always facing her back, then abruptly he sat up in bed covered in sweat, and panting. Had that whole thing been a dream, or did she send him back to bed, he replays all the words she said to him in his mind trying to figure them out. He noticed then that Sorami was in his room, she stood at the door looking down at him, why did she have to be so creepy about things?

"It's time to get up, we are starting our investigation now" said Sorami turning and leaving as she spoke, in her usual icy tone.

Huang looked at the window; the sun had barely crested above the horizon, it wasn't even morning yet, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and forced himself out of bed, hopefully they would either find Scythe today or hopefully she would be behind this, it kind of made him think Logene was behind the madness, he woke his digimon partner Babydmon, who instantly went back to sleep, Huang just picked him up and placed him on his shoulder, he wished his digimon wouldn't be this lazy that he sleeps all the time, and the only time he ever wakes up is during battles. Outside Sorami and Impmon were waiting for them.

"We will ask around to see where most of the disappearances happened; to get a better idea to where to start looking, and what might be the cause of this" said Sorami as soon as she had spotted Huang exiting the cottage, and walked off before he had a chance to respond, they started by questioning people at bars, and then shop owners, and their staff, none of them knew anything, they headed to the family of the boy that they had encountered the day they arrived.

"He was heading to his friend's house when he vanished, and he reappeared at our front as mad as he is now, the first he said was potatoes ate his brain, and left him with gravy" said the boy's mother "We were so happy to see him the way he was didn't matter all, till he started getting violent to himself, he ran off before we could get help for him, if you see him again please bring him back to us?" She ended with a pleading tone.

Watching from a safe distance were Echo, and Sonic, two of the robed figures from the night before, but not wearing them now, they were observing Sorami and Huang.

"If we find your son, we will bring him back to you" said Huang as he tried not to see the expression that Sorami was presently giving to him, reading that expression would probably kill him, the icy cold that said he was wasting her time, and they would not look for any lost child, but he would do so regardless of her. After they were a safe distance, he turned to face Sorami, though not looking her directly in the eye "Do you think Logene is behind this, the whole thing being one of his sick experiments?"

"Tabula Rosa? We sent guardians there to investigate, this does seem like some sort of experiment I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind this whole thing" said Sorami her expression softening slightly, but not by much. "We need to head back to the Cottage its getting dark; we won't anything in the dark"

"That was a waste of time" said Sonic as he turned to face Echo; he gave out a sigh, as got up from the chair.

"No! That was a possible clue?, We should talk to Scythe asking her if Logene has been seen around these parts, I was warned about him, being a sick demented sociopath that kills people in the name of his experiments, and Scythe doesn't like him" said Echo as she got up to follow Sorami and Huang but keeping their safe distance away.

Sorami and Huang returned back to the cottage, Huang disappointed that nothing was accomplished by that day's investigation, hoping tomorrow he would find that path his dream had told him about, hopefully it wasn't just a dream, with his luck all it had been was a dream and would lead him nowhere.

That night Huang dreamed again, but this time he knew it was a dream, this time instead of the red haired girl, he was watching one hooded kid. By the size of him he was a kid years younger than he was, from the looks of him he was running from something, whatever it was he could not make it out, whenever the boy thought he had escaped, there it was again, to make the boy start running once more, the thing chasing him might have been a digimon, but from the shape of it, it wasn't once he had ever seen before, the boy in the cloak suddenly tripped and was dragged into the darkness of a nearby alley. Huang woke up sweating, and breathing heavily, he took a few moments to calm down before going back to sleep again, this time having a normal dream.

-5 Years ago-

On the training ground, lush with green grass, pine trees, and the main trainee barracks, it seemed to be carved out of the ground itself, as it to be any seam between its wall and the ground, it was like the building grew out of the ground itself, it was a very impressive sight to behold, and she was going to be sleeping there at nights.

"What are looking at you filthy Lilithmon crud, you heard me, get down and give me 100 pushups now" Drake yelled directly in Sorami's ear, making her nearly jump out of her skin, she dropped instantly and starting doing pushups, when she was done, she was breathing heavily, and covered in sweat.

"Now run 50 laps around the training course now you unholy spawn of Lilithmon" Drake yelled maybe a minute after Sorami has stopped from how it felt, Sorami scrambled to her feet, and started running, he followed closely behind her shouting one insult after another for all 50 laps, she dropped to her knees once she was finished, then came pull ups, sparring with quarterstaffs. Then came the training with her digimon partner Yaamon, she was only in her In-training form, but even that training involved with Drake yelling her, at this point tears started to escape her eyes as the training was starting to rip her apart mentally, she was 10 years what did they expect from. She then reminded herself that was the youngest trainee and they were treating her like one, and not a child.

-Present day, Location unknown-

A hooded girl stood in front of the Statue of Kiseki, she walked passed it, and walked into the cottage behind it, and waiting for her inside was a bunch of children of various ages, and genders, they all looked happy to see the hooded figure, which then pulled off her hood revealing a girl with pale skin, with long green hair that changed to blue as she looked down as the children, her expression never changing from a blank one of no emotions whatsoever. It was Scythe; the children swarmed her, and each getting a warm hug from her. She took a count of who was there "Echo and Sonic are still investigating the disappearing children, and finding out what is driving them insane before they return?" She said to a chorus of nodding head's in response.

A shy little girl stepped forward "They wanted me to ask if Logene was up to any experiments in this area, since this feels like something he would do?" She asked timidly, and struggling sheepishly with each word she said.

Scythe's hair went deep crimson, causing the shy girl to back away, and then her hair went back to blue "As far Logene is still at the citadel, so it's not him, Aural you can tell the others that" said Scythe with her hair turning red again, when she said the name Logene.

Two hooded figures came into the cottage, and pulled back their hood to reveal it was Sonic, and the girl beside him had shoulder length light Cyan hair, she had a scar across the bridge, going from cheek to cheek, her eyes were a deep red, and both of them were panicking about something, the girl was the one to speak, "We were watching cottage the guardian, and the Digidestined was in, when we heard a scream, we went to investigate, and found Silence's cloak. Whatever has been taking the children has taken him too.

"We need to hurry and find him, We need to risk asking them for help" Scythe, even though her expression didn't, and the tone of her voice, her hair turned a shade of gray symbolizing that she was depressed. "I'll go I don't want any of you to get hurt, they are looking for me, I'll give myself if they help find him"

"No they will kill you; you said that's what they do with like you" said Echo in a pleading tone, hoping that she would think of another way to get Silence back without handing herself over to the guardian.

"They want me to take them into the Citadel; they won't kill me" said Scythe with her hair turning blue once again, showing she had just calmed her nerves. "Now go back to Sanctuary if I don't come you are in charge Echo"

-5 Years ago-

At the end of the days Sorami practically dropped into bed, with the sound of a thud as she did so, every part of her body ached, everything below her neck was a mass of pain.

Drake walked into the room, Dynasmon was with him this time, Drake walked up to the trainee cot, and pats Sorami on the head, and smiled down at her "you are a spirited little one, I am happy with your progress even on your first you have excelled, but I am sorry it's going to get worse the longer you train I hope you can handle it, I'll understand if you quit now?" He said looking down at with his puppy dog expression of worry.

"I'll never quit, you have me mistaken for someone weak I am my father's daughter I will be as strong as him!" Sorami mustered the strength to shout, and getting enough to raise her head from the pillow on her bed.

"Glad to hear that?" Said Dynasmon bowing respect, before leaving, he waved bye as he left the room, leaving Drake and Sorami alone now.

"I have something to show you, it's breathtaking" Drake said gesturing for Sorami to follow him, right before walking out of the room, quickly followed Sorami, she was tired but curiosity made her forget that.

She followed Drake out of the trainee barracks, and through the gates leading out of the training area all together, they walked for several meter till what appeared to be monument took shape in the distance, it was crystalline mausoleum, made out of jade, its green surface glinted like there was light, except the sun had gone down an hour ago, they walked into it front entrance, inside was a statue, Soichiro Kamiya, her ancestor that wielded crest of Courage, which symbol was old emblem of the guardians. Sorami ran her hand across its surface.

Across from that was another statue this one was her great great-grandmother Sorami Yagami, the statue had the symbol of Light. She herself was named after her, the legendary digimon of light, and she then walked over to that one, placing her hand on the symbol too, which was the current of the guardians. This was part of her family history; this was the first time she had ever been here. To be here seeing both these legends were breathtaking, she would never be able to live to these ancestors, both statues carved out of precious gems. In her excitement she started crying, she was so happy to see this. "My father is the new Bearer of the light, right drake?" Sorami asked as she turned to look in his direction.

"Yes he is, it came to him last year, he changed the emblem of our order because of it" Drake relied nodding in acknowledgement, with a smile spreading across his face being proud of what he said

"Why doesn't he ever show it to me, I always wanted to see an actual digi chip, it has been my dream since my father started telling me the old stories of the digidestined" asked Sorami giving Drake a confused expression.

"Someday when he thinks you are ready he will show you the Digi Chip of Light, when that day comes it will the most memorable day of your life, I have seen and it took my breath away" said Drake as he placed his hand on Sorami's shoulder, reassuring that what he said was true. "Your father loves you more than anything in his life"

-Present day-

Sorami awakened, and sat up in bed, got dressed, and headed to Huang's room to wake him up. They had more investigating to do, and the search for Scythe had to continue, she entered Huang's room, but he was already awake, after a few minutes they were ready to go.

They were leaving the cottage, when Huang stopped in his tracks, his expression, went from his usual to that of extreme, Sorami turned to see what he was looking at, it was Scythe just standing in the middle of the path, her emotionless face just like the last time they had met, at that moment Huang let rage completely take over, he picked up a hat rack, and charged at Scythe, aiming to cave in her skull. Everything went passed in slow motion seemingly, from Huang picking up the intended weapon and charging raising the blunt object into the air, with blood thirst coming off him in waves. Sorami rushing after him trying to stop, they needed to bring her in alive and him killing would mean they came there for no reason. That's when a cloaked figure jumped at Huang; he quickly knocked that one away.

Another figure but smaller jumped in between Huang and Scythe, and pulled back his hood, this Huang to drop the hat rack and drop to his knees, he stared up like he was looking at a ghost. He continued to stare wordlessly trying to make himself speak, when he finally spoke all Huang could say was "Leung?" His expression was complete confusion, and everything just stopped making sense to him.

-To Be Continued-

One of Huang's brothers is still alive, and why is he with Scythe? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	28. In The Mouth of Madness

-3 years ago-

The moon glowed in the night illuminating the guardian's sanctum, a man stood on a balcony, he stared up at the early morning night's sky, as the sun crested in the distance, walking through the door behind him came a girl about 12 in age with the same silver hair he had, below the balcony people of various ages all wearing Gray Tunic that was bearing the guardian's emblem star on it, the girl on the balcony walked up to the railing and went instantly to one knee.

"Today we indoctrinate the guardians newest member my daughter Sorami Kamiya, as we are the last in maintaining the world, and protect it from darkness, we welcome her into our order "She is the youngest to ever to pass the tests needed to join us I am so proud of her" he gestured for Sorami to stand "We are the Light and the Purifying Flame" this was echoed in the crowd below, who then broke out a chorus of cheers and clapping, as Sorami was handed Guardian vestments, after what seemed like the longest two years of her life, she stood now at her father's side as a member of the Guardians.

As Sorami's father looked upon her with such pride, "We are the Light and the Purifying Flame" she said still looking up towards him, she would do anything to keep him proud of her; she placed her hand over the symbol on her tunic.

Digimon Sync episode 28 "In the Mouth of Madness"

He had a hard time believing it; he had seen her burying his entire family. All of them, Huang stared confusedly at his younger brother who was currently wearing the cloak of the Kurokami brigade and was protecting the one person he hated the most. He hated Scythe; she stood there with the same expression as when she buried the bodies in Logonia "Why did you leave home, why are you wearing that cloak, and why in the name of Lilithmon are you with her" he shouted breaking the awkward silence.

"I rescued them, I am sorry I couldn't have done the same for your parents. Migoku stepped in before I could, and he killed them" Scythe said not even breaking her monotone, but her hair turned ashen gray showing she was having sympathy. "What I did while he was doing this, I slipped them out the back and buried other killed villagers that Migoku had murder with your parents, your siblings aren't members of the Kurokami brigade I don't think I am either, at least not anymore"

"You expect us to believe that" Sorami said giving scythe a colder expression, a lot more scary than her usual one "I have information that you were the one who captured my father, you sneak attack him, I got this from him before he lost consciousness again, once we get you to the Sanctum I'll make sure everything the Kurokami brigade did to him I'll do to you tenfold" she ended her sentence by yelling.

"That wasn't me either, I did find him hurt and slipping in and out of unconsciousness, but I wasn't there alone, Migoku was there, all I could do was to take him to the citadel" said Scythe with her hair never changing from ashen gray.

Something suddenly registered with Huang "you said Siblings, you mean my other brother is also alive, where is he?' Huang demanded, with the hatred leaking out of his face, and replaced with one of concern. He ran up to Scythe, and grabbed her by the collars of her cloak.

"That's what we came here, I will surrender to your custody, if you help up find him, and he has been taken by those responsible for the disappearing children the ones that come back insane" said Scythe as she put her hands together like she expected to be bound by a rope or something of that nature.

"We can't we will take her back, and then come back with reinforcements. As she has to be interrogated to get into the Infinite Citadel to rescue our companion digidestined" said Sorami advancing on Scythe, even she couldn't look Sorami directly in the eye.

"No it would be too late by the time you get back" Echo said getting back and pulling back her hood, she walked up to Sorami only to receive a backhand slap across the face, but she continued getting closer "I am not letting you take unless you rescue my friend, and those digidestined you are talking aren't in need of rescuing I got them out on Scythe behalf they aren't in the Citadel anymore"

"I am not leaving, and let one of my brothers get turned insane like that child, we met when we got here" said Huang through gritted teeth "We must rescue him now"

Sorami shook her head, and sighed "OK fine, tie up Scythe. Then we will look for your brother" she said looking at each of them in turn.

Flying overhead unnoticed was a flymon; it looked like it was surveying the area, it spotted Sorami and Huang, it turned around, and flew toward city hall, it entered the buildings smoke stack, it flew through a series of tunnels till it reaches a room full of cells, each had a child in it, it flew past them, it landed in front of a man wearing a scarf over the lower of his face, with shades on "Paragon I report that Sorami is still here with the other digidestined boy Huang. It's confirmed they are investigating the children disappearing" it said sniffling from being outside.

"I thought they were only here to get Scythe, and then to return back to the Sanctum, that's what intercepted orders were" said Paragon sighing "We need her gone project epsilon has to continue as ordered by Paladin, and Beautiful Skies won't like it being stopped either"

"They won't find this place, we are why underground" said Flymon breathing in and out heavily like it was having a panic attack.

Paragon stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word, he pressed a button on a wall, and another cloaked face appeared "Take N10D and deposit it where it can make the most noise" he said before clicking off the screen.

They were now in the cottage, passing back and forth information, and getting absolutely nowhere, none of them had any new information that wasn't already known by all of them by now, Sorami slammed her palm as Aural started recounting the same info but reworded, and she hid behind Scythe, she began to whimper as the action scarred the heck out of.

"That wasn't necessary" Scythe said as her hair turned bright crimson, showing Sorami scarring Aural had pissed her off "She is a child, you do no traumatize them to get information, we need to be out there searching for the location of where these people are taking the children before it is too late to rescue Silence"

Sorami got up and left the room, "I am leaving before I kill this Heretic" she said heading towards the door, she left Huang alone with Scythe and her rescued orphans.

"For the longest time I hated you, I guess I was blaming the wrong person" said Huang looks over at his younger brother "do you have any info on where I can find Migoku, he's the one I should be killed"

"Likely in the citadel, as you were told it's protected by a barrier now, even if you have me I can't let you in as only our members of the Kurokami Brigade can pass through, so my children can't go in either, the barrier is in place to protect the reborn Lilithmon. She is the light, she is the darkness, she will reunite us with her love, and guide into a new tomorrow!" said Scythe with her hair turning to sky blue.

Huang the opposite of Scythe's hair, it seemed drain of color, he stared at hearing the sudden news, she must be lying he thought to himself, but why would she lie about something like this "I don't believe you, she would try to destroy the world again, like before she was stopped by the legendary digidestined, they killed her" he finally determined not believe it at all.

"They didn't destroy her Animus, the center of her very being, which was protected by Ankou, that glowing ball you saw hovering over his chest, when you sneaked into his room, we tried everything to revive her, but all we needed to do was wait for her reincarnation to appear" Scythe retorted placing her hands together in what appeared to be a strange prayer gesture.

At that moment the cottage was rocked by an enormous explosion, Huang pulled out his digivice and digichip, and went to charge out the door but Scythe seized him by the arm "There is something horribly wrong with your virtue, its corrupted somehow, the symbol is upside down" she before Huang yanked his arm away, and left the room.

There was a big smoking hole in the cabin wall, was a boy with brown hair, the expression on his face was one of pure insanity, beside him was a dark red and black dinosaur, which shared the boy's expression, "darkness in a hole, darkness given life, darkness bleeds!" the boy screamed, and dinosaur fires a ball of fire through the roof of the cottage, and then charges Huang, who managed to dodge him.

Huang looked around to see where Sorami was, she was across from him, and she had her hands cupped around her ears the explosion probably had disorientated her, he needed to buy her time to recover, he placed his digichip in his digivice. "Digi synchronization, hope chip activation" both him and digimon partner Babydmon were enveloped in silver spheres of light, but something did feel wrong this time, for both of them.

"once the seal is broken a every shadow will be stricken from down foot" said the boy screaming again, with his digimon partner blasting another hole, it then digivolved, into ShadowGrowlmon, it seemingly expanded into it, from all appearances, it took the ceiling completely off the cottage.

Dracomon blasted ShadowGrowlmon, with electric blue flames, making it howl in pain, "Scratch, scratch said the mouse in the house like a couch, do you want some sausage" said ShadowGrowlmon in a howling tone of voice, like it was in complete agony.

The boy now wore a sick and demented grin on his face "I Bastion, crawl but not run in the dark of the sealing grace" he said, before starting to scream again.

"Everything he is saying is complete nonsense!" said Huang confused, he shakes it off, and get ready to fight the insane boy named Bastion.

"The Door of the forest of the dwarf sealed a tuna fish can" Bastion said as he punched himself in the face, until red bruises pockmarked his face, then he began to drool, with digimon doing the same thing, he pulled something out of his pocket, it glowed darkly in his hand "Sour power do flower*

At this point Sorami was back on her feet, she pulled out her digivice "Digi synchronization, friendship chip activation" she said as she ran outside, Impmon and herself were enveloped in spheres of light, when they dissipated, Sorami's Impmon was now Thunderbirmon. Waves of electricity now emanated from its wings launching ShadowGrowlmon through another and out of the cottage, but it landed on its and howled with rage, thunder knocked him away again.

Thunderbirmon flew up into the air, and she swooped down upon ShadowGrowlmon, knocking him into a tree, which cracked in half, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Door dig, shovel the dove" Bastion shouted, and ShadowGrowlmon seemed to melt into a pile of black ooze, waves of darkness came from it, and sounds of laughter, the sound of it sounded so familiar, then it formed into a thing that Huang never wanted to see again, which was PhantomGreymon.

"Good to see you, Huang, I feel you are still full of despair!" PhantomGreymon said with its bone-like sinewy black claw rising in the air.

"You were killed by Hikaru, she defeated you" Huang said trying not to show fear, he was feeling well up in his gut, he just wished this was some sort, he now tried to run but his legs wouldn't move it was the despair taking hold of him like it did before while they were in the, this thing wouldn't be able to be here if it was morning, which was over 2 hours away.

"Shall I give you despair, on your knees so I can relish every moment of" PhantomGreymon said before he was interrupted by a thunderbolt from Thunderbirmon, which was absorbed into its maw, but it still knocked it backwards and nearly off its feet. "Do not interfere; Huang is all I am interested in!" He said only to be lashed down with electricity again.

"Not very likely" Said Sorami charging at PhantomGreymon with pulsing electricity in the palm of her hands, which engulfed her hand completely, as she planted in her opponent's chest, and kicking off of it and landing on her feet. It exploded a hole in PhantomGreymon, it screamed as it regenerated. She now crossed her arms each forming a blade of thunder; she smashed them together causing a rippling Shockwave shattering PhantomGreymon's form, which still came back together.

"Curse you!" PhantomGreymon said as it disappeared into a cloud of mist and flew away, and Bastion ran after it

Huang just realized he had collapsed to his knees, and could have had been killed where he was if it wasn't for Sorami, he wouldn't admit to it, because he still didn't like her, she still had to answer for abandoning his companion digimon to the mercy of the Kurokami Brigade regardless if they had escaped.

Sorami gave chase to Bastion ignoring Huang, and leaving him behind, and flying over him was Thunderbirmon not paying him any heed either.

Bastion kept running, it wasn't because he was being chased, it was like a part of him was flying away and he didn't want it to get away, it was probably had to do with what had been done to him, that digi chip he had used was fabricated and dragging had destroyed his very sanity. Something suddenly tackled another boy, at this time bastion began grasping at air until the mist had completely gone, Bastion's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he stopped breathing.

Sorami caught up with bastion, and on top of him was the boy who they encountered when they arrived, she ran over to check Bastion who was now dead, PhantomGreymon had severed his ties with his digimon partner killing him, this had to be the reason, since there was no sign of him being hurt what so ever, but how can digimon sever their connection with their human partner.

"Cut, Slice, hole" said the boy he was rapidly in a random direction, and then began to jump up and down, and fell through the ground, and into what appeared to be an underground tunnel. A siren started to sound, the sound of it echoed through the tunnel; Huang had gathered his nerves and managed to catch up with Sorami at the edge of the tunnel, it was coming from further down, they both eased themselves down into it, and started to run, but being wary of their new surroundings.

(Unknown location)

The man scarf and shades wearing man Paragon had nodded off in front of the monitors, and was startled awake by the siren, he jumped to his feet, and checked the monitor, he hit the communications, and the other figure appeared on it, "The digidestined are in the tunnels we need to deal with before…"

"Before what?" said another, this time a female voice, she was standing direction she was wearing the same cloak, but she wore an animal mask.

"Beautiful sky, when did you arrive, we have had a small security breach, we can handle Renegade is taking care of it" Paragon said having stopped himself from jumping back at her sudden arrival had caught off guard.

"I picked heard you saying digidestined, I knew they were heading in this direction but how did they find that tunnel is the good question, you were supposed to reinforce it last week" said Beautiful Sky with venom in her tone "we need them alive, capture them, and let's see if we can glean more info on digivolution, and the connection between a human and their digimon partner.

"As you command Beautiful Sky" Paragon said as he was about to leave, but Beautiful Sky stopped him.

"I wasn't talking to you" Said Beautiful Sky as a purple light flooded the tunnel behind "you have 10 minutes use them well my partner" she was so caught up in what she was she didn't notice another shadow joining hers, it formed the shape of PhantomGreymon, then the shadow formed back into the one of Beautiful Sky.

Sorami and Huang ran down the tunnel, followed closely by Dracomon and Thunderbirmon, but Thunderbirmon was having a hard time squeezing it mass through the tunnel, its head kept hitting the ceiling as it tried to keep up, no matter what she will keep up with Sorami.

A figure materialized in the tunnel in front of them, was some sort of man wearing an animal mask, a business suit, and a jacket with spikes, it also wore spiked boots, its eye glowed read as it focused on them, whatever he was wasn't human, and it wasn't any digimon they had ever seen before, and it gave off a horrendous aura like it's very presence was affront to nature, and that was blood thirsty gleam in its eyes, it wanted to murder them, a projectile weapon of some kind appeared in its hand "Hey intruders I am Astamon, just give up already my master wants you alive"

-To be Continued-

Have the digidestined come up against something they can't handle, and will they stop the people behind the missing children? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	29. A Shift in Paradigm?

They were standing on a cliff looking down at a group of tents, it was Sorami first mission as a Guardian, she stood at her father's side, and Drake, Trevor, and Daloran were with them, Daloran was a soft spoken brutal woman about 8 years older than Sorami.

"This is a group of Tainted people, they worship the Dark one Lilithmon, they like the Kurokami Brigade want to revive the dark one, so she can fulfill her dark legacy of destruction our family for generations has stopped" said Tajiri as he was looking directly at his daughter Sorami.

Tajiri Kamiya walked to the top of the hill, as additional Guardians arrived, there were hundreds of soldier's arriving. The expression never changed on Tajiri's face, as he raised his left hand into the air, and dropped it into a pointing gesture at the tent below, "down with the tainted followers of Lilithmon" he shouted loudly.

Everyone charged at the tents below the hill, except Sorami and Tajiri, she walked toward her father, Sorami tugged on Tajiri's shirt "Father, Is this necessary, maybe if we can convince them the error of their ways and how evil Lilithmon is, they might not worship her anymore?" She said looking worried, she had never taken a life before, and did it take a piece out of your spirit like people said it did. Tajiri's reaction was sudden and she didn't even see him move, she was just briskly shoved to the ground, and a bruise formed on her cheek.

"Guardians do not question their leader, these people cannot be reasoned, we have tried in the past and ended up getting stabbed in the back, you are my progeny, and daughters listen to their fathers, and solders listen to their commanders, is that clear guardian?" Tajiri said as he offers his hand to help Sorami up.

"I understand my father" said Sorami being helped up by her father, she ignored the throbbing pain in her cheek, and then she bowed to Tajiri "Sorry father I won't ever question ever again"

Tajiri ruffled Sorami's hair "No I am sorry I over reacted, this is your first mission, I should have expected questions, like I said these people are irredeemable, they are gathering energy to revive Lilithmon, and they need to be stopped at all cost, now let head down there and join the battle"

Digimon Sync Episode 29: "A Shift in Paradigm?"

The cells were dank, there was no light at all in each cell, each contained on child, most of them hollering madness into the air, except one who was huddled in a corner wordless sobbing. It was the boy nicknamed Silence, who was Huang's other younger brother, listening to the madness around him was ripping at him mentally, he wanted to go back to Scythe, and be with his other orphan friends, and maybe see his brothers, the three of them united again after what happened to their village.

"Darkness is a dessert, filled with cranberries, and Mackintosh apples, the forest is a fruity place to eat despair" shouted the girl in the cell beside Silence's, then she started to bite the cell's bars, till a little trickle of blood ran down the left side of her mouth.

-The Tunnel-

A digimon called Astamon, appeared in front of them, and made his introduction to them; he now pointed an unrealistic looking weapon in the direction Sorami and Huang, Thunderbirmon couldn't do anything the tunnel was too small for her to move, Dracomon was now high enough in level, but he and his human partner Huang still charged to challenge Astamon.

"Hellfire" said Astamon pulling the tripper of the weapon he held, a blast hit the tunnel ceiling above Thunderbirmon, and it collapsed on her, Sorami shouted no as the rocks fell on her digimon partner, and cutting off from Sorami, and she collapsed herself and started gasping for air like she buried in rock too.

"Don't worry I won't let your partner die, I was ordered to let you live all cost, my master wants you for her experiments, and she can't use you dead" Astamon said now pointing his weapon at Huang, which halted him in mid charge "Be a good boy and just surrender, you cannot compare to my level of power"

"I rather die than give up, you have my brother Keung, and I am getting him back before you do whatever you have done to drive these children insane" said Huang, his digivice reacting to each word he said, but something felt wrong about it.

"Bold words for a little child yourself, I should just kill and say it was an accident, but my master wouldn't believe it at all" said Astamon with a sinister glint in her eyes, which faded into a look of disappointment, "but she did not say you have to be in one piece to be useful in her experiments"

Despair wrapped itself around Huang, and his digivice begins to glow, both Huang and Dracomon were enveloped in black spheres, inside of them Huang was screaming like he was being ripped to shreds. When the spheres dissipated Huang had black hair, he was pale as a sheet, and beside his digimon partner was now Coredramon, but it was black as the color of Huang's hair. Huang's eyes were bloodshot; he had an insane expression on his face.

"Impressive darkness you have in you?" Astamon said taking a measure of Huang, a smirk spreading across his face "I would like to see what makes you tick" he raised his weapon into the air, but instead of pointing it Huang or Coredramon, he blasted the ceiling again bringing down rocks upon Coredramon, but he melted down and reformed as Wingdramon, Huang ignored this weird digivolution, the madness was overwhelming him, and threatening to swallow him whole.

"Stop it Huang this is wrong, I don't think it should have digivolved like that?" Sorami said, her expression finally changing from her usual dangerous expression to that of someone deeply concerned, but she was still worried about her digimon partner, but Huang was treading on similar territory of the boy named Bastion who died before they found this tunnel, whose corpse still marked its entrance above.

"Won't these people fit under the type of people the Guardian would kill, I need to kill them to reach my brother" Huang said clutching his digivice like it was trying to get away.

-Secret lab-

The one in the wolf mask, only part of their face that wasn't covered was their mouth, she was grinning at what she was seeing a monitor, "I knew this one would be a treat of a specimen, and he came right to us" Beautiful Sky said clapping in excitement "Paragon, Prepare to collect our new test subjects"

"As you command, Beautiful Sky" said the man with the scarf and shades, as he left the room, leaving the wolf masked woman alone in the secret lab.

"We need to prep that boy we found earlier, maybe since he is actually the Digidestined's brother it might work on him?" Said Beautiful Sky walking toward the cell area, where they keep all the children they have abducted locked up.

-Tunnel-

It was odd that even a digivolution going from Coredramon to Wingdramon, there was a size increase but it did not hinder him, in a tunnel not big enough to fit Thunderbirmon, Wingdramon moved with ease towards Astamon, his extra mass passing through rock like it was nothing. Astamon moved out of the huge digimon's path and fired three, which hurt Wingdramon severely but did not stop him, Wingdramon just lumbered toward Astamon with an expression of pain on its face.

Sorami wished her digimon partner was there, or at least not buried under the pile of behind them, she turned and stared back at it, she started to move away rocks with her bare hands hoping to find Thunderbirmon, it was pointless in a way this Digimon was too powerful for her partner, but she still wanted to get her back. She would never leave her Digimon partner in this way regardless of the situation.

"Darkness is the cloud reality of the mist" said Huang before breaking into insane laughter, and Wingdramon turns and molds into a Black version of Slayerdramon, and both he and Huang screamed insanely, the force of this corrupt digivolution blew open the tunnel, part of the building above started to fall into it.

Astamon began to digitize like a faulty TV, he looked at his hands "I guess my ten minutes, but I have done it will take you hours before you can get through that tunnel you just caved in, so goodbye" and he vanished.

Enraged by Astamon leaving Slayerdramon started to smash buildings; Huang has lost complete control and was ranting to himself, he was ripping his own shirt off.

Sorami climbed out of the hole, "This is not going to be good?" She said looking up at Slayerdramon, she ran over to Huang, and she slapped him hard across the face, other than a bruise forming on his cheek Huang wasn't affected at all. She slapped again and again and again, she couldn't get through to him at all, she went to do it once more but someone seized her hand before she could.

"That's not going to work that digichip I tried to tell him there was something wrong with it, now he just confirmed that the Chip he has been using is a fake, he is going insane like that girl named Tsubara, and the boy you met here named Bastion, these people whoever they are have been giving children fake digichips" Scythe said before letting go of Sorami's hand.

"Don't ever touch me again Tainted scum" Sorami said backing away from Scythe "Then what do you suggest we do"

"You find a way to get to where that tunnel leads, I will keep that busy, we need both brothers to get through to Huang, both their bond will reach him" Scythe said pointing in Slayerdramon's direction.

"Do you even have a digimon partner, how can you do what you say without one, I haven't seen you with any sort of digimon at all?" Sorami asked trying to see if she could spot anything around Scythe.

At that moment a weasel dressed in a kimono appeared, it wielded a giant bladed weapon called a scythe "This is why I renamed myself Scythe, this is my digimon partner Katarimon" the digimon she gestured to was very impressive. "Now go we have very little time to go"

Sorami agreed grudgingly, and then looked over at her digimon partner Impmon, who nodded in response, "have you recovered enough to digivolve again, we can't risk using your Thunderbirmon again the tunnels are too small for that" she said walking toward Impmon. "Digi synchronization, Friendship chip activation" and they were both enveloped in spheres, now standing beside Sorami was a birdlike girl, she wore a lightning bolt necklace, the pupils of her eyes were also lightning bolt shaped, all her feathers were white and neon blue, her tunic was emblazoned with the symbol of the digi chip of Friendship.

"Raikoumon the Lightning strike of Friendship!" Said the birdlike girl, as two crossbows appeared in her hands, where arrows should be there was flickering electricity; she wasn't as powerful as Thunderbirmon but she still packed punch. Both Raikoumon and Sorami looked down into the caved in tunnel it would take them too long to clear it out, then out of nowhere someone ran past them, it was the boy who has tackled Bastion and the one who lead them to the tunnel, they decided to follow him, he hopefully is leading them to another way into the tunnel. It wasn't far till the boy reach down and pull a steel plate from the ground, it was a hatch leading into the tunnel, and Sorami ran past the boy and entered the tunnel followed by Raikoumon.

It was the same tunnel; they must have been hoping that this entrance wouldn't have been found. Raikoumon's flickering electric eyes lit up the tunnel, making it easy for them to find the right direction to go in. The tunnel was dark dank and Sorami's each footstep echoed, which got louder the further she traveled down, Raikoumon's graceful steps made no sound what so ever it have perceived that Sorami was being followed by a feathered ghost. They traveled for some distance; the cave seemed to go on forever stretching out in one direction till it split in four different directions. They stood and stared in all directions in all four directions trying to see if any of them showed any sign of which was the right way to go and nothing stood out so far.

All of a sudden in the third tunnel, stood a figure in a cloak, that had their back turned to both Sorami and Raikoumon, her long flowing red hair going to her shoulders "This is the tunnel you seek, young Sorami but be careful danger comes from ahead of you" she said calmly, and then the figure turned into a ball of life and vanished into the tunnel roof.

"I think The Deus Ex Machina is telling us to go that way, should we trust it?" Raikoumon said still blinking at what just happened, with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Sorami didn't answer, she just headed down the tunnel the figure had said they should take and Raikoumon followed without question, even with the warning danger ahead.

-Primary Village-

Primary village was still being destroyed by Huang's out of control digimon partner, as it was going out of control, with Huang's maniacal laughter echoing through the streets, as Scythe and her orphans rushed to rescue people from burning buildings.

"Hurry up Sorami, we are running out of time" Scythe said before running into a burning building to rescue children trapped inside, and came out with two children, and holding infant baby. They weren't going to be able to save everyone at this rate.

-Tunnel-

Sorami had reached the metallic area now, and found cells with children that were insane, she looked at each of them wondering if it was a good idea to let them out, they would never function in the world; they might as well be dead. She finished searching and couldn't find the boy that she was looking none of them looked like they were related to Huang.

"Why are we here, didn't that Scythe person say Huang's chip are being fake, if he isn't digidestined why are we bothering just kill him, that's what your father would do?" Raikoumon said looking confused at Sorami's current actions. "We do all this save him, and then what he is useless?" She continued her questioning of her human partner's Judgment.

"Because the one I gave him had to be real, somehow they must have switched it, he is still a digidestined" Sorami said like that would explain everything, and she expected it would.

"What makes him different; you left the others in the hands of the Kurokami brigade, and the only reason you are on a mission to get them back was because your father ordered you to, making your motives questionable" Raikoumon said walking around to look right in Sorami's eyes, to see what her reaction to this line of questioning would be but instead got the usual cold expression of a trained Guardian.

"The only reason I left them behind was because my father's life was more important than theirs, I would do it over and over again if they sacrifice let us get away, he is my father and my leader I love him" said Sorami with her tone cracking enough to show it was sensitive subject "I would have done the same thing to Huang if he had been there too!"

"Should we head forward or head back just to kill Huang, I think this is a waste of our time but it's your choice I'll do whatever you want" said Raikoumon leaning against the left wall of the tunnel.

Sorami looked directly into her digimon partners; she knew her partner was right, but she didn't if killing Huang was a good idea as well, who knows when the next person to receive his digi chip will happen, would they also be worse off with the next person but maybe the next person in line would actually be a hardened warrior just like her father and herself, maybe it would be Drake this time. At this moment a siren went off and a voice announced through the tunnels that a self-destruct of this complex had been initiated, making Sorami have to choose quickly.

-Primary Village-

Things were still going badly, with half the buildings either in flames or catching fire, and attempts to knock out Huang himself weren't working, he had attained through his partner's digivolution the metal skin of a dinosaur, it was shown by Echo nursing probably broken right hand.

Katarimon breathed heavily as it ceased its current barrage of attacks, whatever scratches it made in the armor of Slayerdramon was regenerated instantly, and it gave no reaction at all about being attacked in the first place, Sonic leads the other orphans in an attempt to put out the buildings that were catching fire trying to stop their spreading, something had to be done about Huang and soon or Primary village was done for. Aggs suddenly joined the fray with his digimon partner Elecmon; he tried his best to put out each fire, but his action caused villagers to return to help him.

Scythe's orphans have been living in this village since they had been rescued, and knew almost everyone living there, even if none of them knew them in return, this was their home and they weren't going to let anything happen to it, they would die to protect all of them, and they would do anything to stop Huang's rampage.

-To be continued-

Will they stop Huang's decent into madness and prevent him from destroying Primary Village, will Sorami help or kill Huang to finish her mission, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	30. Beautiful Sky

Sorami watched as many people were massacred right in front, she couldn't make herself move, she couldn't make herself go forward, as her father screamed at her to take part in the killing of these people that worship Lilithmon. She had never killed anything in her life, and she was being asked to do it now. A person was running towards having escaped, Sorami Hesitated and tackled them to the ground, she stared down at the frightened boy about the same age as herself, he was shaking with fear, his attire was blazoned with the crest of Lilithmon, a lot of things were going through Sorami's mind, was she willing to kill this boy for his belief but could he be redeemed?

"Good job cadet, you caught one that got away" said an enormous woman that was Daloran Taiga, she was the largest woman that Sorami had ever seen in her life "Either finish him off or join him in death, as we were instructed to eliminate everyone as they were planning to bring back Lilithmon, the evil one that will wipe all life from this land"

Tajiri appeared beside Daloran, "Don't kill him yet, not until he answers some question" he said gesturing Sorami to get the boy to his feet, and she did what she was told, he then walked close enough to be face to face with him "What are you doing here; I noticed strange hieroglyphs all over the place?"

The boy started to mumble in a strange language, giving Tajiri a very determined expression, and spits right in his face, Tajiri ignores this completely and turned Daloran.

"He said we are bringing back the light and the darkness the world is rotting, and it needs to be wiped clean, all you guardians will regret their transgression of the past, she will rise" said Daloran, she then licked her teeth like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"We got what we want now kill him" said Tajiri watching his daughter like a hawk, and waiting to see what she does, would she do what she is asked or let Daloran do what was needed for her for them to prevent the dark being known as Lilithmon from rising again.

Sorami let the boy go, and he went to try to run away, but she suddenly leg sweeps his feet from under him. The Boy fell loudly to the ground with a thud; she walked towards, as he was now trying to get away crawling on his hand and knees. Through the dirt and leaves, grass was sticking to his now mud covered skin, she kicked him in the back, and then without hesitation kicked his head face first into the ground snapping his neck for the death blow, Sorami turned to her father to check his expression, It was the first person she had ever killed, and all she could think was if her father was proud of her now, and Tajiri nodded with approval.

Digimon Sync Episode 30 "Beautiful Sky"

The tunnel seemingly went on forever, taking a left turn, and a right turn, it was now like a wiggly line with no end in sight for Sorami, as she hopefully got to her destination before it exploded taking her with the boy she was searching for and didn't know why she was even bothering. For all logical purposes she should have just killed Huang, then head home in search of the real holder of the chip of hope, because the real one was out there, she needed to find instead of trying to save an imposter, her partner even questioned her about this, and her response was that this was her fault even when this conclusion was based on reasoning she could not explain.

They finally reach a long corridor filled with cells; they were filled with demented chattering of people of various ages, and none of it made sense, but what did you expect from what was probably done to them, a Digi chip connects to one inner spirit, and if they were meant to have it ripped apart their spirit along with it their sanity. Driving the person to atrocities like it did to Tsubara and then did the same to Huang bringing out both of their inner darkness. She opened each cell hoping that if someone was there, which wasn't very likely that all these insane test subjects running loose would be a distraction. After Sorami opened the last cell, she continued on.

-Huang's inner self-

It was raining, Huang was staring at Scythe filling in graves, looking rather serene for a mass murderer, even though she wasn't after, she was burying his parents, but it was Migoku that killed them not Scythe after all, but her people tortured him and his companions, but she has left that order or has she how can he trust a word that comes out of the mouth of Kurokami brigade member they are nothing but evil they worship a demon they kill innocent people. They murdered his parents, and some of his friends, but she admits not doing that, but she could be lying, a dark hand reach from the voice and threatening to return from its prison, life is Lilithia, light is Lumina, Chaotus is chaos, hope is in the sky's hands with the Wolf's dawn. Little child version of Huang hugged his legs and began to scream at the sky.

In real life Huang stopped laughing and began to scream gutturally, and was joined by his digimon partner, who stopped destroying buildings to do so, there was agony in the sound they were making no. Scythe watched this from a safe distance; this was the break they had needed, Scythe's orphans were exhausted they had tried everything to stop Slayerdramon's destruction of Primary Village; which now half of it was in flames, despite all they had done nothing had made a dent in Slayerdramon. It was a mega level digimon and only she had a digimon at the ultimate level, her orphan's had only rookie level digimon partners, and Echo was a cursed one, and had no digimon partner at all. Things weren't looking good for the defense of Primary Village, out of nowhere a three streams of electricity strike Slayerdramon, and arriving was Elecmon with Aggs the mayor follows closely behind him, Elecmon digivolves into ShimaUnimon, and continues his attacks. Mayor Aggs runs up to Scythe "I have gotten all the civilians out of the village and have returned to help out as much as I can, I will fight to my last breath to save my village!"

Huang continued to scream, till his voice gave out, and he threw up on the ground, once his stomach was empty, he just dry heaved, he was smacking his head into the puke puddle he had just made himself. Inside his mind his inner-self was screaming, his eyes had no pupils, they were as white as snow. At that point Juniko was standing behind him, she walked up to the child that was Huang's inner-self, and placed her hand on his shoulder, but as soon as she touch she was gone, leaving Huang to his madness, something had stopped her from helping him, maybe his madness over-written his image of her, this was his mind and maybe even his inner voices couldn't help now, the color now started to bleach from his inner-self, madness was now overwhelming completely the fake Digi chip was moments away from destroying his mind completely.

Huang just stood there drooling, his face covered in puke, as he watched the village burn, and people fighting to prevent the destruction of Primary Village, without any effect as Slayerdramon returned to smashing buildings in its relentless path of chaos.

Sorami reached the exit of the room with all the cells, she had let all the prisoners go free, she didn't care if they all got out in time before this complex exploded, in front of her now was a control room, no one was there, she looked up at all the monitors, they showed every inch of the complex and Primary Village, and some of the screens where fuzzy because the camera had been knocked out by Slayerdramon. but there was one that show her in this room, a Flymon was sleeping the corner with the camera pointed at Sorami, She nodded towards and Raikoumon pounced it slamming it into wall smashing the camera in the process, the Flymon squirmed fighting to get free from Raikoumon's grasp, but every time it almost did a surge of electricity surged through him, and he screamed in agony.

"Ok! OK! Whatever you want I'll talk please stop shocking me, I can't stand it anymore" said Flymon, whining as Raikoumon pinned it

A cruel smile creased Raikoumon's face, as she seemed tempted to shock the bug digimon again, but let go instead, she still locked on it like it was her prey if it moved again she would punch it again, Lightning pulsed in it eyes, hoping that Flymon would try to get away again.

"I am looking for a boy that was captured by you, whoever is running the show, where have they taken this child, if you don't answer me I'll have Raikoumon cook you" said Sorami showing in her expression that she wasn't in the mood to wasting time, as the countdown siren continued to blare.

"Just go down the hallway, 25 doors down, there is where Sky does her experiments, she introduces people that have been abducted to whatever drives them insane, after she is done all they do is spout gibberish" said Flymon, then he suddenly lashed out with an attacked, and took off, Raikoumon having deflected the attack, went to chase it only to be stopped by Sorami.

"We got what we needed from him just let him go" Sorami said ignoring the annoyance showing in the expression of Raikoumon, before entering the hallway stated by Flymon, they headed down the hallway counting doors they did, they reached the 25th door, and opened, no one was there it was filled with brooms, the flymon had lied to them about the door, time was running out, they needed to find that room with the boy and soon.

"If I ever see that flymon I'll kill it" said Raikoumon holding a ball of lightning without knowing it was doing that.

"No time for that kind of talk now, we have to deal with this situation now, we need to find this room or leave without this boy, we haven't reached the point of no return yet" Sorami said, before she suddenly stopped talking, she was listening, she looked over at Raikoumon, she nods in agreement that she could hear too, it was a someone mumbling, and around the corner was the boy that showed them the entrance to the tunnel that lead, the one that met them when they first arrived here, he was giving rapid hand gestures like he was trying to tell them where to go, the boy had to know where that room would be since he had been there himself, she followed him without hesitation.

Sonic ran up to Scythe with his Candlemon in tow behind him "Everyone is out of Primary Village, sorry I couldn't talk Aggs out of coming back" he said sheepishly like he didn't even try. "What the hell do we do now nothing we have is strong enough; I hope Sorami gets back soon"

At that moment there was a sonic boom above them, and Scythe wasn't too happy to hear it, she looked up and hair turned shade of a color that represented fear "Orphans get the heck out of he's here run for it, if it sees us together it will kill us all" she said as crater formed right in front of Slayerdramon, in the crater stood GuardiAngemon, its armor glinted in the sun's light, Scythe's orphans ran for it hoping that it didn't see them, with Scythe ducking into an alleyway. It stared at Slayerdramon, its metallic wings flapped, right before it sends a cross shaped blast right into Slayerdramon, it howled as the blast hit, Slayerdramon turned to go around to continue its path of destruction, but GuardiAngemon was in front of it again, hitting it with another cross shaped blast, this Slayerdramon was angry, it accelerated toward GuardiAngemon, but was dodged. GuardiAngemon was preventing Slayerdramon from doing any more damage as it was focused on him and not the village.

-Secret Lab-

As Sorami was heading down a corridor of doors now; she was trying to listen to anything and so was her digimon partner Raikoumon, there was nothing, she needed to hurry who knows what damage has Huang has done in his deadly rampage through Primary village, all the doors looked exactly the same, thoughts raced through her mind, until she heard something, it was muffled whining noise, it was coming from several doors ahead of them, she pointed at Raikoumon, who took a position on one side of the door, and she herself took position on the other side, She picked in the doors glass window, there was boy strapped to a table, beside it was a person, from the body shape it was woman, she wore a wolfs mask that resembled the one that digimon that had attacked them earlier and then took off even if it had the upper hand on them.

"Come on little girl, enter I am not getting any younger!" said the wolf masked person, as she gestured towards the door, Sorami hesitated then entered the room followed by Raikoumon, who was gritting her teeth, and glaring at the wolf masked woman with her lightning bolt electric eyes. There was something familiar about the voice it, it should have been obvious who this was but Sorami for some reason couldn't figure it out.

The room was bigger than it appeared from when she was looking through the window of the door she just came through, it was a rather large laboratory, with wall to wall vials of various stuff and specimen jars, some of them contain digimon body parts, it was confusing to see them in jars when digimon die they dissolve meaning the digimon they belonged to were still alive, which made Sorami feel somewhat sick in the stomach.

"I am Beautiful Sky, and I was hoping that the self-destruct alarm would have made a better judgment and left and not come back, I guess I was wrong, I'll be leaving you before this place goes up in flames" said the wolf masked woman, as she was turning to leave "I would hurry up and leave and take the boy I'll find more to experiment on"

"Now you are coming with me to answer for your crimes against Humanity and digivolution for you are guilty and should be sentenced to death, and as a Guardian, please don't make me fulfill that punishment now if you resist" said Sorami walking towards the Woman with the wolf mask, she stopped when she heard the woman chuckle. "What is funny?"

"Do you think I am here alone" said Beautiful Sky before a purple exploded beside, and out of it came Astamon, his weapons were pointed directly at Sorami's head.

"What should I do with little miss nosey here?" said Astamon with a smile of anticipating on his face, before Raikoumon entered the room, and stepped in between him and Astamon "A very cocky champion thinks she can take on an ultimate huh?"

"Yes very much so dog face, this time I am not stuck in a tunnel in my ultimate form "said Raikoumon through gritted teeth" she leveled her weapons on Astamon and started firing away, only to have to dodge his returning weapons, with Sorami charging at Beautiful Sky, who dodged her rapid punches, no one had ever dodged her before outside of the guardians, both Astamon and Raikoumon as thet7y fought tore through the ceiling and several layers of cement, and dirt, to continue fighting in sky, the sun was setting in the distance, they landed each on the other side of the hole they just created. They were now on the outskirts of Primary village; in the distance not too far away they could see GuardiAngemon and Slayerdramon fighting.

Sorami was knocked on her butt by Beautiful Sky in a maneuver that was so familiar, she got up "who the hell are you?" she said getting back to her feel "You fight like a Guardian, but no one has a Astamon as far as I know, I find out who you are, take off that mask" she ran up and tried to take the mask off but she dodged in every attempt, before she was knocked down again.

"I rather not little brat" said Beautiful Sky, she laughed mockingly, but out of nowhere the mask shattered, its remnants sliding off her face, leaving half her face expose, with the top half of the mask still intact.

"Donica, I am surprise it was you" said a voice behind Sorami, and standing there was Tajiri Kamiya; he had shattered the mask with something he had picked off a shelf.

Donica removed the rest of the wolf's mask, her face was twisted in rage, and she pulled something out of her pocket, it looked like some kind of remote but it only had one button on it, she pressed it a door opened, she dove inside "I suggest you run" she pressed a another button in the other room, explosion started rocking the lab, Sorami ran over the restrain boy, but she watched as the door Donica had went into closed.

Outside Astamon and Raikoumon, were fighting, even though Astamon was playing around since it wasn't doing any of its attacks, and shoot, Raikoumon stopped when she heard an explosion "I think my job is done" said Astamon before vanishing like he did before, leaving Raikoumon fuming because he got away. She remembered the explosion and ran off to see what was going; she jumped down the hole she had made with Astamon. And an enormous explosion rocked the landscape, and Raikoumon jumped out of the hole, she was holding Tajiri, Sorami and the boy, they were all safe and sound as flames shot out of the hole.

"What are you doi9ng here father, you should be in bed recovering from being tortured by the Kurokami brigade" Sorami asked with a look of confusion replacing her usually calm expression, she almost seemed like a normal teenager at that moment.

No time for that now, we need to get that boy to his brother" Tajiri answered taking the boy they had rescued and running back towards the village, they as Huang began to scream once again, he was on the verge of losing it completely. The Siblings Leung and Keung reunited in front of their brother Huang, "snap out of it, big brother!" Leung sounded at his brother, while quiet Keung didn't say anything he just stared at his brother, before he called out too.

"You are both dead, I saw you buried" said Huang scream, tears flowing down his cheeks, Go away you are tormenting me ghosts"

Keung and Leung ran up to their brother and embraced him, both hugging their brother "We are not ghosts, we missed you so much, we thought you were dead!"

"Alive!" said Huang, taking his two brothers in a tight embrace, he started a smile of happiness and hope crossed his face.

"No" screamed Slayerdramon as the shadows that had formed left, leaving Babydmon floating, but he shattered too, and formed a Digi egg, that hovered towards Huang, and landed beside Huang and his siblings feet, Huang let go off his brothers "Noooooooooo!" he said grabbing the Digi egg and picked it off the ground "what have I done to you?" He cradled the egg in his lap, trying to hold the tears from renewing their flow on his face.

"he will be OK" said Tajiri as he walked over to Huang, and placed his hand on the digi egg "he was too drained to take on any form, he will hatch and you will have your Digimon partner as good as new, now celebrate you are with family again" he said now ruffling the hair of both Leung and Keung. "Let's get back to the sanctum, your family is welcome, but we have some important matters to discuss"

They didn't see Scythe and the rest of her orphans slipping away in the crowd of people that had come out to thank them for saving Primary Village, they were returning after they noticed Slayerdramon was no longer there, this included Mayor Aggs; and it was crowd relieved that it was all over, Tajiri, Sorami, and a reluctant Huang shook everyone's hands as they were leaving the village.

"We need to get your real Digi chip back, I am guessing it was Donica who replaced it while at the Guardian sanctum, and replaced it with the one that drove you insane" said Tajiri as he turned to face Huang, who was still stroking his Digi egg. Hoping someday him and his digimon partner will be reunited, and this time things would be different.

-To Be Continued-

Will Huang and Babydmon will ever be reunited, and will he get his real Digi chip, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters


	31. The Pilgrimage

Everyone was making a mad dash towards the flymon, a horrible scream came from behind them, they turned to see Juniko clutching her arm, which was becoming metallic, and the rest of her apparel was getting darker.

Juniko stood up look at the incoming Kurokami brigade, and then looked at the rest of the Digidestined, she slammed her now claw-like hand into the ground "Nazar Nail" she shouted, and energy wave sliced its way through the ground, it missed the rest of the Digidestined completely but impacted the flymon killing it instantly, the piece of ground the Digidestined were standing on came apart, it was like time stopped, Takajin staring up at Juniko, as the world crumbled beneath him, he watched as Juniko walked on floating rocks, as she made her way towards him, she was now in his face, he stop and stare into her blank eyes, her now pale skin, she opened her mouth revealing pointed teeth, she leapt on Takajin biting into his neck.

Takajin woke sweating profusely, his clothes soaked in sweat, he was in a large bed surrounded by tall red grass, he looked up and saw the sky, why was he in a bed outdoors, this was kind of weird, that's when he noticed he wasn't alone, someone was staring down at him "Hikaru" he mumbled, the person didn't respond, just stared down at him it was giving Takajin the creeps,

It was a few awkward moments before the person finally said something, "Why is there bed in the middle of nowhere, it's a pretty comfy bed too" said the person, from the voice it wasn't anyone Takajin knew, she poked him when Takajin didn't answer her question, and she poked harder the longer he didn't say anything.

"Stop that, who the hell are you?" Said Takajin shoving the strange person's away from him, he was now annoyed, he was now glaring at her.

"You don't have to be rude about it, I am Thania Kole, I found you just lying here, I was just asking about this strange location of your bed?"

"I am Takajin, and this is not my bed as far I know, the last thing I remember is falling off a cliff and fell into the abyss underneath the infinite citadel, how I got here is unknown. He looked at her his vision finally clearing, she had cherry blossom colored, and wore thick rimmed glasses, which she was currently adjusting absent-mindedly, and her clothes , a Tunic, and shorts, were Red, and yellow striped, with a pink trimmed collar, she wore flame colored shoes, around the bridge of her nose was sprinkled with freckles.

Digimon Sync episode 31 "The Pilgrimage"

Hikaru woke up, she was on a bed in the middle of the desert, she pulled back the covers that were dirt covered, but she was untouched by sand, she got out of bed only to fall down face first into a sand dune, she was thirsty, she had to find water before she dehydrated from exposure, she got up and wiped the sand off shirt, and the rest of her clothes. In the distance she could make out something, maybe it was a place she could get water, she walked toward it, behind what she was looking in the distance was a huge object floating, but she needed water she made her way towards the thing she had spotted first, she reached a point where she could see it properly. it was some kind of ruins of a some platform, she climbed it's broken stone staircase, when she reached the top, there was a bunch of strange men in red hooded ponchos, their faces covered by red cloth masks, their scarves trailed on the ground behind lightly glowing with strange glyphs, they were meditating about something but the language they were chanting was weird, but sounded vaguely familiar. One of the people stood up fluidly like he was flowing water, which reminded Hikaru why she came here "please can you spare some water?" she asked politely, having a hard time speaking because of how dry her mouth was.

The man nodded in response, and produced a water sack; from the backpack he was wearing, and handed it over to Hikaru, she drank greedily quenching her thirst before handing it back to the man.

"Why is water wet?" said the red robed man that had handed her the water, he stared at her, his eyes were the only thing that was visible through the cloth mask.

"Because it just is, I don't know" Hikaru replied politely and confusedly at the time.

The man laughed, pulling back the mask to reveal a white haired and bearded man, he was very old around 70 or something, his face crinkled as he laughed like a prune. "You seem out of place, you don't seem dressed for traveling the desert, oh where are my minors I am Damien, and we are the Infinitas Sages on a Pilgrimage, who make you be little girl?"

"I am Hikaru, I am a Digidestined, I don't know how I got, I had fallen off a cliff the last time I remember then I woke up in this bed in the middle of this desert" said Hikaru looks around "can you please help me find my way out of this place?"

"Of course, but you need to dress for landscape, this is all purpose garb for snow, sand, and rain," Damien reached into his backpack "I carry extra in all sizes in case we bump into more people that want to join the pilgrimage" he handed her that a smaller version of the same attire he was wearing but white and orange markings instead of red with orange markings, and Hikaru pulled it over the clothes she was wearing, leaving the mask off for now. "You are Digidestined, the chips have picked new Chosen ones, which one are you, Hope, Courage, Love, Curiosity, Light, Friendship, Purity, or Kindness?" he said like he knew what he was talking about.

"I am kindness" Hikaru said with some hesitation, she pulled out her digi chip and digivice and show it to Damien, he whistled when he saw it. "Question how does this protect you from the elements, it seems rather thin?"

"Um it has Chrome Digizoid woven into its fabric, these garments are probably older than most life still on this planet" Damien answered running his hand across his scarf. "Now let me introduce you to the rest of the sages" he walked over to the rest of his group, and as each of them pulled back their masks, he introduced, they were all white haired and bearded like Damien and all of them with really old. "first there is Reichs, he is easy going and a real lady man" the one he mentioned blew a kiss a Hikaru, the only thing different that stood him apart was his red eyes, "then there is Locke, he is the comedy relief" he pointed to the one with a sinister grin on his face, who automatically gave a thumps up, "Now be careful of Risso, in a previous life he was a pickpocket" Damien pointed at the glasses wearing man now juggling Hikaru's digivice, how he got it off her when she hadn't been anywhere near him, he handed it back apologizing. Now he came to the last member who hadn't removed there cloth mask, they did so when they got close to them to reveal it was a she, but she was just as old as the rest of the group "This is Lila"

"Pleased to meet young Digidestined" said Lila as she gave a very respectful bow, she ran up and hugged Hikaru, and gave a slight kiss on the cheek "I am the overly friendly one"

"Now that we are introduced, now you may want to know where were are going, Hikaru do you see that tower in the distance, it's not hard to see with its glowing top" said Damien as he was gesturing to the thing Hikaru had spotted before meeting this group "that is the Tower of Endings, I hope you come with us all the way, because you will learn so much about this world that might help you as Digidestined"

Hikaru thought about it for a few minutes, looked at the group of people she had just met a few moments ago, before making her decision "Ok Why not, if you try anything funny my digimon, who is presently hiding will devour you" she said gesturing to Moonmon, who came out of her hiding spot.

-Takajin & Thania-

Takajin walk straight trying to ignore his new companion, he wasn't in the mood to deal he had to find his digimon partner Sunmon, he knew he had followed them when they had been running, and was there when they fell off the cliff, but where was her, if he died in the fall obviously he would be dead too as the human connection with their digimon was a symbiotic relationship that one couldn't live without the other. Thinking about this he stopped turned to face Thania "Do you have a digimon, or are you a cursed one or a hybrid?" he asked even though in his present state of mind he didn't really care, he was trying to keep the thoughts of his friends and companions, that had fallen off the cliff edge with him, and did not know their current fate, were they alive, dying or dead, these thoughts haunted his every waking moment. As a brother had he failed protecting his sister was the worst thought of them all.

"No I have digimon partner, I sent her ahead of me, I am looking for her now as she tends to get lost, I really should learn not to depend on her sense of direction" Thania said rolling her eyes upward, like she was attempting to see her brain if she actually had one, at that moment she just took her glasses off and cleaned them, they didn't seem like they needed cleaning at all. "My digimon is Biyomon, if you see a pink bird digimon that looks completely confused let me know, so apparently we are both looking for our digimon partners, yours is a Sunmon you said, does that look like a ball of flame?"

Shaking the thought of his friends from his mind, Takajin nodded to what Thania "He does look like a flame ball, he has a nasty habit of setting things on fire, I never know what he is thinking when he does it, he just does getting me in trouble in the process"

"I am really good at direction I don't know why, shouldn't a digimon and their partner be exactly alike in every way, maybe they represent inner parts of ourselves that we don't know about, just maybe we are more alike than we even realize" said Thania placing her glasses back on her face, their lenses reflecting the suns light as she did so. "Like some kind of deep connection that goes beyond the physical between a digimon and their human partner?"

As Takajin nodded, trying not to lose his temper with Thania's constant talking, hopefully their paths would diverge as soon as she found her digimon partner and left him to find his, and then he would head to the Guardian Sanctum to meet up with Huang, who is he hoped was in in better condition than the last time he had seen him. "Which direction was your Digimon partner heading in" he asked keeping his voice calm hoping not to show his agitation with her dragging her feet about this subject.

"She was heading in this general direction; I did say she was bad with direction a minute, we will find her eventually" Thania answered playing with her glasses again, like she did every time he asked her a question, it seemed like an unconscious reflex action of some kind.

"Ok let's keep going till we find either my digimon partner or yours" said Takajin "they are around here somewhere"

They kept going till it started to get dark, so they set up camp for the night, Thania set up a fire, and helped Takajin cook dinner, as the moon finally set in the sky, they were both in their sleeping bags looking up at the stars.

"Are you a Digidestined?" Thania asked out of nowhere, she turned face Takajin "Which one are you, I am Curiosity, you had some kind of tracking device, I was looking at it I was a blip on it and so were you"

Takajin turned to face Thania "When were you going to tell me this?" he asked with some slight anger in his tone, he wasn't pleased that she had kept something like this from him, and for this long. He calmed himself once again "I am Love, which was the Digi chip I received, I have had mine for a couple months now, and how long have you had yours for?"

"For about a year, I found after I was thrown overboard while I was fishing, it called for me I swam to it, I was curious to see what it was" Thania answered pulling out her digivice out of her pocket, it seemed a lot more worn out than the one he had was.

Takajin pulled his from his pocket, and showed it to Thania, he had only with her for 24 hours but he felt he could trust despite only revealing that she was Digidestined right now, which irked him slightly but not as much as her existential nonsense she had been spouting before about life and how we are all connected, he could see why the curiosity chip had chosen her as a Digidestined. Now he was stuck with her, as she was Digidestined, he would have to get used to her being around, but if he could get use to someone like Mikuni then Thania might be a walk in the park in comparison, she was kind of cute though.

It didn't take long for Thania to fall asleep, but sleep wasn't coming easy to Takajin, he stared up at the sky seeing his companion's faces in the clouds, he had failed at protecting them, he couldn't live with if something bad would have happened to them at the Citadel, or if they had survived and something killed them when he wasn't around, he would pay to higher beings and hope they are protected the ones he loved namely he hope they protected his sister because she was the weakest of the Digidestined as she was so scared of her own mortality.

-Hikaru and the Sages-

Hikaru ran up the side of a sand dune, and slid down the other side, she turned and waited for the others to catch up, they were old but they never complained, when they had to catch up to her, she wanted to get to the tower to find out what Damien had mentioned as something of interest of a Digidestined. They caught up catching their breath as they stopped.

"You are so full of energy you make me feel young again Hikaru, are you sure you're not the Digidestined of hyper energy, your enthusiasm is refreshing" said Reich as he was taking a deep breath and steadying himself. "And you are adorable"

"Yeah I agree with you Reich but aren't you a bit too old to be hitting on her" said Lila giving Reich a harsh look like she was going to hit him.

Damien laughed, which broke up the potential fight that could have happened "Um I know Hikaru positive attitude was infectious but I didn't know it would make you guys act like kids again" he said with a wide grin that made Hikaru blush in reaction. "Save your energy we are nearly at the first stone of the great origin"

"What is the stone of Great origin?" Hikaru asked looking rather confused at the moment, she had never heard about this before.

"Stones, there are more than one and they mark the path we are taking to the tower, they show the origin of this planet, but they are attuned to the world's view and changes according, so the story changes according to popular but it's always the same story at least the important parts never change" said Damien pointing straight ahead to the giant monolith that was appearing in the distance. "Soon we will be there you might know the story you are about to see but not all of it, the point of the journey is to see them all each having parts of the planet's origin"

Hikaru ran towards the monolith, her strange scarf with the same glyphs on in at the Sages trailed behind, her excitement was renewed by the idea of seeing past of her world. She was the first to reach the monument that Damien had pointed out; the second was Damien, then Lila, followed by Reich and then the others. The monolith was violet with weird glyphs, they match some of the on the sages scarves. The ages began to sing

"Looking at the storm above us it doesn't look like we can get through

It won't be easy but I'll make it with you by my side"

"If we always stay together, the lightning wouldn't even stop us

Beyond the clouds, another adventure awaits"

"But you say wow wow wow wow wow

The tears from yesterday will keep us from flying

And I go wow wow wow wow wow

We'll leave all those memories behind and be free"

The Monolith began to glow, encompassing Hikaru and the Sages in a sphere similar to Digivolution, in that instance everything around them was gone, and they were now in a black void with nothing around them, that's when three lights streaked through the void, and the voice that seemed to come from around her, it was the voice of girl, pretty with cadence in pitch, a voice that made Hikaru was slipping into a hot bath, she never heard this voice before in her life, but it still seemed very familiar, it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, she wanted to meet this person, she longed for it.

"Three beings traveled through the void, Lilithia, Lumina, and Chaotus, they were three being known as the Great Old Ones, the void was their home, and they were at peace, there was nothing that could have ever made them more content with their existence but there was a longing within each to put something in that void, and the more they traveled the more they wanted to fill with something glorious"

The glow faded, leaving them all sitting before the monolith, they were exhausted "I think we should set up camp here for the night and head to the next stone tomorrow I see the sun is setting" said Damien before letting out an enormous yawn. "Be patient little Hikaru, the next stone will reveal more" he had noticed the look on Hikaru's face, she had been hoping for more than what they got. They all fell almost right; Hikaru was the last to nod off wondering how much more she would discover.

-To Be Continued-

What was all of that, and were they a sign of things to come? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	32. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

It was a dark room, there was little except that pouring in from a starlit sky, the room was filled with the sound of singing, in the center of the room was a silhouette of a bed, a figure standing over, and someone who was reaching up from the bed, the person standing over the bed was the one singing. She suddenly stopped and sat on the bed, placing her hand on the person lying on the bed "please don't fall asleep, if you do you might not wake up ever again" said the one sitting on the bed.

"I don't know how long I can stop myself from the deep sleep I am so tired, I have given too much of myself away" said the one lying in the bed, and then went silent. "Don't if I will awaken this time"

"Noooo, I said don't sleep, why don't you ever listen to me!" said the one sitting on the bed, as she now was shaking the one laying in the bed frantically trying to wake them up. "I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I am living! So different now from what it seems, now life has killed the dream I dreamed!" she sang, cupping the left hand of the person lying in the bed with both of her hands, and she began to cry uncontrollably, she turned to look up at the starry sky, as tears poured off her face in torrents.

Digimon Sync Episode 32 "Nightmares and Dreamscapes"

Takajin stood on the cliff edge once again, but this time he was alone, no one for miles around as far he could see, he walked forward, right to the edge looked down at the abyss below the Infinite Citadel. He turned and all his companions including his Sister and notably Juniko were now standing where there had been no one, Juniko raised a hand in the air, it was encased in a strange metallic claw like glow, she ran forward, and every time she passed some they disintegrated like they had been made of sand, until she reach Takajin himself, she kissed him on the lips, right before shoving him off the side of the cliff.

Takajin awoke, he was covered in sweat, he looked over to see if Thania had been awoken by his freaking out about the dream he had just had, but she was still sleeping soundly, he noticed that the sun was peeking up from the distance, it was a new day, and another chance to find both of their digimon partners before they will begin another search for the rest of his companions.

At that moment Thania's eyes flicked open, and she sat up in bed, and placed her glasses on her face, then she let out a very long yawn, and stretched her arms toward the sky like she was trying to extend them enough to grab the sun itself. She then turned to Takajin "Good morning that was some dream you were having there, you kept calling out for several names but mostly for someone named Juniko, that person must be important"

"She was, I don't know any more…" said Takajin before stopping himself from continuing since it was none of her business and he also didn't want to talk about it with someone he barely knew, she was also so curious about everything about him that it was getting on his nerves, being the chip holder of curiosity didn't excuse that, he himself is the chip holder of love and he didn't go around falling in love with people.

"I am sorry, but who knows you might be able to reunite with her once again, if not cherish the memories" said Thania as she went to place her hand on Takajin's shoulder.

Takajin knocked it hastily "Stop talking about it this is none of your business it's nothing you should stop sticking your nose into it" he was glaring a hole in Thania

"Ok I'll stay out of your business, but keeping things to yourself isn't healthy, I'll wait till you feel like it's the right time to tell me about it" said Thania turning away from Takajin's glare.

"Why should I tell you things, you are very much a stranger, I do not trust you at all, if you talk about Juniko again I'll just leave you to find your own digimon partner I don't care if you are a Digidestined too" said Takajin shouting in Thania's face, as he had grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him.

Thania didn't reply she had spotted something, she pulled away from Takajin and ran toward it, she picked something up, it was some kind of feather "it's a Biyomon feather, she must be this way" she now ran in the direction the feather was found, followed closely by Takajin.

-Hikaru and the Sages-

Lila was braiding Hikaru's hair, while Risso was trying to thrall her with one of his tales of thievery, and Damien and others were staring towards the tower their pilgrimage was leading them, it was the tower of Infinitas, the same name as their group of sage, on the way there they will seek the knowledge contained in several monuments along the way, each had a piece of origin of this world, and the three deities called the great old ones, that have long since left this world.

"A girl should never let her hair get all ragged like this, I never heard let my hair be this way when I was your age" said Lila giving her disapproved look and acting like she was Hikaru's mother even though she was old enough to be her grandmother, Hikaru nodded like a student trying to appease her teacher, hoping she would make Lila feel better.

Damien walked over, and sat beside Hikaru, "The tower has been said to have been there since the beginning of time, and has a twin on the other side of the planet" he said lining up the Infinitas tower his thumb and index finger.

"You mean the Infinite Citadel, that's the base for the Kurokami brigade, I have been inside that one" said Hikaru shivering at the memory, she had been tortured by Logene in there, talking about it brought back flashes of that.

"I have seen it myself what has happened to, and it looks corrupted and decayed" Damien said sighing, almost looked like he was about to cry, but then he composed himself like that expression was never there "Hopefully the tower of VERITAS will someday be restored, but too bad I might not be able to see it myself, I remember that tower as beyond beautiful, you will see what it's supposed to look like when you see the Tower of INFINITAS" he finished his sentence with a sigh of fondness of the past, but with a hint of sadness.

Once Lila was done Hikaru's light blue hair, she now had a pony tail, and two bangs on each side of her face, the bangs was done up with a beautiful hair clips, they shaped like some kind of weird bird that Hikaru had never seen before.

"They are the symbol of Lumina, and belonged to my daughter; sadly she is long dead, I miss her so much, I know you aren't but I have no one else to give them to, I know my daughter would approve of me giving them to someone like you" said Lila pulling out pendent shaped like a star, she put it around Hikaru's neck and fastened the clasp "This is the symbol of Lilithia"

"Is Lilithia the same being as Lilithmon?" Hikaru asked almost through gritted teeth just thinking the monster that the Kurokami brigade worshipped.

"Absolutely no, she is not the same; I would tan your hide if you ever suggest that again" Lila said with an expression of complete disgust on her, like she had been going smack for what she had just said, "Lilithia is loving, Lilithia is life!" she calmed down after several minutes "sorry about that I can't expect a young person like you to know the difference"

Reichs at that moment took Hikaru's hands, and held them between his "I am sorry young lady, Lila can be a little quick to anger, don't let her scare you like she does to the rest of us" he said now lightly stroking the top of Hikaru's left hand, but suddenly pulling it away, when Lila went to strike them. "You bitter old hag I was just comforting the young lady"

"Comfort yourself you old prune" Lila shouted in the face of Reichs, and chased him off "stop hitting on anything with a pulse, something you barely have"

"I would never hit on you, you old shrew" said a running Reichs, who was barely keeping away from Lila, who managed to connect at times with slaps to the back of his head.

"Quit it you two' it's time for us to go" said Damien with his face in his right palm, while gesturing them to come with his left.

They reached another set of ruins, this one had the same monument, but this one had an enormous gateway, they made their way to the monument, it was the exactly the same as the first one, and they sang it the same song as before, it glowed, and encompassed them all in light also like before, and Hikaru was now back in the void that the previous one also showed, and that beautiful voice began to speak, light streaked passed her, they brightened in pulses.

"Lilithia was now fed up of this comfortable void, even though she was content with it, the longing to fill it had taken over, and convinced the others that it was time to do so, so they now searched for the best location for their creation. A Location that had to be just right, someplace that would sustain it, and keep it going forever, which none of them could agree on, and they began to argue about where in the void it should be placed"

The monument stopped glowing, leaving them exhausted standing in front of it, and Hikaru was again the first standing, it was darker than when they had stopped at the monument, meaning they had to stop once again to sleep even though she did not feel tired at all, but the sages were old and needed their rest.

-Takajin and Thania-

After finding another Biyomon feather they made their way in an easterly direction, this was beginning to get on Takajin they were looking for Thania's digimon partner more than his own, he wondered I he would ever see Sunmon ever again, and the nightmares he had been having would they ever stop, will he ever reunited with his sister or the rest of their companions, these questions and more were haunting him ever since he and the rest of them had fallen off a cliff, and seeing the lack of emotion on Juniko's face as she watched them fall. That memory was fragmented, and he really didn't know exactly what happened, it was one moment they were running toward their escape flight, and the next moment they were falling off a cliff after an enormous explosion hit the cliff shattering off the huge they had been standing on, then he woke up on a bed in the middle of a field of flowers with this strange girl sitting at the end of it staring down at him. He rubbed the fatigue out of his eyes; he hadn't slept properly in days.

Something was now standing in his peripheral, and he could see it in the corner of his eye, he turned, and nothing was there, he could have sworn that there had been something, something walked in front of him from tree to tree, he ran to the tree to see what it was, there was nothing there. Was the lack of sleep playing tricks with his mind? Or was there someone out there playing around with him.

"What are you doing" Thania asked as she walked up to Takajin's side, looking him over with her usual annoying curious expression, which was starting to get on Takajin's nerves, she scratched the top of her head in confusion at his reaction to her question, and then went back to playing with her glasses once again.

He settled his nerves, "I thought I saw someone" Takajin answered, as he shifted his gaze around to see if that someone would appear again, but nothing appeared again, so he put that matter aside for now, and turned to face Thania. "It was probably nothing" he needed to find his digimon partner, even with how annoying Sunmon was; he still needed to find him.

They returned to their search for both their Digimon partners, hopefully either would show up soon, before anyone else, or wild digimon ate one of them, a digimon dying would kill their human partner, it was the connection everyone shared between human and digimon.

Then he saw moment once again, and he chased after it, no matter how he tried to catch up with it, he just couldn't reach the person before they vanished again, he had to stop to catch his breath, he breathed heavily as he leaned up against a tree, with fresh sweat covering his face. Whoever it was it was someone who was faster than him, and knew the area enough to vanish before his eyes. He turned to see Thania has caught up with him but him she wasn't covered in sweat, she looked at him confused, and he knew the question that was coming before she even spoke.

"Who are you chasing, I don't see anyone, I think you need sleep your mind might be playing tricks with you?" Thania said with a look of concern creasing her expression.

"If you knew what my dreams have been like since I woke up in that bed, you wouldn't ask me to go to sleep ever again, a friend always tries to kill me, she has been my friend since as long as I can remember" Takajin said turning his back on Thania with frustration.

"You can't run from your nightmare!" Thania said walking up to Takajin and stepping in front of him, so she is now looking him directly in the eyes. "Or they will consume you, they will rip apart your mind until you can't take it anymore, they will come at you even if you don't want to sleep, they might even make you sleep even when you are awake, they are called daydreams, fatigue will make you have them"

Takajin's patience was fraying, he wanted her so badly to be gone, and she should mind her own business, how dare she tell him how to live and deal with stuff, at that moment Takajin didn't want to look at Thania because might do something he might regret later. "You have no idea what I am dealing with, so mind your own business" Takajin shout at Thania, and then ran off to get away from her. But she continued to follow him ignoring the fact that he had shouted at her.

-Hikaru and the Sages-

Everything seemed to get darker all of a sudden, it was disconcerting because it was still the afternoon and the sun was still above shining in the sky, it reminded Hikaru of the Wild woods, that thought ran a shiver down her spine, she froze in her tracks. This was nothing to be afraid, she had gotten over that fear and faced it but her legs wouldn't let her move, it was like they had been turned to stone, and shook till they might crumble underneath her.

Damien walked up beside, "This is the tainted land, and something tells me you have been to another place like this, probably the illusion forest known as the Wild woods but this is not as bad as that, there are no illusions here" he said placing his hand on Hikaru's shoulder "I promise you that, But we need to reach a specific tunnel, that's where the next monument is"

Being reassured by Damien unfroze Hikaru's legs, it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders as well, she turned to face Damien, and hugged him "Thanks I needed that, I faced this fear but I don't know why it was haunting me again"

"You can never truly get over ones fears; you just learn to live with them I am scared too, but I steeled myself against it" said Damien, he then gestured to the rest of the Sages "they were once like you, I had a hard time getting them to go here too"

They set forth into the tainted land, unlike the forest there were houses here, the houses were in several stages of decay, and some were only one wall standing alone on its base that once held the rest of it. It looked like a war zone, and the place had a weird hum, like it was still alive, and that crept out Hikaru move than the feeling the wild woods had given her, that's when she tripped over something, it was a face buried in the ground, she quickly uncovered it, it was the face of a digimon, but it was made of stone. She screamed backing away from it on her hands and knees, and back right into Lila, whom she nearly knocked over.

Lila grabbed hold of Hikaru, and held her tightly; she stroked the top of Hikaru's head to calm her down "that's a Statue, please calm down little one" she said like a grandmother trying to calm her little granddaughter who just had a bad dream.

Hikaru calm down, she was 15, and she shouldn't be acting like this but fears had taken hold of her once again, the one that haunted her since the day she had fallen through the barrier at Digitopia, it was the fear of dying, she saw death in the darkness, it haunted her every night.

"I hate it when girls break down; it makes me feel like I Failed them somehow" said Reichs as stood over Lila and Hikaru, looking at them both with sympathy.

After some minutes of recovery for Hikaru, they decided that it was better for them to set up a fire, they needed to eat before they continued on, the tunnel was not that far, they needed to reach it before nightfall or they wouldn't be able to find it. Hikaru nerves were still shaken, and needed the rest before they could go into the tainted lands any farther.

"That Statue's face was so detailed, a perfect copy of a Palmon, so life like" Hikaru shuddered as she spoke.

Lila looked over to Damien, and he nodded, he got up and walked over to Hikaru, and sat beside her, "we never experienced it, but there are legends about this area, The Tainted Land, there are creatures here called Sentinels, they are creatures of rage, and hatred, they supposedly come out at night and drag off Travelers and turn them to stone, but we will get to the tunnel before they can come out to prove these legends" said Damien gesturing to the land around them.

"What are these Sentinels" Hikaru asked turning to face Damien, curious but slightly angry for not being told right away about these legends, she felt like they intentionally kept them from her in case they scared that she didn't continue the pilgrimage.

"They were said to have been the people and digimon that once lived here, and were corrupted when Lilithmon arrived, and they can't go after her for being turned into monsters so they attack anyone foolish to come here at night, that is what the legends say but they are just folklore as far as I know, even though we avoid being here at night still…" said Damien, before he was cut off in mid-sentence with something he saw, he stood up. "We need to get out of here" he pointed at a bunch of creature that were coming out of the ground itself "Looks like the legends were true" he grabbed hold of Hikaru and pulled her to her feet. The other sages joined them as they ran for it.

"But it's not night fall" Reichs shouted as she ran up to Damien, and Hikaru, he was visibly scared out of his mind.

These things were coming from all directions; they were coming in many shapes, some had been obviously people, and others had been digimon, and they looked like they had been made out of black sand and slime.

Even when it was against her better judgment, Hikaru stopped, pulled out her digivice "Digi synchronization, kindness chip activation" she said before Lunamon, and Hikaru was enveloped in the usual Digivolution spheres of light. She now stood there with Crescemon, as the Sentinels surrounded them, then Crescemon began to dance, and Hikaru mimicked her digimon partner's movements, The Sentinels stopped and watched. They were dazed by the movements, and watched every move as Crescemon danced around them. Crescemon opened fire with her arrow of ice, the creatures ran off, she knew that the confusion wouldn't last, so Hikaru ran to catch up with the Sages, before the creatures could return, and they would return in far greater numbers something her fear would overtake them.

She caught up with them as they had to stop to catch their breath; the only one not breathing heavily was Damien, even though appeared to be the oldest of the group, but had the best cardio, Reichs seemed to be the worst off and looked like his heart was about to explode in his chest.

"I took care of them temporarily; these things will be back I think, I know crazy things when I see them and they won't give up so easily" Hikaru said using adrenaline to steel her resolve. "We need to get to the tunnel something there might protect us from them"

-Takajin and Thania-

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, but are you sure we are going in the right direction" Takajin asked, he was still unnerved by the thing he kept seeing, this figure that kept calling to him, and then disappearing when he got close enough to catch up with it, was this all in his head and he was going insane? Whatever it was he had to remain calm to find out what it was.

"Yes I am pretty these are my digimon partner's feathers, I would recognize the patterns any day, each digimon's pattern is like a fingerprint and no two are exactly the same" Thania answered like it was matter of fact and knowledge. "It's always Darkest before the dawn" she ran off in a northern direction, she seemed to have just dashed off in a random direction, till she came back with another feather, and handed it to Takajin, who tried to give a smile and only looked like he was in pain. "That's not a smile, because we are getting close"

Takajin tried not to snap at her again, because getting angry wasn't going to solve anything, and yelling at her wasn't even registering with her at all. Somewhere out there was his digimon partner probably setting fire to some innocent traveler, and getting him in trouble doing it.

"Let's go I am sure your Digimon partner is with mine, this feather smells slightly burnt, and you told me your partner likes to set things on fire?" said Thania pointing at a burned mark on the feather she had just found. She then handed it to Takajin to have a closer look at it, and confirm it was a burn mark, she charged off in the direction, she had found it in, followed closely by Takajin after hesitating.

-To Be Continued-

Will Takajin find his Digimon partner Sunmon, and will Hikaru and Sage escape the Sentinels and make it the tunnel, to answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	33. Journey of Kindness

"Once Upon a Time there lived three siblings who loved each other very deeply, they were content with the way things were, until one day they felt urge to create some beautiful, something that was shining beacon, and then they filled this world with wondrous creatures known as digimon, and humans."

A figure sitting cloaked in the shadows of the room closed a book, and began to weep, taking the hand of the person in the bed, "please wake up my beautiful sister" she said, taking her other hand and stroking the hand of the person in the bed. The stars in the sky twinkled above them, and the moon was in the distance lighting up the other half of the room. The girl sitting beside the figure opened up the book again, and began to read out loud once again, "A mistake was made to haunt them all as the oldest sibling had made his own creation of life but that of chaos, it threatened to destroy every wondrous thing they created" she read before closing like she had expected a reaction but there was no stirring from the person in the bed, which made the girl that had been reading sigh, and then open the book again. "They fought off the dark being and smote its corpse into the ground, and they made their older sibling for not listening to them"

The closed the book once more stood, and looked up at the sky "Will my sister sleep for an eternity and never wake up again, I feel like fate has forsaken us?" she called out to the sky, at that moment snow began to paint the glass ceiling, the light was being blotted out by pure white snow, the room when completely black, a fresh tears streaked down the girl that had been reading's face, and she draped herself over the person in the bed, placing her ear directly over their chest.

Digimon Sync Episode 33 "Journey of Kindness"

The creatures were back as she had feared, forcing her and the Sages to take shelter in an old rundown house, Hikaru peered out of the cellar, she saw one of the Sentinels passed by causing her to shut the hatch door, hoping that it didn't see her, "What are we going to do?" she said with a quiver in her voice, knowing that they might be stuck, or trapped till one of those things found them.

"We need to get out of here, and reach the tower, we have to reach there by a certain time or we won't be able to get into the tower itself" Reichs said panicking "This pilgrimage would be pointless if we didn't get to see the tower

"Calm down Reichs, we will see the tower, even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so" Damien said looking around like he was trying to think "I think there is a path around here" he pulled out a map of the tainted land "if I remember things correctly we are here, and the tunnel is over there" he ran his finger across the map, "There is a sewage tunnel over here not too far from us"

"Gross Sewers, but if it gets us to where we need to go, it has to do" Lila said shrugging her shoulders in passive submission to the idea of traveling through a smelly sewer, that could have festered since the city was overtaken by the taint of Lilithmon, or whatever or whomever had corrupted this place, and these people turning them into the unofficial watch dogs of the area.

Risso stood up and looked rather put off for once "I am not going into a sewer; I have been traveling with you since the beginning I have never complained, as a thief I use to live in sewer to get away from the guards of the Suzubuya Kingdom, I became a sage so I wouldn't have to do that again" he said having spoken up for the first time since Hikaru had arrived, he now had one of those blade weapons across Lila's throat, he was panicked and wasn't thinking correctly "I am making a run for the tunneling without going into the sewer and you are not going to stop me"

Damien made a placating gesture towards Risso, "please think about this, those things will turn you to stone, and we have no other choice"

"Yes we do I will be the distraction, you guys make a run for it I'll make them chase me, my digimon partner is fast, we will meet you at the tunnel" Hikaru said without knowing what she was thinking, if she thought this through she would have thought she had lost it for sure.

"That could be a suicide mission, I am sure if I want to risk the life of a Digidestined since the fate of the world lies in your hands as long as you hold that digivice and Digi chip you are too precious to die for even us, when the lives of so many rely on you" Damien said cupping Hikaru's hands between his hands as he tried to talk her out of it.

"I made up my mind, I will be the distraction" said Hikaru shoving Damien away and pushing open the hatch door "Digi synchronization, kindness chip activation" she called and both Lunamon and her were encased in spheres of light, once the sphere disappeared, she was hoisted onto the shoulder of her digimon partner, they ran for it and a hoard of Sentinels followed them.

The Sage left the cellar, and took a different path through side alleyways, but keeping an eye on Hikaru as they did so, the tunnel was now in sight, it was five meters away but it was blocked by Sentinels, but they hadn't spotted, then Hikaru arrived. She and Crescemon plowed into the mass of sentinel clearing the way to the tunnel, while the Sages made their way into the tunnel, Hikaru and Crescemon were launched backwards by a sentinel, they were now surrounded, was this her final stand, would she die here turned to stone by these things, even if it was dying to save these sages, they had been her friends, and she would protect all of her friends with her final breath. That's when her digivice began to glow with the intensity that the Sentinels backed away from it, the symbol of Kindness filled the sky, its glowing presence ripping through the taint of the land, it created an untainted pathway for her to the tunnel, and it was closing quickly. She ran toward the tunnel entrance, and she made just as a wall of light came up behind her, the Sentinels bounced off it.

The monument in the tunnel was right close to the mouth of the entrance, it glowed in the darkness, the Sages were already there waiting for her before they activated it. Hikaru made her way to them; she now stood beside Damien and Lila. They began to sing the same song they sang to the monuments before this one, it started to glow exactly like the ones before it.

The same sweet voice echoed around them, and the same vision of the three beings of light, but this time they were circling, and something was forming, a pulsating light that formed into an egg "After arguing over what to create, they compromised, putting a bit of each of them into it and seeing what came of these, Life from Lilithia, Light from Lumina, and Chaos from Chaotus. It formed into what seemed like an egg, Lilithia decided that she would hatch the egg with her essence being creations mother, the egg got bigger the more of herself she put into it, and finally it hatched, it now looked like a globe of rock and dirt, there was no life on its surface, Lumina decided she would name it, and she called it Earth, The newly formed Earth floated in the ether, it was nothing to look at this point, now the great old ones had to figure out what to do with their creation.

The monuments light faded leaving in darkness with the only light being the symbols underneath the monument, Hikaru walked over to them to examine; they were the symbols that were on all the Digi chips, even her symbol the one of Kindness was there, she ran her finger across its surface, it hummed when she touched it.

"It has been said that the Digi chips were the virtues of Lilithia, they were her gifts so humanity could protect itself, Lilithmon needs their power to unmake everything created by Lilithia, no one knows why she wants to do that" said Lila walking up to stand beside Hikaru, and then turned to Damien for what they were going to do now. And without saying anything they all set up camp.

-Thania and Takajin-

The search continued, for the missing digimon partners, Takajin followed the mysteriously bizarre Thania, as she made him follow without any sign that they were getting any closer to finding them, Takajin was getting use to the girls randomness by now, and it was more off putting than annoying now, she was a free spirit and he was following hoping that she was leading him in the right direction the feathers are now losing their impact on his optimism every time another was found. She now had a backpack full of them to make a new Biyomon, and she had crafted a necklace for him of some of these feathers. Takajin sighed as Thania came back with a new feather after dashing away for a few seconds, She handed him the feather, and he looked down to see it wasn't a feather, it was an eyeball, he looked up and it wasn't Thania in front of him, it was Juniko, and they were not in the field of grass, they were both standing on a cliff, and Juniko had just shoved him off it.

Takajin woke up with a start, he had fallen asleep standing up, and Thania was watching him curiously like a scientist looking at a specimen she was studying, she was the most curious person he had ever met, why did he have to be with the one person that Digi chip defines their personality but he knew another Digidestined that was like that named Mikuni, she held the chip of courage, and she had a Hero complex, he wondered if he had about that already and fatigue made him forget, his mind wasn't as sharp because of lack of sleep.

He turned to see the figure, in the distance, he ran to catch them, but when he almost managed to catch they were gone again, and they were again the distance, and ran into them again, and they were gone, this person was facing, he turned to see if they were behind him, a voiced called out, and he turned back in the direction he had been chasing them in, and he ran in that direction. He wanted so badly to catch up with this person, and for some reason he couldn't, his longing grew every time they vanished, he turned to come face to face with Thania, she grabbed hold of his right arm, and dragged him behind.

"What are you doing I think I found one of my friends, they might be caught in some kind of anomaly, which makes them disappear" said Takajin pulling his arm away from Thania frustration taking over.

"You nearly walked off a cliff, whoever you are following isn't your friend, why would they make you try to kill yourself" Thania pointing behind Takajin, to the cliff edge over a pit of spiked rocks, one of the spikes had a skull on it.

"I am sorry I didn't know" Takajin said looking over at the pit of spikes, he didn't see it there, and Thania had just saved his life, and he had been a jerk to her, when all she was trying to do is help him, he took a deep breath composing himself, he wouldn't follow that figure that had just tried to kill him.

"No need for apologies, it was my fault for not warning you about those spike pits earlier, in which I am sorry" Thania said wiping the sweat from her brow, the first sign of stress she had shown since they had met.

They continued on their search, like nothing had happened, she was fully composed and he was fatigued, something was messing with his brain, and it was wearing him down, who was doing this to him, and why?

-Hikaru and the Sages-

So far the monuments haven't given her a lot of information that she hadn't heard before, except of third great old one called Chaotus, she had never heard of him before, hopefully the next one will clear things up, they were nearing the next one, it wasn't that far from the one before it, it was another abandoned town, this time underground, they walked down its empty streets, it was rather haunting more so than the one those sentinels lived in, which had more of a wrongness feel to it like it's life had been sucked out of it, this felt more eerie.

"What is wrong?" Lila asked as she gave Hikaru a concerned expression, as she around her so they were facing each other, the old woman was worried about her, she had been that way since she had freaked out earlier.

"I am fine" Hikaru said hesitating before continuing to talk "I don't this place gives me the creeps but not like the tainted land above, this place feels lonely, like abandonment had hurt its feelings. There is also a deep rage that's making my skin crawl I just don't know what this feeling is exactly it's all over the place like it can't make up its mind"

"This place was the battlefield for madman thirsty for revenge, which in turn tainted the lands above ground, the name of the person involved in this was long since forgotten. Along with the name of this place" Damien said interrupting Lila who was going to say something similar in nature.

"This is a tomb and what you are feeling are the echoes of the past, since you are a Digidestined you are more sensitive to these echoes" Lila said making a wide gesture to their surroundings, and then pointed directly at Hikaru. "One of the truest tests in life is looking into the face of death and realizing it's a part of living. You can't do anything about it. You should not let it rule you, and your actions"

Hikaru hugged the older woman, and began to sob into Lila shoulder, she had been holding that in since the beginning when had left her home Digitopia, she had been homesick since then, she had faced her fears but not the one about dying and never seeing her home ever again before it happened.

"No hug from the lovely lady to me too" said Reichs as he spread his arms like he was going to receive a hug himself, but then he backed off when he saw the look Lila was giving him, if looks could kill that one would have made him explode. "Oh come on I wasn't hitting on her this time!"

"It's kind of creepy how you don't notice that you are, or you don't care that you are way too old for her isn't she 15 years old, And how old are you exactly?" said Lila scoffing in annoyance, as she scolded Reichs.

"Only as old as I feel you old winkled hag" Reichs said while flexing his biceps in a show of confidence "and I feel very young" he grinned and winked at both Lila and Hikaru.

Hours later night was dawning once again on the land, each sage was setting up their beds. Except Risso, who stood at the edge of their campgrounds, he resolutely stood staring out into nothing, Hikaru watched him from her bed, then out of nowhere he walked into the city, when he thought everyone was asleep. But Hikaru decided was going to follow, she followed him as he weaved deserted alleyways, and decaying tunnels, till Risso reached an old shack, and went inside, Hikaru peaked in through a window, there was a stone statue, it was that of a female in her late twenties, her expression on her face was that of sadness, Risso kissed the statue on the lips. At that moment Hikaru stepped on a twig, and Risso turned to see Hikaru looking in the window, he gestured for her to come in.

Hikaru entered the shack, and looked at the statue "Who was she?" Hikaru asked pointing at it

"She was my wife, She and I were Bounty hunters, we hunted digimon Criminals that cause problems and collect a reward for, we were searching the area for a rogue and his digimon partner, they were killing merchants, we chased them all the way to the land we were, that's when the Sentinels attacked, the rogue wasn't lucky he was the first. While we were running one of them got her too" Risso said answering her question "I am sorry I freaked seeing the Sentinels again brought the worst out of me" Tears now flowed down his cheek, as he placed flowers, that he produced from his backpack at the feet of the statue that had been his wife.

"What was her name?" Hikaru asked Risso, as she still looked at the face of the statue that had once been a person, trying to imagine what she would have looked like if she had still been alive.

"Her name was Lianna' Risso said cupping the face of the statue between both of his hands "Someday I'll see her again. When I pass from this world into the next"

After a few moments of silence they returned to the campgrounds together. Risso set up his bed, while Hikaru got back into hers; she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Even if it made her skin crawl to be there she was so tired from all the traveling, unseen to the naked eye, something made footprints toward the campground, it was making its way toward Lila, it walked passed Lunamon, the sound woke, she opened her eyes, since she was a digimon, she backed away from it. As it walked past Hikaru's bed making it slow and steady course. Luna yanked on Blanket, only to be pushed away, she breathed before shouting in Hikaru's ear "IT'S A SENTINEL!" Just as it as the thing mounted Lila. Everyone freaked and jumped out of their beds, just as the sentinel nearly got Lila, she rolled out of its grasp. More of them appeared at the edge of the camp like before in various shapes and sizes, they were trying to surround them, leaving a disgusting trace as they did so.

"What is going on they never came near this city before" Reichs said confused as he got back to his feet and got ready to bolt.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here now" Damien replied gesturing for them to run now and ask questions later, and they did as they were told, and the Sentinels made pursuit as they did so.

Hikaru was startled, and was panicking; the same fear that took her last time these things showed up was taking her again. She didn't want to be turned to stone like Risso's dead wife, she didn't want to die. That's when she saw the figure from the mirror; she still couldn't see her face, she was gesturing to her, Hikaru nodded, and went in the direction, that the figure gestured "Follow me!" Hikaru shouted, as she turned she saw the monument in the distance, she stopped letting the sage run past her, she stared at the incoming hoard of Sentinels.

Even with how scared she was she had to protect the sages even if it cost her life, fear of that ran through to her very core. She didn't want to die but didn't know what to do. That's when the same light as before burst forth from her Digivice, this time punched away through the obstructing ceiling of dirt till it knocked it's to the surface and painted the moon once again with the chips symbol of kindness. Hikaru suddenly felt her digimon partner's pulse, and hers was perfect rhythm as her own, they were both carried to a state of euphoria as spheres in case the pair of them. When the spheres dissipated, both were gone.

The hole framed the moon perfectly, its glowing orb in the night sky, something appeared and slowly descended from the sky, it looked like a metallic rabbit, it carried a double bladed weapon, on its shoulder was Hikaru, "Dianamon The Huntress of Kindness" it said hovering in mid air

The Sentinels were knocked back by the light Dianamon emitted, but this time the light didn't they all looked hungrily at her. She began to spin the double bladed weapon, with shards of light shaped like crescent moons lancing out at the Sentinels, they were sliced in half but regenerated quickly, they began to pile up on each other as they now were trying to reach Dianamon who was still hovering in the sky, Dianamon responded by sending a volley of sparkling arrows of ice into amassing pile, with no effect.

Hikaru suddenly heard a voice on the breeze; it was the voice of the mysterious girl that had helped her, it was guiding, and speaking through her "Crescent Harken" and Dianamon nodded in reply, and began to sing, with the moon seemingly glowing brighter behind her. The Sentinels halted their advance; they turned to face each other, they growled and started ripping into each other. Hikaru to meet up with the sages, Dianamon flew towards, the sages were, and they were rapidly gesturing for her to hurry up, since some of the Sentinels had broken free and were heading towards, the monument, Dianamon reached and put Hikaru down, and prepared to go fight the incoming horde. Damien stepped forward, and placed his hand on the monument, an enormous dome of light encapsulated them, the Sentinels slammed head first into, they were repulsed by it, and they screamed with agony by its ver6y presence. They turned and ran for it like leaving the Sage and Hikaru alone.

"What the hell was that?" Hikaru said admiring the dome that now protected them; it seems very similar to the one that had guarded Digitopia.

"The Blessing of the great old ones, that means we are close to the final monument, that sits in the shadow of the tower itself" Damien said "We are on the final leg of our journey"

The monument began to glow; enveloping them all in light, just touching this one activated it, the voice from same as from the previous monuments spoke.

The Great old ones together created trees, water, and various other life forms, all three admired all they had created together, but something remained missing, and the arguing started up again between the two sisters frustrating their younger brother. He suggested if you can't agree on something he would do it himself, the two sisters stared at him horrified, they say no you don't whatever you create on your own would bring disaster, you need us to make it stable, Chaotus angrily stormed off not wanting to hear such a ridiculous notion, he was older than them they should show him some respect.

The Monument stopped glowing, and left them sitting on the protective dome, at that moment a creature of light appeared, it hovered there chirping happily, and shot out in an easterly direction.

"Digignome, we need to follow, it will lead us to the last monument" Damien shouted, and chased after it, with the other sages in tow, with Hikaru, and Lunamon following closely behind.

-Takajin and Thania-

It had been hours since they found the last feather, and Takajin's patience was once again fraying this weird girl was driving him insane, the lack of sleep wasn't helping either, and the possibility that someone was messing with him, pretending to be someone he knew and trying to lead him to his untimely death, whoever it is isn't going to get away with it. That's when something caught his eye, another person, as soon as they were spotted they stepped out from behind a tree, and ran, it wasn't Juniko this time, it was his sister Hikaru. Takajin gave chase not thinking that this was another figment that was trying to kill a possible manifestation of his mind created by guilt, but this time a shouting Thania followed closely behind. Weaving through trees, and Thania making sure that Takajin didn't end up in a pitfall, they finally reached some kind of clearing, and a river. In front of them stood was Kitsumon, the Fox guardian of the wild woods.

"Kitsumon, why were you trying to kill me?" Takajin asked looking confusedly at the fox girl that he hadn't seen since before the voyage to the Guardian Sanctum.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, you were doing that yourself by not watching where you were going" Kitsumon answered "I heard what happened at the Tower and came looking for you, and found your missing partner and new friend of his" she let out a little laugh "I felt like I had to mess with you a little" she stepped aside and there they were Sunmon, and a bird digimon that looked rather annoyed that was obviously Thania's Biyomon.

Biyomon ran over to Thania, but promptly struck out at her foot with her beak "next time you let me wander off like that, you will lose a foot" she said angrily "You are my destined, and you should never ever let me get lost, and that thing kept trying to ignite me. You owe me a warm bath*

"Sorry" Thania said sheepishly trying to defuse her digimon partner's anger towards, and failing completely.

Sunmon ran over towards Takajin, and jumped into his arms, Takajin hugged his digimon partner, even with how annoying his partner was after searching for a couple days with someone more annoying made him miss Sunmon and his habit of setting things on fire. Something dawns on Takajin, he looked up at Kitsumon "Um I hate to ask but do you know if my other friends are ok?"

"For most parts yes, they are safe at the moment, one is on a journey with the Sages on a journey, one is with the Guardians, and one is in your home kingdom, And they are protecting it, and final one is shrouded in the void they might not be able to be saved" said Kitsumon being as vague as ever on whom and which person she was talking about, then she vanished like she was slipping into the ether.

"I have decided to head home" Takajin said looking around "if I can find my way" he ran off in a random direction, followed closely by Thania and her digimon partner Biyomon.

-Hikaru and the Sages-

The Digignome lead them finally out of the underground city, and to the final monument, it stood on a cliff edge, and behind it was the tower, the one the Sages were seeking to reach it, this tower was in the middle of a pit exactly like the tower the Kurokami Brigade made their home in. This gave Hikaru the creeps, the tower looked identical to it, except it was purpler than that one and not as tarnished with black tar. She took a deep breath and suddenly turned to face Lila and Reichs "why is this important to you guys, and why did you start?" she said curiously.

"I joined because I wanted to see the world, my parents kept me on a tight leash since I was a princess" said Lila blushing a little bit "Don't call me your highness I beat the crap out of Reichs till he stopped doing that"

"I joined for the ladies, what else is there to journey the world for" Reichs said before taking Hikaru by the hand and kissing it, ignoring the look Lila of disgust was giving.

"I seek to learn the meaning of life, death, and rebirth, I seek only the truth itself" Damien said as he looked at the tower in the distance "which lies within the tower"

"I am doing this so I could keep running away from my pain" Risso said gesturing back at the forest behind them in the distance, the one with the Sentinels.

"It's obviously I was meant to join this Pilgrimage to find myself, and that's what I did but in the process I have made friends with all of you, I will cherish these memories forever" Hikaru said making her way towards the Final monument "I hope we meet again someday" as she stepped in front of the monument, encasing her and the sages one more time in the same light as previous times.

Chaotus deciding he wanted to help his sisters, ignoring their insistence that anything he created was wrong without them to balance out his creations, he used his power to create a creature akin to himself in his own image, but it too simple minded and started destroying everything around it because of its chaotic nature, Lilithia and Lumina startled by the destruction now taking place, teamed up and fought against the chaotic creature. It took the two of them days to finally defeat it, and cast its ruins into the ground, creating a tower out of its lifeless carcass. They were angry with their brother, they faced him, no matter how much he pleaded they would never forgive, they bound him into the planet putting him in a prison of shadow and illusion. After that they finally decided what would live on their creations, which would be creatures of flesh, and creatures of same matter they were made of, Digimon and humans, Lilithia then decided to bind them together as the two would create harmony as a pair.

The Final monument didn't stop glowing like the previous ones, the glow formed into more digignomes, which flew into the sky; they formed up into a zigzag line up towards the tower. It was a beautiful sight to behold, Damien Stepped forward, and turned to face the sages and Hikaru and nodded, he then jumped into the light, and was carried upwards by it, and the other sages did the same, Hikaru hesitated before doing so too, Upwards they were carried, the glow all around, Hikaru felt sense of Euphoria like being wrapped in a warm blanket, this was probably what the sages were feeling as well. It was a sense of being home being held in your mother's embrace, they floated happily to the top of the tower, and deposited in room with a beautiful skylight, and two doors, one just an ordinary steel door, the other was ceramic and looked rather ancient in design.

Damien walked over to the ancient door, pulled something out of his pocket, he placed it on a pad beside the, there were 9 other pads just like it beside the one he placed that object on. The door opened flooding the room with an eerie light, the other Sages walked through and became younger, Hikaru went to follow, but was stopped by Damien.

"This isn't your time, we came here to die, this was our final journey" said Damien gesturing towards the door, where the Sages where waving for him to join them, he went to join but was grabbed by Hikaru.

"Please don't leave make them all come back" Hikaru said shouting trying to pull Damien back "Why didn't you tell me about this" She was crying now, tears streaming down her face.

"Life is fleeting, our time has passed, I need you to let go please, and we will see each other someday I promise you" Damien said gently pulling away from Hikaru, and walking through the door, he became young again too, but Hikaru recognized him. That's when the digimon partners of the sages arrived, being led by a Veemon, it was clear now that Damien was one of the legendary Digidestined, and the thing he put on the pad was the Digi chip of reliability. Damien came back out the door, he was still young but a ghost, "don't let Lilithmon line up the stones of annulment, and then stand in them while this door is open, it would undo life itself. I have one last thing I need to do before I pass from this world but I need you all together first, all of the digidestined together"

"They look happy, are they happy in the afterlife" Hikaru said trying to wipe away the tears "I'll miss them all"

"You have given them the ultimate kindness; if they had been killed by the Sentinels, their spirits would have become one of them cursed roam this land looking for more victims to bring into that lack of existence, A fate worse than death" Damien's ghost looking gratefully at Hikaru "I thank you with all my heart. I am sorry I didn't tell you I was digidestined but I saved the last of my powers so I wouldn't just pass into the afterlife. Soon as I pass this chip will go to another, and they will help you in the final battle I was too old for fighting"

"I am not upset, I understand fully, and I am glad I got to help a living legend and his friends" Hikaru said as she managed to stop crying, with the possibility of her starting again, but not because of sadness, it would be tears of joy knowing that the Sages were now in a better place.

"We have to go now, life is not the only thing that is fleeting, so is time" Damien said before turning into a ball of light; he flew towards Hikaru and enveloped her, and flew out of the tower, and flew over the landscape like it was retracing the journey they all took to reach the tower.

-To be Continued-

Will the Digidestined reunite in time to save the world, and what are these stones of annulment Damien mentioned?, to answer this question please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters.


	34. The Blackavar Returns

Digitopia, a kingdom that might be under siege, even though Suzubuya Kingdom came under a flag of truce, and hasn't attacked, The Kurokami Brigade has been causing problems; they have secret raiding parties, which sneak into the kingdom looking for the annulment stone within, the one that created the barrier around centuries. Until Takajin retrieved his Digi chip from it, which shut down the barrier that made the kingdom look like a mountain. Suzubuya kingdom aims to bring Digitopia into their kingdom, or destroy it.

A silhouette of a bunch of cloaked sneaking through the streets, and an unknowing family going to bump into them, one of the cloaked figure, an enormous man of sizable girth, and musculature peeled back his hood revealing Shiru, he had once pretended to be a teacher named Mr. Sagisa.

Shiru looked at the incoming people, he was looking to interrogate them, for info about the stone he was looking because it had been moved from the royal garden, and he needed to find it soon, Migoku had already been breathing down his neck for failing to find it already, he recognized the boy with the family it was a former student of his named Rao, he was so focused on the Rao's family that he did not see the shadow jumping from roof to roof above him.

One of the cloaked beside Shiru turned to face "I don't like it here, with what happened, with previous raiding parties!" he said his voice, and visibly shaking.

"Nero! Those parties made up stuff to cover up the embarrassment of not finding the stone" Shiru said getting ready to attack Rao and his family as they were getting close.

"No that's not what I heard at all. I heard the Black Rabbit of Inlé got them" Nero said looking around anxiously.

"The Rabbit, you got to be kidding, that is just a myth!" Shiro said as he rounded the corner and grabbed hold of Rao's father, and pressed what looked like a knife with a see through blade, it would suck the life completely if it was set to full. "Where is the stone, tell me or he dies" his massive form dwarfing that of Rao's father, even though he didn't actually need the blade the kill the smaller man, he could have just snapped his neck. While this was going on a person cloaked in darkness dropped to the ground landing quietly on their feet behind them, the person kicked one of the Kurokami Brigade members in the chest. That knocked him flying like he had been struck with a sledgehammer. The other freaked and ran only to be knocked face first to the ground, and then the person walked up to Shiru and uppercut punched him airborne, he let go of Rao's father as he lost footing with the ground.

Shiru woke up standing precariously on a roof ledge, which was a 6 story drop, for once he was scared, and standing in front of him was a masked person, their cape flapping in the breeze, with a rabbit paw print on it. Shiru tried to move but he couldn't, something invisible was holding Shiru in place "please don't kill me man! Please don't kill me man!" he said looking at the masked person in front of him, and pleading for his life.

"I am not going to kill you; I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me" Masked person said walking up to the massive form of Shiru like he was a little kid, and hovered right up to his face to look him directly in the eye, their eyes still obscured by the mask they were wearing.

"What are you?" Shiru asked panicking now.

"I am the Blackavar" said the masked person, before shoving Shiru to the roof instead of over the roof's edge. Then walks over to the edge, extends their cape like wings and jumps off, with Shiru running over to see where the person went, but the person was gone.

Digimon Sync: Episode 34 "The Blackavar Returns"

A burly man wearing an eye patch over his eye, he was also wearing a Kurokami brigade cloak with the hood pulled resting between his shoulder blades. It was Migoku, and he was visibly upset "Um you said it happened again, that mask vigilant attacked another raiding party as they were searching for the Annulment stone?" he said punching the table in front and barely missing his brigade mask they lay upon it.

"At least we now know who it is, he told me that he is The Blackavar" Shiru said trying to put the situation like that was a positive.

Migoku turned to another figure in the room, a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes, wearing the Symbol of Suzubuya "Why did your sideshow caped crusader follow us here, Huh Akira Suzubuya, what haven't you been telling us about this?" Migoku said pointing his index finger at him.

"Don't ask me, that Vigilant just appeared in my kingdom, we tried everything to get rid of him, and nothing seems to work, he is as elusive as the wind" Akira said looking rather put out by the question.

"Ankou is coming here; you really want to explain to him, why we don't have the stone by the time he arrives?" Said Migoku as he stood up, glaring at Akira with his one good eye "If you want to become one of us something has to happen soon, either kill The Blackavar or get the stone"

"I can't be seen with you guys, my kingdom is in talks with Digitopia, we want them as a prefecture in the kingdom of Suzubuya, what do you think would happen if they found out I am in league with the Kurokami brigade" Akira said in protest "this farm is even pushing it so far, I know the family here was a much needed sacrifice for their bio-data, for the vitamins we take" he took out a device, took two pills and swallowed them, and enjoying the high they gave him. He watched as Shiru and Migoku did the same thing he did a second ago.

That's when King Suzubuya entered, and looked at all three of them, with a look that he wanted to talk to his son alone. The white haired king looked sicklier than ever, but still held a lot of authority and command in his gaze, so Shiru and Migoku politely excused themselves to the next room, King Suzubuya gestured for Akira to follow him, and they needed to get away from prying ears.

They let the farm, and made their way to the encampment, with many flags with emblem of Suzubuya kingdom embroidered on them, they walked passed many soldiers clad in silver armor. Until they reached a very fancy large tent, its golden fabric gleamed in the noonday sun, they entered it. There was no one inside; the tent was filled with silver chairs, golden carpet, and an intricately carved marble table. They took seats at opposite ends of the table.

"What do you want Father?" Akira asked curiously, as he looked into his father's eyes "I don't think it's because you want to spend time with your loving son?"

"Our kingdom for years has been all about war and subjugation of any kingdom we can touch, but I am wary and growing tired of these endeavors, so instead of doing to Digitopia, I am going to make an alliance instead." King Suzubuya said ignoring the look of disgust on his son's face.

"The Kingdom of Suzubuya is supposed to rule over the world, it's the way things have been done since its founding" Akira said trying to keep the edge out of his tone, but still glowered at his father, like he had just slapped him.

"It's time for a change! I heard my daughter travels with the Prince of Digitopia, a boy name Takajin, if I could arrange a marriage between them Digitopia would become a part of Suzubuya, as their son would be the next king" King Suzubuya said ignoring the expression on Akira's face by bringing up his sister Princess Mikuni.

"But she abandoned her kingdom to travel with the Digidestined, I think her using the powers of her Digi chip to beat was cheating, she should not be the next in line for the throne that honor should still be mine!" Akira said failing to hide the seething anger in his tone, he had been completely humiliated by his younger sister, when she beat him in that tournament, and that hatred had been boiling for months now.

"There is no rule that you can't use outside means like being a Digidestined to win a duel, if you want to get the throne you have to be strong, and to use any means necessary to secure it at all costs" King Suzubuya stood and brow beat down his pretentious son, who was talking above his station, and was getting close to being taught a lesson.

Akira back off from the argument that he knew he couldn't win "Hopefully this doesn't blow up in your face" he said looking away from his father's gaze.

"I have talked with the king of Digitopia, and he agreed to have a tournament, their kingdom's champion versus. Our Champion in a friendly duel, if your sister Mikuni shows up you could always challenge her again for her line of succession to the throne, until you beat her she is the next heir to my crown.

Instead of Akira giving, he growled about his father saying his sister name, and stormed out of the tent without saying a word, ignoring his father calling him back.

After Akira left King Suzubuya turned to face the direction of his kingdom "Megumi our son takes too much after me, I Fear his path is full of blood just like his old man" he said eyeing downcast.

-Flashback-

It was an autumn mid-afternoon, the leaves having changed to their fall colors were now falling from the trees, even though winter was coming upon the land it didn't feel cold at all, a boy in royal clothing and wearing a silver crown, the crown prince Daisuke stood on edge of pond. He looked out across the water's surface; he had sneaked out of his kingdom, at this point he did not want the throne, and wished deeply that he had a sibling that could have challenged him for, he was an heir to a kingdom at war, and his Suzubuya was at war with the kingdom of Darkhaven. It was a war over religious freedom, Darkhaven wanted to give people the right to choose what to believe in. His frame of thought was interrupted across the pond was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was pale as snow, her eyes were that of polished gold, her hair was like someone had woven it out of sunlight. Looking hopefully wouldn't make blind if he stared too long, and if it did it would have been totally worth it being the last thing he had ever seen. But that's when he noticed that the girl was wearing the tunic with the symbol of Darkhaven emblazoned right below her throat.

Then she saw him, he thought she was going to run away, instead she jumped into the water, and swam across the pond, she poked her head out of the water at the shoreline Daisuke was standing at, she climbed out of the water, she squeezed the water out of her skirt "HI I am Megumi, what is your name young prince.

Daisuke felt the heat rise into his cheeks, as he tried to reply, but nothing came out of his mouth at least what could be any kind of spoken language except complete gibberish, he was lost in beauty that now stood in front of him, "Daisuke" he finally managed to say. "Should you really be talking to me, since out kingdoms are at war"

"I am not at war with you, my kingdom does not dictate who I can talk to, does your dictate your choice of who you are allowed to have a conversation with?" Megumi replied pushing playfully at Daisuke, and teasing him.

"No it doesn't I am the crown prince, and no one gives me any orders, I am my own person!" Daisuke said puffing himself up to look taller, as he was rather short for his age, even though he was pretending to have, this kind of confidence.

"Sorry got to go, lets me up again like this again" Megumi said before kissing Daisuke on the cheek before jumping back into the water, and swam back to the shore, that had been at when he had first spotted her, Daisuke placed his hand on the place he had been just kissed.

-Flashback end-

The Blackavar looked at the streets of the kingdom of Suzubuya making sure they hadn't been followed, before peeling the mask off, and taking off the hat, blond hair fluttered down to her shoulders, Mikuni took a deep breath, she was now the champion of Digitopia, let those who break the law fear the name of the Blackavar the indomitable wind of justice.

"Hey there" a voice said behind her, which startled Mikuni, she turned around pulling out her quarterstaff, the person that spoke came, and before they could speak again, was forcefully pushed to the ground. Vasantmon materialized and was pinning them to the ground "I am here in peace, and thank you for rescuing me and my family; it was Rao "I owe you a life debt and want to be your sidekick. I didn't realize you were a girl"

"Go away, I work alone!" Mikuni said before putting the mask and hat back on, and jumping over the edge of the roof, and Vasantmon followed soon after.

"I did not hear you say an absolute no, to me becoming your sidekick?" Rao said running over to the roof's edge to see where the Blackavar went, so he could follow her again.

The Blackavar landed on the clock roof, she turned to see if anyone followed them this time, and then slid into the tower maintenance hatch. Once inside Vasantmon repaired, and devolved into his rookie level form of Lopmon, Mikuni unmasked, she had called this clock tower home for weeks dubbing it Watchtower. She was here to make sure that the Kurokami brigade wouldn't get their hands on the annulment stone, and to make sure this kingdom didn't become a part of Suzubuya, as in lose their identity as a kingdom and get absorbed like other kingdoms in the past.

A hatch in the floor opened, and Mikuni was positioned to attack anything that came out of it, Rao poked his head out of the hatch "I found, I knew this the best place to see a large portion of the kingdom, an awesome Fortress of Solitude this is you can say" he said looking around and awe before.

"A key word there is solitude, I don't need your presence, and you are to leave. I am the champion, the hero that will protect this kingdom, move along before I hurt you citizen" Mikuni said threatening to bring down her quarterstaff upon Rao's head. While Lopmon growled and glared at Rao like he wanted to jump on him and rip his face off, but Rao wasn't taking the hint that he wasn't wanted, since he was smiling at them both, like they were welcoming him in with open arms. "Leave now citizen, before you get yourself killed. It's my job to protect people like you, even weak minded ones, even if I have to hurt you to do so"

That finally caused a reaction that Mikuni was hoping for, Rao runs off trying to not to cry, he left the clock tower leaving Mikuni alone, she just watched him go without saying anything else. She walked over to her makeshift bed, and jumped into it, after she had gotten her fellow digidestined killed, she wouldn't take any chance of taking anyone with her into battle anymore, and she was a lone champion of justice. It was possible that they could be alive but if they were then where were they she had woken on a mysterious bed alone there was no one else around her. She now just laid there looking up at the ceiling of the base of operations and actually miss her companions even though they weren't as tough as she was and could sometimes annoying as they rode her coattails but dead is dead unless she saw them again they were dead to her.

Lopmon after making his rounds around the clock tower, he finally sat down, and yawned, it was adorable how he yawned even though he didn't like to be referred to as such, and got really angry if cute and his name was mentioned in the same sentence. Lopmon got up and made his way towards Mikuni, and lay down in a makeshift bed of his own; it sat at the foot of Mikuni's bed, he wallowed in the feathers it was made out of before nodding off, and started snoring loudly. This snoring use to keep her awake as a child but now she was used to it and it helped her fall asleep too. That night she would have a weird dream, and not like the ones she usually has.

She now stood in an enormous city, and it wasn't Suzubuya or Digitopia, and she herself was now a child, but she wasn't the child she just looked through their eyes, whoever this was they were happy, as they hummed and picked flowers.

"Enna" someone called out to her, causing the girl to turn around, someone that might have been her mother was waving, the girl was speaking in a very familiar language, but she understood it, "Be there soon mom" said Enna before running towards her, and leapt into her arms, and got a tight hug.

"May Lilithmon shine upon you my darling and her to bring you to her hearts embrace" Enna's mother said giving her daughter squeeze before putting her down.

"May her light guide us all" said Enna, even though saying this made Mikuni mentally, even though the girl Enna seemed happy saying it. Am I in the body of a family member of a Kurokami brigade person?

At this moment Enna and her mother looked up, and their expression change to of complete horror. That's when Mikuni woke up, she was covered in sweat, and she wished she knew what those people in her dream had been looking up since it terrified them. Had this thing, been Lilithmon, or something else that had been so scary to them.

Mikuni got out of bed, and walked over to the clock face of the tower, and opened up a hatch to look out. She wonders how she would ever stop her kingdom from taking over this place; she owes Takajin that much for his sacrifice.

-Royal Palace-

King Zephirim sat on his throne, his mind wondering about the Kingdom of Suzubuya that had set up camp in front of Digitopia. They sounded trust worthy but knew that he had always been overly trusting and this was this kingdom's first contact with anyone since Digitopia had sealed itself under a barrier over a hundred years ago. He got up and paced back and forth, until Captain Maeda entered the room, and removed his helmet.

"I have increased security at our front gate, they won't be getting until we escort them in for the tournament, and peace talks" Captain Yamato Maeda said before bowing before his king "Also I sent out scouts to gather information about them"

Zephirim paced back and forth "Hopefully that Vigilante was wrong, that one that showed up almost at the same time as the Suzubuya kingdom, he warned us not to trust them" he said looking at his captain with a concerned expression "What was he called again… Oh yeah his name was The Blackavar, and looked about the same age as my son"

"We shouldn't trust him either, how do you know this Blackavar isn't a trick to start a war with The Suzubuya kingdom, I really don't trust a person that hides behind a mask" Said Yamato answering the king's question "We will see after the peace talks, I think they might want to have your son marry their daughter this Mikuni they mentioned. Even though I think Takajin has more of a for my daughter Juniko, but that's your choice not theirs"

"I would never force my son into a loveless marriage, they told me she travels with my son, and is digidestined like him and my daughter Hikaru, and maybe since he left that he might develop feelings for this Princess Mikuni" King Zephirim said as he scratched his chin. "Unlike the people I have met from Suzubuya I feel like I can trust The Blackavar"

Yamato sighed "But I rather find out who he is before I can personally trust him" he said looking out the window across like from like someone could be out there not.

"Do whatever you see is right, I won't prevent you from doing what you feel is the correct you are the head of my personal bodyguards and I trust you" Zephirim said "You could be right, hunt this Blackavar down so we can find out who he is"

-Location Unknown-

Akira Suzubuya was pacing back and forth, he was muttering about various but mainly about his father and his sister, he was upset that he was not the next heir to the throne and his sister was. Even though that had happened several months ago, he would never forgive his sister for cheating he didn't have digidestined powers why would she be allowed to use hers to defeat him, these questions warred in his mind constantly, even though his father told him to let this go, but why should he, that was rightfully his throne, he was of pure bloodline born from the kings Suzubuya first wife, and Mikuni was the child of that harlot from Dark Haven, his mother had died giving birth to him, her mother had been assassinated. He smiled thinking about that, then the smile was gone, "how could the daughter of his second wife have any right to the throne" Akira shouted up at the sky.

"You are brooding again young prince" Migoku said seemingly appearing from nowhere "what is more important your membership to the Kurokami Brigade or the throne of this kingdom? You know it means nothing because everything is going to be reset by Lilithmon, you could create a new kingdom, or are you as blind as my non-working right eye" he peeled back the eye patch over his right revealing it to be as black as night with a white pupil, which made Akira looking like he was going to be sick looking at it.

"Please cover that up I beg you" Akira said covering his mouth with his left hand trying not to dry heave from the sight he had just beheld. "I understand I want to a member of the Kurokami brigade but it still hurts thinking that my mutt sister would get my throne, hopefully Lilithmon brings upon the annulment before that happens"

"As soon as we get the stone, hidden in Digitopia, the less time until that happens. Better it is for you when Ankou shows up" Migoku said returning the patch that covered his bad eye. "When he does get here you won't like it if you don't have what he wants" he smiled at the scared expression that Akira was giving him now.

-To Be Continued-

Will Mikuni stop the Kurokami from getting the Annulment stone hidden in Digitopia, and does the Kingdom of Suzubuya really want peace instead of domination, to answer this question please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters.

-Digimon Sync movie 2 Sneak Preview-

_This Sneak preview was approved for all viewers _

_Mikuni ran towards the thing with the many silver faces, her Digimon partner Vasantmon in tow, she hit the thing with her quarterstaff, the weapon dissolved, Mikuni jumped as a silver tentacle reached for her, and nearly got her, the ground began to dissolve too, Mikuni was going to make another run at it, when Takajin and Hikaru grabbed her, _

"_Run" Takajin shouted at Mikuni, as she struggled to get back in the fray with whatever that thing was, but would have gotten her killed in the process, he continued to drag her until she finally gave in and ran with them. _

_They were running the ground dissolving behind them; wild digimon screamed as they were dissolved, and the people that were in the path of fissure would dissolve as well, Takajin, Hikaru and Mikuni were trying to put up as much distance from the dissolving ground as possible. But it was catching up to them, Hikaru suddenly tripped, and the fissure nearly got her when Mikuni grabbed her and pulled her away a second before it dissolved her too, they ran and ran, and then ran some more fatigue threatened to overtake them, when all seemed lost a strange tunnel of filled with numbers appeared before them, and they ran into it without realizing it. All three of them appeared again in a metallic room filled with computers, the big one in front of them with a line in the center of its screen. _

"_Welcome to Hypnos, I am the Homeostasis, and we need your help. You have been rescued to form a team that might stem the tide against the D-Nemesis" said the monitor with the line shown on it moves like it was monitoring some kind of erratic heartbeat but was moving for every word said. "Now meet your teammates"_

_Coming soon to a fic site near you! _


	35. The Melancholy of Mikuni Suzubuya

It had been a month since they had first met, Prince Daisuke of Suzubuya, and Princess Megumi of DarkHaven, and they were now spending a lot of time together. They sneaked out of their respective kingdoms at least every other day in the meadow they had first met in. They now were splashing each other in the pond, its crisp clean water being thrown into each other's faces, they laughed as they did this. At this moment in their lives the war meant nothing, they weren't children of warring factions; they were the best of friends, and possibly lovers.

"This pond's water is so refreshing, I am thinking of taking a bottle of it home with me" Mikuni said splashing herself in the face with both her hands.

"I think the Sansui pond is supposedly sacred, I think we would get into a whole lot of trouble if someone caught us in here" Daisuke said laughing "But I don't care, as long as I am with you, any punishment wouldn't matter"

"It took me a long time to talk you into doing this, and you still look remotely on edge, even with what you just said but I know your heart is in the right place" Megumi said before she pats the Daisuke on the top of the head, then chuckles at the expression he was giving her.

Daisuke suddenly looked downcast as he realized what time it was "Sorry I have to go there is a ceremony have to attend marking the start of the next festival tournament" he said as he climbed out of the pond.

"Suzubuya and its Tournaments, it's like your people have them every other month, I respect tradition but what your kingdom is celebrating so much" Megumi asked looking quizzically at Daisuke.

"Beats me, some of the stuff I have been taught even confuses me" Daisuke said shrugging as he answered Megumi inquiry, he really didn't know since he had read so many conflicting stories "Some say it's to celebrate achievements of the great old ones, that's what I read once"

"Next time can you bring me this book?" Megumi asked as she too got out of the water, she smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'll see what I can do" Daisuke answered her before she kissed him on the cheek, and then he left to head back to his home.

-Flashback end-

King Daisuke Suzubuya, the prince now an old man held a bottle filled with the water of the Sansui pond, engraved on it was in loving memory of Megumi Suzubuya, May we swim together in our hearts. He missed her so much, his first wife was an arranged marriage and never meant much to him, even though Marriage to Megumi was another arranged marriage, but at least she was the one he had wanted all along, and she was now the one that made him question his life now, and he wanted not to be remembered in life as the dictator carving his kingdom out of the bones of his enemies and friends. From now on he was a king of peace and love like Megumi always wanted him to be hoping where ever she was, that she would be proud of him.

Digimon Sync Episode 35 "The Melancholy of Mikuni Suzubuya"

The Blackavar stood roof of a barn, she was looking down on the encampment of the kingdom of Suzubuya, and she had seen her father looking in some emotional turmoil moment of some kind. She did not know what that moment had been, or if she even cared enough to even find out. Suzubuya wasn't going to achieve dominance over another kingdom as long as she drew breath. She left to begin her handing out of justice in Digitopia, she would hide in the shadows, as hero of justice all those who are unjust shall fear her and despair, she now leapt from roof to roof looking to see if the Kurokami brigade had returned to look for that Annulment stone they were seeking for Lilithmon's endgame, the complete Wipe out of the life of this planet. Something she had to prevent at all costs as the last digidestined, but she wasn't as she suddenly remembered Huang again, he was at the Guardian Sanctum, she hoped to meet up with him again, as the digidestined should be a part of the final battle for the fate of the world, but she might get him killed too.

She caught sight of movement in the alley below her, she looked around to see if she could catch sight of it again, when she saw who it was, she sighed audibly, and it was the boy from the day before. He wanted to be her sidekick, and apparently didn't listen to her at all; he had adorned himself with a cape and was wearing a mask. She followed him till she had him cornered, she dropped down into the alley, with Vasantmon appearing behind her "I see you didn't listen to me and fully comprehended how stupid doing this would be for you" she said as Vasantmon pressed Rao face into the wall he had been facing.

"I want to prove myself, if asking didn't work please let me be your sidekick. I'll show you by showing you. I heard that Shiru was looking for the stone in the area up ahead, please it's not that far from here" Rao said pointing at the tenements to the left of him.

"Rao I'll go ahead and check this out myself, you leave the champion of justice to me. I'm a trained professional" Blackavar said sighing in annoyance "I will not take someone that would get themselves hurt or worse get killed. At this point Vasantmon had let him go, even though if the boy had moved in the direction he had pointed at, he would have restrained once again.

Rao made a shushing noise in the Blackavar's direction "Don't use my secret identity in public I am VeeLad the boy wonder" Rao said while bowing like he had received an applause, before somersaulting into a wall.

The Blackavar face palmed, wondering why this goofball had to get obsessed with her. She was tempted to have Vasantmon fly him to another part of the world and leave him there "I wasn't clear with you on the fact I work alone, she leapt over him and headed in the direction Rao had pointed in to see what he was talking about and if he had been right about Shiru being rumored to have been searching that area. She spotted movement and faded into the shadows, she slid from shadow to shadow wordlessly without making a noise like she was made out of shadows herself. And Rao had been right, and they were right in front of her, Shiru and a dozen Kurokami brigadiers but they seemed like children under the massive form of Shiru. I guess they didn't they learn from the last couple times she had kicked their butts all over the kingdom and back again she thought to herself, she dived down bunked two of the Kurokami brigadier's heads together, before she vanished into the shadows from whence she came, Shiru turned as two of his people collapsed in front of him in a heap.

"The Blackavar is here" Shiru shouted angrily, he was getting really frustrated about this vigilant that he had been dealing with for weeks now, he wanted to kill the little masked brat so badly, but he had so far eluded him at every step. "Find him now before we continue our search" he clenched both his hands into fists that could fit the head of any grown adult, and almost got one of his own people in the process. "Come out Blackavar, so I can crush your skull!" he waited for a reply but he did not get one.

The Blackavar waited in the shadows directly behind Shiru, she was waiting for her moment to strike, but before that could happen, and Rao jumped down beside her, and shouted "not by the hair of my chinny chin chin" and before Shiru turned to face them, and she grabbed Rao and jumped into the alley and then jumped to a roof top. She dragged Rao until they were a safe distance away to talk.

Mikuni pulled off the Blackavar mask "That was beyond idiotic; you ruined my attack and made me out to look stupid, why don't you ever listen to me?" she said annoyance finally creeping its way into her voice; she was trying to yell she was raised as a lady and ladies don't yell. Even Champions of justice set examples.

"But want to be just like you, and you saved my life I owe you a life debt and I tend to repay that debt" Rao said shying away from Mikuni's eyes, his face slightly reddening from embarrassment.

"Honor your debt by getting the heck away from me!" Mikuni said gesturing Rao to distance like she was saying that's how far away she wanted him to go. "I'll close my eyes and when I open them you will be gone or Vasantmon will make you go there" she closed her eyes, and counted backwards from 10 and when she opened Rao was gone, Mikuni sighed with relief that he finally listened to her. She then headed back to where Shiru had been and didn't find him, he was long gone, and instead of heading back to the tower she searched the area until she gave up for the night then she headed back, entered the clock tower got dressed for bed and nodded off as soon as her head touched the makeshift pillow.

She stood in her dreams as Enna again, it was that dream once again, she picked flowers like before and her mother called for her, this time she tried concentrating so she could remember the last thing this girl saw before the dream ended, even with the focus she could out, and she woke up covered in sweat. Whatever it was must have been so traumatizing that it affected her too, this was some kind of vision but of what the past or future she couldn't tell, were these people dead or still alive. Her mind raced over the possibilities; if these people were alive she would have to rescue them. She pulled out a pen and paper, she drew the mother, and then she drew Enna, she could see what she looked like from the memories of the girl, from being inside her mind. After she was done she went back to sleep without dreaming that dream again.

-Elsewhere in Digitopia-

Shiru would have continued the search for The Blackavar if the Soldiers of Digitopia didn't show looking for the vigilante too, and if members of the Kurokami namely if he were found in the kingdom, they would have been killed, and those found with him, he had spotted a wanted poster earlier that day. He would have to find The Blackavar later, as he was now running for his life to get to the outskirts of the village. In the distance he spotted a barn that meant he was close to reaching it, and he felt relieved, for someone as big as he was, Shiru could move very fast. He stopped in his tracks since someone was standing in his path, he halted as soon as he recognized them, and her pale form was unmistakable. Seeing Karone Melody made Shiru's skin crawl, and his heart sank into his shoe, she was enough to haunt anyone's nightmares, and she was beautiful beyond words. He walked hesitantly towards her, like he was making his way towards the gates of death; all thought of the Blackavar vanished from his mind, she measured him as he got closer, she did not register at all that he was more bigger than herself by a lot.

"You failed again didn't you, I have been told as much by Migoku" Karone said holding up her hand to halt Shiru's reply "Ankou expected more from you as a member of his elite" she shushed him with a gesture once again "but you still have before he gets here, you find the stone or you die. As a Voice of Ankou that's the message I carry from Ankou himself" she now gestured him that he could talk now.

Shiru muddled with what he was going to say, he was ashamed of what had been happening so far and reporting made it seem a lot worse, he started breathing like what he was going to say would get him killed and likely it would, and someone else would be assigned to find the annulment stone but he could not lie she would know he was lying "A masked vigilante is preventing me from finding the stone, he keeps showing and beats me up I can't explain how a kid can beat up someone like me. This Vigilante is called The Blackavar"

Karone raised her left hand to her face and looked at it thoughtfully before pointing at Shiru "Ankou doesn't care for excuses, find the stone, killed the masked vigilante and do it soon"

Shiru bowed and averting his eyes from Karone "I understand I will do as I am asked" he said breathing heavily like he was standing on his own grave "She is the darkness, she is the light, and the purifying flame"

Karone turned away from Shiru and left him alone with his thought of what would happen if he would fail again, that fear would hold him to his word, and he would succeed this time around or she would kill him herself, and then kill this vigilante that has been getting in the way of her masters full return.

It's not like I haven't been trying for crying out loud Shiru thought to himself as he cowardly glared at the leaving Karone, he didn't say it because he was scared that she might hear is dissension and report it back to Ankou or kill him herself like she had threatened, the aura she gave off seemed like she could do it despite her being smaller than him, as soon as he get the stone the sooner he could get back to being in the graces of the reborn Lilithmon, she was the only reason he was there and his reason for living. It was the truest form of life being in her presence, and her light. Hopefully those her presence will see her light and adore her like he did. As he a brigadier and would die for her with every bit of himself.

Shiru was infuriated, he was doing the best he could get the stones that Lilithmon needed, Karone didn't have to threaten him about it, this was complete BS, but he would try again, and again till he got he was ordered to get. No matter what it took and what was needed, even if it meant him killing that vigilante child. He raised his fist into the air and shouted "I'll find you Blackavar, and crush your skull" but that would have to wait for another night, he would sleep on it this night and come back more determined than ever, nothing would stop him then.

-Suzubuya encampment-

General Kizuguchi Ida stood outside the royal tent, he was a battle worn veteran, and his armor covered a body that had been adorned with severe scars, even with the prosthetic left arm and right leg. He was still a force to be reckoned with. He was the leader of the Suzubuya royal guard, and he was also mentor to his niece Mikuni, his sister had married the king, he had a sentiment that said dead was dead that shouldn't lament about it and just move on because vengeance jut blackens the soul. His apprentice his Mikuni took his lessons and was making him so proud of her, she was a champion of justice taking on the emblem of Dark Haven and becoming The Blackavar. Suddenly he spotted Akira pacing back and forth in the distance. He advanced on his nephew to see what he was pacing about, he reached close enough that he could hear him, the boy was still ranting about his sister, and her entitlement to the throne. "Why can't you just accept your sister's future reign as Queen, because you whining is not going to get you on the throne" he said sternly, but trying to overstep his position.

"But she cheated, there can't be no rules against it, if you and my father aren't going to reverse the results of every battle including the first one I lost I will deal with her myself I'll find her kill her gain my rightful throne" Akira said seething "it's my throne"

"If you even attempt to kill your sister, you will be banished and any chance of getting your precious throne back will be gone" Kizuguchi said though gritted teeth, he should kill this ungrateful brat himself instead letting possibly do something stupid, his hand rested on the hilt of his mettle club. "Choose your next words carefully.

"I over reacted I see clearly I was mistaken, I'll have to train harder to overcome my sister in the next royal tournament " Akira said giving a deep sigh, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut now killing his sister was off the table for now. Even if he wanted to she wasn't here for him to kill anyway and he blew it by letting someone know he was even planning to do so., and there were other things he could do instead.

-Watch Tower-

Mikuni woke up, and dressed in her hooded beggar's shift and bandages, so she could get some food; she hadn't eaten much in days, the robes made her look like a leper. She would head down to the market and get some scraps or coin to buy some food. This wasn't something she used to as a princess but justice was worth the price of giving up royal privileges. And it also got her information on when and where the Kurokami brigade would search next, she also needed to find out herself where the stone was, since she wanted to protect it. Hopefully she could find that info too and go there herself and take the stone to her tower the safest place she could think of.

Entering the market place, she noticed it was very busy today, people buying all sorts of produce, she recognized most of it but some she didn't know what it was. So caught up in being around so many people something she also hadn't gotten used to, she bumped into a boy, he turned, and it was Rao, he squinted at her, hopefully he didn't recognize her through the bandages, he apologized and turned back around. Mikuni gave a sigh of relief, and passed the boy as she headed further into the market. Suddenly there was tugging on her shoulder; she turned to come face to face with Rao; he had a smile on his face.

"You look hungry my friend" Rao said, producing a big wedge of cheese and a loaf of bread. He handed them to Mikuni, "A girl should never go hungry in Digitopia" and then turned and left her.

"Thank you" Mikuni called out as Rao left, as she muffled the tone of her own voice so he wouldn't recognize it hopefully. When he was out of sight she let out a sigh and then wolfed down on the cheese and bread. She looked around as she was doing there was no sign of any Kurokami brigade members, Shiru and his massive muscled frame would have stuck out like a thumb even in this large of a crowd. She watched as the masses went on with their ordinary lives not knowing that forces of evil were after something hidden in their very kingdom hat could end life as they knew it. That's when she saw a shadow in the alleyway, then a couple more passed by, she ducked into a different alleyway, she peered around a corner, Shiru wasn't there this time, and it was still a couple Kurokami brigade members.

Lopmon appeared from a bush he was hiding, he was holding a bundle of clothes which was her Blackavar mask, and cape, which she took from him and put it on, then pulled out her digivice "Courage Digi chip activate" she and her digimon partner were enveloped in glowing sphere, because it was broad daylight it hopefully didn't draw that much attention. The Kurokami Brigade was getting desperate since it was usually at night time they would do these searches of theirs and never this soon after a previous one. Which means something must be going in their ranks someone very important is on their way here, or has arrived already; she would have to look into that. She followed them her cape fluttered in the breeze, its Rabbit emblem waved back and forth like it was dancing.

-Location unknown-

Shiru and is a massive form moved through the streets of Digitopia, he felt ashamed of using fellow Kurokami brigade members as a distraction. But the desperate situation needs an extreme solution, he was going to find his family, they had been hiding since he had outed himself as a Lilithmon worshiper. This would have gotten his family hunted down by The Guardians for and they would have gone to the safe house, he entered a bunker that was left over from the centuries before Digitopia went under the barrier. It was dark and dank inside, and so far there was no sign of anyone living here, panic swelled inside his gut have the guardians found his family and have already killed them outright. He went deeper into the bunker hoping that wasn't the case, the place was covered in cobwebs, and dust was in layers on the floor. A mouse digimon scurried across the floor in front of him, he didn't bother to remember what the name of that particular was, and he just continued the search with hope fading that anyone had made it here. Suddenly a net dropped on Shiru, a small net that barely covered him, which he just pulled off and regarded, "What were they trying to capture with that a child" he said to himself looking briefly down at the net. At that moment his feet were pulled out from under him, and his face planted to the floor with a loud thud that shook the entire bunker. Someone then jumped onto his back and had a device pressed to Shiru's neck, and were screaming in Lilithian, Shiru responded back in the same language. The person turned him over so Shiru was now facing them, it was a woman which was Shiru sister Sirah, she wasn't as big as him but she was still big for a girl her age.

"Big Brother, Where have you been?" Sirah said helping Shiru up, she didn't look happy to see him, she was almost irate "why didn't you tell us before revealing your family secret to the world" she punched him in the face leaving a red bruise where she hit him.

"Where is everyone else" Shiru said ignoring the fact he had been punched just a second ago "please tell me they weren't captured?"

Sirah looked downcast "They got mom, dad, and uncle. All that's left is you and me and our cousins" she said trying not to cry. That's when two other figures entered the room, one a male and the other a female, they also looked at Shiru with disgust and hatred, they were younger than Shiru and older than Sirah and were half the mass of Shiru.

"Why had you even dared to come back, I am ashamed to be related to you "said the male one of the cousins "why did you have to reveal what you were and out us all at the same time"

"Firu, there were digidestined in the city, and I wanted to get my hands on the Digi ship of love before it got into the hands of its holder" Shiru said pleadingly trying to explain his case.

"That went over so well, you didn't get it and you put us all into hiding. That was so smart of you, and why should we let you leave here unscathed and alive" female cousin said while grinding her teeth.

"Lilithmon is coming here; I need to get the Annulment before she arrives" Shiru Said shoving them all away, he was still the strongest of them.

Sirah's eyes widened hearing the name Lilithmon, "She is the light and the darkness, her love reigns eternal" she said in Lilithian, excitement replacing the expression of hatred that was on her face a second ago. "As a team we will succeed where you have failed"

-Watch Tower-

The Blackavar landed in her sanctuary, got food, and took care of the bad guys another good day. She was going to go back out again as soon as the sun went down; even though it was unlikely the Kurokami brigade would try again after taking such an ass kicking, she went instantly into pushups to warm up for later, that's when something caught her it was movement outside the tower window, that's when knights burst into the tower from anything that could be used as an entrance, The Blackavar tossed her digivice to an invisible Vasantmon, and throw her arms in the air as a show of surrender, she wasn't going to get into an armed conflict with the knights of Digitopia. Entering the tower now was Yamato Maeda; he crossed arms and walked around The Blackavar "We finally have you, whoever you are?" He said with an expression of curiosity.

-To Be Continued-

Will The Blackavar escape capture by the Digitopian Royal Guard, what does Shiru and his family has planned so they can get their hands on the Annulment stone, to answer this question please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters.


	36. Black Rabbit

The Annulment stone was finally in their reach, Shiru was going to finally get into the good graces of the Kurokami and maybe he wouldn't be sent to fetch missions anymore, maybe he would join the elite and become a voice of Ankou. He lived to stand at Lilithmon's side as and bask in her glory, and radiance of her beauty. He was running towards the hiding spot of the Annulment after all he had been through and the Blackavar had done to him, he had finally killed that masked Vigilante, his family would finally be proud of him again. He was now at the door, he was now catching his breath, He then reached for the door, and slowly opened it, the light from the room was so bright he was nearly blinded by it, and he blinked to clear his vision so he could see in the room.

Digimon Sync episode 36 "Black Rabbit"

"I have heard so much about you, since you showed up broke into the royal palace, told the king that he shouldn't trust Suzubuya since they were in league with the Kurokami brigade" Yamato Maeda said looking at The Blackavar like a prized catch, since that's what he was, "handing out justice is the job of the guards of Digitopia, we don't welcome vigilantism, I do applaud the work you have done and would recommend that sign up to join the royal guard since you show a lot of promise and some training several years from now you would make a great office. Now drop to the ground so I can bind you"

The Blackavar just stood there unmoving; she was figuring what to do next, should she go with them or attempt an escape without harming any of them, she backed towards her makeshift bed like she was going to the ground like she had been told to do, that's when something bounced into the room, and made a loud bang noise, and the room filled with smoke, something grabbed hold of The Blackavar and pulled her out of the room, it was Rao dressed in his Vee-Boy costume , they ran till they were safely away from Watch Tower and the Digitopia Royal guard. That's when he finally let go of her, and gave a big smile

"I didn't ask for your help or need it, I told you I work alone" The Blackavar said looking frustrated at Rao "I had a plan for that exact situation"

Standing outside Watch Tower, was Yamato Maeda "So there is two of them I didn't see that coming I thought The Blackavar was a lone vigilante type, I'll never make that mistake again" he turned to search hideout of The Blackavar to see if there is any clue to their identity, as he turned the clock tower burst into flames destroying all evidence inside "very clever indeed" he wasn't upset at this outcome since it's been a while since he had a good chase, he will find him if it's the last thing he ever did his daughter Juniko wouldn't forgive him if ever gave up the hunt for a criminal.

"Look go away, I repeat I don't need help" The Blackavar said turning her back on Rao, and leaving him to hopefully come to his sense, if he wasn't a citizen she would that sense into him, her code of ethics immutable and unbreakable in her eyes. Like she wouldn't drag an innocent into her war on injustice, as she would continue the fight on her own.

-Suzubuya Encampment-

General Kizuguchi Ida stood in his tent; he waited patiently for his captains to arrive. A man entered the tent with brown hair and wearing the battle worn armor as Kizuguchi but not as worn out as his. He also didn't look as haggard as well as his general. "Captain Campion, What is your report" he said to the man, who just entered his tent.

"I have tracked several incursions of the Kurokami brigade into Digitopia, They are making noise in a kingdom we are trying to negotiate with" Captain Campion said looking rather miffed about it.

"They are up to something and do you know what it is" Kizuguchi asked looking at Campion with his one working eye the other he had lost the use of it a long time ago in a battle which stared blank at nothing.

"No I haven't found out yet hopefully Captain Vervain will shed some light on the subject" Campion said looking around like there was someone else in the room, as he turned in a specific direction a man seemed to melt out of the shadow and appear like a ghost solidifying as he stepped forward "speak of the Lilithmon"

Vervain didn't share the same armor as the other two. His armor was black as obsidian but was still adorned with the Suzubuya family crest. As he came close he glared at Campion like his pride had been offended by his mere proximity to the other captain, after a few minutes of glaring at Campion, who wasn't showing that this was even bothering him like he was used to it. Vervain turned his attention to his general "The Kurokami brigade is after something called the Annulment Stone, it's some kind of holy relic that supposedly belongs to Lilithmon, she supposedly now alive again, and she wants it back"

"Why didn't they tell us about it, that could have been a part of the treaty now they risk offending Digitopia and getting Suzubuya in trouble in the process of being allied with them" Kizuguchi said as he rubbed at his temple of his forehead like a migraine was forming in his skull, which it likely was.

"What should we do Sir?" Campion asked knowing the full weight of what was going on "either way we might have to take sides' do we want to fight one or the other?"

We are not doing any serious harm are we?" A voice said from the entrance to the tent, and standing there was a pale woman garbed in a fancy looking Kurokami brigade cloak "sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Karone Melody, a voice of Ankou "as long as we get what Lilithmon wants no one will get hurt I promise you that"

Campion and Vervain stepped walked away from the newcomer, but Kizuguchi maintained his position like he wasn't afraid of her at all, he watched Karone with his one good eye as she made her way towards him like they were old friends meeting again after a very long time, not even staring death in the face would have scared the general.

"What do you want, and how dare you enter my tent uninvited. This is a private meeting of me and my captains" Kizuguchi said clasping his hands together like he was scolding a misbehaving child. His tone was firm and would have scared away anyone but Karone just stood there unaffected by it, something was off about this woman.

"I came to warn you to stay out of this, or help us find the stone we are looking for either way is in your best interest" Karone said looking Kizuguchi straight in the eye. "And I won't ask again if you interfere I'll pave he ground with your lifeless corpse, after I kill everyone single person you care about" she enunciated every single word to put weight in them to let Kizuguchi know he meant it, which finally gave him the chills that went down his spine.

"As long as this doesn't lead to war between Suzubuya and Digitopia I won't get involved if I sense it will I'll dig your grave" said Kizuguchi raising his hand to Karone's throat, and ran his thumb across like he was marking it for where he's going to cut "I would hate part your body of its head"

"I would love to do that to you though" Karone said with a sick smile creasing her pale face. "But I am not allowed to unless you interfere, I would like if you would" she licked her lips at the thought of it.

-Digitopia-

The Blackavar having lost her Watchtower, retreated to her secondary base of operations, a dilapidated vacant house, which reminded her of the house Aru had lived in, it probably had as many spider webs in it, but it was still serviceable, since a champion of justice never complained about headquarters they just endure it and overcome it. At that moment someone tapped her on her, she reacted by grabbing the person and flipping them over her, she pinned them to the ground with an elbow to their throat. It was Rao again, she pulled away leaving him gasping for air. "I give up since you never listen" she sighed with frustration. "I'll have to train you, but you promise you will do whatever I tell you" she grinded her teeth at the idea.

"Why can't I just kill him" Vasantmon said as he appeared in between The Blackavar and Rao or Vee-boy or whatever his name was it was annoying.

"Nah that is for the villains to do" The Blackavar said in a tone that meant she wasn't joking "if you want to be champion of justice, you should be able to look death right in the eye, and not be afraid of it, I walk with death every day, and when something dies it is dead and you shouldn't dwell on it" She took her mask off, and turned to one side, she then kicked right from under Rao, which made him land with a thud face first to the ground. "You will now call Mikuni-Senpai, and if you don't I'll do that again do you hear me" she was hoping her harshness would scare the boy straight back to his mommy, but he just got up again looking just as determined as before.

"Yes Mikuni-Senpai" Rao said while saluting and bowing respectfully "What I have to have to begin with" he fell because he had bowed too far down, and landed face first to the ground again.

Mikuni wrote a few things on a piece of scrap paper, and handed it to Rao "Now get theses and we can get started" knowing pretty much that all of that would be really heavy for him to carry back.

-A couple hours later-

Rao returned and collapsed having gotten everything and dragged it all the way back, he was visibly winded "Got everything Mikuni-Senpai" he said raising his head to look up at Mikuni before returning his face to the floor.

For crying this boy is resilient and stubborn thought Mikuni looking at the now sleeping Rao "Wake up!" she shouted right into his ear. "Now dawn your training gear"

After a couple minutes Rao put on some of the stuff he had gathered, he looked ridiculous like a very fat street urchin with weird deformities "I am ready Mikuni-Senpai!" he saluted not phased at all by his appearance. He was suddenly swept off his feet by Mikuni, which landed him face up on his back.

"Now what did you learn from that" Mikuni asked while poking Rao with her quarterstaff, before jamming it hard into his rib cage. "Never lower your eyes to an enemy" she needed to get this done before the Kurokami brigade got the hands on the annulment stone, she would ratchet up the harshness hoping she didn't kill this boy before he got a clue. "Now get up you little gutter snipe"

Rao got up this time staring directly at Mikuni, he was determined now to look away from her, but was instantly floor when she close lined him, all the air was compressed out of his lungs in one audible gasp, but he was quickly back to his feet even when his legs wobbled and threatened to return him to the ground.

Mikuni squinted at Rao like she was trying to make him out "I am a tough Task master, and you should be ready for anything I will not be easy on you because this training is the difference between life and death even though death is more likely for you even with training" she ended by shouting at him like military drill sergeant "get down and give me 150 push up you filthy vagabond, before I box your little ears in!" This was exactly how her uncle had trained her when she was little, except she was dialing it up by 20 fold combining months of training hopefully into a days' worth of it. "After you are done, we'll see if you can handle a direct punch from a digimon instead of indirect hit from one"

Vasantmon appeared cracking his knuckles, like he was waiting for this moment all day, and he was going to make him suffer for taking up his precious time.

-1 hour later-

Rao managed to do 150 pushups, and looked very tired from doing them, he got up and wiped the sweat from his brow, looking like he was about to pass out. But something drove itself into his gut causing him to fall to the ground and dry heave, and Vasantmon appeared again standing above, and delivered a kick to the boy's side before he had a chance to recover, he sagged as he got up one more time. Vasantmon picked him up like a rag doll and tossed him in the air, and uppercut punches him in the face before he landed in a heap on the floor, and then repeated the process over and over again.

"Stop it!" Mikuni shouted "You are going to kill him, I want him taught a lesson not murdered" she ran over to check Rao, who was bruised head to toe, with maybe a broken rib or two. Rao had also passed out from the pain. "We are going on patrol now" she dawned her Blackavar attire, and left after making sure first aid was done on Rao.

Minutes later The Blackavar was jumping from house to house, her cape flowing like a cloth tidal wave, and symbol seemed like it was caught in a storm. It was great getting back onto her routine so quickly after the attack on watchtower, that was why she was out to find another place to call her base of operations that place she was in before was only a safe house and the sooner she got away from the annoying civilian the better. She was so preoccupied that she didn't know she was being watched

From a Distance stood, Shiru and the rest of his family, were watching from the shadows as The Blackavar jumped from building to building "Let's clip this vigilante's wings"

Sirah stepped forward and spread her airs apart like she was going to give someone a big hug but in each hand was a device. She pressed a button on top of them. All the roofs in the area exploded. Those Explosions launched The Blackavar backwards from them "Let's get him"

"Sirah that was a little extreme" Shiru said looking crossed at his little sister "We don't know if the stone wasn't in one of those building and we aren't supposed to be noticed remember the royal Digitopian guard"

"Who cares, he's down. Let's go claim our prize Big brother" Sirah said running into the building that The Blackavar landed on.

*Suzubuya encampment*

King Suzubuya stood outside his tent, surrounded by his personal guards, but he wasn't paying attention to them he was thinking the fond past once again, as leaves fell from trees in front, he ran his hand through his thick white beard. Her face flashed before his eyes, the first person who he loved, despite her being his second wife he had met her first, and wanted her so badly that he eventually forced the issue and finally had her, Princess Megumi's smile had always lit up his heart,

-Flashback-

"On this day the treaty was signed and the war between DarkHaven and Suzubuya is over, with Darkhaven being adsorbed into Suzubuya or what was left of it" Prince Daisuke Suzubuya said holding up the signed Documents for all to see "also part of the treaty I get Princess Megumi Ida as my bride, she will be my second wife my first died during child labor a couple years ago" he gestured towards his son Akira, who was around 3 years old in age.

"You may have me but you will never have my heart" Princess Megumi ida said stepping onto the stage, she was glaring in the direction of Daisuke's direction "My kingdom might be yours but that will never be"

"My father is not long for this world, and I want a queen by my side, you are feisty and I like that" Daisuke said looking at Megumi fondly, and taking a measure of her, a smile spread across his face. "Now come with me I'll give you a tour of my kingdom" he gestured and she followed him looking like she had swallowed something that wasn't sitting well with her.

Once they were inside, Megumi tackled Daisuke and started kissing, "I am glad that over, that was some of the best acting we have ever done, and I don't think that bravado actually suits you" she said trying to hold by from chuckling "I think I was more convincing than you"

"Hey I thought I was pretty" Daisuke said sounding really put out, before pulling Megumi into a deep kiss, he then pulled away suddenly, and dropped to one knee "Will you marry me?"

"No!" Megumi said, giving a brief pause so it would sink in before she continued "of course I will marry you. I was just pulling your chain I love that look on your face when you are confused, the expression on your face now!" she pulled Daisuke into a long passionate kiss.

-Flashback end-

King Daisuke's face flushed red from remembrance of that day, it was a month before they were wed, and a couple years before she gave birth to Mikuni, who looks exactly like her mother, he smiled to himself.

(Digitopia)

The Blackavar struggled to get up, her world was shaking right now, and she reached up and touched the side of her head, and saw her fingers were covered in blood. She suddenly spotted figures moving in her direction they obviously had set up this trap, how could she have been so thick to have fallen for this, this was that Rao's fault, and he had distracted her with annoyance now he was going to get her killed. She struggled to focus on the situation since everything seems to blur around her she must have some sort of concussion, but hopefully she didn't have any internal bleeding from being hit with that explosion. With every ounce of her strength she managed to get back to her feet, but her head scream for her to lay down and she wobbled on her feet as she moved forward. She also side glanced to see where the unknown figure were to where she was. That's when something hit her and knocked her to the ground, a person abnormal big to be girl had come out of nowhere and knocked The Blackavar off her feet which shot searing hot pain into her head.

"This is the Blackavar, Big Brother?" Sirah said taking a measure of the crumpled heap of a vigilante in front of her "He doesn't seem that threatening I am surprised you have had so much problem with him" She picked up The Blackavar and punched him in the stomach, and smiled. She pulled out the life data absorbing knife Shiru had given her "We will find the corpse later, since we need to find the annulment stone yesterday" she set the blade to medium setting extending the digital blade into The Blackavar's chest, causing him to scream. "What a Feminine scream for a guy I now feel sorry for him" She shoved the scream Blackavar off the roof into the streets below, and dead to the world.

Life flash before the Blackavar's eyes as she fell, looking up at the people that had done this to her, she now thought of the other digidestined the ones she thought were dead, she was going to join them, she thought of her father, her father and her uncle, she thought of her mother, images of her assassination were playing through her mind as she fell into darkness as she herself had just been assassinated.

"The Blackavar is dead" Sirah announced to the world as her brother and her cousins ran to her side, she turned to face them smiling like a cat having killed its prey. "Let's find those stones!" at this point she noticed a person that suddenly appeared with them, and the smile faded from Sirah's face.

"Karone!" Shiru said annoyed, and frightened at her sudden appearance "What do you want we are getting the stone, we need to get rid of this Blackavar first.

"That was masterfully done, I didn't come to get on your case I came to let you know I know the location of the stone and I am sending you and your family" Karone said looking down in the direction the Blackavar fell in like she was trying to see the corpse. She then turned and handed Shiru something it was some kind of scroll, which he took and opened. A smile creased his face replacing the annoyed look he had a couple minutes ago. "Let's go get it"

Hours later they stood in front of a church, and had killed the disguised guards standing in front of it, he was glad it was his duty to get it and Karone had left to await the arrival of Ankou. He entered the church, his sister dispatched another guard with a punch to the throat, and their cousins took out some guards too. This being so easy made them wary, they made their way slowly through the church, they looked into each room they passed in case there was someone in there that could have caught them off guard if they didn't know about them. The Annulment stone was finally in their reach,

Shiru was going to finally get into the good graces of the Kurokami and maybe he wouldn't be sent to fetch missions anymore, maybe he would join the elite and become a voice of Ankou. He lived to stand at Lilithmon's side as and bask in her glory, and radiance of her beauty. He was running towards the hiding spot of the Annulment after all he had been through and the Blackavar had done to him, he had finally killed that masked Vigilante, his family would finally be proud of him again. He was now at the door, he was now catching his breath, He then reached for the door, and slowly opened it, the light from the room was so bright he was nearly blinded by it, and he blinked to clear his vision so he could see in the room.

When it cleared The Blackavar was standing there, and beside was Veeboy, both exchanged looks, and then clocked Shiru with a punch to the face, Sirah flipped through the door and went to a leg sweep motion trying to take the feet out from under The Blackavar and Veeboy, which the Blackavar hopped over but it clipped Veeboy and knocked him off his feet, The Blackavar caught him as he fell, and tossed him in the direction of Sirah. She dodged him as he flew flailing passed, she was distracted watching him not The Blackavar, and was clocked in the face by a spin kick. The Cousin's jumped out of the cover they had been hiding in coming from both sides of their target. The Blackavar side stepped them and the cousin collided with each other and landed in a heap on the floor.

"You are dead, we killed you" Shiru shouted in frustration "and where is the stone" he had noticed it wasn't there.

"It was here I moved it" Veeboy said patting himself on the back "at least I warned them that you knew where it was and royal guard moved it"

"You can't kill something that's already dead" The Blackavar said giving a sinister smile, which made Shiru shiver "Tell your master that they will never get the stone, as I the Black Rabbit call Digitopia my home" she throw gas pellets, both she and Veeboy equipped grappling hooks, fired them upwards and flew up like they could fly into the bell tower of the church. But at that moment something sharp cut both ropes and The Blackavar and Veeboy landed with a thud on the ground as the smoke cleared.

A lion digimon stood, its eyes glinted with pure rage, it was Shiru's digimon partner Liamon, and it was digivolving, now in its place was Bancholeomon having skipped right passed its ultimate and was now mega, and it was grinning evilly, Vasantmon appeared to defend its human partner, who was promptly knocked away by Bancholeomon, who growled in triumph, he reached down and grabbed Vasantmon by the throat and tightened his grip on it constricting the air ways of his opponent, his eyes now blood shot with rage as he looked down upon Vasantmon, as he struggled to even breath, all his masters rage was being mirror in his digimon partner, all the time Shiru had been humiliated by the Blackavar had finally caused them to snap.

"I have had enough, you humiliate me and I fall back, you make me look like a joke to the Kurokami Brigade and I fall back, Not again the line must be drawn here, this far no further and I will make you pay for what you've done to me" Shiru said Seething with anger and hatred, he was foaming at the mouth literally like a rabid beast. "Kill them now"

She has gotten Rao killed, but it was his choice, and she asked him to come after he had rescued after the fall from the roof, that's when she realized that courage wasn't just the courage to face something but the courage to ask for help, but she needed help now and there wasn't anyone to help her now they were going to die here. That's when her digivice began to glow, she felt it warmth within her, and it was reassuring and filled her with courage. "Digi synchronization, Courage chip activation" They were both enclosed in spheres of light, the one the enclosed her digimon partner knocked Bancholeomon away from him.

When the sphere dissipated, Vasantmon was replaced with a Rabbit surrounded with blades, and swirling wind, BanchoLeomon charged at it and it disappeared to appear on the other side of him, he went to strike the bunny again but it was gone again, and was back to where it was before and then it happened the same way again when he tried again. He didn't noticed that The Blackavar was standing in the middle of the twirling wind and it wasn't effecting her one bit, both digimon and human partner movements with in complete sync. "KazeLeporimon lets finish this now" said The Blackavar holding a quarterstaff and the blades in the wind formed a double sided glaive. "Kaze Trinity slash" they both said at the same time. The glaive began to spin and now The Blackavar was standing on top of it as it flew towards BanchoLeomon, it flew through him causing mini explosions as it, after a few times it flew towards Shiru and The Blackavar jumped off kicking him in the face knocking him onto his butt, she had her quarterstaff to his throat, behind her BanchoLeomon fell forward and devolved into Liollmon. Instead of killing him The Blackavar clocked Shiru over the head knocking him out. She looked for the others that had been with Shiru and they were gone. She walked over and help Veeboy up, "you are not a civilian anymore you are my sidekick"

Veeboy walked up to Shiru and gave him a swift kick to the face "sorry I had to do that" he said with an embarrassed expression.

The Blackavar ignored Veeboy's embarrassment "As champions of justice we will protect this stone with our lives" making her way towards a specific place on the floor, and open an enormous panel and there was the annulment stone, they had lied about it being moved "we need to get this moved before they wake up"

-Elsewhere in Digitopia-

Sirah was running for her life, convinced the Blackavar was chasing her to kill her, her brother and her cousins had failed, and she wasn't going to die because of them, she ran and ran till suddenly she came face to face with Karone "My brother and cousins have failed they were weak please don't kill me" she said visibly shaking.

"I am not going to kill you, I need as much help as possible for my plan to work, as Lilithmon is coming and she will be here soon" Karone said turning her back to Sirah "come if you don't want to die" and Sirah followed her without question.

-To Be Continued-

What is Karone up to, and will they be able to stop her, _to answer_ these _questions, and more_, _please tune into the next Digimon_ digital monsters!


	37. Kingdom Hearts Part 1

It was like a light like no other traveling to who know where, when it will get there, people just stopped to watch it, entranced by its shear radiance, it was something to behold as flew leaving a line of shimmer as it went. And was fast wherever it was going, it was in a hurry, it now headed out to sea in an easterly direction. It was clear that some people didn't take this thing as a good omen.

Sorami resolute her digimon partner stood across from her, they were in training, and the incident at Primary Village weighed heavily on their minds. How didn't she notice that Huang's digichip had been a fake the one she had given him several months ago? She couldn't get over the fact that Donica had used her to get her hands on the digichip of hope. Which she still has right now, and needs to be gotten back from her and given to Huang or he will never recover 100 percent from holding a fake one if he could recover at all from being tainted like that. Huang was back on his feet, but looking at him now was like looking at someone who had lost everything that meant the world to him, and Sorami blamed herself for that. But why was she beating herself up so badly about it, she didn't know the chip had been fake.

At this moment she saw something glint in the distance, and it was quickly coming in her direction, she went into a battle to prepare for its arrival. As she didn't know what it was, or who it was she and her digimon partner prepared for anything, she had an odd feeling about it like it was something familiar but foreboding in its nature.

Digimon Sync episode 37 "Kingdom Hearts pt. 1: Homecoming"

Takajin and Thania had been traveling together about a couple weeks now, and Takajin still couldn't tell what was going through the mind of his new traveling, she was a riddle wrapped in enigma wrapped in complete nonsense, he had to have met the silliest girl in the whole world maybe even the universe itself. Thania stopped, and just stared out into nothing, this often happened about two or three times a day often lasting for ten to fifteen minutes at a time, it was like his travelling companion got completely lost in a thought.

"What are you thinking about every time you space out like that?" Takajin said finally asking the question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Life and the meaning of sandwich" Thania replied nonchalantly, then yawned very loudly not even covering her mouth while she did it, which was her usual attitude towards anything, she often acted like no one was around, even when there was a crowd of people. Lucky that wasn't the case right now.

As they made their way towards Digitopia, they had been through a couple, Takajin was getting use to Thania's personality and her quirks, and they were over a week away from their destination by foot. His thoughts we interrupted by being tackled from behind by Thania for who knows what reason, knocking the air momentarily out of his lungs. "Come on we don't have time for this" he said after regaining his breath.

"Sorry thought I saw something" Thania said as still pressed Takajin into the ground as a wagon appeared from around a corner, it looked like it was going to pass them but suddenly stopped.

Takajin looked up to see a very familiar face, it was Wilhelm, he know him from the previous time he had transported them, once to the kingdom of Suzubuya, and second time was through the wild woods also known as the forest of illusion.

"Takajin, nice to see you again, and who is the lovely lady that presently on top of you?" Wilhelm said smiling and trying to hold back a laugh.

"This is Thania Kole, and she thought she saw danger for some reason" Takajin said to Wilhelm light pushing Thania off him, he was slightly embarrassed but what it looked like they were doing. "She is coming with me as I head back to Digitopia"

Wilhelm stroked his beard thoughtfully "Now that I think about I would like to visit Digitopia, maybe they will have merchandise there that's not sold anywhere else, I didn't think of that when I passed by there the first time"

"Peace and Harmony!" Thania said making a weird gesture with her hands, she had done this several times on their travels.

But this time it got response, Wilhelm did a different set of gestures in return "Good health and wisdom" Wilhelm replied before going into a deep bow. "Hurry up and get on board we are burning daylight"

Thanks to their luck in meeting up with Wilhelm again, their journey to Digitopia was going to take less time getting there as fast as possible was one of Takajin's worries, both Takajin and Thania climbed into the back of Wilhelm's wagon and soon home would be in reach within a couple days.

"Thania is a pretty name, where are you from, I don't recognize you accent?" Wilhelm asked turning briefly to look back as his passengers, a gentle smile on his face like the uncle that's always everyone's favorite.

"My homeland is Primary Village, I have been traveling since I found my digivice and chip a couple months ago" Thania said looking into the distance longingly.

"Some say that's the cradle of the world, I have never been there but I heard it's rather lovely" Wilhelm said sounding rather impressed "Theres supposedly a statue of Kiseki Jinnouchi, one of the legendary digidestined there. I would like to one day to go there and see it for myself"

"I been there a several times, its good luck for traveler to touch the statue" Thania said sighing as she was now missing her home, which was the first sign of homesickness she had shown since Takajin had first met her. "There is legend that the world hatched from an egg"

"Yes the world egg, Lilithmon is supposedly trying to return earth to that form and then destroy it" Wilhelm said with the smile fading from his expression being replaced by a look of annoyance. "I hope for all our sake she never comes back and does so"

Images of the last time he saw Juniko flash through his mind, it was right before they fell of the cliff as they were fleeing Kurokami brigade. He wasn't sure if it had been Juniko who caused the cliff to shatter like it did, if it wasn't did she plummet into the abyss like himself and the others. This frame of thought made him hurt inside, and he put the matter aside, he did not want to think of the possibilities. "Yeah that would be horrible, hopefully we could rise up and defeat her like the legendary digidestined" he said trying not to look downcast.

It looked like Thania was about to say something then stopped holding back some sort of opinion on what Takajin had said, letting an awkward silence extend while Takajin and Wilhelm waited patiently for her to say something, it was a few minutes before she finally spoke but it wasn't what they expected at all or if it had anything to do with what any of them were talking about "I like cheese" she said with cheerfulness in her tone.

"Ignore her she is weird" Takajin calmly as he was use to Thania's non sequitur conversation killers, she had done this a lot since he had met her.

"The weird ones are always the most interesting people to know, they make life unpredictable, if the world was with just normal people than life would be boring" Wilhelm ruffling Thania's hair like an uncle to his favorite niece.

"I am just hoping that nothing has happened to my companions, I felt like we bonded while traveled I failed as a leader, I should just admit that Mikuni was the better leader than I was. If I was actually the leader to begin with" Takajin said now looking downcast, his depression finally setting in.

You didn't fail at anything, from what I have heard you and your fellow digidestined have done great things. I heard you guys freed Tabula Rasa, a kingdom trapped under a barrier for 20 years" Wilhelm said trying to encourage Takajin.

"That was Mikuni, she defeated NeoDevimon and Logene with her digimon partner MachAntylamon, and in the process destroyed the barrier" Takajin said while showing that what Wilhelm had didn't help one bit.

"What about Crispin Village, you defeated the monster and saved it" Wilhelm said hoping he was saying the right thing.

"No there was no monster, Tsubara angry because of the mistreatment of her friend tried to have the village buried under lava, Aru the one that had been mistreated saved the village while sacrificing her life in the process. The village was renamed Arukeni memorializing her selfless act" Takajin said giving a big sigh "as a Digidestined I have done nothing but fail, my fellow digidestined have dragged me out of one predicament after another, and they have digivolved their partner passed mine in level"

"Then your destiny has arrived yet, your digichip has chosen you for a reason I know this sounds cliché but you need to be patient, one day you will reach a glowing digivolution like no other" Wilhelm said placing his hand over his chest "maybe it's defeating Lilithmon once again, and finally ridding us of her for good this time"

"Maybe you are right I am a digidestined for a reason" Takajin said trying to convince himself of this and slightly elevating his mood.

The sub was not setting in the distance, and they stopped for the night, Wilhelm had some spare tents, pillows, and blankets for them to use. They set them up before it got too dark for them to see what they were doing. Wilhelm set up a fire to cook their meals, even though Takajin wasn't in the mood to eat, he reminded Kitsumon had said about his friends being alive, and starting eating his food. As the moon crested in the sky above they settled in their beds for a good night's sleep.

Takajin still had problems falling, he was afraid that he would have one of those nightmares, but as soon as he eyes a light lit up his face, he opened his eyes to see a figure standing at the door. They moved before he could get a good look at them, he jumped out of bed to chase after them, there was glowing person standing front, he went towards them, and they moved forward as fast as he moved toward it. Into the forest Takajin went chasing after, it was the same person who had appeared them several times before with information of a foreboding nature, he was hoping to find out who she was this time. She entered a clearing, he followed closely after her, and the only light in the clearing was the moons light. She had her back to him exactly like the previous times.

"Who the hell are you" Takajin said demanding her identity, he was sick and tired of the games she was playing with him, he decided to walk around her to see her face, he walked around but even though she didn't she always had her back to him.

"It's not time to know who I am, I am here to warn you, don't go home, something is waiting for you there, a dark presence that will kill you, wait here for the illumination" The girl in the light said "please heed my warning this time" her glowing brightening making Takajin look away because it was so bright.

"How am I supposed to believe you when I don't know who you are?" Takajin asked, as he almost shouted this time, he was really frustrated "Tell me who you are?"

"I am sorry I can't" The Girl in the light answered, before turning into a ball of light and flying into the night's sky. "The fate of the world depends, Digidestined!" those final words echoed from an above.

Takajin stood for a few minutes, before turning around to head back, and coming face to face with Thania "What the hell was that?" she said pointing to where the girl in the light had been.

"I don't know, she just appears from time to time and either helps us or gives us a warning I don't care I am going home despite what she said, so don't argue with me" Takajin said without thinking "sorry didn't mean to snap at you like that" he was stopped in midsentence by a slap to the left side of his face leaving a small bruise on his cheek, did Thania just hit me he thought to himself.

"You need to believe in yourself, you a digidestined and you have an extraordinary destiny, something greater than you ever could imagine" Thania said rubbing the hand she had slapped Takajin with "I agreed with you, and I know we are heading to your home, I will never argue with you" she turned around and head back followed soon by Takajin.

The next morning, they packed everything away, and continued their journey, a half hour into their travel, Takajin tapped Thania on the shoulder "Thanks I needed to have some sense knocked into me" he said sounding like some weight had been lifted from his shoulder "Soon we'll be home and hopefully I can introduce you to the rest of the digidestined my friends and not slip into a melancholy again on the way there"

A couple hours later they could see Digitopia in the distance, but still several hours about a half a day journey ahead, it was beautiful sight to behold, the paradise Takajin called home. At that moment there was a small flash that emanated from Digitopia, and smoke billowed from somewhere within it, there had been an explosion, Takajin now felt a happiness that he recovered escape him, someone had attacked his home. He had to reach home soon "did you see that or was it just me?" he asked struggling with words.

"Yes I very much did so" Thania answered, looking sympathetically at Takajin "And it very much didn't look good at all!"

"I was afraid of that" Takajin said feeling like he was sinking into his seat, one of his worst fears about leaving his home appeared to have come true. At that moment he remembered something, he had not just left home, he had been banished, he and his sister were exiled from their home, but he couldn't let that stop him.

They traveled for hours not talking at all, before Thania broke the Silence "one explosion doesn't mean an attack maybe it was an accident?" she said bringing up what was probably a good point, but it didn't ease the tension in Takajin at all, until they got there nothing would likely help at all. After that more time passed without a word, until they were mere minutes away from Digitopia, and then they came around a corner to see the silver armor bearing the coat of arms of the Suzubuya kingdom. Takajin felt like his heart was trying to rip its way out of his chest, and he felt like his world was closing in on him. "Why are they here?" he said to himself.

Coronamon seemed to materialize beside Takajin, and had an annoyed look on his face "If they harmed Digitopia I'll burn them all!" he said through gritted teeth, while also igniting the feathers on Biyomon's right wing.

Biyomon freaked out and doused her wing in a nearby puddle of water "Is there no problem you don't solve by lighting it on fire" she said, while looking annoyed at the burnt feathers, before pouncing Coronamon, and peaked repeatedly on the head.

Takajin face palmed as the tussle between Coronamon and Biyomon continued, before he decided to break them apart, and admonished his digimon partner. Then they continued their journey towards Digitopia, he hoped he wasn't still banished, and they wouldn't arrest him on sight. If something had happened to his home, it was his fault, if he hadn't taken the digichip from the stone, the barrier would still be protecting his home. That explosion had brought that reality up to the forefront of his mind, he would never forgive himself for that, and will fight to prevent it. They round and were on the straight away towards Digitopia, and in front of them a sight that Made Takajin feel worse than before, in front of him was an encampment filled with silver armor knights and it bore the family crest of the royal family of Suzubuya. This wasn't what he wanted to see, after seeing an explosion in Digitopia.

"This can't be a good thing?" Wilhelm said while halting the wagon's progression towards its destination, and eyed the tents like looking at a vicious predator "it could be worse it could have been a Kurokami Brigade encampment…" He stopped in midsentence, when he spotted Karone stepping out of a tent with another Kurokami Brigadier. "This really isn't good"

"We need to sneak in there without them seeing us" Takajin said as he looked around for anything familiar, but was interrupted when someone shouted in the distance, and within minutes they were surrounded by Suzubuya knights, all aiming their weapons at them. But another voiced called out and they sheathed them, they cleared a path as King Suzubuya made his way towards them, at his side was General Kizuguchi Ada, the grizzled war veteran.

"This is the Prince of Digitopia!" King Suzubuya shouted when got visual range of the wagon, and pointed at Takajin "I am very sorry about this, we didn't know you were arriving, is my daughter with you I really miss my beloved child" he looked with towards them, and hope she would appear.

Takajin was confused, the last time he had seen the king of Suzubuya, he had sent people to kill him, and then tried to barter him off to the Kurokami brigade "first why are you here?" he said summoning up a little courage.

"We are here as peaceful envoy to negotiate terms of union, and coexistence, we want Digitopia as an ally" King Suzubuya said with conviction, showing he truly meant it.

"I am sorry to say that Princess Mikuni is not with us, we were separated after a mission" Takajin said leaving out the part about where the mission took place, and the fact he didn't know if Mikuni was still alive "I am hoping she would be in Digitopia"

"if she's in your kingdom, she hasn't come to see me, I can understand why I haven't been the best of fathers I hope when we reunite I can prove to her I can change and be the father she needs" King Suzubuya said looking like he was about to tear up. "Please find her and tell to please come see me, if she's in Digitopia" as he said this the knights that had been surrounding the wagon departed to let them continue towards Digitopia.

Takajin wanted to ask one more thing before they went "what was the explosion about?" he asked trying not to shout about it.

"I have no idea, none of my kingdom's people have anything to do with it" General Kizuguchi Ida answered instead of King Suzubuya "We don't resort to cheap tactics" he did not let on the suspicion he had about the Kurokami brigade possible being involved.

After that confirmation Takajin, and company continued on, and entered through Digitopia main gate, and caught sight of the exploded roofs, and clock tower, at this point a familiar voice called his name, that point Captain Maeda, walked towards the wagon, Takajin lowered himself to the ground from it, not know what reaction.

"Not even banishment can keep you again, you have some nerve coming back here" said Captain Maeda right before hugging Takajin tightly, making it hard for him to breath, he then pulled away and bowed "welcome back you highness you parents will be happy to see you"

"I see you noticed the Clock Tower, which was the work of the Vigilante known as The Blackavar, we tried to capture him. He got away and detonated the tower to destroy evidence or make it hard to follow him.

So Mikuni is alive, and blowing up buildings in Digitopia Takajin thought, he sighed about her inability to possibly be less destructive "The Blackavar I heard of him, he save us while we were in the Kingdom of Suzubuya" he said while keeping out the fact that the Blackavar is really a girl, and a princess keeping Mikuni's secret.

"We know but I rather not have a masked person running around Digitopia thinking they are the law around here, it sets a bad example" Captain Maeda said, and then turn to look at something like he had just spotted something he didn't like.

"They never were able to catch him in Suzubuya, and that place was dictatorship with extreme laws and a very huge cadre of security. Which nearly killed me at one point. I am not questioning your ability I am saying the Blackavar is rather crafty and skilled of an opponent"

"More on that later I have to get you home, it's my royal duty to escort you" Captain Maeda said cutting off that of conversation that was beginning to annoy him, he was trying not to be rude about it. "By the way there going to be a tournament with a champion from our kingdom versus one from Suzubuya"

"Looking forward to seeing that, hopefully Suzubuya isn't up to something, I don't trust them they are in league with the Kurokami Brigade" Takajin stated, but hoped that King Suzubuya had been serious about a peaceful union.

"I hope so too, I never want to see a war in my lifetime, I read about them but don't want to be involved in one myself" Maeda said as they walked through the royal gates, the beautiful sky blue arch that expands its entrance. King and Queen Subaru were waiting for them, the word had reached them rather quickly of their son's return. They both ran up to Takajin and hugged him, they were so happy to see him, Queen Mizumi rapidly kissed her son all over his face, Takajin's face reddened with embarrassment. But he understood he had been gone for a while, and he had too missed them a lot.

King Zephirim suddenly noticed Thania "Um who is that young lady" he said pulling away from his son, and pointed in her direction.

"That is Thania, she is a digidestined like myself, but a little on the weird side. She has her quirks" Takajin answered, he was glad she had been quiet since they had arrived in Digitopia. "She is from Primary Village"

"The Cradle of life, I would like to talk to her in length about there, I always been curious about Primary Village and its legends" said Queen Mizumi rubbed her hands together excited about the prospect of learning more.

That night they had a feast, and Takajin recounted his adventure, while away from his home, everything from his first time at Suzubuya, the Village of Crispin, and the Anti Digimon cult in Tabula Rosa that ended up being a sham. But he left out everything that happened during the mission to the Infinite Citadel because he wasn't comfortable talking about that yet, where he and his friends were held and tortured. His parents the whole time never interrupted they ate up everything he said. He hoped that Captain Maeda will never ask him about Juniko. He wasn't sure what to say about that, he had no clue where she was or what she was. After it was over he headed to bed, he was exhausted, and he hadn't slept well in a while. He hoped being home would solve that problem for him.

Takajin entered his room, and there was someone waiting, they were cloaked in the shadows of the room, even with the attire making it hard to see them, the symbol of the Blackavar on their made it obvious who they were, "Takajin!" Mikuni shouted as she tackled him "You're alive, I thought you were dead!" she pulled away as she continued "This means the rest are alive too" she sounded relieved like she had been carrying a weight on her shoulders that was finally gone.

"I thought the same thing about you, and then you are alive and blowing up clock towers in my kingdom" Takajin said happy to see Mikuni, but annoyed at her at the same time having brought her brand of justice top his home of all place.

"I had no choice in the matter, there was stuff that would have identified me in that tower I had to destroy it as a champion of justice my secret identity must remain a secret" Mikuni said, as she spoke another figure appeared from the shadows and tackled Takajin, it was his best friend Rao, but in a similar costume to Mikuni. "Your friend is my sidekick Vee-Boy, the boy frustrating" She gave a brief acknowledgement to Rao before continuing "Kurokami are after the stone your digichip had been attached to, it's something called the annulment stone, Lilithmon needs it to destroy the world"

To Be Continued

That was some homecoming for Takajin, will he prevent the Kurokami brigade from getting the stone, and is King Suzubuya's interest in a peaceful union truly sincere? To answer these questions, and more, please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters!


	38. Kingdom Heart Part 2

(Writers Note: I have always meant Thania to talk like this, and remember reread my character notes)

Takajin place his hand on the annulment stone, it was the very stone his digichip had been attached to. Seeing it again reminded him off all the trouble he had caused by taking the digichip from it, he now wished he had left and was tempted to put it back and turning the barrier that protected Digitopia back on. It was never his intention to become a hero, but putting it back wouldn't solve everything, since everyone know where Digitopia was, and eventually would be able to break the barrier regardless. A similar barrier had protected Tabula Rasa, and Mikuni had managed to break it, and the field that had been killing its people.

Standing behind Takajin was Mikuni, Thania, and Wilhelm, they were in conversation about something, and it was inaudible to Takajin, a minute later Rao entered the room and joined the conversation with the others. "What are you guys talking about?" Takajin asked as he walked towards them.

"We are talking about this whole tournament, and the possible peace treaty between my kingdom and yours and if that is only a ruse to get the Kurokami brigade a foothold in Digitopia" Mikuni answered as she considered the possibilities.

"Are we doing of the investigating, sleuthing and finding of the clues" Thania interrupting Mikuni thoughts, by speaking almost directly in her ear, which made her flinch visibly. A look of annoyance crossed Mikuni's expression for a second and not long enough for anyone to notice.

"I can't be seen in public during the day because no one knows that I am here, I will have to investigate during the night as the Blackavar, and you two see what you can find out on your own if my father is up to something" Mikuni said without even replying to Thania.

"He seemed rather sincere, when we were in his camp, I believe her really wants peace, and he was hoping that you were with me" Takajin said hoping he hadn't been played a fool then.

"Yes he seems of the sincerity, I believe him also" Thania said while placing her right hand on Mikuni, and was oblivious to the expression that was aimed in her direction because of it.

"He might be sincere, the Kurokami Brigade could be using him to trick us without him knowing. We need to find out what they are up to before it happens, we also need to come up with a backup plan if things go wrong" Mikuni said turning her attention to the annulment stone, she placed her hand on it like Takajin had moments ago. "We cannot let them get their hands on it as the fate of the world depends on it!"

"I failed as a leader before, but I won't fail again by being fooled again. Sorami ditched us at the tower I put that blame on myself" Takajin said not noticing Mikuni was making her way towards him.

"I am the leader as I am the champion of justice, you can't your way out of a paper bag" Mikuni said turning Takajin around to face her.

"I thought I was the leader since I wear goggles, that's what the legends say?" Takajin said looking rather confused "the great Soichiro Kamiya wore goggles and he was the leader of the legendary digidestined?"

"Your whole family partake in the goggles, does that mean they are all of the leadership?" Thania asked, but was only thinking out loud.

"The chip of Courage is the symbol of Leadership, which is what Soichiro had according to legends" Mikuni said pulling out her chip without realizing in and almost shoving it in Takajin's face. "I could probably kick your pasty prince butt all over Digitopia" she got into a fighting stance with Vasantmon appearing behind her.

Takajin got into a fighting stance himself, he wasn't going to put up with this, he had only been reunited with Mikuni for barely a day, and she was already being antagonistic towards him and Thania. "Whatever bring it on" he was going to charge at her, when Thania stepped in between them.

"We are not in the time to take up of the arms against each other, The Brigade of Kurokami need to be stopped at all of costs" Thania said gesturing at both of them and then making the halt gesture.

"I am just telling him the truth, He just can't handle. Are you going to be his protect taking the place of Juniko, I wish she was here she would be a better than Takajin a prince sheltered his entire life, and he has the nerve to refer to himself as leader" Mikuni said brushing one of her bangs out her face.

Takajin turned his back on Mikuni, and walked away from. She was right he thought to himself, he wasn't fit to lead anyone.

"Yes run away that would be a better help than you actually trying to do something" Mikuni said as she watched Takajin.

"You really didn't have to being of the harshness" Thania said before running after Takajin to catch up with him hoping she could repair the damage done by Mikuni.

Digimon Sync Episode 38 "Kingdom Heart Pt. 2: "Tales of Digitopia"

The Tournament area was being cleaned and polished, and given some heavy maintenance, this even was important to both kingdoms, and could mark a peaceful union between the two without a single drop of blood even being spilled, Captain Maeda oversaw the refit of the hoists that both champions would be using to carry them to the ring area in the center of the area, who each kingdom's champion was, hasn't been decided and wouldn't be until the night of the match. The hoist was a platform that was pulled up by a rope and pulley, there was no machinery involved since the ring was older than anyone still alive in Digitopia.

The head Maintenance worker, a pale woman named Kea Nor, She stood beside Maeda reading a status report on a notepad, Engineers have never been known to be social, or live lives outside of maintaining, so her pale skin was of the norm for a person like her. "Are you paying attention, as this is important?"

"Yes I hear you" Maeda said turning to face Kea Nor, he didn't like these genius types, and their stuck up nature to them. So they study ancient technology, and were specialists in it.

"There are two elevators, one on opposite sides of the combat area, for both champions to take up to it. I think it was meant to prevent combatants from killing each other before they got there. Which would show that there were darker times for Digitopia in the past" Kea said nonchalantly like bringing harmless facts. Which was normal for someone of her profession because they lived sheltered lives. "We have polished and greased the pulley, so anyone can walk up and hoist the combatants up to the arena." She walked by Maeda gesturing for him to follow, and she walked up what looked like a hinge, she reached her left hand to it, and pulled a lever from it and began to twist it. The ground creaked and a platform arose from the ground, and made its way to the battle arena above.

Maeda watched in amazement, as it made its way upwards, even as a royal guardsmen, he was always impressed by some ancient technology, and soon it would be ready for the tournament.

"We need to test it, do you mind getting on it" Kea said lowering the elevator back down, and Maeda walked onto it, and she began to crank it to it was raising to the battle area again, soon as it reach the top it came to a complete halt, Yamato Maeda could see every single seat in the arena all the way to the royal box where both royal families would attend this event.

-Elsewhere in Digitopia-

"Mikuni was right I am a failure" Takajin said to himself, he held his goggles, cradling it between both his hands and squeezing it "I shouldn't even be a digidestined!"

"She is of the trained warrior, but you have potential still you just have to give yourself the chance" Thania voice said as she stood behind Takajin "if you were meant to be of the leadership you will somehow prove it?" she jumped over and landed directly in front of him, she had flipped in midair and was now facing him. "I believe it in you, and I have since I first met you"

"Thanks but what if I don't believe in myself, I haven't even digivolved my partner to mega yet, I have a feeling everyone else has" Takajin said downcast, as he soul searched for the confidence he was sourly lacking.

"I haven't reached of the mega either, even if I manage that before you, the last one to digivolve to mega is usually of the most powerful, that's how it worked I heard with the legendary digidestined" Thania said placing her left hand on

"You didn't know better I shouldn't have so harsh on you, just chalk it up to me and my big mouth" Mikuni said appearing from around a corner, after she made sure no one else was there to see her. "You say your leader again and I'll mop the floor with you. Now let's get back to protecting the Annulment stone"

Takajin was going to call her on that not exactly being an apology of any kind, when an enormous figure appeared from the shadows, it was Shiru "I am going to kill you all digidestined, you have made a mockery of me for the last time, but first where is the Blackavar so I can kill him first I know you know who he is, he rescued in the kingdom of Suzubuya. Tell me now?" he shouted spittle spraying from his mouth from the pure hatred he had for the Blackavar.

"Like we would tell you, you big ape" Mikuni said getting into a battle stance.

"Yeah you of the big ape, we will speak of nothing of this Black colored avar" Thania shouted and then stuck out her tongue at Shiru "Have of the raspberry you of the ape kind!"

Before they could do anything, Shiru collapsed face first to the pave, and belched loudly, his breath smelled of heavy liquor, he had been drunk, and now had just passed out from being so. Thania walked over to sleeping drunk Shiru and started poking him with her left foot.

Should we tie of the gag him" Thania asked as she still poked him "He is so of the peacefulness?"

"Nah I think he is no longer a threat to us, we should leave him here. I think looking at him he was thrown out of the Kurokami Brigade" Mikuni answered looking down at Shiru's massive drunken frame.

"I'll show you a disgrace to the Kurokami brigade" Shiru mumbled before throwing up on the ground.

Thania looked down with sympathy in her expression "You guys head back to the stone, I'll take him somewhere to do of the sleep it off" she said trying to pick up Shiru, as Takajin and Mikuni hesitated before they helped her. They deposited him in an abandoned house, made a bed for him and left him there.

-Suzubuya Encampment-

The King of Suzubuya was once again passing in his tent, so much which you would think he would cause the erosion of the ground he was walking on. This was hard thing. It was his first peace negotiations with actual intentions of peaceful resolution, which was nerve racking, and tomorrow he was going to meet with the king of Digitopia. He wished he had more time to prepare for this, but it needed to be done. He picked up the gift he was going to present King Zephirim, and examined it making sure it looked as good as he hoped and it gave a good first impression.

Vervian a captain in Suzubuya royal guard, and a trusted adviser to the kid, walked into the king Suzubuya's tent, he was visibly agitated "I know you are tired of war, but that is what we do, this is going against everything Suzubuya stands for, we are warrior and conquers not peacekeepers and diplomats. You might have gotten Kizuguchi to sign off on this but I still highly protest" he said looking confusedly at his king.

"Your protest is noted, but I have decided that Digitopia is worth making an ally out of, and besides how long was our war with Dark Haven my memory fails me, now it's a graveyard mostly, and I don't want Digitopia to be turned into one too, we need to change the way we do things and war has stopped being the answer" King Suzubuya stood as he spoke, giving a resolute expression towards Vervian.

Captain Vervian bowed, and tried to look like he was perturbed about this outcome "I am sorry I bothered you, I'll go along with this even if I don't agree with it" he said before leaving.

King Suzubuya walked to the entrance of his tent, and walked out, he stopped to just look in the direction of Digitopia, he just had a feeling that his daughter was somewhere within its walls, did she know he was out there and why wouldn't she come out to see him.

-Digitopia-

After depositing Shiru, they made their way back to the stone, taking the same back alleys they took to the abandoned house, but Mikuni made sure that they weren't being followed by anyone by having Vasantmon do a roof top vigil, The stone was still and Wilhelm was pacing in front of it. He stopped pacing when they arrived.

"Shiru was very near this place, when you bumped into him, which is not a very welcomed notion?" Wilhelm said hoping to be reassured, as he was a merchant and never had been in a situation that involved the fate of the world at stake.

"He was really drunk or something I don't think he knew he was that close to what he had been looking for" Takajin said assuring Wilhelm that Shiru was nothing to worry about. "Did you send a message to the guardians, that they could send someone to retrieve the stone?"

"I have and they are sending someone and they will be here by the end of the day tomorrow, I think will be safe in their hands, more than it is staying here as a digidestined you can't remain here forever. You are needed out there, to stop the machinations of the Kurokami Brigade, Wilhelm said, before and continuing his line of thought. "Their modus operandi will cause the end of everything, they will resurrect Lilithmon and she will destroy everything once she gets her hands on all these stones"

"What are these stones anyway, you say they will bring forth the end of the world?" Takajin asked, he knew these stones were important but why were they, why would Lilithmon need them.

"The Annulment stones are a failsafe created by the three great one to any of them from destroying what the other great ones created, they need to line them up in front of a special door, and then walk through it themselves, it has been said that Lilithmon is one of them, she is in fact was remnant of Chaotus" Wilhelm answered, there was a little venom in his tone when he said Chaotus.

Thania looked like she was going to say something but stopped, from her expression had been going to protest.

"She was a remnant of Chaotus, didn't the great ones create the planet to begin why would she want to destroy it then and why does she still want to destroy it?" Takajin asked looking confused.

"Yes Chaotus might have been a part of creating the world, but then decided even after being told not to try to create life, because of the chaotic nature of Chaotus the life that was created started to destroy the planet, Lilithia, and Lumina defeated the chaotic life form, and then imprisoned Chaotus. This is Chaotus trying to take revenge on the siblings the imprisonment" Wilhelm said with an intense expression on his face.

"So we how do we defeat if they bring her back, since you are saying Lilithmon is the remnant of a great old one, one of the higher beings" Mikuni asked looking in the direction of the infinite citadel, in her mind she was picturing the tower, which was miles away and seeing herself fighting Lilithmon on top of it.

"Hopefully it will never come to that, since she is very powerful but with the right training each of you could make your own legend by defeating her once and for all, the ones nearest to being ready are Sorami, Tajiri and Mikuni. Since they have been trained from an early age to be fighters, but that doesn't mean the rest of you don't have the heart needed to be a digidestined, you have plenty of that" Wilhelm said giving a smile of confidence in all of them. "I was once a soldier myself and know that Love, courage, and even curiosity can win a battle, you have to love be able to fight to save the ones you care about the most, Courage is to know when to fight, and curiosity lets you learn how to defeat an enemy"

Mikuni pointed in Wilhelm's direction and traced her finger and now was pointing at Takajin "Thanks for the speech I have decided I will train Takajin, so he can be a great fighter like myself, he will learn how to fight even if it kills him" She walked up and shoved Takajin back, with him falling on his behind. "I'll make a man out of you!"

Takajin was going to protest but decided he was better not doing so "Yes Sensei Mikuni" he said forcing himself to do so, this was going to take a lot of patience to deal with. But he know that he needed the training so he could prove he was worthy of fighting Lilithmon. He followed Mikuni as she left, he wanted this training over with. It would be a short training session though because night fall was starting by the looks of the sun setting in the distance.

-Opening Ceremonies, Digitopia Coliseum-

The Coliseum was wonder to behold, it was one of the oldest building in Digitopia, only structure older was the royal palace, and all the maintenance made it look good as new, from its polished marble buttresses carved with of the royal families, at the very top of them were the symbols of the digidestined. The arena platform that was in the middle of it all was adorned with jade posts, and mark with symbols that have lost their meaning with time, the thing looked so alien but yet it was so majestic.

Fireworks launched into the sky and exploded splashing the sky with various colors, people cheered as they went off. When it was over drums sounded, followed by horns and various other instruments, a marching band entered the arena, dressed in the royal blues emblazoned with the crest of the royal family. In the middle of the band was the King Zephirim, and Queen Mizumi, and Prince Takajin, they were waving to the audience, all smiles except for Takajin who just waved, the weight on his shoulders prevent from doing so. Once they were through, and Subaru's had taken their sits in the royal box.

A man adorned with silver, and a pole with the flag bearing the symbol of Suzubuya royal family ran in the Coliseum, he waved the flag with extreme discipline, like it was his life he carried in his hands, and it probably was. He stopped planting the flag into the ground, and he pressed a something on it so a stand sprouted from it bottom so it could stand on its own. The sun crested behind in the early morning sky. More men entered they were carrying torches, they tossed them into the air and began to juggle them, they spread into a formation which made the juggling flames spell out Suzubuya. King Suzubuya with his son Prince Akira, unlike the Digitopia royal family they had stern expressions it looked like they were attending a funeral instead of a celebration of impending unification. King Suzubuya waved to the audience like he just realized that they were there and he forgot his manners. They took their seats in the royal box, with Takajin and Akira sitting beside each other, and the kings taking a seats in the center with Queen Mizumi on the left side of Zephirim. The Royal guard of both kingdoms joined them, Led by Kizuguchi Ida for Suzubuya, and Yamato Maeda for Digitopia.

Finally entering the royal box was Thania, she walked in and sat on the floor, and looked in between, a guard gestured towards a empty chair, and she shook her head no "I prefer of the view like this" she said staying where she was. She ignored the expression on everyone else face, it was very unusual for anyone to sit on the floor in the royal box.

"That's a very odd girl, actually more unique" King Suzubuya said taking a measure of Thania, he was kind of intrigued by her.

Mikuni dressed in the Blackavar outfit, watched from the rafters above. She didn't know if anything was going down, but she was ready for anything, she hoped her father was sincere with his intention of union. She never wanted the past that took her mother from her to ever repeat itself. She looked down at her father it was nice to see him again it had been awhile since she had left the kingdom of Suzubuya she would stop him if she had to Digitopia would not fall like DarkHaven. Veeboy was in the audience scouting them seeing if anyone that looked suspicious was within the crowd, he would help her weed out anyone that didn't belong. But she still had to admire the showmanship of both kingdoms, hers and Digitopia, it brought back memories of the festivals she use to compete in as child, even though that mark darker times in her life being beat down by the brother that was below her in the royal box. "The Tournament has begun, and let's see what will come of it" she said to herself before fading into the shadows like she had never been there to begin with.

-To be Continued-

Will the tournament go without a hitch, and will the union between two kingdoms happen, to answer this questions and more please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters.


	39. Kingdom Hearts Part 3

In the perspective of the universe as a whole, planets are created in an instant, and just fade away as quickly like they never existed in the first place. As they seem to just be there to fill the void that never needed to be filled in at all. Surrounded by a galaxy that never seemingly wanted it to begin with.

A boy stood looking up at the stars, he wore the cloak of the Infinitas sages, but he wasn't old in appearance like the others. He was actually an apprentice sage named Vergil. He was only 16 years of age, his hair was blonde in color and eyes were the shade of freshly cut grass. He was patiently waiting for the digidestined to arrive, he would help fill them in on origin of Digichips, and what destiny brought them together, and what they were meant to do. "The World has changed, it's more merciless now" he said to himself.

Digimon Sync Episode 39 "Kingdom Hearts Pt. 3: The Gathering of the Tide"

After the opening Ceremonies were over King Zephirim stood up "I welcome you all to hopefully is the 1st annual of more tournaments to come in the future, as today marks the unification of out two kingdoms, this treaty will make great things to happen between our two kingdoms" he said raising his hand in the air, and the audience roared with excitement in reaction. "In this tournament our champions will fight, as part of this we will ask the audience if any of them will volunteer to represent their respective kingdoms for the final match of this tournament. Soldiers are welcome to volunteer, anyone will be accepted as this will be just a friendly match"

King Daisuke Suzubuya clapped at King Zephirim's speech "I hope too that this tournament ends in peace for both kingdoms mine and yours, too bad my daughter isn't she would have loved to have watched this tournament also I would have love to see her married off to the Prince of Digitopia, as he seems like a find lad to me" he said not noticing that Takajin seemed to be trying to hide in his seat as he knew that Mikuni was actually there, and Daisuke didn't.

The Tournament began with a weapons demonstration, Takajin with his family, friends, and the Suzubuya Royal family watched with awe from the royal box seats. Thania was still seated on the floor despite everyone's attempt to get her to sit in a chair. They watched as two Suzubuya kingdom soldiers throwing blades at each other with the each ducking and the blades going into a target instead behind them. It was breathtaking and heart stopping to behold. One of them then pulled out something covered in a tarp, and pulled the tarp off it revealing a bed of blades, and both soldier jumped onto the bed of blades and walked on them like they were nothing. They somersaulted off it and landed on their feet giving a bow to the audience.

The Audience clapped, and cheered, some even rose from their seats, the roar of the audience was almost shook the arena.

"Hopefully this tournament doesn't end with you locking me in a cell" Takajin said bringing up the last time he had been in Suzubuya, which was the only time he had been there "And then tried to kill me" ignoring the expression his father was giving that expressed that this wasn't the time to bring that up.

"I regret that now, at the time I didn't know you and your sister were royalty I am deeply sorry" Daisuke said hoping that his apology was good enough to defuse the situation.

"And what about that poor man named Wilhelm you had your daughter beat him up, are you sorry about him too, or does your sympathy only for people of royal blood?" Takajin said and continued before Daisuke could answer, "That kind of thing would have to stop if our kingdoms would be allies"

"How dare you talk to my father like, he is a king and he isn't here for you a lowly prince to dictate terms to him" Akira said standing up, with his digimon partner Reppamon entering the royal box, both had a expression of threatening towards Takajin.

"Sit down my son, he has a point, I was actually we have been too harsh on Criminals, We need to look at how we punish them from now on" Daisuke Suzubuya said looking very sincere, and halting his son from saying anything else. "Your son is wise for someone his age but that would be expected for a digidestined, He'll make a fine king someday I just hope it's my kingdom he will reign over"

"I see you are still trying to fix up my son with your daughter, I am sorry but in Digitopia, we don't marry off our children for political reasons. As they are free to marry for reason of love, and we believe in that freedom" Zephirim said apologetically, and then gave a friendly laugh, but ignoring the reddening of Takajin. This whole conversation was embarrassing him.

"It doesn't hurt for a father to try to find the best suitor for their child, I am guilty as charged" Daisuke said with a chuckle "Your son has been traveling with my daughter so maybe they do have feelings for each other"

"That is completely understandable, I see where you are coming from" Zephirim said laughing "Now let this go for now"

At that moment, Thania stood up, and turned and seemed to be leaving "I am getting something of the drink I'll be back in of few the minutes" she said before she was out of the royal box. She made her way into the audience, she walked down to several rows till she reached the second row from the front, and took a seat, "I know who you are, Karone of the Melody" she said turning to the person beside. Who turned to face, her pale highlighted by the arena spotlights.

"Who might you be little girl? Oh you're the new girl in the digidestined, there is very little intelligence out there about, and you are a complete mystery?" Karone Melody said smiling at Thania like she intrigued her somehow.

"I have very little of the intelligence to speak of?" Thania replied pointing at her own head. "Why are you here?"

"And you aren't scared of me in one bit are you?" Karone said taking measure of Thania, having the nerve to just walk up to her.

"The fear you speak of is just a concept, how can be of the scared of a concept?" Thania replied "I will not let you do the harm to these people, I will face you bring of it?" She stood up, and gestured for her to follow.

"You're a strange little girl aren't, How old are you" Karone asked before she got up to follow "I am guessing 13 or 14, I can't figure out of you are crazy, brave, or extremely stupid to come down and call me of all people out"

Once they left the arena, Biyomon joined Thania, and the both of them turned to face Karone, who at the moment didn't seem to have a digimon partner "Um are you a cursed one, a person without a digimon partner?" Thania asked Karone, not wanting to fight someone that can't defend themselves.

"Yes I have partner, and he's been right under our feet" Karone replied, and pointed at the ground, as a fissure opened in it, and began to spread, till a huge chunk of the ground was launched into the air, and a multi headed snake digimon, it was an Orochimon, A ultimate level digimon"

"Do you want me to eat the little bird?" Orochimon asked, and all its head's smile as soon as Karone nodded in approval.

"Digi synchronization, Curiosity chip activation!" Thania shouted placing her digichip into her digivice. And she and her digimon partner were enveloped in spheres of light. When there spheres dissipated, Thania was now on the shoulder, of what appeared to be a large winged bird person "Say hello to Garuda of the mon" Thania now was wearing a tunic with the symbol of curiosity on the back of it, but the symbol had Garudamon's wings sprouting from it.

"Makes no difference what your digimon is, just prepare to die" Karone said pointing at Thania on Garudamon's shoulder and Orochimon charged at them, flicking all its head forward snapping at her whenever they got close. Garudamon flew backwards to avoid the snapping jaws of Orochimon, Her hands suddenly are covered in flames, she brings up her fist in an uppercut punch to the center head of Orochimon, and then delivers three more of those to each other head. Orochimon spins around, its Tail comes around slicing Garudamon's arm. Garudamon clutches the slice mark on her arm, trying to stop the data flowing out of it. All Orochimon's heads smirked and so did Karone.

"Do you really want to continued, I am not here to kill I have come for the Annulment stone, tell me where it is and I'll let you live!" Karone said trying to sound benevolent, but was most likely lying through her teeth.

"I rather die than tell you where the Annulment of the stone is" Thania said giving the look of determination "I am going to kick of the butt to you Karone!" at that point something flashed into the vision of Thania, and now standing beside Orochimon was a very angry looking Lion digimon, it was a MadLeomon. Garudamon fell backwards like something had hit it, there was also a burn mark like something corrosive had been splashed on her face.

A man just as pale as Karone, joined her, "This girl seemed to be giving you a lot of trouble" he said as he stopped at Karone's side.

"Um thanks, but I had this handled Runine" Karone said to the pale man, as she turned to face him. "But you were having all the…" he was cut off when something struck MadLeomon knocking him briefly off his feet. Vasantmon appeared, and Mikuni landed, she had jumped down from an above balcony.

"Who might you guys be" Mikuni said before getting a closer look at Karone "I recognize one of you as Karone a voice of Ankou, I am guessing you are also a voice of Ankou" she referred to Runine. "Double teaming a little kid, what are you guys school yard bullies?" Vasantmon Vanished, but suddenly appeared on the ground, being pressed there by MadLeomon, Vasantmon vanished again and so did MadLeomon, again pressing Vasantmon into the ground. Mikuni focused on the courage to make her and her stronger. She and her partner began to glow, the Symbol of Digichip flashed above their heads as both were enveloped by spheres. Vasantmon was KazeLeporimon, and launched MadLeomon off him.

"Very good little girl, we are going to show you a form granted to us by the Great old ones themselves" Karone said nodding to Runine, they walked up to each other and hugged, a dark aura surrounded them. MadLeomon and Orochimon were pulled together and crushed into what seems like oil, and it reformed into MadLeomon, but it also had the heads of Orochimon.

Garudamon having recovered from the acid, which burned the side of her face, she charged at MadLeomon, only to be grabbed and smashed into a wall, and then thrown at KazeLeporimon, and MadLeomon ran up and kicked them both, and then did it again. Mikuni landed on her feet, having been knocked off her digimon partner's shoulder, and charged at Runine and Karone, she took a swing at both of them. And they floored her within in seconds, Runine pulled back her right arm and breaking it, making Mikuni scream. MadLeomon stood up, and he smirked and was going to attack again when suddenly a weird symbol appeared in front of MadLeomon, preventing him from attacking Mikuni and Thania, it was the symbol of the Digichip of love.

-5 minutes ago-

Takajin watched from a distance, he was confused, he had followed Thania wondering what she was up to only to witness all of this, he couldn't do a thing, he was the weak link, and he was going to see them both die. But the words of Thania suddenly repeated in his mind, they were words of belief in him, and encouraging, his pulse quickened, digivice began to glow, he pulled out his digichip, it glowed and pulse with his heartbeat. He wasn't going to let them hurt his friends any longer, he was going to do something. The symbol of love shot towards the fight that was in front of him, and he himself and his digimon partner was engulfed in fire, the Fire formed luminescent spheres around them both, when the sphere sizzled away. Takajin was on the shoulders of a giant lion digimon that's shoulders covered in flames, the flames did not harm Takajin, and they felt welcoming like he was sitting front of a hearth in the Castle of Digitopia.

Apollomon landed in front of MadLeomon, he raised his right hand towards him, and does a bring-it gesture with his hand. "You're going to burn" an orb of fire flew out from Apollomon and struck MadLeomon, he then pulled out a bow made out flames and fire arrows of fire at MadLeomon. KazeLeporimon rejoined the fight, her winds were rapidly diminished now, and he was rapidly punching MadLeomon in the face.

MadLeomon hissed, and all the Orochimon heads did the same, and then the snake spewed what seemed to be acid at both, but Garudamon threw herself in the way of it, data leaked from where the acid hit, and she fell to the ground.

Takajin was now incensed, an orb bigger than the first, appeared over Apollomon's back, it grew in intensity with how angry Takajin looked, and it flew out and stuck MadLeomon launching him into the sky. It was followed by KazeLeporimon jumping into the sky and Axe handling him to the ground with clasped hands, MadLeomon Orochi mode, now separated, and now going back to MadLeomon and Orochimon, they and their partners fled the battleground.

Both KazeLeporimon and Apollomon Dedigivolved into their rookie forms, the fight had taken a lot out of them, they followed as their human partner ran over to check on the condition of Thania and her digimon partner, Garudamon was now in Fresh form, which was Nyokimon, and was being cradled by Thania, who was crying.

"We need to take Nyokimon to the royal doctor right away, she is getting weaker by the moment" Takajin said grabbing Thania and pulling her to her feet, and dragged towards the castle, went to help Mikuni but refused at first before letting herself be helped to her feet too. He helped them both reach the infirmary, and was met by man in a lab coat, named Dr. Koushiro Sakurai, he quickly tended to both their wounds that of Nyokimon and Mikuni, who arm was put in a splint.

"Nyokimon will be just fine, she just needs a few days of bed rest" Koushiro said stroking the head of Nyokimon, who was now sleeping as her condition was stabilized.

At that moment in walked Daisuke Suzubuya, and instantly ran up to the bed his daughter was in, and examined her broken arm "Someone said they spotted you, heading to the infirmary. I was hoping that it wasn't true" he was giving Mikuni a look, she wasn't use to one of concern, and love. He had never looked at her like that even with the beatings, she had gotten fighting her brother for the crown. "What the hell happened, whoever done this to you shall die!" he said seething, and talking through gritted teeth. Mikuni filled her in on what exactly happened, from Thania spotting the member of the Kurokami Brigade in the stadium crowd, Mikuni had watched them together and followed, described the battle that ended up going badly until Takajin had appeared. She was rather embarrassed having to be rescued. She rubbed at the splint on her arm, some of her courage had left her when it was broken, and she needed to get her honor back.

"You are saying they fused two digimon together as one, I have never heard of that ever happening in recorded and you said. That they said that the great old ones gave them the ability to do so?" Daisuke asked trying to fathom the concept.

"Yes it was mind boggling, and disgusting to behold I felt like I was going to throw up from seeing it" Mikuni answered trying mentally suppress the image from her mind.

"We should bring this up with King Zephirim later, I think he might want to know about this turn of events, but I wish it never happened, We have a treaty with the Kurokami Brigade. Since this happened we might want to terminate that treaty before it interferes with the one we are negotiating with Digitopia" Daisuke said clasping his hands together, in a way that showed he was thinking. "The Tournament must go on though" Daisuke talked with the doctor, and Mikuni was cleared to join him to attend the tournament, so was Takajin, and Thania. But Nyokimon, and Lopmon had to remain in the infirmary.

They returned to the royal box, and a seat was brought in for Mikuni, Zephirim welcome her to the Royal box with open arms, he hugged her "So this the Princess Mikuni, she is quiet the charmer I am surprised you haven't been able to find a suitor for such a beautiful young lady" He said taking Mikuni's hand and kissing it. Takajin tried not to laugh about his father referring to Mikuni as a lady when she is pretty much the farthest thing from one. Thania took her seat on the floor, like she hadn't moved from there at all. People kept commenting on how weird Thania was every time someone passed the royal box.

Next was a choreographed fight depicting the defeat of Lilithmon, it was just as described in the chronicles, and it was favorite of the arena crowd, they cheered when Lilithmon was finally defeated by the actor playing Soichiro, and he bowed repeatedly to the crowd, they cheered like he was really the hero of legend.

"I think that was a bit off, my legends are different than those" Thania said sighing to herself and not talking to anyone in particular.

"It seemed fine to me" Takajin remarked, looking rather confused about what Thania had just stated "What was wrong?"

"My mind is still of the fuzzy, you might be right I'll think of this through and get back to you" Thania said rubbing her left temple "We are connected to our digimon partners, my back, and face feels still of the burning from the acid that hit my partner"

That's when it dawned on Takajin, when KazeLeporimon rejoined the battle, his arm was broken the same arm that had been broken on Mikuni, he knew that they were connected with their partners like everyone else, and would feel pain or even die when their digimon partner was hurt or died transference of injuries never came to mind.

"Yes it goes back and of forth it's our connection with them, amplified by the digi chips" Thania said like she had read Takajin and answered the question he was about to ask. "It's the effect of the sync, the digi chips are the conduit, and are the glass of the magnifying kind of thing that amplifies your virtue of your inner self"

What Thania just said was rather confusing to Takajin, the more he tried to think about it, the more his head started to hurt, she did not make a lick of sense to him, but it could be that he was still tired from having digimon partner digivolve to mega. He couldn't believe he could have managed that, it seemed so unreal at the time, his shoulders had been in flames just like his Apollomon's but there was no sign of that now. It was like euphoria that ran through his entire body, he looked at his hands the euphoria was still there, and in the tips of his fingers they tingled.

Mikuni felt alone, there was never a time where she had been separated from her digimon partner Lopmon, having her not around made her deeply uncomfortable, even though he was invisible most of the time, she know he was there, and they were a team, she was the brains and he was the power, as a team they indomitable as the wind.

They returned their attention to the play, which ended like it always did with the defeat of Lilithmon, by the legendary digidestined, and was very poorly acted though, next up was the finale where the champion would be chosen from volunteers from both kingdoms, it was still the king final decision from who out of the volunteers he would choose. Both kings stood up, and looked at the arena crowd.

"Who among you has the courage and the grit to fight for your kingdom" Zephirim said raising his hand into the air, clutching it into a fist. And the arena crowd erupted in cheer, and a lot screaming of pick me. "First choice Suzubuya, but Remember Daisuke this is only a friendly sparring session in the name of peace between kingdoms"

King Daisuke walked over the Royal box's railing and looked down, the Suzubuyian in the crowd screamed loudly in excitement to being called to fight for their king, most of the Suzubuya crowd were the soldier that escorted the king to Digitopia, and they were only in their civilian attire before he could continue Akira stood up.

"I would volunteer, and I challenge Takajin" Akira said looking directly at Takajin "I would have challenged my sister but this isn't a fight for Suzubuya throne, and too bad I could have won"

King Daisuke looked from Takajin to Akira, and then looked in the direction of king Zephirim, only to get the same confused look he had on his own face "if its ok with you?" he asked and Zephirim nodded in response.

After Akira and Takajin had left, Mikuni tugged on her father's arm, "are you really sure you want Akira to face Takajin, this could end very badly. He isn't as battle trained Akira" she said looking rather concerned.

A man walked to the center of the arena combat platform " Takajin Subaru with his digimon partner Sunmon, and Akira Suzubuya and his digimon partner Reppamon, will face each other in friendly combat" he announced to the audience's delight roared through the arena. The elevator platforms rose revealing both when their names were announced, they walked towards each other, Takajin offered his hand and Akira took, and shakes it.

"I always wanted to kick your ass since your escape from Suzubuya" Akira said right before sucker punching Takajin in the ribcage knocking the wind out of him, and then slammed him face first into the floor "I am guessing my sister is the muscle in your group?" he mocked Takajin. While Reppamon threw Sunmon into the air and let the little crash into the floor cracking it a little, Takajin felt every bit of that too. Takajin got up, pulled out his digi chip, and digivice. "Is that even allowed I thought this was a friendly bout?" he smiled, as Takajin put it away, and charged at Akira, who dodged and brought his knee into Takajin's side. Causing Takajin to gasp and feel like he was going to throw up. Sunmon digivolved into Firamon, after him and Takajin were engulfed in spheres. Akira gave Takajin a look of distaste. "I am only bringing myself to your level, your digimon is champion level why shouldn't you mind that mine is that level too?" Takajin said only to have Akira nod in understanding. Then him and his partner somersaulted forward and strikes Takajin in the process, knocking Takajin backwards and hitting Firamon in the face knocking his head into the ground.

"Doesn't matter if you use your powers or not, I am going to beat you into a fine pulp. Friendly matches are for the weak, I will kill you" Akira said sniffing the air like he was trying to smell blood. "The Tides of change are coming"

Takajin used the moments during Akira's monologue, to get close to sweep him off his feet, Akira landed hard on his back with an audible grunt when he impacted with ground, Takajin rolled, and went to punch Akira in the face. But Akira rolled out of the way, and Takajin just punched ground instead, and screamed as he probably broke a few fingers. Takajin was hit by the tail of Reppamon as he was getting up to attack Akira. Akira pulled something from his pocket, they appeared to be the Vitamin pills made from Digimon Bio Data that the Kurokami Brigade use, he put them in his mouth and swallowed. He then picked up Takajin like he was nothing with one hand, with the other he started punching, Firamon was trying to get to Takajin but Reppamon was holding him back. Takajin in desperation thumbed Akira in the eye, causing him to be let go, he landed on the ground breathing heavily, he had to recover quickly as Akira tried to stomp his head off, but instead got ground as Takajin rolled out of the way, but also grabbed Akira's leg and pulled him off his feet again, and then rolled into position to wrap his legs around Akira's neck putting him a chokehold on him, trying to make him pass out.

At that moment figures walked through the shadows under the battle platform, and people in the crowd stopped cheering and stared blankly in the direction of the platform that Akira and Takajin were fighting, The elevator platform lowered and the figures got on board, and the elevator rose revealing several masked figures, in the middle of them stood Ankou the leader of the Kurokami, recognizable by the lack of eyeholes and mouth hole on his mask, and the three slash mark Lilithmon Symbol. The people who stopped cheering reached under their seats and pulled out Kurokami brigade masks, and D-sabers and started killing the people in front of them. At this Shiru stumbled into the arena, and saw all the slaughter his face of conflicted emotions, and then a look of contentment settled over his face, and he made his way towards the battle platform.

Ankou touched the floor and a Panel opened, and he pulled a device from it, and put it in front of his mask, as Blackweregarurumon took his place at his master's side. The device amplified Ankou's voice "If only I could show you the things I have seen, so you could understand the things that I say, I have seen beauty turn to ash, lands that have prospered fall, as we lay hidden in the shadows. We wore the masks of the dead, and clung to regrets of the flesh,we realized humanity will never change, and are not worth saving from their pointless existence!" Ankou said with a raspy deep voice, as the masked Kurokami Brigade members that had come up with him pried Takajin off of Akira, and pinned him to the ground as Akira stood up coughing, as Ankou continued talking "But out of shadows also comes a ray of hope, She is the light and the darkness, She is the cleansing flame, She will clear the world of the abomination that is mankind. The Pain! Hatred! Fear! Regret! Lust! Lies! Greed! And Envy! These twisted children that turned against their mother, now screaming to be released from this mortal coil!"

Firamon shook himself free from Reppamon, and charged at Ankou, who gestured for Blackweregarurumon, to leave this to him, Ankou jumped into the air as Firamon reached him and snap kicked him in the face, launching him off the platform across the arena and crashing through a wall and landing outside. Lopmon ran into the royal box and looked like he was going to join the fight despite his injuries, but Mikuni grabbed him and held him tightly with her one good arm, he struggled to get away from her.

"No I will not let you get yourself get hurt again, because of me!" Mikuni said fighting not to shake, as heroes don't fear anything, or at least she wasn't suppose but was regardless.

"I am Imbued with Lilithmon's grace, and power as she has returned" Ankou said as a dark purple flower appeared behind Ankou, and blossomed revealing a beautiful girl in a purple and black dress, Ankou dropped into a deep bow that nearly had him touching the floor, so did the rest of the Kurokami brigade members on the platform with him and the ones in the audience.

The beautiful girl walks out from the flower raises both her hands in the air, "I am the Light, and the Darkness, I am she who comes with the dawn, I am Lilithmon" she said smiling with no emotion behind it, a hollow expression of zero emotion but contempt what so ever. "I'll lift you up, and show you the gates of rebirth as you all have been corrupted by the world you live in, and the torment you have suffered, I'll free you all"

Takajin looked up at Lilithmon "Juniko?" he asked not thinking about the situation he was in. seeing his friends the way she was now, she seemed like a shell of, her eyes didn't have the kindness that had been there the last time he had remembered seeing her, and her voice was completely different, it sounded older in tone, and pitch.

Lilithmon walked towards Takajin and crouched down she was face to face with him "A digidestined I see, and you knew the person that was my reincarnation. She is gone because she is me" she said while trying to look sympathetic, and looked just as emotionless like she didn't even care. "Pick him up" she watched as her Kurokami brigade member forced Takajin to his feet "Let him go" they threw him in front of her as she spoke. "You can join me and help me bring happiness to this world?"

"Happiness! how can you claim you want that when your people killed everyone in the audience they were innocent?" Takajin shouted still facing the floor.

"They aren't all dead, this was a message that needed to be sent, there are some that aren't dead, and some that should be" Lilithmon said as she dodged a punch that came from one side of her, and she turned to come face to face with Shiru.

"Those people didn't deserve to die, when I was hiding among them some of them were my friends, and I grew to love them despite me being one of your faithful children Lilithmon, then I watched them die, for a few moments I reveled in their deaths, then the wrongness of it dawned on me. How can you show them anything if they are dead?" Shiru said before trying to attack Lilithmon again "I don't know why you have done this" before he could get anywhere near something hit him and he looked down to see a d-saber sticking out of his chest, and it quickly sucked the life out of him, and he collapsed to the ground dead. Takajin expression was that of complete shock as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He wondered if he was next to die, would someone that was once his best kill him now. Each of the cloaked figures pulled back their hood revealing Runine, Migoku, Logene, and Karone, absent was Scythe, who wasn't among them, there were a few that weren't recognizable but from their appearance they had to be Voice of Ankou. Things weren't looking good at all, and were getting worse by the moment. That's when Thania landed beside Takajin, and took up a defense posture, Takajin had expected it to be Mikuni despite having a broken arm.

"Did you get the Annulment stone?" Ankou asked ignoring the arrival of Thania, also not even looking in the direction his Kurokami brigade members.

"No it seems well hidden, we will find it even if we have to kill everyone in Digitopia to do so" Migoku said glaring a hole in Takajin with his one good eye, he was thinking of personally interrogating Takajin himself so he could find out where Sorami was, so he could get his vengeance for taking the use of his other the one that's being covered over with an eye.

"IF you have to torture the digidestined but don't kill them, Lilithmon needs them alive for later" Ankou said gesturing to Takajin and Thania, then over to the Royal booth, where Mikuni uncharacteristically hid from view holding her injured digimon partner back.

But before any of them could move towards them, a light flew into the arena shaped like a V, followed by a sonic that knocked everyone off their feet, and appearing above them was a weird muscular blue digimon. From it beams of light beamed up the digidestined, and before anyone could react, it was gone turning back into the beam of light and flew off.

-To Be Continued-

Um what just happened, and who is this mysterious digimon who just appeared and took the digidestined, to answer this questions and more please tune into the next Digimon digital monsters.

.


End file.
